SENKI ZESSHOU SYMPHOGEAR: WORLD OVERTURE
by ARXENIX 2.0
Summary: (A.U.) Ante La Imposibilidad De Que La 2da División Y Las Usuarias Del Symphogear Junto A Las Usuarias Del Desaparecido F.I.S. Pudieran Enfrentar A Los Noise Que Salían Del Tesoro De Babilonia, Ryoko Sakurai Decide Usar Los Poderes De Fine Para Pedir Ayuda A Otras Usuarias Del Symphogear A Un Que Tenga Que Viajar A Otro Mundo Paralelo ¿Aceptaran Hibiki Y Sus Amigas Ayudar En Esto?
1. Chapter 1

¡Saludos Soy **ARXENIX 2.0**! Y Regrese Aquí, Bueno He Aquí Con Otra Historia….A Un Que Esta Idea Me Surgió Cuando Vi Un Anime De Realidades Alternas Y Bueno Ya Sabrán Que Una Cosa Llevo A La Otra Y El Resultado Esto….

…

 **ACLARACIONES REFERENTES A LA TRAMA:**

-En Esta Dimensión Alterna Kanade Amou No Murió En El Último Concierto De Zwei Wing Pese A Que Trato De Usar Su Canto Del Cisne Fue Detenida Por Tsubasa Quién La Noqueo.

-Tsubasa Kazanari Murió En Lugar De Kanade Al Realizar El Canto Del Cisne A Su Máxima Potencia Muriendo Con Una Dulce Sonrisa.

-Hibiki Tachibana Recibió Un Fragmento Del Gungnir De Kanade, Pero Le Dejo Un Severo Daño A Su Salud…Ella Se Sacrifica Auto Destruyéndose Contra La Torre De Kadinguir Así Evitando Que La Luna Sea Terminada De Partir.

-Serena Cadenzavna Eve Hermana Menor De María Sobrevivió Al 1er Enfrentamiento Contra El Nephilim Gracias A La Ayuda De Su Hermana Mayor María Quién Toma El Lugar De Serena Sacrificándose Al Usar El Canto Del Cisne A Su Máximo Poder Destruyendo Al Nephilim Muriendo Aplastada Por Unos Escombros En Llamas…Actualmente Forma Parte De La 2da División.

-Miku Kohinata Después Presenciar La Muerte Y Últimas Palabras De Su Mejor Amiga Entra En Una Depresión De La Cuál Solo Sale Al Buscar Hacerse Fuerte, Desaparece De Su Hogar En Busca De Hacerse Fuerte….Se Le Encuentra Tiempo Después Con El **F.I.S.** Siendo Portadora Del Shengshou Jing.

-Kirika Akatsuki Y Shirabe Tsukuyomi Mantienen Sus Personalidades Iguales Como En El Canon Original, Solo Que Cada Una Tiene Un Ojo De La Otra (Ambas Tiene Un Ojo Verde Y Rosa)

-Chris Yukine Se Mantiene Igual Con Su Actitud Tsun Tsun, Solo Que Perdió Un Ojo Derecho Durante La Batalla Contra Fine, Siendo Ocultado Por Una Venda Negra Y Parte De Su Cabello.

-Ryoko Sakurai Sobrevivió Después De La Batalla Contra La Usuarias Del Symphogear Solo Siendo Derrotada El Alma De Fine Gracias A Las Canciones De Serena Y Hibiki Junto A Las Palabras Que Esta Le Dedico Antes De Morir, Evitando Así Que Fine Atrajera El Fragmento De La Luna Contra La Tierra.

-Kanade, Serena Y Chris Pudieron Activar Forzadamente El Ex Drive Mode Gracias A Las Últimas Palabras De Hibiki Pero Su Ex Drive Es Muy Inestable Y Poco Duradero.

…

 **ACOTACIONES Y REFERENCIAS DE DIÁLOGOS**

 **Kanade:** ¡No…No…Me Rendiré No A Un Tengo Que Levantarme Una Vez Más Por Ella! / Personaje Hablando

 **Serena:** _**(Kanade-Chan No Hagas Ninguna Estupidez Aguanta)**_ / Personaje Pensando

" _No A Un No Podemos Darnos El Lujo De Que Ataquen Y Destruyan El Lugar"_ / Comunicaciones, Hologramas, Proyecciones

 **María:** _¡Horizon + Spear!_ / Técnicas Y Ataques

 **Hibiki:** _**…Gatrandis Babel Ziggurat Edenal Emustolrozen Finé El Balal Zillz…**_ / Canto Del Cisne

 **Tsubasa** : **….¡Dainsleyf!...** / Activación Modo Ignite

Seki Zessshou Symphogear…..No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores….Sin Más Que Decir Comienza El Fic

…

 _ **CAPÍTULO I: PIDIENDO UNA ESPERANZA**_

La Segunda División Se Encontraba Acorralada Ante La Difícil Tarea De Repeler A Los Noise Que Habían Comenzado A Escapar Del Tesoro De Babilonia Y Al Ver Como Las Portadoras De Las Reliquias Junto A Las Otras Portadoras Del Extinto F.I.S. Hacían Un Intento Desesperado Por Repeler Los Constantes Ataques De Estos, Tras Haber Hecho Explotar Al Nephilim En El Espacio Exterior Usando El Imperfecto E Inestable Ex-Drive Mode El Cuál Muy A Duras Duro Lo Suficiente Como Para Derrotar Al Nephilim Usando La Gran Lanza De Gungnir Que Poseía La Usuaria De Este Kanade Amou Y El Sagrado De Airgetlamh Siendo Serena Cadenzavna Eve Combinando Ambos Ataques A Toda Su Potencia Siendo Por Último Imbuido En El Poder Del Laser Del Shengshou Jing Por Parte De Kohinata Miku….En Otras Palabras El Nephilim Fue Vaporizado Dentro Del Propio Tesoro De Babilonia Junto A La Mayoría De Los Noise…Lastima Que Fue Una Victoria A Medías Ya Que Cuando Usaron Su Defectuoso E Inestable Ex-Drive Mode Dañaron El Bastón De Salomón Pero Ese Solo Fue Un Daño Regular Ya Que Cuando Estaban Sellando La Entrada Al Tesoro De Babilonia Antes De Que El Nephilim Explotara Ese Último Movimiento Daño El Bastón De Salomón Quebrándolo Lo Que Genero Un Mal Cierre Y Sellado Del Tesoro De Babilonia Pese A Que Pudieron Evitar La Gran Explosión…Lastima Que Esa Paz Y Tranquilidad Solo Duro Unos Cuantos Meses Antes De Que Por Todo Sur De Japón, Indonesia, Taiwán, Pilipinas, Malasia, Nueva Guinea, Australia, Nueva Zelandia Y Cerca De Hawái.

Debido A Estos Constantes Ataques De Los Noise Todas Las Usuarias Del Symphogear Fueron Desplegadas Por Todos Esos Países Incluso Se Tuvo Que Levantar La Condena De Prisión De Las Otras Usuarias Del Symphogear Que Pertenecían Al F.I.S. Con Estas 6 Usuarias Comenzaron A Repeler Los Diversos Ataques De Los Noise Los Cuales Al Principio Eran Regulares Pero Con El Paso De Unas Semanas Estos Ataques Aumentaron Hasta Duplicarse, Generándoles Tanto A La 2da División Como A Las Mismas Usuarias Del Symphogear Siendo Que Las Únicas Que A Un No Caían Ante El Cansancio Y Desgaste Eran Chris Yukine Y Kanade Amou La Primera Defendía Con Éxito Las Islas Pilipinas Mientras Kanade Amou Lidiaba Con Los Ataques De Noise En El Suroeste De Japón…Lo Que Nos Trae A La Situación Actual…

 **Centro De Mando De La Segunda División De Desastres Especiales**

Se Podía Ver Que Todo El Personal Estaba En Sus Puestos Analizando Y Observando En Cada Pantalla, Radar Y Mapa Como Las Usuarias Del Symphogear Estaban Dispersas En Diferentes Puntos Del Pacifico, En Una Pantalla Se Veía Como Kirika Y Shirabe Terminaban De Barrer Con Toda Una Gran Horda De Noise En Nueva Guinea, En Otra Se Veía Como Chris Derribaba Decenas De Noise Voladores En Los Cielos De Australia, En Otra Miku Dejaba Nueva Zelanda Con Rumbo A Australia Después De Vaporizar A Varios Noise De Gran Tamaño Para Dar A Poyo A Chris, Por Otro Lado Se Podía Ver En Otra Pantalla Como Kanade Y Serena Estaban En Una Encarnizada Lucha Con Cientos De Noise En Las Cercanías De Kioto Ambas Estaban Dando Lo Mejor De Sí Kanade Con Su Lanza Y Movimientos Pulverizaba A Todo Noise Que Se Le Ponía Enfrente Mientras Que Kanade Con Una Maestría Al Usar Sus Dagas Despedazaba A Todo Noise Que Se Le Acercara….

-Esto Es Preocupante La Mayoría De Ellas Han Estado Combatiendo Desde Hace 2 Días Han Llegado A Su Limite / Se Decía Así Mismo El Comandante De La 2da División Genjuurou Kazanari Quién Veía Preocupado El Estado Físico De Todas Las Chicas

-En Eso Te Puedo Dar La Razón Genjuurou-Kun…..

Usa Suave Voz Femenina Se Escuchó Detrás De Él Viendo Hacia Atrás Vio A Una Mujer De Lago Y Extenso Cabello Castaño Piel Clara Ojo Violeta, Usaba Unas Gafas De Marco Cuadrado Delgado Color Rojo A Juego Con Sus Ojos, Sobre Su Cabeza Traía Un Adorno De Una Flor Violeta De Centro Ámbar, Vestía Una Blusa Verde Sin Mangas Que Resaltaba Su Figura Junto A Una Corta Falda Ajustada A Medio Muslo, Sobre Todo Eso Traía Una Bata De Científico Abierta Y Por Último Tenia Puestos Unos Zapatos De Tacón, Mientras Traía 2 Vasos De Café.

Esta Mujer Era Nada Menos Que Ryoko Sakurai Creedora De La Teoría Del Symphogear Y Anteriormente El Contenedor De La Sacerdotisa Fine

 **GENJUUROU:** …Ahh…Ryoko….No Pensé Que A Un Estuvieras Aquí….¿Sucede Algo?... / Respondió Con Caballerosidad El Moreno Peli Rojo A Su Colega Y Amiga

 **RYOKO:** Solo Te Quería Informar Que Ya Están Terminadas Las Dosis Del Linker Que Kanade Necesita Para Mantener Su Gear, Además Hice Unas Dosis Extras Para Shirabe Y Kirika Esas Chicas No Han Parado Desde Que Fueron A Nueva Guinea Solo Espero Que Resistan Hasta Que Lleguen Aquí…..Además De Traerte Un Café Espero Que Con Eso Te Puedas Relajar

 **GENJUUROU:** Eso Espero Estas Últimas Semanas Han Sido Difíciles La Amenaza Del Nephilim, El Defectuoso Sellado Del Tesoro De Babilonia, Los Constantes Ataques De Los Noise Que Comenzaron A Salir De Donde Exploto El Nephilim Eso Sin Contar La Presión De Algunos Países A Un Que Eso Es Lo De Menos / Decía El Mientras Destapaba Su Café Y Se Sentaba En Uno De Los Asientos Que Había Allí

 **RYOKO:** (Suspiro) En Cierta Manera Siento Que Esto Es En Parte Mi Culpa Si Fine No Hubiera Posesionado Mi Cuerpo Y No Hubiera Hecho Que Chris-Chan Activara El Bastón De Salomón Esto No Estaría Pasando Así Como Así Además Si Ella No Se Hubiera Sacrificado Tal Vez Hubiéramos Puesto La Balanza A Nuestro Favor / Decía Ryoko Con Pesar Y Culpa Mientras Una Lagrima Escapaba Por Su Mejilla Y Apretaba Con Sus Manos El Vaso De Su Café

Hasta Que Cierta Mano Se Posó En Uno De Sus Hombros En Apoyo Hacía La Doctora-Científica

 **GENJUUROU:** Suficiente Ryoko Ya Tienes Suficiente Con Soportar Todo Ese Dolor Que Causo Fine Sé Que No Era Tu Intensión Además Fine Se Ha Ido….¿A Un Te Sientes Culpable De La Muerte De Hibiki?...Esa Fue Su Decisión De Ella Y Gracias A Hibiki Pudimos Evitar Que La Luna Cayera Sobre Nosotros, Pudimos Derrotar A Fine Así Que Deja De Culparte A Ti Misma…. / Decía Calmadamente Genjuurou Mientras Abrazaba A Ryoko

 **RYOKO:** Nunca Cambias Siempre Sabes Cómo Hacer Que La Gente Deje De Llorar / Decía Ryoko Limpiándose Unas Cuantas Lagrimas

 **GENJUUROU:** Sabes Como Soy Cuando Veo A Los Demás Así-

-¡Comandante Genjuurou 4 Usuarias Del Symphogear Han Regresado 2 De Ellas En Completo Estado De Debilidad Y Otras 2 Con Heridas Superficiales!

Se Escuchaba Como Daba La Información Mientras En Un Pantalla Se Veía Como Muy A Penas Shirabe Y Kirika Llegaban Arrastras Solo Para Caer Desmayadas En Plena Entrada Del Cuartel, Por Otra Parte Se Ve En Otra Pantalla Como Serena Con Unos Cuantos Cortes Ayudaba A Caminar A Una Muy Herida Kanade Quién Sangraba De Su Brazo Izquierdo

 **GENJUUROU:** ¡Rápido Que Un Equipo Médico Revise A Serena Y Kanade!...¡Que Shirabe Y Kirika Sean Enviadas A La Enfermería Inmediatamente!

 **RYOKO:** Yo Me Encargo De Shirabe Y Kirika Conociendo A Esas Niñas Abusaron Del Linker Y No Tuvieron Presente Que El Retroceso De Ese Suero Les Haría Algo De Daño…No Te Preocupes Me Hare Cargo De Ellas Tu Encárgate De Kanade Y Serena / Dijo Ryoko A Lo Que Genjuurou Asintió Y Ella Salió Con Rumbo A La Enfermería

 **GENJUUROU:** ¡Aoi! ¿Cuál Es El Estado Físico De Kanade Y Serena? / Pregunto El Comandante A Aoi Quién Checaba El Estado Físico De Ambas Chicas

 **AOI:** En Kanade Es Critico Debido A Que Forzó Su Cuerpo Para Que El Gungnir Respondiera Y En Serena Su Estado En Regular Pero Sumamente Débil / Decía Seriamente Aoi Mientras En Varías Pantallas Aparecía El Estado Físico De Ambas Chicas

 **GENJUUROU:** (Si Esto Sigue Es Seguro Que Caeremos…Además No Podemos Obligar A Las Usuarias A Pelear Día Y Noche) / Pensaba Para Sí Mismo El

 **GENJUUROU:** ¡Contacten Con Las Usuarias De Ichaival Y Del Shengshou Jing Que Regresen Inmediatamente! / Dijo Sin Más Para Luego Retirarse

 **AOI:** Como Ordene Comandante Contesto Aoi Y Algunos Más.

 **Ala Medica / Submarino De La 2da División**

En Un Cuarto De Colores Blancos Con Camas Y Sábanas Blancas Se Podía Observar A 4 Chicas De Las Cuales 2 De Ellas Estaban Profundamente Dormidas Mientras Que Otras 2 Estaban Despiertas Con Unas Cuantas Vendas Hablando Entre Sí, Estas Chicas Eran Kanade Y Serena

 **SERENA:** Fuuu…..A Un Me Siento Algo Débil Creo Que Fue Mala Idea Tratar De Usar El Ex-Drive Mode…Jeee Si María-One sama Me Viera Así Se Pondría Histérica / Decía Con Algo De Gracia Serena A Su Compañera De A Lado

 **KANADE:** Ja Jaaa….Claro Ya Me Imagino A Tu Hermana Mayor Dándote Un Regaño Como Toda Una Madre…..Eso Me Recuerda A Tsubasa Pese A Tímida Actitud Siempre Era La Que Se Preocupaba De Que No Me Hiciera Daño / Pensaba Kanade Con Cierta Nostalgia

Ambas Chicas Pensaban Como Sus Personas Más Apreciadas Las Regañarían En Estos Momentos Por Su Tontería De Lanzarse Así Como Así Contra Los Noise, A Ambas A Un Les Dolía Recordar A María Y Tsubasa Quienes Sacrificaron Todo Por Que Ellas Tuvieran Un Amanecer…..Durante Horas Kanade Y Serena Estuvieron Hablando Entre Sí Acerca De Los Constantes Ataques De Los Noise Y De Cómo Podrían Solucionar Este Problema…..

 **¡ZAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS¡….¡Kanade-Senpai!...** / Se Escuchó Como Alguien Abría La Puerta De La Enfermería Revelando A Cierta Albina De Un Solo Ojo Y 4 Coletas Delgadas Quién Se Veía Algo Cansada

 **KANADE:** Ohh….Chris-Chan ¿Ya Volviste Y Por Cierto Donde Esta Miku? / Pregunto La Peli Anaranjada-Rojiza A Su Kohai

 **CHRIS:** Ahhh…Esta Aquí Detrás De Mí / Decía Chris Mientras E Hacía A Un Lado Dejando Ver Una Chica Peli Negra De Cabello Corto Que Usaba Un Moño-Listón Detrás De Su Cabeza Y Unos Pasadores Rojos Con Forma De Z En Frente Al Parecer Estaba Enojada

 **MIKU:** ¡Humm!...¿Por Que Siempre Se Lanzan Así Sin Tener Algún Plan En Mente?

Regañaba La Portadora Del Shengshou Jing Mirando A Kanade Y Serena Las Cuales Se Estremecieron Un Poco Ante El Carácter Algo Volátil De Miku Solo Shirabe Y Kirika Estaban Más Acostumbradas A Ver A Una Miku Enojada, Desde Que Hibiki Se Había Ido Miku Había Cambiado Un Poco Pero A Un Conservaba Un Poco De Su Antiguo Yo Eso Era Claro Ya Que Kirika Y Shirabe Eran Amigas De Ella

 **MIKU:** ¡Saben Lo Mucho Que Me Preocupe Cuando Me Entere Que Habían Llegado Aquí Muy A Penas Vivas! / Gritaba Histéricamente Miku Dejando Salir Unas Cuantas Lagrimas Las Cuales Se Limpió Con Su Mangas De Blusa

 **SERENA** : Supongo Que Tienes Razón Miku-San Pero A Un Así Fue Nuestra Decisión Quedarnos Y Defender Ese Lugar De Todos Esos Noise

 **KANADE:** Sabes Que Yo No Dejaría Que Otras Personas Pasaran Por Lo Que Yo Pase, Si El Quedarnos Casi Nos Mata Pero Cono Eso Salvamos Muchas Vidas Lo Volvería A Hacer….Además Tachibana Lo Hubiera Hecho / Dijo Kanade Mientras Se Sentaba Sobre Su Cama

Miku Al Escuchar Las Palabras De Kanade Solo Sonrió De Lado Era Cierto Que Hibiki Siempre Lucharía Por Proteger A Los Demás A Un Acosta De Su Integridad Física

 **CHRIS:** Bueno Al Menos Todas Estamos Completas Y A Salvo Por Ahora….Por Cierto….¡Kirika Shirabe Despierten De Una Buena Vez!... / Decía Fuertemente Chris Mientras sacudía A Ambas Chicas Que Despertaron Bruscamente

 **KIRIKA: …¡Dddeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssss!...**

 **SHIRABE: …¡Sshhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiittttttttt!...**

Las Demás Solo Veían Como Chris Zarandeaba A Sus Preciadas Kohai Las Cuáles Tenían Los Ojos En Espiral Mientras Se Podía Ver Como Una Pequeña Alma Salía De Sus Bocas, Después De Que Kirika Y Shirabe Se Disculparan Con Su Senpai Por Meterle Semejante Susto A Ella.

 **CHRIS:** ¿Y Bien Como Fue Que Terminaron Así? / Pregunto Chris Cruzada De Brazos

 **KIRIKA:** ….Aahh..Bueno Chris Senpai Digamos Que Cuando Teníamos Planeado Retirarnos De Las Costas De Nueva Guinea Fuimos Emboscadas Por Varias Hordas De Noise Así Que Decidimos Quedarnos E Intentar Repelerlos / Relataba Kirika Un Poco Nerviosa

 **MIKU:** …Kirika-Chan…. / Decía Miku Con Una De Esas Miradas Que Te Ponen Los Pelos De Punta

 **KIRIKA:** **…¡Dess!...**

 **SHIRABE:** (Suspiro Y Cara Estoica) Lo Que Kiri-Chan Quiere Decir Que Después De Que Habíamos Limpiado Las Ciudades Y Costas De Nueva Guinea Decidimos Tomar Un Pequeño Respiro Haciendo Algo De Turismos Por Ese Lugar…Pero Nunca Esperábamos Toparnos Con Más Noise Y Pelear Contra Ellos Por 2 Días Enteros…Lo Siento Chris Senpai / Decía Shirabe Mientras Sus Ojos Bicolor Se Humedecían

Ambas Esperaban Un Regaño De Miku O Por Parte De Su Senpai Chris Pero Al Sentir Algo Vieron Como Su Senpai Las Abrasaba Para Hacerlas Sentir Bien

 **CHRIS:** Bien Me Alegra Que Estén Bien Que Tanto Les Hizo Esa Pervertida De Ryoko Ya Que Están Bien / Mencionaba Chris Con Cierta Desconfianza A Ryoko A La Vez Que Miku Ponía Mala Cara Al Escuchar Tal Nombre

 **KIRIKA:** Nos Administró Una Pequeña Dosis Del Linker Que Kanade-San Utiliza Nos Dijo Que Por Poco Moríamos De Cansancio Y Fatiga Además De Que No Habíamos Comido Bien En Esos 2 Días Además De Casi Sufrir Una Deshidratación / Dijo Kirika Mirando De Reojo A Miku

El Ambiente Era Tenso Era Sabido Por Todos Que Miku A Un Le Guardaba Rencor A La Doctora Ryoko Ya Que Cuando Era Fine Fue De Manera Indirecta La Culpable De La Muerte De Hibiki, Además De Que Hace 3 Años Cuando Utilizaron El Concierto De Kanade Y Tsubasa Para Activar La Reliquia De Nehustan Fue Fine (Ryoko) Quien Lo Saboteo Siendo Parte De Que Tsubasa Se Sacrificara Para Salvar A Todos Los Presentes A Un Que Con El Tiempo Kanade Supero Eso Y No Le Guarda Rencor A Ryoko Por Eso…Pero Miku Era Otro Caso Y Solo Hibiki Sería Capaz De Hacerla Entrar En Razón Lastimosamente Hibiki Ya No Estaba Aquí…

 **CHRIS:** (Mirando A Miku) Bueno Al Parecer Este Par De Tontas Ya Aprendieron La Lección Sera Mejor Que Se Recuperen Pronto Ya Que A Un Falta Su Castigo Jeee / Menciono Eso Chris Con Una Dulce Mirada Con Su Único Ojo Aterrando Un Poco A Kirika Y Shirabe…

 **SHIRABE:** …Miku-San Ayuda…

 **KIRIKA:** …Serena-Chan Ayuda…

Pedían Ambas Chicas A Sus Amigas Pero Estas Solo Negaron Con Una Sonrisa Ante Lo Que Su Senpai Chris Dijera, Así Las 6 Portadoras De Gears Estuvieron Hablando Entre Ellas Acerca De Todo Lo Que Habían Estado Viviendo Durante Estos Meses De Lucha Pese A Sus Constantes Esfuerzos Repeliendo Los Constantes Ataques De Noise En El Pacifico Y Japón No Veían Que Esto Se Detuviera Pronto, Por Lo Tanto Disfrutarían Un Poco De Tiempo Libre Que Había En Estos Momentos…

 **CUARTO DE KOHINATA MIKU Y YUKINE CHRIS / HABITACIONES LYDIAN**

Después De Una Tranquila Conversación Entre Todas Ellas Y Uno Que Otro Momento Divertido De Kanade Al Mencionar Ciertos Detalles Como… **OPC SXK** …..Miku Y Chris Estaban En El Departamento Que Compartían Ambas En La Academia Musical Lydian, Miku Estaba Recostada Boca Abajo Sobre Su Cama La Cuál Era Una Litera De 2 Camas, Estando Así Miku Apretaba Fuertemente Su Almoueda Dejando Salir Una Pequeña Lagrima…Debajo En La Otra Calma Chris Tenia La Mirada Fijamente Hacía Arriba Como Si Tratara De Mirar A Miku A Través Del Colchón Noches Como Estas Ya Eran Comunes Para La Albina Sin Prisa Se Levantó De Su Cama Y Subiendo Una Pequeña Escalera Llego Arriba Donde Estaba Miku

 **CHRIS:** A Un Sigues Teniéndole Rencor A Ryoko Por Ser Fine Y El Que La Idiota De Hibiki Muriera ¿No? / Le Pregunto La Yukine A Miku La Cuál No Respondió

 **MIKU:** …

 **CHRIS:** Ahhh Ya Entiendo Lo Que Te Duele Es Que Cada Vez Que Recuerdas Eso Te Torturas A Ti Misma Pensando Que Si Hubieras Tenido La Reliquia Del Shengshou Jing Mucho Antes Habrías Evitado La Muerte De Esa Idiota Pero No Crees Que Igualmente Ella Se Preocuparía Por Ti / Le Decía Chris Mientras Le Daba Unas Cuantas Palmaditas Sobre Su Cabeza

Entonces Miku Levanto Un Poco Su Cabeza Mostrando Como Había Estado Llorando En Silencio Ya Que Varías Lagrimas Recorrían Sus Mejillas

 **MIKU:** ¿Cómo Sabes Que Pensaba Eso? / Pregunto Miku Con Duda

 **CHRIS:** Mmmmm…Sencillo Yo A Veces Pienso Que Si Hubiera Conseguido El Ichaival Mucho Antes Hubiera Podido Salvar A Mis Padres Y Así Evitar Que Fine Me Utilizara Como Su Marioneta…Te Entiendo Un Poco En Ese Sentido...Así Que No Te Tortures Con Eso / Decía Ella Con Calma Mientras Le Daba Un Suave Abrazo A Miku

 **MIKU:** (Ariga-To) Gracias Chris-Chan / Decía Miku Correspondiendo Al Abrazo De Chris

 **CHRIS:** (A Veces No Entiendo Como La Idiota Podía Hacer Estas Cosas Vergonzosas) / Pensaba Chris Mientras Era Abrazada Por Miku Pero En Su Rostro Se Podía Ver Un Sonrojo Y A La Vez ¿Una Pequeña Sonrisa?

Una Vez Calmado Todo Eso Ambas Chicas Se Fueron A Dormir Pese A Un Estar Vestidas Con Sus Uniformes De Academia Debido Que Hace Días Así Se Fueron A Luchar Contra Los Noise.

…

En Un Laboratorio Subterráneo Se Podía Observar A Cierta Castaña De Gafas Que Estaba Tecleando Algo En Una Computadora, Por Doquier Se Podían Ver Planos De Lo Que Era La Reliquia De Nehustan, Planos Apilados De Lo Que Fue El Mayor Logro De Fine "El Cañón Kadinguir" Pero Eso No Era Lo Que Más Le Importaba A Ryoko Si No Que El Que La Armadura De Nehustan Estuviera Completa Y Restaurada, Por Como Lucía El Laboratorio Llenos De Libros Antiguos Y Otros Artefactos Al Parecer Ryoko Había Estado Planeando Algo Grande Entre Manos En Su Mirada Se Podía Ver La Determinación De Se Lo Que Estuviera Planeando.

 **RYOKO:** No Importa Los Riesgos Si No Pedimos Ayuda Pronto No Resistiremos Más Además Las Chicas Están Llegando A Su Limite…No Puedo Ponerlas En Riesgo No Más / Decía Para Si Misma Ryoko Mientras Parecía Terminar Algo

En Un Tubo De Cristal Se Podía Ver Como Una Armadura De Nehustan En Dorado Con Detalles Rojos Y Verde Brillaba Como Si Estuviera Nueva, Ryoko Al Ver Que Su Esfuerzo Había Valido La Pena Se Dejó Caer Sobre Su Asiento A La Vez Que Tomaba De Un Costado Una Taza De Café

 **RYOKO:** Con Esto Ya Puedo Intentar Ir A Otra Dimensión Y Pedirle Ayuda A Otras Usuarias Del Symphogear Solo Espero Que La Fine De Ese Mundo No Haya Causado Muchos Destrozos O Daños / Decía Un Poco Preocupada Ryoko Ya Que Sabía Que Si Fine Logro Su Cometido A Ella Con Solo Aparecer Allí Seria Atacada Sin Dudar

-No Crees Que Son Muchos Riesgos Ryoko…..Además ¿Lo Haces Por Que A Un Sientes Culpa? / Dijo Una Voz Mientras Se Oía Como Daban Unos Cuantos Pasos Fuertes En El Laboratorio A Lo Que Ryoko Miro Hacia Atrás Y Vio A Genjuurou Allí Cruzado De Brazos

 **RYOKO:** Supongo Que En Parte Sí Pero No Puedo Dejar Que Las Chicas Combatan A Los Noise Sin Apoyo Además De Que Están Llegando A Su Limite…Sabes Que Eso Es Peligroso Para Kanade Y Kohinata-San / Dijo Ryoko Apretando Sus Manos

 **GENJUUROU:** …..No Te Voy A Detener Ryoko Pero Al Menos Te Puedo Pedir 2 Cosas / Dijo Seriamente El Kazanari

 **RYOKO:** Jee..Si Es Una Cita No Crees Que No Es El Momento / Decía Divertidamente Ryoko Mientras Veía Como Genjuurou Negaba Divertidamente

 **RYOKO:** ¿Entonces Qué?

 **GENJUUROU:** 1ro Que Les Digas A Todas Lo Que Piensas Hacer Para Que Al Menos No Lo Mal Interpreten Sobre Todo Chris Y Miku En Especial Ella….2do Pase Lo Que Pase Asegurarte De Regresar A Salvo…

Sin Que Ryoko Se Lo Esperara Se Vio Abrazada Por Genjuurou Dejándola Un Poco Sorprendida Pero A La Vez Correspondió Su Abrazo Ya Que Él Fue Quien Más Se Preocupó Por Su Colega Y Amiga

 **RYOKO:** De Acuerdo Tu Ganas Genjuurou-Kun / Dijo Ryoko Con Una Sonrisa

 **GENJUUROU:** ¿Cuándo Piensas Hacer Eso?

 **RYOKO:** Sera Mañana Por La Mañana Así Que Reúne A Todas En La Cubierta Del Submarino Además Quiero Que Estés Presente Ya Que Si Me Ven Así Como Así Con La Armadura De Nehustan Se Van A Lanzar A Atacarme / Dijo Ryoko

 **GENJUUROU:** Descuida Yo Estaré Allí Para Poder Ayudarte A Explicarles Lo Que Harás Solo Espero Que Lo Entiendan / Dijo El

Mientras Ambos Miraban La Armadura De Nehustan En La Que Ponían Un Poco Sus Esperanzas Ante Esa Situación Que Pasaban…

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE / CUBIERTA DEL SUBMARINO DE LA 2DA DIVISIÓN**

Se Podía Ver Como En Medio Del Mar Un Poco Alejados Del Puerto Estaba Un Submarino Emergido En La Superficie, Sobre Su Cubierta Se Encontraban Varias Chicas Para Ser Precisos 6 Estas Eran Kanade, Serena, Chris, Kirika, Miku Y Shirabe Acompañadas De Aoi Y Ogawa Al Parecer Esperaban A Alguien

 **KANADE:** Bueno Alguna Razón Por La Que El Viejo Nos Haya Llamado Aquí Arriba

 **CHRIS:** Ni Idea Tal Vez Nos Quiera Decir Alguna Estrategia O Hacer Que Hagamos Ejercicio / Decía Chris Con Duda

 **SERENA:** Solo Espero Que No Sean Más Ataques De Noise Muy A Penas Nos Recuperamos / Dijo Serena Mientras Shirabe Y Kirika Asentían

 **MIKU:** Ohh..A Hí Viene… / Dijo Miku A Todas Pero Vieron Como Ella Detuvo Su Hablar

La Mayoría De Ellas Pusieron Una Cara De Incrédula De Sorpresa Para Luego Poner Una Cara Sería En Especial Kanade, Serena, Chris Y Miku Quién Hacía Todo Esfuerzo De No Convocar Su Reliquia Y Borrar A La Persona Que Tenía En Frente De Ellas, Enfrente De Ellas Se Encontraba El Comandante Genjuurou Acompañado De Ryoko La Cuál Vestía La Armadura De Nehustan La Misma Que Había Usado Fine En Su Batalla Contra Ellas Pero Había Algo Llamativo Su Cabello Estaba Completamente Suelto Pero Conservando Su Color Original Castaño Además De Que Sus Ojos Seguían Siendo Los Mismos Mientras Las Miraba Calmadamente

 **KANADE:** ¡Viejo Espero Que Tengas Una Buena Razón Por La Que Ryoko Esté Usando La Armadura De Fine! / Decía Seriamente Kanade Mientras Tenía Su Gear Activado Apuntando Con Su Lanza A Ryoko

 **CHRIS:** ¿Dime A Un Eres Fine Ryoko? / También Decía Chris Mientras Le Apuntaba Con Sus Ametralladoras

 **SERENA:** ¿Qué Está Pasando Comandante Genjuurou? / Decía Serena Mientras Empuñaba Sus Dagas Gemelas

El Ambiente Era Tenso Incluso Aoi Y Ogawa Se Sorprendieron De Que La Doctora Ryoko Estuviera Usando Esa Reliquia, Tal Vez Shirabe Y Kirika No Conocieran Muy A Detalles Acerca De Fine Pero Sabían Que Lo Que Estaban Viendo Ahora Era Sumamente Inesperado A La Vez Que Ambas Retenían A Una Miku Que Parecía Que En Cualquier Momento Invocaría Su Shengshou Jing, Pero Todo Esa Tensión Desapareció Cuando Genjuurou Dio Un Fuerte Pisotón A La Cubierta Llamando La Atención De Todas Las Presentes

 **GENJUUROU:** ¡Suficiente! El Que Ryoko Esté Usando La Armadura De Nehustan No Significa Que Sea Fine De Nuevo Si No Que Ryoko Tiene Planeado Algo Para Ayudarnos En Esta Situación Así Que Les Pido Que La Escuchen Al Menos Por Esta Vez Sin Que Su Rencor Les Nuble El Juicio…..En Especial A Ti Kohinata / Dijo Seriamente El Comandante Genjuurou Mirando A Las Presentes

Nadie Dijo Nada Ya Que Pocas Veces Habían Presenciado Al Comandante De La Segunda División Completamente Serio Y Algo Furioso Sin Opción Alguna Kanade, Chris, Serena Desactivaron Sus Gears Y Miku Decidió Calmarse

 **KANADE:** De Acuerdo…..¿Alguna Razón Por La Que Estés Usando Esa Reliquia? / Pregunto Kanade Cruzada De Brazos

 **RYOKO:** Les Agradezco Que Me Escuchen…Se Los Voy A Decir Lo Que Planeo Hacer Es Usar La Reliquia De Nehustan Junto Al Poder Que Me Quedo De Fine Para Ir A Otra Dimensión A Pedir Ayuda A Otras Usuarias Del Symphogear / Dijo Ryoko Con Seriedad Esperando Alguna Exclamación De Sorpresa…

…

…

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… **..¡QUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!...** / Gritaron Algo Sorprendidas Todas Las Chicas Incluso Ogawa Y Aoi Nadie Se Esperaba Algo Como Eso De La Misma Ryoko Hasta Que Kanade Hablo A Un Sorprendida

 **KANADE:** Co…C.O…Como Dices…..¡Que Eso No Solo Pasa En Las Películas De Ciencia Ficción O Libros De Fantasía!

 **CHRIS:** A Ver Déjame Ver Si Entendí Estas Planeando Ir A Otra Dimensión Usando El Poder De Fine Y Pedir Así Como Así Que Las Usuarias Del Symphogear Te Ayuden Así Como Si Nada / Decía Chris Algo Incrédula

 **RYOKO:** B...Bueno Ese Es Principal Motivo / Decía Extrañada Ryoko

 **SERENA:** Ryoko-San No Quiero Ser Pesimista Pero Esta Segura De Que En Esa Dimensión O Mundo Alterno Hay Usuarias De Symphogear / Pregunto Serena A Un Sorprendida

 **RYOKO:** (Suspiro) Es Por Que Con Un Espejo Especial De Fine Pude Observar Que En Esa Dimensión…Bueno Llámenlo Mundo Alterno Me Mostro Las Señales De 3 Reliquias Que Ustedes Conocen

 **MIKU:** ¿Exactamente Que Reliquias Ryoko-San? / Pregunto Miku Un Poco Relajada Pero Igual Sorprendida

 **RYOKO:** Las Reliquias Que Registro Ese Espejo Fueron: Él Ame No Habakiri, El Gungnir Y El Ichaival Pero Lo Más Curioso Es Que Estas Eran Débiles Al Principio Pero Después Se Volvieron Mucho Más Intensas

Esa Revelación Dejo Jadeando A Todos Los Presentes Ya Que Las Únicas Personas Que Poseían Esas Reliquias Eran Las Difuntas Tsubasa, Hibiki, Por Otro Lado También Kanade Poseía El Gungnir Y Por Último Chris Poseía El Ichaival Ese Detalle Les Había Dejado Claro Algo

 **MIKU:** Ryoko-San Si Eso Registro Las Lecturas De Esas Reliquias ¿Hay Alguna Posibilidad De Que Se Traten De Una Tsubasa Y Hibiki Alternas Al Igual Que De Una Chris Alterna? / Pregunto Miku Un Poco Dudosa

 **KANADE:** Eso Podría Decir Que La Tsubasa Y Hibiki De Aquel Mundo Alterno Estén Vivas / Dijo Kanade En Un Momento De Revelación

 **RYOKO:** Para Ser Honesta Creo Que Sí Además De Que Sus Gears Son Sumamente Más Poderosos Que Los Suyos Claro Sin Ofender Además De Que El Gungnir De Ese Mundo Está Por Encima Del Propio Gungnir De Kanade / Dijo Ryoko Seriamente Dejando Sorprendida A La Misma Kanade

 **KANADE:** Entonces Ese Gungnir A De Ser De Hibiki ¿Pero Cómo Es Que Su Gear Pudo Volverse Más Fuerte Que El Mío? / Se Preguntaba Así Misma

 **SERENA:** Hay Algo Más Que Debamos Saber Ryoko-San / Pregunto Serena

 **RYOKO:** De Hecho Sí Después De Algunos Mese Volví A Examinar Ese Extraño Espejo Y Me Dejo Sorprendida Al Registrarme 3 Reliquias Más

 **SERENA:** De Casualidad No Serán…..

 **RYOKO:** Sí Esas Eran Las Reliquias De Igalima, Shul-Shagana Y Por Último El Airgetlamh A Un Que Este Era Muy Diferente Al Que Usas Serena-Chan

 **SERENA:** A Que Se Refiere Que Yo Sepa El Airgetlamh Es Una Reliquia De Dagas Gemelas / Dijo Serena

 **RYOKO:** Lo Que Quiero Decir Que La Usuaria De Esa Reliquia Utiliza Al Parecer Ambas Dagas En Una Espada Y Al Mismo Tiempo En Dagas Lo Digo Por La Manifestación De La Señal Que Emana… ¿Serena Conoces A Alguien Que Pudiera Tener Compatibilidad Con El Airgetlamh Y Que Pudiera Blandir Una Espada O Dagas Como Tú? / Pregunto Ryoko

Ante Ese Dato Y Pregunta Serena Se Quedó En Shock Ya Que La Única Persona Que Podía Usar El Airgetlamh Y Usar Dagas Era Nada Menos Que Su Hermana Mayor María Eso Explicaría La Presencia De Las Otras Reliquias Siendo Kirika Y Shirabe

 **SERENA:** …María-One sama….. / Dijo Serena Mientras Con Sus Manos Contenía Un Grito

 **RYOKO:** Eso Explicaría Que Las Portadoras De Las Otras Reliquias Serian Kirika Y Shirabe

 **KIRIKA:** **…¡Dess!...**

 **SHIRABE:** …¿Ehh?...

 **KIRIKA:** Como Esta Segura De Eso Ryoko-San / Pregunto Ella

 **SHIRABE:** Tal Vez Sean Nuestros Otros Yo Si Nosotras Conocimos A Serena Después De La Muerte De Su Hermana Tal Vez En Aquella Hayamos Conocido A María-San En Vez De Serena….Pero Eso No Querrá Decir Que….

Shirabe Se Detuvo Al Hacer **"Clic"** En Su Cabecita Dando A Entender Que Había Hecho Un Descubrimiento Que Perturbo A La Mayoría Hasta Que Ryoko Hablo Pero Con Una Expresión DE tristeza

 **RYOKO:** Tengo Una Pequeña Teoría Acerca De Todo Eso Lo Que Quiero Decir Que En Ese Mundo Alterno Hay Varios Hechos Y Sucesos Muy Diferentes A Los Que Ocurrieron En Nuestro Mundo Para Empezar Hipnóticamente La Serena De Ese Mundo Murió En Lugar De María Cosa Que Aquí No Sucedió Así Eso Explicaría El Airgetlamh Que Aparece Allí Y El Que Kirika Y Shirabe Siguieran A Esa María Ya Que Sería A Serena A Quién Seguirían, Por Otro Lado El Que Aparezca La Presencia Del Ame No Habakiri Y El Que Solo Hay Un Gungnir Quiere Decir Que Tsubasa No Murió Como Paso A Aquí En Nuestro Mundo Lo Que Me Da A Entender Que Fue Kanade La Que Murió Eso Explicaría La Presencia Del Gungnir De Hibiki Dando A Entender Que Ella Está Viva Y Sobrevivió A Ese Trágico Destino…..Y Por Último La Presencia De Ichaival Me Deja Claro Que También Hubo Una Fine En Ese Mundo Alterno Ya Que Si La Mayoría Recuerda Fine Engaño A Chris Para Activar El Bastón De Salomón Y Usar Una Armadura De Nehustan, Pero Por Razones Que No Se Cómo Formular De Alguna Forma Pudieron Derrotar A La Fine De Ese Mundo… / Termino De Explicar Ryoko Un Poco Cansada

La Explicación De La Doctora Ryoko Había Dejado Nuevamente En Shock A Todas Ellas Por Un Lado Kanade, Serena Y Miku Se Alegraban De Que Al Menos En Ese Mundo Alterno Sus Amigas A Un Vivieran Pero También Tristes Al Saber Que Fueron Ellas Las Que Tomaron Su Lugar Para Morir Dejándoles Una Duda Como Les Habría Afectado A Ellas, Tan Pensativas Estaban Hasta Que Cierta Albina Hablo Mientras Apretaba Sus Puños Viendo Que También Fue Engañada En Ese Mundo

 **CHRIS:** ¿Cómo Estas Tan Segura De Eso? Recuerda Que Hablamos De Fine / Pregunto Chris Un Poco Molesta

 **RYOKO:** Eso Lo Sé Por Qué Ese Espejo No Mostro Ni Una Sola Señal De Fine Ni De La Ryoko Sakurai De Ese Mundo Ni Siquiera La Armadura De Nehustan O El Bastón De Salomón Aparecen, Al Parecer Las Usuarias De Ese Mundo No Se Tocaron El Corazón Al Derrotar A Fine Y Borrar Todo Rastro De La Nehustan Y Del Bastón De Salomón / Dijo Ryoko Con Una Amarga Sonrisa

 **CHRIS:** ..Me…Me…Estas Diciendo Que La Tsubasa, Hibiki Y Mi Yo Alterna Asesinaron Sin Piedad A Fine Y A Ti / Decía Chris Un Poco Exaltada Al Igual Que Las Demás Pensaban Eso

 **RYOKO:** No Realmente Creo Que No Tuvieron Otra Opción Y Solo Así Pararon A Fine

 **CHRIS:** Sabes Que Eso Es Un Poco Difícil De Creer Si Esa Fine Era Parecida A La Que Enfrentamos

 **KANADE:** No Se Si Creerlo Ya Que La Tsubasa Que Conocí Le Era Difícil Matar Incluso A Una Mosca

 **MIKU:** Tal Vez No Conozca Bien A Esa Hibiki Pero Sé Que Ella No Haría Algo Como Eso A Ella Le Desagradaba Esa Idea

El Trio De Chicas No Querían Creer Que Las Otras Usuarias Fueran Tan Frías Y Sanguinarias Como Para Llegar A Ese Extremo Pero Entendían Que Esas Eran De Un Mundo Alterno Y Que No Pudieron Vencer A Fine Como Ellas Lo Habían Logrado

 **RYOKO:** Es Por Eso Que Voy A Ir A Es Mundo Y Tratar De Pedirles Su Ayuda Sé Que Corro Muchos Riesgos Al Ir Además De Que Dudo Que Confíen En Mis Palabras Pero A Un Así Lo Hare Necesitamos Apoyo Y Ayuda Más Que Nunca / Dijo Ryoko Firmemente Hasta Que Cierta Castaña Hablo

 **SERENA:** Ryoko-San No Quiero Ser Ave De Mala Güero Pero No Cree Que Cuando Ellas La Encentren O Usted Se Presente Ante Ellas La Comenzarán A Atacarla Sin Dejar Si Quiera Que Hable O Trate De Defenderse / Dijo Regañando A Ryoko

 **CHRIS:** Eso Sin Contar Que Si Mi Otro Te Encuentra Antes Que Ellas Es Seguro Que Quiera Apalear Por Haberla Engañado Y Torturado Si Tienes Suerte Solo Te Lanzara Toda Su Artillería / Dijo Chris Con Una Leve Sonrisa Al Ver La Cara Que Puso Ryoko

 **KANADE:** O Sí Te Topas Con Una Tsubasa Muy Diferente A La Que Conocemos Solo Espero Que No Tenga Complejo De Espada Ya Sabes Fría Y Afilada En Combate / Decía Kanade Algo Pensativa

 **MIKU:** Ryoko-San Creo Que De La Única De La Que No Tiene Que Preocuparse Es De La Otra Hibiki…Pero Eso Sí No Se Atreva A Lastimarla A Un Que Sea Por Defenderse Quedo Claro / Decía Miku Con Una Oscura Y Aterradora Aura Y Mirada Hacía Ryoko Quién Asintió Automáticamente

 **KIRIKA:** Si Ves A Nuestros Alter Yo Mándales Un Saludo / Decía Kirika Enérgicamente

 **SHIRABE:** ¿Crees Que La Kirika De Allá Sea Así De Enérgica Kiri-Chan? / Pregunto Shirabe

 **KIRIKA:** Ahh…Saber…¡Dess!….Pero Nada Perdemos Con Decir….Hola…

Ryoko Pensaba Que Si Había Sido Buena Idea Decírselos Ahora Estaba Un Poco Dudosa E Insegura Ya Que Lo Que Habían Dicho Serena, Kanade Y Chris No Ayudaba En Mucho Dándole A Entender Que En El Momento Que Llegara Sería Blanco De 6 Usuarias Symphogear, De Repente Una Voz Llamo Su Atención

 **GENJUUROU:** Además Debes Te Tener En Cuenta Que Si Ellas Existen En Ese Mundo También Debe De Existir También La 2da División Especial De Ser Así Sabrán El Momento En El Que Llegas A Ese Mundo, Recuerda Que Posiblemente Tengan Ese Detector De Reliquias Al Igual Que Nosotros Además También Hay Que Tomar En Cuenta El Tiempo De Respuesta Así Como Las Usuarias A Las Que Te Topes / Decía De Manera Analítica El Kazanari

Sin Que Lo Notara Las Demás Vieron Como Ryoko Estaba En Una Esquina En Cuclillas Con Una Aura Depresiva Mientras Hacia Círculos Con El Dedo Sobre El Suelo Murmurando Varias Cosas

 **RYOKO:** Sfñi…Sfñi….Sfñi….Genjuurou-Kun No Ayudas Con Todo Eso / Dijo Ryoko Mientras Los Demás Tenían Un Gotón En Sus Cabezas

 **AOI:** Perdón Si Interrumpo Pero…¿No Tiene Algo Con Lo Que Pueda Demostrar Que Usted No Es Fine? Ryoko-San / Dijo Aoi Mientras Los Demás Dirigían Sus Miradas A Una Recuperada Ryoko

 **RYOKO:** Hmmm…Si No Mal Recuerdo Llevo Conmigo Unos Cuantos Videos De Las Cámaras De Vigilancia De Nuestras Batallas Anteriores Desde La Caída De Fine Hasta El Momento Actual / Decía Ryoko

 **OGAWA:** Pero A Aquí La Pregunta Es Que En Caso De Que Crean Todo Lo Que Les Diga O Explique….¿Querían Ayudarnos? Es Posible Que Ellos Mismos Tengan Sus Propios Asuntos A Un Si No Tuvieran No Es Muy Seguro Que Nos Quieran Ayudar Hay Que Tomar En Cuenta El Rencor Que Posiblemente Le Tengan A Fine, Además Si Es Que Ellos La Creen De Fiar…Lo Repito…¿Cree Que Nos Quieran Ayudar? / Dijo Ogawa Pese A Lo Duro Que Se Oía Sabían Que Posiblemente Le Negaran Ayuda A Ryoko

 **GENJUUROU:** Ryoko…

 **KANADE:** Ryoko-San…

 **AOI:** Sakurai-San…

 **CHRIS:** ¡Vamos Di Algo!

 **SERENA:** Ryoko-San Nadie Te Culpara Si No Consigues Que Nos Ayuden Al Menos Lo Intentaste Eso Es Lo Que Cuenta / Decía Serena Para Animara Ryoko La Cuál Apretaba Fuertemente Sus Manos Hasta Que Estas Comenzaron A Sangrar Un Poco

Todos Estaban Atentos A Lo Que Ryoko Pudiera Contestar Hasta Que Escucharon Como Miku Rompía El Silencio

 **MIKU:** ¡Sé Que La Hibiki De Aquel Mundo Alterno La Ayudara Ryoko-San! Hibiki Me Dijo Una Vez Que Ella Siempre Ayuda A Las Personas Que La Necesiten! Me Dijo Que Eso Era Parte De Ella Y Que Eso Nunca Cambiaría Estoy Segura De Que Al Menos Ella Responderá A Su Llamado… / Dijo Miku Mientras Tomaba Las Ensangrentadas Manos De Ryoko Mirándola Con Una Sonrisa De Esperanza Y Confianza

Ryoko Quedo Impresionada Por Las Palabras De Miku Que Incluso Dejo Salir Una Pequeña Lagrima Ya Que Pudo Ver Que El Rencor Que Miku Le Guardaba Poco A Poco Desaparecía, Limpiándose Un Poco Las Lágrimas Ryoko Hablo

 **RYOKO:** Ahora Entiendo Por Qué Hibiki Decía Que Eras Su Rayo De Sol….Siempre La Dabas Esperanza Y Confianza Así Misma Gracias Por Tus Palabras Miku Te Juro Que No Desperdiciare La Confianza Que Me Has Dado Iré A Ese Mundo Alterno Y Voy A Pedirle Ayuda A Esas Usuarias Del Symphogear A Un Si Tengo Que Dejar Que Me Golpeen, A Un Si Tengo Que Arriesgar Mi Vida, De Alguna Manera Tengo Que Expiar Mis Pecados Además No Puedo Dejar Que Ustedes Solas Luchen Sin Descanso Contra Las Hordas De Noise / Dijo Con Determinación Ryoko

 **GENJUUROU:** Así Se Hace Ryoko ¡Ese Es El Espíritu!.

 **KANADE:** Más Te Vale Regresar Pronto.

 **SERENA:** Sé Que Usted Puede Ryoko-San.

 **CHRIS:** No Dejes Nadie Más Te Patee El Trasero Que Eso Solo Lo Hago Yo.

 **MIKU:** Sé Que Podrá Ryoko-San Solo Dígale A Hibiki Que Una Amiga Necesita Ayuda.

 **SHIRABE / KIRIKA:** ¡Vamos Ryoko-San Sabemos Que Es Capaz De Lograrlo!

 **AOI:** La Estaremos Esperando

 **OGAWA:** Pese A Lo Que Dije Sé Que Tenemos A Un Esperanza

Todos Y Cada Uno De Los Presentes Le Daban Animo Y Confianza A Ryoko Quién Estaba Feliz De Que Todos Confiaran En Ella

 **RYOKO:** Gracias A Todos Les Prometo Que No Los Decepcionare Otra Vez _ **….¡Drive Kadingir Overture!**_ / Dijo Ryoko Con Una Fuerte Voz A La Vez Que La Gema Frente A Su Cabeza Brilla

 **¡FUUUUSSSSSSSS…FUUUUSSSSSSSSS…FUUUUSSSSSSSSSSS…FUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS…!**

De Repente Detrás De Ella Aparecieron Flotando 4 Torres Doradas Triangulares En Miniatura Con Un Diseño Similar A La Destruida Torre De Kadinguir Sin Perder Tiempo Esas 4 Torres Se Posicionaron En Forma Cuadrada Para Que De Repente Comenzaran A Girar En Ambas Direcciones 2 A La Izquierd La Derecha **….FASS… FASS…FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS…** Todos Vieron Como Un Brillo Blanco Acompañado De Varios Rayos Comenzaron a Hacerse Presente Alrededor De Las Torres En Miniatura Comenzando A Formar Un Especie De Domo Encerrando A Ryoko Mientras Esta Se Despedía

 **RYOKO:** ¡Nos Vemos Luego Solo Resistan Hasta Que Yo Regrese! / Gritaba Ryoko Mientras Poco A Poco El Domo Brillaba Más Listo Para Llevarla A Su Destino

 **GENJUUROU:** ¡Te Esperaremos Suerte Ryoko! / Gritaba El Comandante Dándole Ánimos

 **CHRIS:** ¡Sera Mejor Que Regreses O Te Pateare El Trasero! / Decía Chris Con Su Actitud Tsun Tsun

 **SERENA:** ¡Vuelva Pronto Ryoko-San!

 **MIKU:** ¡Creemos En Usted Ryoko-San!

Fueron Los Gritos De Ánimo Y De Apoyo Hacía La Doctora Ryoko Quién Daba Una Dulce Sonrisa…. **FASS… FASS…FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS…¡FRRRUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZ** …Sin Más Un Brillo Explosivo Cegó A Todos Los Presentes Solo Para Ver Como Ryoko Junto A Esas 4 Mini Torres Habían Desaparecido Dejando Un Pequeño Cráter Perfectamente Circular El Cuál A Un Desprendía Pequeños Rayos.

 **N / A:** (Si Alguno Ha Visto Las Películas De **"Terminator"** Ryoko Viajo Como Lo Hacen Los Terminator Claro Conservando La Ropa Y Objetos…)

 **GENJUUROU:** …Espero Que Ryoko Regrese Pronto / Decía Genjuurou Viendo Donde A Un Estaba Ryoko

 **AOI:** Esperemos Que La Doctora Sakurai Lo Logre Antes De Tiempo / Decía Aoi Viendo El Mismo Lugar Que El Comandante

 **OGAWA:** Pese A Lo Que Dije También Creo Que Ryoko-San Lo Logre / Decía El Con Firmeza

Mientras Ellos Hablaban Entre Sí Las Demás Usuarias De Gears Estaban Pensativas Ya Que Vieron Como La Doctora Ryoko Se Estaba Arriesgando A Mucho Así Misma Con Tal De Traer Ayuda Para Apoyarlas En La Lucha Con Los Noise Además Pudieron Ver En Su Mirada Que A Un Se Sentía Culpable Por Los Actos Que Fine Había Cometido Siendo Ella.

 **MIKU:** (Supongo Que La He Juzgado Mal Ryoko-San Si Hibiki Estuviera Aquí Me Diría Lo Mismo Creo Que Le Debo Una Disculpa)

 **Kanade:** (Al Parecer Te Estas Redimiendo A Ti Misma Ryoko-San Esfuérzate En Ello)

 **SERENA:** (Espero Que Puedas Cumplir Tu Objetivo Ryoko-San Y Por Favor Regresa Que Tal Vez Necesitemos Más Tu Ayuda)

Después De Haber Aclarado Esto Y Deseando Con Todo Su Ser Que Ryoko Tuviera Éxito Con Su Plan Todos Los Presentes Se Retiraron De Nuevo Hacia El Submarino De La Segunda División Preparándose Para Cualquier Ataque Noise.

…

 **MUNDO ALTERNO - 2456GJ64R8 / JAPON (DESPUES DE LOS SUCESOS DE SYMPHOGEAR GX)**

Había Pasado Más De Medio Año Tras Haber Vencido A La Bruja-Alquimista Carol Mars Dienheim Quién En Su Venganza Había Intentado Destruir El Mundo Usando Su Alquimia Y A Sus Auto-Scorers Pero Al Final Fueron Vencidas Por Las Usuarias Del Symphogear Junto A La Ayuda Del Clon (Homúnculo) Elfnein Logrando Detenerla Así Salvando Al Mundo De Una Fatalidad Catastrófica…

 **ACTUALIDAD / RUINAS DE LA TORRE KADINGUIR 10:30 AM**

En Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Árido Y Abandonado Lugar De Construcción De Repente Comenzó a Soplar Un Sorpresivo Viento Alrededor De Todo Ese Lugar Como Si Se Tratara De Formar Un Mini Tornado Hasta Que Se Comenzaron A Hacer Presente Varios Destellos Eléctricos **…¡WROOW! …¡WROOW! …¡WROOW! …¡WROOW! …¡WROOW! …¡WROOW!...¡WRAAASSSSSSSS!...¡FLUUUUUUAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS!...….FASS… FASS…FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS…**

Después De Que Hubieran Aparecido Varios Rayos Alrededor De Esa Zona Todo El Lugar Fue Iluminado Por Un Potente Flash Que Cegó Por Unos Instantes El Lugar Solo Para Que Después Se Pudiera Ver Como Aparecía Una Figura Femenina En Una Extraña Pose Arrodillada En Una Sola Pierna Mientras Sus Brazos Estaban Cerca Del Suelo Como Si Fueran A Detener Su Caída

… **¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...** ¿Funciono?.../ Se Preguntó Así Misma La Extraña Figura Femenina Quién Vestía Una Especie De Armadura Dorada Un Poco Reveladora De La Cuál Colgaban 2 Especies De Látigo Violeta De Puntas Esta Mujer Era Nada Menos Que Ryoko Sakurai

 **RYOKO:** Lo…Logre….¡Funciono!...¡Funciono!...¡Funciono¡…¡Jacta! / Gritaba Alegremente La Científica Mientras Daba Saltos De Alegría Al Saber Que Su Plan Había Funcionado Ahora Solo Le Bastaba Encontrar A Ciertas Usuarias De Gungnir Y Airgetlamh

… **.¡CRACK!...** / Su Momento De Alegría Se Vio Interrumpido Cuando Escucho Como Parte Del Suelo Donde Estaba Se Encontraba Agrietado Y Con Un Pequeño Cráter Debajo De Ella

 **RYOKO:** (-_-) Ahh…Si Se Me Olvidaba Que Tengo Que Aprender A Controlar Lo Que Me Queda Del Poder De Fine….Por Cierto Siento Como Si Algo Se Me Estuviera Olvidando / Se Decía Así Misma…

 **RYOKO:** Hmmm…Supongo Que No Es Nada….Bueno A Empezar A Buscar A Las Alters De Kanade Y Serena Si No Me Equivoco Estoy En Lo Que Parecen Ser Los Restos De…...¿Kadinguir?...¡ **¿Pero Exactamente Que Sucedió Aquí**?! / Dijo Ryoko Al Darse Cuenta Del Lugar Donde Había Aparecido Siendo Los Restos De Lo Que Quedaba Del Cañón Kadinguir Y De La Academia De Lydian Pero Lo Que Más Le Sorprendió Fue Ver A Un De Día Lo Que Parecía Ser La Luna Rodeada De Un Pequeño Anillo Además De Resaltar Un Pequeño Fragmento De Esta…

Sin Embargo Tan Asombrada Estaba Ryoko Que No Se Percató De Que La Armadura De Nehustan Estaba Desplegando Un Poco De Su Poder Alertando A Cierta División…

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN CIERTO LUGAR / SUBMARINO - CUARTEL GENERAL DE S.O.N.G.**

Lo Que Hace Unos Cuantos Minutos Era Un Centro De Mando En Perfecta Tranquilidad Y Armonía Para Sus Operarios, Agentes Y Comandante Paso A Ser Por Decirlo Así Un Caos Total Ya Que De Repente Alarmas Sonaban Por Todo El Centro De Mando Mientras En Pantalla Se Mostraba Un Mapa De Toda La Ciudad De Tokio Escaneando De Donde Provenía Cierta Señal A La Vez Que El Detector De Reliquias Comenzaba Un Escaneo Repentino

 **GENJUUROU:** ¡¿Cuál Es La Fuente De La Cuál Proviene La Señal? / Pregunto Genjuurou Exaltado Mientras Todos Trataban De Localizar La Señal

 **AOI:** Comandante Genjuurou ¡Detectamos Una Señal Aufwachen Que Comenzó A Desvanecerse Hace Unos Momentos! / Dijo Aoi Mientras En Una Pantalla Mostraba La Onda De Dicha Señal

 **GENJUUROU:** ¿Alguna Amenaza Que Haya Sido Reportada?... ¿Noise?... ¿Arcanoise?... / Preguntaba Genjuurou Un Poco Alarmado

 **FUJITAKA:** ¡No Comandante Ninguna Lectura Confirmada Sea Lo Que Sea Esta Cerca!

Justo En Eso Entra Rápidamente Cierta Niña Peli Rubia De Ojos Azules-Violetas La Cuál Venia Un Poco Agitada, Sin Perder Tiempo Se Acercó A Una Computadora A Tratar De Ayudar

 **AOI:** Disculpa Si Te Llamamos Tan De Repente Elfnein Pero Necesitábamos Tu Ayuda / Decía Aoi En Tono De Disculpa

 **ELFNEIN:** No Te Preocupes Aoi-San No Es Nada Molesto El Que Yo Pueda Ayudarles / Dijo Elfnein Mientras Comenzaba A Teclear Y Cuadrar Dicha Señal Que Habían Detectado

No Paso Mucho Tiempo Cuando Finalmente Lograron Obtener Algún Resultado, Pero El Resultaron Que Obtuvieron Fue Una Completa Sorpresa Para Ellos Y Más Para El Propio Genjuurou

 **ELFNEIN:** ¡Encontramos La Localización De Esa Esa Señal!...Al Parecer Viene De Una Construcción En Ruinas Cerca De Lo Que Era La Academia De Lydian Y De Donde Se Encuentran Los Restos Del Cañón Kadinguir / Decía Elfnein Mientras En Un Holograma Aparecía Un Mapa De Esa Zona Y Un Indicador De La Señal

 **FUJITAKA:** ¡Registro De Ondas Aufwachen En Las Cercanías! / Dijo Fujitaka Mientras Trataba De Analizar El Tipo De Ondas

 **AOI:** El Escáner De Reliquias A Terminado El Análisis Se Trata De Una Reliquia Se Trata De… ¡ **Nehustan**!...

Esa Confirmación Dejo Helados A La Mayoría De Los Presentes En El Centro De Mando Ya Que Esa Reliquia Había Sido Destruida Hace 2 Años Por Hibiki, Chris Y Tsubasa Usando La Requisa De Durandal Además De Que Esa Reliquia Le Pertenecía A Cierta Sacerdotisa Y Conocida De Genjuurou….Sakurai Ryoko…

 **GENJUUROU:** Im…Imposible….No Puede Ser Esa Reliquia, Esa Reliquia Murió Junto Con El Cuerpo De Ryoko / Decía Sorprendido Genjuurou

 **ELFNEIN:** ¿Sera La Misma Fine O La Señorita Ryoko?...

 **FUJITAKA:** Comandante ¿Qué Hacemos?

 **AOI:** …Comandante….

Un Silencio Se Apodero Del Centro De Mando Ante La Posible Orden Que Fuera A Dar Su Comandante, Genjuurou Tenía Una Mirada Pensativa Así Que Cerrando Sus Ojos Por Un Instante Pensó Seriamente La Situación Y En Su Mente Se Visualizaron 2 Preguntas ¿Si Se Tratara De Fine Por Que No Ataca Reiniciando Sus Planes? Y ¿Si Fuera Ryoko No Sería Lo Ideal Contactarlos? Esas Preguntas Lo Tenían Pensativo Pero Como Guerrero Lo Pensó Con La Cabeza Fría.

 **GENJUUROU:** ….¡Contacten Con Ogawa Que Informen A Tsubasa Y María Díganles Que A Aparecido Una Señal De Una Reliquia Desconocida Cerca De Los Restos De Kadinguir!...Solo Espero No Arruinar La Grabación De Sus Sesiones Idol / Dijo El Con Actitud

 **FUJITAKA:** Enterare Comandante Justo En Estos Momentos Estoy Enviando La Información Y Coordenadas / Dijo Fujitaka Mientras Comenzaba A Enviar Los Datos A Los Mencionados

 **GENJUUROU:** ¡Contacten A Las Usuarias De Ichaival, Gungnir, Shul-Shagana E Igalima Que Rodeen Toda La Zona Alrededor De Las Ruinas De Kadinguir!...Infórmenlas Sobre La Señal De Una Reliquia Desconocida….¡Elfnein Podrías Seguir Monitoreando La Señal Es Vital No Perderla!... / Dijo El Con Seriedad A Lo Que La Aludida Asintió

 **ELFNEIN:** ¡Hai!...

 **AOI:** Informando A Todas Las Usuarias En Unos Cuantos Minutos Arribaran Al Lugar Comandante Genjuurou / Decía Aoi Mientras Enviaba Los Datos A Las Demás Usuarias

 **GENJUUROU:** Esperemos Que Mis Sospechas No Sean Ciertas / Decía Genjuurou Mientras Apretaba Sus Puños Seriamente

…

 **TOKIO SKY TOWER**

Se Puede Ver Como 2 Chicas Contemplaban El Paisaje Desde Uno De Los Barandales De La Torre Viendo Lo Hermoso De La Ciudad Mientras Parecían Hablar Entre Sí, Si Uno Se Fijaba Bien Ambas Tenían Unas Gorras Y Gorros Junto A Unos Lentes Oscuros Cubriéndoles La Cara….¿Por Qué Razón?...Sencillo Cualquier Persona Allí Reconocería A Cierto Par De Idols Las Mundialmente Conocidas Tsubasa Kazanari Y María Cadenzavna Eve

 **MARÍA:** Ahhh….Que Bien Se Siente Tomar Un Pequeño Descanso Después De Tantas Sesiones / Decía María Mientras Se Estiraba Hacia Atrás

 **TSUBASA:** Opino Lo Mismo María No Hay Nada Mejor Que Haber Regresado A Japón Despues De 6 Agotadores Meses Realzando Nuestras Carreras Como Idols / Contesto Tsubasa Dandole Una Leve Sonrisa A María

MARÍA: Fue Bueno El Que Hiciéramos Esas Últimas Grabaciones Aquí…A Un Pienso Que Lo Medieval Es Un Poco Pegado A Nuestro Estilo

 **TSUBASA:** Lo Dices Por Que En Esa Filmación Te Disfrazaron De Caballero Medieval Y A Mi De Samurái De La Era Sengoku A Un Que Concuerdo Con Lo Dicho…..Bueno. Ya Sabes….La….Escena…Del…Bes… / Decía Algo Sonrojada La Kazanari Al Recordar Cierto Accidente

 **MARÍA: ¡** Es…Per…A.T…T..Tsubasa Sabes Que Ese Fue Un Pequeño Accidente…Pero….No….Me Dis….Gu…S…T…O… / Decía Al Igual De Sonrojadas Ambas Idols

 **TSUBASA:** Bueno…No…Es…..Como….Si…..No…Me….Gustara Además Ese Pequeño Incidente Esta A Salvo Después De Todo Destruiste Parte Del Set Con El Airgetlamh A Un Que Fue Algo Gracioso Jeee Jeee / Decía Tsubasa Mientras Reía Un Poco

 **MARÍA:** Bien Te Recuerdo Que Tu También Me Ayudaste Con Eso / Decía María Con Una Sonrisa Pícara Poniendo Nerviosa A La Kazanari

Tan "Empalagadas" Estaban En Su Charla Que Ninguna Se Percató De Que Todas Las Personas A Su Alrededor Tenían Una Pequeña Vena En La Cien De La Cabeza Y No Solo Ellos Si No Que También Algunas Aves Que Estaban Allí.

 **N / A:** A Veces Me Pregunto Que Tan Densa Puede Ser Tsubasa A Un Que De María Se Ve Linda Cuando Se Sonroja (Viva El **TXM** ).

Más Tarde Se Ve A Ambas Idols En Un Pequeño Café Probando Algunos Bocadillos Como Pastelillos, Dulces Y Unos Capuchinos Incluso Se Veía A María Dándole A Tsubasa Un Poco De Pastel En La Boca Sin Notar Como Los Demás Clientes Y Parejas Tenían Unas Venas En La Cien, Pero Justo En Ese Momento Aparecía Su Manager Un Poco Agitado.

 **OGAWA:** ¡Tsubasa-San María-San Hay Una Emergencia! / Dijo El Mientras Ambas Idol Ponía Expresiones Serías

 **TSUBASA:** ¿Cuál Es La Emergencia? / Pregunto Tsubasa Poniéndose De Píe

 **MARÍA:** ¿Algún Ataque De Noise O Accidente? / Preguntaba María Igual Poniéndose De Píe

 **OGAWA:** No Se Trata De Que Se Detectó La Señal De Una Reliquia Cerca De Las Ruinas De Lo Que Fue El Cañón De Kadinguir El Comandante Genjuurou Ha Pedido Que Vayan A Ese Lugar E Investiguen De Que Se Trata/ Dijo El

Las Expresiones En Los Rostros De María Y Tsubasa Eran De Asombro A Un Que Esta Última Tenía Cierta Corazonada

 **TSUBASA:** ¡De Acuerdo Partiremos Justo Ahora!

 **OGAWA:** Tsubasa-San Me Tome La Molestia De Traer Su Motocicleta Se Encuentra Afuera En La Entrada / Decía El Mientras Les Daba Unos Cascos A Tsubasa Y María Las Cuáles Se Dirigían A La Salida

… **.¡RUUNN!... ….¡RUUNN! ….¡RUUNN!.. ….¡RUUNN!.. ….¡RUUNN!...¡RYYYYUUUUUUUUUU!..**

Sin Perder Tiempo Alguno Ambas Montaron Sobre La Moto A La Cuál Tsubasa Acelero Rápidamente Saliendo Disparada A Gran Velocidad Sobre La Transitada Calle, Mientras Tsubasa Conducía María Iba Sujeta A La Espalda De La Kazanari Hasta Que Decidió Hablar Un Poco Con Tsubasa

 **MARÍA:** ¿Por Qué Razón Aparecería Una Reliquia En Ese Lugar?... ¿Qué No Fue Donde Tu, Hibiki Y Chris Lucharon Contra Fine?

 **TSUBASA:** La Verdad También A Mí Me Parece Extraño Que Una Reliquia Aparezca En Ese Lugar De Durandal No Se Puede Tratar Ya Que La Usamos Para Derrotar A Fine, Del Nehustan Sería Imposible Ya Que Fue Destruido Tanto Por Hibiki Como Por El Poder De Durandal Sea Lo Que Sea Tengo Un Pequeño Presentimiento / Decía Analíticamente La Kazanari Mientras Evadía Varios Vehículos

 **MARÍA:** Igual Yo Tengo Esa Extraña Sensación Solo Espero Que No Se Trate De Algo Relacionado A Fine / Decía María Dejando Salir Una Pequeña Mueca

Decían Ambas Sin Saber Que Estaban En Lo Cierto Ya Que Se Encontrarían Con Cierta Castaña Conocida Por Tsubasa, Hibiki Y Chris.

…

 **ACADEMIA MUSICAL DE LYDIAN / CAMPOS DEPORTIVOS**

Se Podía Ver A 2 Chicas Una Peli Negra Con Un Moño Detrás De Su Cabeza De Ojos Verde Claro Vestía El Uniforme De La Academia Esta Veía Como Su Mejor Amiga Hablaba Po Medio De Un Comunicador A Un Que Por Como Hablaba Le Generaba Varias Gotitas Anime Detrás De Su Cabeza

 **HIBIKI:** ¡Heeee¡…¿Por Qué Aparecería Una Señal Cerca Del Lugar Donde Derrotamos A Fine? / Decía Un Poco Sorprendida Hibiki

" _No Lo Sabemos Con Exactitud Hibiki Pero Ya Hemos Notificado A Tsubasa Y A María Ellas Se Dirigen Hacia Allá Para Investigar Exactamente De Que Se Trata Necesitamos Que Vayas A Los Alrededores Y Revises La Zona, Igual En Estos Momentos Estamos Notificando A Yukine, Kirika Y Shirabe Ustedes Se Reunirán En El Punto Designado"…_

 **HIBIKI:** ¡Hai!...Voy Camino Hacía Allá / Dijo Hibiki Cortando La Comunicación

 **HIBIKI:** (Gomen) Miku Al Parecer Ha Surgido Una Emergencia / Decía Hibiki Disculpándose Con Su Amiga

 **MIKU:** (Negando Con La Cabeza) No Te Preocupes Hibiki Solo Cuídate Como Siempre / Le Decía Miku Con Una Dulce Sonrisa

 **HIBIKI:** ….¡Miku!...Te Prometo Que Luego Iremos A Comer Con La Oba-Chan / Dijo Hibiki Mientras Envolvía A Miku En Uno De Sus Típicos Abrazos Estrujando A La Pobre Miku

 **MIKU** _ **:**_ _(A Veces Pienso Que Hibiki Tiende A Ser Demasiado Alegre Con Todo)_ / Pesaba Miku Al Ver A

Sin Más Hibiki Salió Corriendo Rumbo Al Punto Destinado Donde Se Encontraría Con Las Demás Sin Saber Que Todas Se Llevarían Una Increíble Sorpresa.

…

 **COMPLEJO APARTAMENTAL / RESIDENCÍA YUKINE**

….¡¿Cómo Que Encontraron Una Señal Cerca De Las Ruinas Del Cañón Kadinguir?!...

Se Podía Ver Y Escuchar Como Cierta Albina Gritaba Dentro De Su Apartamento Al Parecer Algo Incrédula Mientras Sus Adorables Kohai Estaban Detrás De Un Sillón Mirando Un Poco Aterradas A Su Senpai, A Un Que Es Entendible Cuando Te Sacan A Media Ducha Para Atender Una Llamada De Los Cuarteles De S.O.N.G.

 **SHIRABE:** Kiri-Chan ¿A Que Crees Que Se Refiera Con Lo De Kadinguir? / Pregunto La Peli Negra De Coletas A Su Amiga Rubia E Hiperactiva

 **KIRIKA:** ¿Qué No Fue Donde Lucharon Contra Fine Sera Algo Relacionado Con Ella?...¡Dess!

 **SHIRABE:** Por Como Veo Parece Que Sí / Decía Shirabe Calmadamente Mientras Veía Como Su Senpai Cortaba La Comunicación

 **KIRIKA:** … **"DESS"….**

Entonces Vieron Como Su Senpai Iba Hacía Su Cuarto Para Que Después De Unos Minutos Saliera De Allí Vistiendo Unos Zapaos Rojos De Tacón Grueso, Unas Medias Blancas A Medio Muslo Adornada Con 2 Moños, Un Especie De Vestido Rojo Vino A Medio Muslo Acompañado De Una Especie De Sudadera De Manga Larga Que Llevaba Por Dentro, Una Vez Que Salió Chris Se Acercó A Su Par De Kohai

 **N / A:** Chris Viste Como El 2da Temporada Del Anime

 **CHRIS:** Sera Mejor Que Se Preparen Vamos A Salir A Reunirnos Con La Idiota Al Parecer Hay Algo Rondado Cerca De Donde Vencimos A Fine / Dijo Chris

 **KIRIKA:** Ok…Chris Senpai

 **SHIRABE:** Ok…Chris Senpai

Contestaron Ambas Chicas A Su Senpai….Sin Que Nadie Viera De La Azotea Del Edificio Salieron 2 Cohetes Disparados Hacía Donde Alguna Vez Estuvo La Torre De Kadinguir Y Sobre Estos 2 Cohetes Iban Shirabe, Kirika Y Chris Las Primeras 2 Iban Sobre Un Cohete Mientras Que Chris Iba Montada Sobre Otro

 **CHRIS:** (Por Que Siempre Tiene Que Surgir Algo Extraño Cuando No Estamos Peleando Con Los Noise…..Solo Espero Que No Sea Nada Complicado) / Pensaba Chris Mientras Dejaba Salir Un Suspiro Sin Saber Lo Que Se Aproximaba

…

 **RUINAS DEL CAÑON KADINGUIR 2:10 PM**

Ryoko Siempre Había Sido Una Persona Que Cuando Se Sorprendía Lo Tomaba Con Calma Y Con Un Pequeño Deje De Diversión…..Bueno A Un Que En Estos Momentos Su Rostro Estaba En Shock Por Todo De Lo Que Se Había Dado Cuenta Para Empezar El Más Notorio Era La Luna La Cuál Tenia Un Fino Anillo De Lo Que Parecía Ser Restos De La Misma Luna Además De Que En Un Parte De La Luna Faltaba Un Pequeño Fragmento Al Parecer La Luna Había Sido Cortada En Una Parte La Cuál De Alguna Manera Fue Pulverizada Dejando Ese Fino Anillo Alrededor De La Luna Y Los Restos Que Estaban Más Esparcidos Al Parecer Habían Vuelto A La Luna Como Si Alguien Hubiera Rearmado La Luna, El Otro Detalle Era Que Del Mundo Del Cuál Provenía Ryoko El Cañón Kadinguir Había Sido Destruido En Su Totalidad Pero En Este Mundo Había Ruinas De Lo Que Alguna Vez Fue La Mayor Arma De Fine, Ryoko Sabía Que Este Mundo Podría Ser Diferente Al Suyo Más Nunca Espero Encontrar Grandes Diferencias Con El Suyo Así Que Se Puso A Buscar Información Acerca De Este Mundo A Través De La Web Ya Que Ryoko Tenía Una Tablet De Información Por Un Par De Horas Busco Información Relevante Los Acontecimientos Que Ocurrieron En El Último Concierto Del Dúo **"Zwei Wing"** El Cuál Fue Atacado Por Una Sorpresiva Horda De Noise Donde La Mayoría De Los Espectadores Murieron Siendo La Mayor Tragedia En Los Ataques De Noise, También Se Había Confirmado La Muerte De Kanade Amou En Ese Accidente Así Como De La Única Superviviente Hibiki Tachibana…..Ryoko Estaba Que Jadeaba Ya Que Ese Hecho Fue Muy Distinto Lo Que Ocurrió En Su Mundo Donde Kanade No Murió Ya Que La Que Murió Fue Tsubasa Además Gracias A Que Contaban Con Serena Más De La Mitad De Los Espectadores Pudieron Ser Salvados A Un Que Eso No Evito Que La Otra Minoría Haya Muerto En Ese Accidente Lo Único Que No Cambio De Ese Hecho Era El Que Hibiki Recibía Un Fragmento Del Gungnir De Kanade. Ryoko Siguió Revisando Entre La Información Que Buscaba En Ella Encontró Como Poco Después En La Presentación Musical Denominadas **"Queens Of The Rock"** Nuevamente Hubo Un Sorpresivo Durante La Presentación De Las Cantes Tsubasa Kazanari Y María Cadenzavna Eve Aterrando A Los Espectadores Ya Que Eso Reveía La Tragedia Que Paso Hace 2 Años Pero No Esperaban Que María Cadenzavna Eve Les Diera Unas Palabras Para Mantener La Calma Y Sorpresivamente Se Vio Envuelta En Un Destello Para Revelar Después Una Especie De Armadura Negra Similar Al Gungnir Pero En Negro Empezando A Luchar Con Los Noise Mientras Los Espectadores Escapaban A Salvo, Para Ryoko Este Evento En Su Mundo Fue Un Poco Distinto Ya Que Ese Evento No Llevaba Ese Nombre Ya Que Fue Un Concierto Por Parte De Kanade Y Serena Siendo Que La Horda De Noise Aparecieron Después Del Concierto Donde Se Revelo A Miku Kohinata Siendo Parte Del F.I.S Junto A Kirika Y Shirabe, Ryoko Nuevamente Comenzó A Buscar Más Información Acerca De Los Hechos En Ese Mundo Que Estuvieran Relacionados A Los Noise Entre Ello Encontró Una Transmisión Que Fue Hecha A Nivel Mundial En Donde Se Mostraba A María Diciendo Algo Acerca De Salvar El Mundo Para Ver Después Como Trata De Reunir Suficiente Ganancia Fónica Para Activar La Restauración De La Maldición Del Baal, La Escena Cambia A Donde Aparece El Doctor Ver Y Discute Con María Para Luego Darle Un Abofeteada Y Que Este Active El Frontier Hacia Los Cielos, La Escena Cambia Nuevamente En Donde Hibiki Aparece Y Dialoga Con María Solo Para Ver Como Esta Le Ataca Con Su Lanza La Cuál Hibiki Sostiene Con Sus Manos Para Luego Ser Envuelta En Una Luz En Donde Muestra Su Gungnir, Ryoko Estaba Segura Que Ese Suceso Nunca Sucedió En Su Mundo Ya Que Encontraron Otra Forma De Elevar El Frontier A La Superficie Al Igual Que El Nephilim Tal Vez El Que En Este Mundo Hibiki Y María Estén Vivas Cambio Mucho La Línea De Sucesos Y Acontecimientos Que Ocurrieron En Su Mundo…Ryoko Siguió Indagando Hasta Que Se Topó Con Algo Que Nunca Había Visto Ni Escuchado La Aparición De Otra Clase De Noise Los **"Arca Noise"** Los Artículos Referentes A Esto Eran Muy Pocos Y Además Limitados En Ellos Se Menciona Que Un Año Después Del Último Avistamiento O Confrontación Con Los Noise Estos Aparecieron De la Nada Causando Destrozos Además De Encontrar Cuerpos De Personas Al Borde De La Muerte Sumamente Débiles Y Lo Más Extraño Es Que Estas No Tenían Recuerdos Algunos, Cosa Que Preocupo A Ryoko Ya Que En Su Mundo Nunca Ocurrió Eso O A menos De Que A Un No Ocurra El Ultimo Articulo Acerca De Eso Mencionaba Acera De Una Especie De Fortaleza Flotante Similar Aun Castillo El Cuál Aprecio En El Centro De Tokio Lo Último Que Se Supo Fue Que Hubo Varias Explosiones Cientos De Miles De Noise Para Después Una Gran Explosión Se Hiciera Presente Además De 6 Haces De Luces De Diversos Colores Según Desde Ese Día Se Le Conoció Como La Batalla Final Contra Los **"Arca Noise"** A Un Que A Un Hoy En Día El Mundo Se Mantiene Alerta Por Los Noise Anteriores.

Ryoko Sakurai Estaba Completamente Escéptica Ya Que Este Mundo Era Similar Pero A La Vez Muy Distinto Necesitaba Saber Más Acerca De Eso Y La Única Forma Era Acceder A Los Registros De La 2da División De Desastres Así Que Usando La Misma Tablet Que Tenía Y Cierto Aparatos De Transmisión Ryoko Trato De Acceder A La Red De La 2da División Topándose Con Una Sorpresa Inesperada Y Era Que La Red Codificada De La 2da División No Se Encontraba Por Ningún Lado Era Como Si Ya No Existiera En Vez De Eso Se Encontró Con Otra Red Codificada Bajo El Nombre De: **"Desastres Paranormales Fuerza De Ayuda S.O.N.G."** Cosa Que Le Sorprendió Ya Que Su Mundo Nunca Habían Escuchado Acerca De Esa Organización Ni Siquiera Genjuurou Sabía De Eso, Así Que Decidió Tratar De Acceder A Esa Red Codificada Y Vaya Que Le Resulto Difícil Ya Que Poseían Una Encriptación Sumamente Potente Ryoko Tuvo Suerte Al Acceder Allí Encontró Otra Sorpresa Que La Dejo En Shock Resulta Que Allí Encontró Información Clasificada Referente A Todos Los Hecho Que Antes Había Investigado El Como Fue Descubierta Fine Haciéndose Pasar Por Ryoko Además De Como Engañar A Chris Yukine Haciéndola Enfrentar A Las Demás Usuarias Del Symphogear, El Estado Físico De Hibiki, El Robo De Durandal Y Su Uso, El Que Ella Estaba Detrás De Los Primeros Ataques Noise Cosa Que Le Trajo Un Amargo Recuerdo A Ryoko Al Final De Esta Información Se Explicaba Cómo Fue Que Fine "Murió" Por Así Decirlo Luego Vino Lo Del Fragmento Lunar Que Caía Hacía La Tierra Pero Fue Evitado Gracias Al "Sacrificio" De Tsubasa, Chris Y Hibiki Usando El Ex-Drive Mode El Cuál Supera Al De Kanade Y Serena, Después De Que Se Les Dio Por Muertas Por 2 Semanas Ellas Reaparecieron Ya Que Tuvieron Que Estar Recluidas Mientras Pasaba Los Sucesos.

Ryoko Dejo Salir Un Gran Suspiro Ahora Entendía Lo Que Serena Y Ogawa Le Habían Mencionado Y Ahora No Estaban Para Nada Equivocados Ya Que Ryoko Entendió Que Tanto Daño Había Hecho Fine En Este Mundo Alterno Y Ahora Se Preocupaba De Que Alguien De Las Usuarias La Encontrara Ya Que Prácticamente Se Lanzarían Contra Ella Sin Siquiera Escucharla, Haciendo Esos Pensamientos A Un Lado Decidió Indagar Más Entre Todo Lo Que Vio A Continuación Encontró Reportes De Las Confrontaciones Que Tuvieron Las Usuarias Del Symphogear Contra El F.I.S. Y Su Otras Usuarias Además De Su Objetivo De Liberar Al Nephilim Por Varios Minutos Ryoko Leyó Los Reportes Acerca De Todo Eso Lo Que Más Le Llamo Fue El Problema Que Hibiki Tenía Al Perder El Control Denominado **"Estado Bersekert"** Después Vino Lo Del Frontier Ese Hecho Dejo A Un Más Sorprendida A Ryoko Ya Que Este Fue Muy Diferente Al Que Conoció El Como Las 6 Usuarias Del Symphogear Derrotaron Juntas Y Unidas Al Nephilim Usando Todas Ellas El Ex-Drive Mode, Un Ex-Drive Mode Muy Superior Al Que Kanade, Chris Y Serena Pudieran Aspirar Eso Sin Contar Como Con Ayuda De Miku Pese A No Tener nunca Más Su Gear Lograron Sellar Al Nephilim Dentro Del Tesoro De Babilonia Antes De Que Este Estallar Destruyendo Dentro A la Mayoría De Los Noise Así Evitaron La Destrucción De la Tierra….Ryoko Quedo Sorprendida Y Entusiasmada Ya Que Las Usuarias Eran Fuertes Y Poderosas Tal Que Incluso Se Atrevería A Decir Que Son Más Fuertes Que Kanade Y Serena Solo La Miku De Su Mundo Estaría A La Par De Ellas Entre Esa Información Pudo Hacer Un Pequeño Listado De Las Usuarias Del Symphogear

 _Portadora De Gungnir – Hibiki Tachibana_

 _Portadora Del Ame No Habakiri – Tsubasa Kazanari_

 _Portadora De Ichaival – Chris Yukine_

 _Portadora Del Airgetlamh – María Cadenzavna Eve_

 _Portadora De Igalima – Kirika Akatsuki_

 _Portadora Del Shul-Shagana - Shirabe Tsukuyomi_

Ryoko Tenía Éxito Al Encontrar Quienes Les Pudieran Ayudar Siempre Y Cuando Pudiera Convencerlas De Lo Contrario Era Seguro Que Terminara Muerta O Algo Peor, Habiendo Recolectado Toda Esa Información Ryoko Decidió Que Era Hora De Salir De La Red De **S.O.N.G.** Pero Antes De Salir Algo Llamo Su Atención Denominado: **SYMPHOGEAR GX "PROYECT IGNITE"** Pero Justo Antes De Siquiera Abrir Eso….

…" _ **Error"… …"Error"… …"Error"… …"Error"… …"Error"… …"Error"… …"Error"…**_

… _ **¡INTRUSO DETECTADO!... …¡INTRUSO DETECTADO!... …¡INTRUSO DETECTADO!...**_

Varios Mensajes Aparecieron En La Tablet Que Ryoko Estaba Utilizando Además De Que En El Transmisor Y Equipo Portátil Aparecía Lo Mismo De Alguna Manera Ryoko Había Sido Detectada Y Sin Saber Que En Estos Instantes Su Localización Estaba Siendo Rastreada

 **RYOKO:** ¡Moo!...No Es Posible Que Me Hayan Detectado Tengo Que Admitir Que Su Sistema De Encriptación Es Bueno Sera Mejor Que Me Retire De Aquí No Quiero Encontrarme Con Todas Las Usuarias Del Symphogear / Decía Ryoko Mientras Guardaba Todo Su Equipo Y Transmisor Haciéndolo Desaparecerlo Yéndose De Allí

…...

 **SALA DE MANDO S.O.N.G.**

En La Sala De Mando Varias Alarmas Comenzaron A Sonar Por Todo El Cuarto Mientras Varios De Los Presentes Trataban De Diagnosticar Que Era Lo Que Estaba Sucediendo Mientras Otros A Un Mantenían Un Ojo Sobre La Señal De Cierta Reliquia

 **FUJITAKA:** ¡Alguien Ingreso A Los Servidores De S.O.N.G. Mediante Nuestra Red Encriptada! / Decía Fujitaka Mientras Hacia Todo Lo Posible Por Mantener A Raya A Quien Estuviera Husmeando Allí

 **GENJUUROU:** ¡Rápido Corten El Flujo De Información Junto A La Conexión Web! / Ordeno El Comandante Genjuurou

 **AOI:** ¡Intruso Neutralizado Comenzando Cierre Total De Nuestros Servidores! / Dijo Aoi Mientras Tecleaba Varios Comandos En Su Computadora Y En Los Hologramas Mientras Se Ejecutaban

 **ELFNEIN:** ¡Comandante Genjuurou Logre Descubrir Quién Es El Intruso!...Tengo Su Localización Exacta / Dijo La Pequeña Elfnein Llamando La Atención De Todos

 **GENJUUROU:** ¡¿Exactamente Dónde?! / Pregunto Genjuurou A La Pequeña Mientras En Frente De Todos Aparecía Un Mapa De La Ciudad Completa Y Sus Alrededores

 **ELFNEIN:** Calculando Su Desplazamiento Y El Lugar Donde Se Detectó La Señal…En Estos Momentos Se Encuentra En Un Parque Cercano Entre La Autopista Principal Y El Cementerio De La Ciudad / Dijo Elfnein Mientras Terminaba De Resaltar Cierta Área Conocida Por Varios De Ellos

 **GENJUUROU:** Buen Trabajo Elfnein….¡Aoi Contacta Con Tsubasa Y María!

 **AOI:** En Seguida Comandante Genjuurou / Dijo Aoi Mientras En La Pantalla Aparecían Las Imágenes De Tsubasa Y María Quienes Tenían Cierta Expresión De Incredibilidad

 **GENJUUROU:** Tsubasa María Lamento Sacarlas De Su Descanso Pero ¿Encontraron Alguna Novedad?

 _ **MARÍA:**_ _De Hecho Sí Comándate Genjuurou Cuando Llegamos A Donde Se Nos Indicó Ya No Había Nadie Pero Al Parecer Alguien Estuvo Aquí A Un Que No Solo Es_ Eso / Decía María

 **Genjuurou:** ¿A Que Se Refieren Chicas?

 _ **TSUBASA:**_ _Encontramos En El Lugar Un Pequeño Cráter Como Si Algo A Altas Temperaturas Hubiera Impactado Aquí Pero Eso Es Lo Extraño El Cráter Tiene Una Forma De Semi Circulo Completamente Perfecta Sin Salirse Del Borde Además De Que Cuando Llegamos A Un Despedía Unos Cuanto Rayos Al Parecer Parece Como Si De La Nada Una Esfera De Gran Tamaño Y Altas Temperaturas Apareció Aquí Y Al Tocar El Suelo Lo Deformo A Su Forma_ / Termino De Decir Tsubasa

 **GENJUUROU:** ¿Algo Más Que Reportar? / Pregunto El A Lo Que María Le Mostro A Través De Su Comunicador Una Especie De Pinza Para El Cabello Pinza Que El Conocía A La Perfección

 _ **MARÍA:**_ _Cuando Estuvimos Aquí Revisamos El Lugar Y Encontramos Esta Pinza Para El Cabello Con Forma De Mariposa Además De Que En Ella Hay Unos Cabellos Largos Y Castaños…..¿Comandante Exactamente A Quién Perseguimos?_ / Pregunto María Algo Sería

 _ **TSUBASA:**_ _Comandante Genjuurou Tanto Usted Como Yo Sabemos A Quién Pertenece Ese Broche Para El Cabello…¿Exactamente Que Está Sucediendo?_ / Pregunto Tsubasa Con El Ceño Fruncido

 **GENJUUROU:** Fujitaka Quiero Que Pongas En Contacto A Las Demás Usuarias Necesito Informarles De Lo Que Acabamos De Enterarnos / Dijo Genjuurou

 **FUJITAKA:** ¡Hai!...

Sin Perder Tiempo Frente Al Comandante Genjuurou Aparecieron Las Imágenes De Todas Las Usuarias Chris, Kirika Y Shirabe Al Parecer Venían Volando Por Los Aires, Hibiki Iba Corriendo A Cierta Velocidad Todas Estaban En Línea Para Escuchar Lo Que El Comandante Les Fuera A Decir

 _ **HIBIKI:**_ _Estoy Cerca ¿Qué Sucede?_

 _ **CHRIS:**_ _Sea Lo Que Nos Quieran Decir Háganlo Rápido Que Es Difícil Maniobrar Así_

 _ **KIRIKA:**_ _"Dess"….Cierto_

 _ **SHIRABE:**_ _Estoy De Acuerdo Con Chris Senpai_

 _ **MARÍA:**_ _Ya Estamos Todas En Línea_

 _ **TSUBASA:**_ _Sin Rodeos Comandante Exactamente Por Que Encontramos María Y Yo El Broche Para Cabello De La Doctora Sakurai_ / Lo Dicho Por Tsubasa Dejo En Shock A Chris Y A Hibiki Ya Que Ellas Sabían Más Acerca De Lo Que Paso Con Ryoko

 _ **CHRIS:**_ _….¡¿Qué?!...Es Imposible No Es Una De Las Bromas De Esta Idiota_ / Decía Chris Mientras Jadeaba De La Impresión

 _ **HIBIKI:**_ _Pero….Eso…No Es Imposible Todos Vimos Como La Señorita Ryoko Recupero El Control Antes De Volverse Polvo….¿Cómo Puede Ser Posible?_

 **GENJUUROU:** A Eso Voy Escuchen Con Atención Hace Aproximadamente 3 Horas 15 Minutos Una Gran Onda Aufwachen Fue Detectada Por Nuestros Sensores Estuvimos Triangulando Su Señal Hasta Que Pudimos…Pero Fue Entonces Cuando Nuestro Detector De Reliquias Se Activó Revelando A Cierta Reliquia N-

 _ **CHRIS:**_ _..."_ _ **Nehustan**_ _"...Corrígeme Si Me Equivoco_ / Dijo Chris Mientras Ponía Una Cara Amarga Y Tsubasa Apretaba Los Dientes

 _ **TSUBASA:**_ _Pero Eso No Es Posible Se Supone Que Tachibana Hizo Añicos La Armadura De Nehustan Cuando Yukine La Portaba Y En La Batalla Contra Fine El Poder De La Espada Durandal La Hizo Trizas ¿Cómo Es Posible?_ / Decía Tsubasa

 _ **HIBIKI:**_ _¿Podemos Saber Si Se Trata De La Doctora Ryoko O De La Misma Fine?_ / Pregunto Con Duda Hibiki Siendo El Comandante Genjuurou Quien Aclarada Su Duda

 **GENJUUROU:** De Hecho Hibiki Nosotros También Nos Hicimos Esa Misma Pregunta Si En Dado Caso Fuera La Mismísima Fine ¿Cómo Fue Que Regreso A La Vida? Si Según Ella Su Alma Pasa A Otro Contenedor O Huésped En Dado Caso De Que Fue Ryoko ¿Por Qué No Contactarnos? A Un Sin Los Medios Nos Hubiera Contactado Rápidamente…..Después De Analizar Eso Nos Dimos Cuenta Que Algo No Encaja / Dijo El Comandante Genjuurou Pero Se Vio Interrumpido Por Cierta Voz La Cuál Era De La Portadora Del Shul-Shagana

 _ **SHIRABE:**_ _No Estoy Segura De Que Sea La Mismísima Fine_ / Dijo Shirabe

 **GENJUUROU** : ¿Por Qué Lo Dices?

 _ **SHIRABE:**_ _Porque Durante Mi Pelea Contra Kiri-Chan En Donde Sufrí Una Mortal Herida De Muerte Que De No Haber Sido Por Fine Hubiera Muerto Ya Que Ella Tomo Mi Lugar Recibiendo El Impacto Lo Cuál La Comenzó A Desintegrar Mientras Me Decía Las Palabras Que Le Dijo A Hibiki Alegando Que Esta Vez Le Tomaría Más Tiempo Volverse A Manifestar_ / La Explicación De Shirabe Dejo Escépticos A Todos Los Presentes Que Escucharon Eso

 _ **HIBIKI:**_ _Estoy De Acuerdo Con Shirabe Ya Que Cuando Nos Dividimos En Frontier Por Un Instante Fine Se Manifestó En El Cuerpo De Shirabe Para Recordarme Las Palabras Que Me Dijo En Aquella Ocasión_ / Dijo Hibiki En Apoyo A Shirabe

 _ **KIRIKA:**_ _Lo Que Shirabe Dice Es Cierto Yo Lo Presencie Así Que Esa No Puede Ser La Fine Que Con La Que Lidiaron_ / Dijo Kirika Mientras Apretaba Sus Puños Al Recordar Aquella Ocasión En La Que Casi Perdía A Shirabe, Pero Sintió Como Shirabe Apretaba Su Mano En Pos De Calmarla

 _ **MARÍA:**_ _Yo También Estoy De Acurdo Con Ellas 3 Además En Caso De Que No Fuera Fine ¿Exactamente Quién Es Ella? No Puede Ser La Doctora Sakurai_ / Decía María Algo Pensativa

 _ **TSUBASA:**_ _La Verdad Ni Yo Entiendo Quién Podría Ser Ella Si No Es Fine…Sera Posible Que Sea La Señorita Ryoko…..¿No Es Como Si Los Muertos Volvieran A La Vida? O Sí_ / Decía Algo Sería Tsubasa Mientras Las Demás Tenían Unos Escalofríos Al Escuchar Eso

 **GENJUUROU:** La Verdad No Estamos Seguros Por Eso Rastreamos Su Señal Y Las Llamamos A Todas Ustedes En Caso De Que Fuera Fine Trataran De Enfrentarla Pero Con Lo Que Nos Han Dicho Desechamos Esa Posibilidad….¿Entonces Quién Es Ella?

Genjuurou Comenzó A Pensar En Diversas Posibilidades No Solo El Sino Todas Las Usuarias Que Estaban En Línea, Aoi, Fujitaka Incluso Elfnein Pero Nadie Podía Llegar A Una Conclusión Lógica A Una Fue En Ese Momento Que Cierta Albina Hablo

 _ **CHRIS:**_ _¡O. Oigan!...Puede Que Lo Que Vaya A Decir Suene Descabellado E Ilógico Además De Que Lo Vi En Cierta Película De Ciencia Ficción….Bueno Puede Que Esa Fine O Ryoko No Sea De Este Mundo A Lo Mejor Puede Que Sea O Venga De Un Mundo Paralelo O Alterno Al Nuestro Donde Quizás Algunos Sucesos Que Nosotras Vivimos Fueran Muy Diferentes Eso Explicaría Como Es Que Ella Está Viva Y El Por Qué No Ataca Si Fuera Fine Además El Hecho De Que La Armadura De Nehustan A Un Exista Puede Que Se A Prueba De Ello Pero Eso No Explica ¿Qué Hace Aquí?...Bueno Eso Sería Mi Teoría Algo Tonta_ / Dejo Chris Ante Lo Que Ella Había Dicho Su Rostro Estaba Rojo De Vergüenza Y Solo Esperaba A Que Todos Comenzaran A Reírse De Ella Pero Eso No Paso De Hecho Paso Lo Siguiente

 _ **HIBIKI:**_ _…¡Chris-Chan Eres Una Genio Como No Se Nos Había Ocurrido!_ / Grito De Emoción Hibiki Ante Lo Dicho Por Chris

 _ **KIRIKA:**_ _¡Increíble Ese Es Nuestra Confiable Senpai Siempre Un Paso Adelante!_ / Gritaba Kirika Mientras Felicitaba A Su Senpai

 _ **SHIRABE:**_ _¡Chris Senpai Es Alguien Lista En Quién Podamos Confiar!_ / Dijo Shirabe Con Una Expresión Alegre: )

 _ **MARÍA:**_ _Pese A Que Lo Vio En Una Película De Ciencia Ficción Tiene Sentido Además Esas Películas No Están Basadas En Teorías Sin Confirmar_ / Decía María Con Lógica

 _ **TSUBASA:**_ _¡Bien Hecho Yukine! Sabía Que Eras Lista Y Razonable_ / Dijo Tsubasa Alzando Un Pulgar

Mientras Todas Estaban Felicitado A Chris Ella Tenía Una Expresión (WTF!) De No Creer Que Se Hayan Creído Semejante Idiotez A Un Que Concordaba Con Todo Menos Con La Lógica

 _ **CHRIS:**_ _…¿Hee En Serio Creen Eso?_ / Decía Sin Poderse Creérselo

 **ELFNEIN:** De Hecho Si Es Posible En Las Pocas Memorias Que Carol Me Instalo Ella Logro Probar Esa Teoría Con Éxito ¿Cómo Creen Que Creo _El Cháteuteau De Tiffauges_? Según Ella Para Poder Pasar De Un Mundo Digamos **"Mundo A1"** Hacia Otro Mundo Alterno Es Decir El **"Mundo A2"** Se Requería Una Gran Cantidad De Energía Además De Cubrir O Asegurar Un Posible Regreso Al Mundo Del Cuál Partió Originalmente

Esa Información Dejo Sorprendidos A Todos Ya Que Se Esperaban Que Esa Teoría Fuera Posible Y Más Aun Real

 **FUJITAKA:** Si Eso Es Posible Por Que Carol No Aprovecho Esa Ventaja / Preguntaba Fujitaka Algo Curioso A Lo Que Elfnein Aclaro

 **ELFNEIN:** Sencillo La Energía Que Era Requerida Era Muy Alta Y En Ese Entonces Carol Estaba Trabajando En Su Proyecto De Desmantelar El Mundo No Iba A desperdiciar Toda Esa Energía Que Le Tomo Décadas Reunir Además Había Probabilidad De Encontrarse Con Algún Posible Doplager O Como Lo Conocen Ustedes Un Posible Alter Yo Que Vendría Siendo Otra Carol Alterna De Ese Posible Mundo Nada Garantizaba Que Tuvieran La Misma Ideología, Personalidad Metas, Sueños O Métodos Lo Cual Carol Lo Veía Como Un Obstáculo Debido A Eso Nunca Se Interesó En Poner En Practica Esa Teoría / Termino De Explicar Elfnein Dejando Satisfechos A Todos

 **AOI:** Incluso El Mismo Albert Einstein Formulo Esa Teoría Así Que Posiblemente Esa Ryoko O Fine Que Hemos Detectado No Sea De Este Mundo Pero Eso Lo Sabremos si Se Lo Preguntamos Directamente / Dijo Aoi Mientras Los Presentes Asentían

 **GENJUUROU:** ¡Muy Bien Cambio De Planes! Según Elfnein Esa Ryoko Se Encuentra Cerca De Cierto Parque Quiero Que Las Usuarias Que Estén Cerca Vayan Rápidamente A Ese Lugar En Unos Instantes Les Enviaremos Las Coordenadas / Dejo Genjuurou Con Voz De Mando

 _ **TSUBSA:**_ _María Y Yo Estamos Saliendo Rumbo Hacia Allá_

 _ **CHRIS:**_ _Estoy Cerca De Ese Lugar Llegare Junto Con Kirika Y Shirabe En Unos Minutos_

 _ **HIBIKI:**_ _….._

 **GENJUUROU:** Bien Todos A Sus Puestos Hay Que Hacer Esto Discretamente…¿Ehh? Hibiki / Pregunto El Kazanari Pero Hibiki No Respondía Solo Se Podía Ver La Imagen En El Transmisor De Como Ella Ponía Una Cara De Sorpresa

 **GENJUUROU:** Ehh?...Hibiki?

 _ **CHRIS:**_ _¡Oie…Idiota Contesta No Te Quedes Allí Parada!_ / Decía Chris Por Medio Del Comunicador

 _ **TSUBASA:**_ _¡Oye Tachibana Reacciona!_ / Decía Tsubasa Mientras Manejaba Sus Moto

 _ **SHIRABE / KIRIKA:**_ _¡Hibiki!_

 _ **MARÍA:**_ _De….Casualidad…..No…..Es Lo Que Pieso ¿Verdad?_ / Decía María Imaginándose Lo Que Veía Hibiki

 **AOI:** Sera Que Acaso Hibiki Esta Cerca De Ese Lugar

 **ELFNEIN:** ¡Lecturas Confirmadas Hibiki Esta Frente A La Señal De Nehustan! / Dijo Elfnein Mostrando Un Mapa Virtual Donde Ambos Puntos Estaban Frente A Frente

 **GENJUUROU:** Por La Expresión De Hibiki Pareciera Como Si Se Hubiera Topado Con Un Fantasma….¿No Sera Que?... / Dijo Algo Incomodo Genjuurou

 _ **CHRIS:**_ _¡Oye Idiota! Si Están Sorprendida Por Lo Que Estás Viendo Voltea Tu Transmisor Para Que Podamos Ver Lo Que Te Sorprendió_ / Dijo Chris Ya Algo Enojada

Lástima Que Lo Que Verían A Continuación Las Dejaría Igual De Sorprendidas, Como Una Autónoma Hibiki Con Sus Temblorosas Manos Movió Su Transmisor Frente A Lo Que Había Visto Revelando A Cierta Persona Peli Castaña De Largo Cabello Ojos Lavanda, Labios Pintados En Labial Semi Transparente Lo Más Llamativo Era Que Esta Estaba Usando Una Armadura De Nehustan Dorada Mientras 2 Especies De Látigos Violetas Colgaban Detrás De Ella Esta Persona Era Nada Menos Que Ryoko La Cual Se Había Quedado A Medio Comer De Un Gran Pan De Melón Mientras Dejaba Caer Un Pequeño Jugo De Cartón

 _ **HIBIKI:**_ _¿Ehh…..Que Hago Ahora?_ / Dijo Hibiki Algo Nerviosa Y Sorprendida

…

 **POV RYOKO**

-Rápidamente Como Me Habían Detectado En La Red De S.O.N.G. No Tuve Más Opción Que Retirarme Lo Más Rápido Posible Del Lugar Si Por Lo Que Genjuurou-Kun Me Dijo La 2da División Ya Me Habría Detectado Y Enviado A Alguna Usuaria Del Symphogear A Revisar La Zona Si No Me Encontrara Algo Débil No Me Preocuparía Pero Como En Estos Momentos Muy Apenas Controlo El Poco Poder De Fine Que Hay En Mí Me Es Difícil Al Menos Me Alegro De Que Este Parque No Este Transitado Si No Las Personas Se Me Hubieran Quedado Mirando Y Llamado La Atención Demasiado Claro Podría Quitármelos De Encima Alegando Que Estoy Usando Un Cosplay…Si Eso Funcionaría…

… **..GRRRRR… .…..GRRRRR…. …..GRRRRR…. …..GRRRRR….**

Un Ligero Ruido Proveniente De Mi Estomago Me Saco De Mis Pensamientos…Ohhhh Sí Olvidaba Que Viajar De Un Plano Distinto A Otro Requería Algo De Energía Además De Que Consume Un Poco De Energía Del Cuerpo Bueno Esto Es Algo Esperado

De Repente Veo A Lo Lejos Una Máquina Expendedora De Panes Y Bebidas Sin Perder Tiempo Me Apresuro Corriendo Hacía Donde Se Encuentra Esa Máquina Expendedora Iba Tan Emocionada Que **….¡TOC!...¡AHHHHHHHH!...¡PAMMM!...**

Caí De Manera Cómica Al Tropezarme Con Una Pequeña Roca Ahhh…Si Kanade Viera Esto Se Estaría Burlando DE Mí Eso Sin Contar A Chris Que De Seguro Se Estaría Muriendo De La Risa

Después De Una Recuperada Caída Y Una Compra De Pan Y Jugo….

Veo Una Pequeña Banca Donde Me Siento A Comer Un Poco Para Recuperar Algo De Fuerza, Me Pongo A Pensar En Todo Lo Que Ha Sucedido El Que Resultara Ser Uno De Los Contenedores De Fine, El Que Fine Haya Engañado A Chris-Chan Para Activar El Bastón De Solomon, La Tragedia Del Último Concierto De **"Zwei Wing** ", La Muerte De Tsubasa, El Sacrificio De Hibiki Así Como Sus Últimas Palabras Y El Actual Problema Que Tenemos Con Las Hordas De Noise Que Salen De La Obertura Del Tesoro De Babilonia Esa Fue Mi Razón Por La Cuál Decidí Arriesgarlo Todo En Este Viaje Solo Así Podre Redimirme A Mi Misma Por Todos Esos Pecados

Después De Comer Lo Suficiente Me Levanto De Esa Banca Y Continuo Caminando Hasta Salir De Este Pequeño Parque Pero Antes De Eso Tendré Que Desactivar Mi Gear Para No Llamar La Atención

¿Por Qué Siento Que Me Están Mirando Desde Hace Un Rato?...Tan Penetrante Era Esa Mirada Que Me Di Vuelta A Mi Izquierda…..….No Debí Hacerlo…..Frente A Mi Se Encuentra Cierta Chica Peli Castaña Amarilla La Portadora De Gungnir….Hibiki

….Hay No…Dejo Caer Mi Jugo Y Mi Pan No Pensé Que Me Fuera A Topar Con La Hibiki De Este Mundo Tan Pronto Si Me Da Un Solo Golpe Con Su Gear Estoy Acabada Veo Su Cara Sorprendida Y Oigo Que Murmura Algo De Seguro No Se Cree Que Estoy Frente A Ella Supongo Que Tendré Que Actuar Calmadamente

…..Hola Hibiki….. / Dije Yo Tratando De no Sonar Nerviosa A Lo Que Ella Sale De Su Shock Sorpresivo Y Me Mira Con Duda

 **HIBIKI:** ¿Ryoko-San Es Usted?...

….(¿Por Qué Es Lo Primero Que Me Pregunta? Ahh Si Lo Olvidaba Yo Fui Fine)….

Se Podría Decir Que Sí Pero A La Vez Diferente En Verdad Si Soy Ryoko Y No, Te Preocupes No Vengo En Plan De Pelear Contra Ti De Hecho Vengo A Pedir Ayuda….

 **HIBIKI:** ¿Qué Clase De Ayuda?...En Serio Ryoko-San A Un No Me Es De Fiar No Se Ofenda Pero A Un Tiene La Armadura De Nehustan Espero Que No Se Moleste Ryoko-San Pero A Un No Me Convence….

….. _ **Balwisyall Nescell Gungnir Tron**_ …

Veo Como Hibiki Activa Su Gear Al Parecer Ogawa Tenía Razón No Va Ser Fácil Convencerlas….Eh…Pero Extraño Su Symphogear Es Muy Diferente Al De La Otra Hibiki Además De Que Desprende Un Aura De Poder Creo Que Estoy En Problemas….(Suspiro) ¿Qué Sigue Que Chris Me Caiga Encima Con Un Par De Misiles…

… **¡Muévete A Un Lado Idiota!...** Oigo Cierta Voz Familiar Algo Tsundere Así Que Levanto Mi Cabeza Hacía Arriba Y Para Sorpresa Mía Veo Como Chris Se Acerca A Gran Velocidad Hacía Mí Junto Con 2 Grandes Cohetes Además Viene Acompañada De Shirabe Y Kirika…

….¿Por Que Tuve Que Hablar Sin Pensar **?...T_T…..**

… **¡CRASH!...¡CRASH!...**

… **.¡KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!...**

 **POV – NORMAL**

Una Fuerte Explosión Sacudió En Su Totalidad El Parque Donde Se Encontraba Hibiki Y Ryoko Levantando Una Capa De Polvo

 **HIBIKI:** **¡Uueee!...** ¿Pero Que Fue Eso?... / Dijo Hibiki Poniéndose De Pie Mientras Lograba Ver Un Agujero En Donde Hace Unos Instantes Estaba Ryoko

De Repente Un Par De Manos Tocaron Sus Hombros Asustándola Un Poco Solo Par Ver A Cierto Dúo Zababa Y A Cierta Peli Platina Quién Tenía El Ceño Fruncido

 **CHRIS:** ¡Que No Escuchaste Cuando Te Dije Que Te Hicieras A Un Lado Idiota! / Decía Chris Mientras Le Gritaba De Manera Cómica A Hibiki

 **HIBIKI: ¡Uueee!...** Pero Si Solo Estaba Tratando De Saber Si Era Ryoko-San O Fine Por Eso Active Mi Gear Pero No Pude Saber….¡Cuando Chris-Chan Lanzo Esos Cohetes Sobre Nosotras!... / Decía Hibiki Defendiéndose

 **CHRIS:** "Tsk"…Bueno No Creo Que Podamos Saber Eso Ahora…Solo Busquemos Donde Haya Quedado Fine De Seguro Quedo Noqueada Por Ese Ataque Inesperado…

 **HIBIKI** : ¡Pero No Creo Que Era Necesario Lanzarle 2 Cohetes Encima!

Exclamaba Hibiki A Chris Quién Hacía El Gesto De Que Eso No Le Preocupaba Estaban A Punto De Empezar A Discutir Entre Ellas Hasta Que Escucharon A Kirika Y Shirabe

 **KIRIKA:** ….Senpai…..Sera Mejor Que Se Volteen…. **¡Dess!….**

 **SHIRABE:** Creo Que Es Mejor Que Le Preguntemos A Ella Personalmente / Dijo Shirabe Calmada Pero Sudando A Mares Al Igual Que Kirika Que No Paraba De Pronunciar **…..¡Dess!...**

Tanto Chris Como Hibiki Se Dieron La Vuelta Hacía Atrás Y Vieron Como Unas Tensas Y Sudorosas Kirika Y Shirabe Apuntaban Con Sus Dedos A Un Lado De Ellas, Solo Para Ver A Una Ryoko Un Poco Cubierta De Polvo Envuelta En Cierta Armadura Conocida Por Chris Tenía La Mano Hacía Arriba Y Observando Detalladamente Esta Había Desplegado Un Especie De Domo Protector De Energía Color Rosase, Sobre Este Estaban Varios Enormes Escombros Entre Ellos Lo Que Parecía Ser Una Fuente De Agua, Unas Bancas, Una Máquina Expendedora Y ¿Un Carrito De Hot-Dogs?...Sin Decir Nada Ryoko Ladeo Su Brazo Hacía Un Lado Moviendo Los Escombros Dejándolos Caer

 **RYOKO:** Siempre Haciendo Entradas Explosivas Sin Prestar Atención No….Chris-Chan (Suspiro) No Eres Muy Diferente A La Chris-Chan Que Conozco…Bueno Al Menos Ella Sabe Cocinar Deliciosamente… : ) … / Dijo Ryoko Mientras Se Tocaba La Mejilla Con La Palma De Su Mano Recordando Cierta Comida Deliciosa

… **..¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...**

Claro Los Gritos De Sorpresa No Se Hicieron Esperar Tanto Hibiki, Shirabe, Kirika Y La Misma Chris Estaban Con Las Quijadas Hasta El Suelo Mientras Su Ojos Salían De Sus Cuencas Dándoles Una Imagen Cómica Y Graciosa

 **HIBIKI:** ¡Chris-Chan Sabe Cocinar!...No Creí Ver El Día En Que Eso Pasara / Decía Hibiki Saltando De Alegría Mientras Se Lanzaba A Brazar A Un Chris A Un En Shock

 **KIRIKA:** ¡¿Qué Chris Senpai Sabe Cocinar…?!...¡Dess!...

 **SHIRABE:** Sñif… Sñif… Sñif… Sñif…Al Fin Nunca Perdí La Esperanza De Que Chris Senpai Aprendiera A Cocinar…..

Ambas Chicas Estaban Tan Emocionadas Y Lloraban De Alegría, Más Sin Embargo Habían Olvidado Un Pequeño Detalle Y Ese Era Que La Misma Chris Estaba Rodeándose De Una Aura Roja Manifestando Su Ira…..¡ **Crack!...**

 **KIRIKA / SHIRABE:** …C…Chris….Se…..Senpai…? / Preguntaban Ambas Chicas Abrazadas Mientras Temblaban

 **HIBIKI:** Ahhh…..Etto…..Chris-Chan…..¿Estas Bien? / Pregunto Hibiki Un Poco Aterrada Detrás De Ambas Kohais De La Peli Platino….

 **CHRIS:** …..¡Claro Que No Idiota!...¡Cómo Crees Que Me Siento Cuando Esta Copia Barata De Fine Se Burla De Mí!... / Decía Una Enfurecida Chris Mientras El Trio De Chicas Hacía Un Esfuerzo Para No Salir Volando Por Los Aires A Causa De Los Grandes Gritos Iracundos De Chris Todo Siendo Vista Por Ryoko Mientras Le Salían Varios Gotones En La Cabeza

 **RYOKO:** Vamos Chris-Chan Cálmate Un Poco Ni Que En Este Mundo Fueras Una Mediocre En La Cocina Como Kanade / Dijo Ryoko Sin Saber Que Había Acertado

… **..¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...¡Estúpida Idiota!...**

… **..¡WHAM!...¡PAAAMMM!...** Un Fuerte Zumbido Seguido De Un Muy Fuerte Puñetazo Se Escuchó Solo Para Ver Como La Doctora Ryoko Salía Disparada Contra Varios Arboles Destruyéndolos En El Proceso, Estrellándose Finalmente Contra Un Maquina Expendedora De Bebidas Y Refrescos Congelados…Detrayendo Parte De La Misma Mientras Varías Latas Congeladas Caía Alrededor De Ella.

 **RYOKO:** …. **X_X** …

Kirika Y Shirabe Quedaron Sorprendidas Ya Que Su Senpai Había Mandado A Volar De Un Solo Puñetazo A Varios Metros De Distancia A Fine O Ryoko.

 **KIRIKA:** …¡Sugoi!...¡Otra Vez!...¡Dess! / Decía Alegremente Kirika

 **SHIRABE:** ¡Increíble Chris Senpai! / Decía Shirabe Aplaudiendo Mientras Que Con Sus Coletas Levantaba Un Cartel En Blanco Con Un 10.0 De Calificación Como Si Hubiera Roto Un Tiempo record

Chris Poco A Poco Se Estaba Calmando Mientras Dejaba De Exhalar Rápidamente A La Vez Que Su Rostro Se Enrojecía De La Vergüenza Al Verse Dado Cuenta De Su Ataque De Ira (Nuevamente)

 **HIBIKI:** Chris-Chan No Creo Que Eso Fuera Realmente Necesario Sé Que Tienes Dudas De Que Esa Ryoko Es Fine….Peo No Puedes Golpearla Así Como Así Solo Por Que Te Digo Que La Otra Chris Sabía Cocinar Comida Deliciosa Una Cosa Es Que Sientas Vergüenza Pero Otra Es Que No Puedes Ir Por Allí Golpeando A La Gente Así Como Así / Decía Hibiki Dando Un Especie De Pequeño Regaño Como Los Que Miku Le Daba En Ocasiones, Sin Darse Cuenta De Lo Que Había Dicho

 **CHRIS:** ¡Espera Idiota!...Repite Lo Que Dijiste Antes / Dijo Chris Ya Recuperada De Su Ataque De Rabia Y Vergüenza…

 **HIBIKI:** Lo De Sentir Vergüenza Por No Saber Cocinar Es Sencillo-

 **CHRIS:** ¡No Idiota Lo Otro!

 **HIBIKI:** El Que No Puedes Ir Por Allí Golpeando A La Gente Así Como Así…

 **CHRIS:** ¡No Idiota Lo Que Dijiste Antes De Eso Y De Lo Otro! /Dijo Chris Ya Algo Cabreada

 **HIBIKI:** Ahhh…Lo De Que La Otra Chris-Chan Sabía Cocinar…..¿Por Qué?...¡¿Espera Que Quiso Decir Con Eso?¡ / Dijo Hibiki Al Darse Cuenta De Lo Dicho

 **KIRIKA:** **….¡Dess!** / Exclamo Kirika Al Entender La Indirecta

 **SHIRABE:** Al Parecer Creo Que Debimos Dejar Que Hablara Primero Antes De Que Chris Senpai La Mandara A Volar Y Que Se Estrellara Cerca / Decía Shirabe **…-_-…**

 **CHRIS:** (Palmeándose La Cara)…..Creo Que Tenías Razón Idiota Al Parecer Esa No Era Fine Ya Que De Haberlo Hecho Habría Bloqueado Ese Ataque Fácilmente O No Nos Hubiera Protegido De Esos Escombros…..Sera Mejor Hablar Con Ella / Dijo Chris A Sus Amigas

 **KIRIKA / SHIRABE:** …..¡Hai Chris Senpai!...

 **HIBIKI:** Espero Que Ryoko-San A Un Nos Pueda Contestar Algunas Preguntas / Dijo Hibiki Mientras Ella Y Sus Amigas Se Encaminaban Para Encontrar A Cierta Doctora Castaña En K.O. **…..X_X….**

Un Poco Más Alejado De Allí Cierta Castaña De Largo Cabello Y Envuelta En Una Extraña Armadura Comenzaba A Despertar Mientras Poco A Poco Volvía A Sus 5 Sentidos

 **RYOKO:**..¡Auch!...¡Itte!...Eso Sí Que Dolió Creo Que No Debí De Decirle Eso A Chris, Supongo Que Con Eso Compruebo Que Estoy En Otro Mundo Alterno / Dijo Ryoko A Un Con Un Chichón Sobre Su Cabeza Mientras Se Ponía De Pie Apoyándose Con Los Restos De La Máquina Expendedora En Cuál Había Caído

… **.¡RUUNN!...….¡RUUNN!….¡RUUNN!..….¡RUUNN!..….¡RUUNN!...¡RUUUUUUUUUU!...**

No Había Pasado Ni 5 Minutos Cuando A Lo Lejos Se Podía Escuchar El Sonido De Una Motocicleta Que Venia A Alta Velocidad Solo Para Ver Como De Entre La Parte Más Alta De Donde Ryoko Estaba Salió Una Motocicleta Azul Volando Por Los Aires, Debido Al Brillo Del Sol Este Impedía Ver Al Piloto De Esta…Hasta Que Escucho Cierta Melodía Familiar…O Más Bien Dicho 2 Melodías Familiares

… _ **.."Imyuteus Ame No Habakiri Tron"…..**_

… _ **.."Seilin Coffin Airgetlám Tron"….**_

Unos Resplandores Azul Y Plata Se Hicieron Presentes Sobre Una Sorprendida Ryoko **….¡CRASH!...** Ryoko No Pudo Seguir Contemplando Dicha Sorpresa Cuando De Repente Un Enorme Espada Con Líneas Azules Fluorescentes Y Una Gran Empuñadura Casi La Parte A La Mitad….

 **RYOKO:** ¿Pero Qué?...¡Un Momento Esa No Es La Espada De Tsubasa!... / Dijo Ryoko Al Reconocer Dicha Armad Gear…

… **..¡FASS!... ¡FASS!... ¡FASS!... ¡FASS!... ¡FASS!... ¡FASS!... ¡FASS!... ¡FASS!... ¡FASS!...**

Por Ambos Costados Ryoko Recibió Una Peligrosa Lluvia De Dagas Plateadas Las Cuáles Tenían Una Gema Rosa Incrustadas En Cada Una Junto A Un Letal Filo, Ryoko Ante El Sorpresivo Ataque Hacía Todo Lo Posible Para Defenderse De Ese Peligroso Ataque **…..**

 **¡CLANN!... ¡CLANN!... ¡CLANN!... ¡CLANN!... ¡CLANN!... ¡CLANN!... ¡CLANN!... ¡CLANN!...**

Pese A Eso Ryoko Estaba Haciéndolo Bien Hasta Que Escucho Cierta Voz A Su Espalda

….¡Sera Mejor Que No Te Muevas Fine No Entiendo Como Fue Que Regresaste a La Vida Pero Si Te Mueves Volverás A Donde Estabas!... / Una Fuerte Y Fría Voz Entono Dichas Palabras Haciendo Que Ryoko Se Estremeciera Al Sentir El Peligroso Filo De Una Espada Sobre Su Cuello, Quién Había Hablado Era Tsubasa Con Una Fría Mirada Y Una Voz Gélida, Cosa Que A Ryoko No Le Paso Por Desapercibida Ya Que Esa Actitud No Encajaba Para Nada Con La Dulce E Inocente Tsubasa Que Ella Conoció

"Tsubasa No Crees Que Poner Sobre El Filo De Tu Espada Sobre El Cuello De Fine Sirva…Solo Observa Como Como Esta Aterrada" / Dijo Otra Suave Voz Pero A La Vez Sería Ryoko Vio Como Frente A Ella Y Tsubasa Aparecía Otra Chica Peli Rosa De Ojos Azules, Piel Blanca Y Una Linda Figura, Por Como Se Veía Esta Chica Era Como Un Año Mayor Que Tsubasa Pero Lo Más Llamativo Es Esa Chica Le Recordaba Mucho A Serena

 **TSUBASA:** No Voy A Poner Eso En Debate María Por Si No Te Has Dado Cuenta Estamos Frente A La Misma Fine Que Causo Cientos De Problemas Con Los Noise, La Que Engaño A Chris Para Que Fuera Nuestra Enemiga, Además Ciertos Otros Problemas Eso Sin Contar El Hecho De Habernos Matado A Yukine A Mi Y El Experimentar Con Tachibana… / Decía Tsubasa Seriamente Ante Eso Ryoko Dejo Salir Un Leve Suspiro Ya Que En Este Mundo Fine Hizo De Las Suyas

 **MARÍA:** Si Estoy Enterada De Todo Eso Pero Recuerda Las Ordenes Del Comandante Genjuurou…..Por Cierto ¿No Notas Algo Diferente En Esta Fine?...Pese A Que Vi Los Reportes De Ella….Esta No Coincide Mucho…..Observa

Tsubasa Escucho Lo Que María Decía Y Sin Bajar La Guardia Por Un Instante Esta Retiro Su Espada Del Cuello De La Sakurai Para Comenzara A Observarla De Pies A Cabeza Mientras Le Daba Vueltas Alrededor De Ella Como Si Fuera Un Feroz León Asechando A Su Presa Cosa Que Hizo A Ryoko Tragar Duro

 **TSUBASA:** Hmm….Supongo Que Tienes Razón María Por Mucho Que Encuentre Parecido Esta Mujer No Es Fine Para Empezar Lo Más Llamativo Es Su Cabello Fine Tenía Su Cabello Entre Dorado Degradado Y Amarillo Además Ya No Veo Ese Brillo Verde Zafiro En Sus Ojos Ni Esa Sádica Sonrisa Que Tanto Yukine, Tachibana Y Yo Nunca Olvidaríamos / Dijo Tsubasa Para Retirar Su Espada Del Cuello De Ryoko Haciendo Que Esta Caiga De Rodillas Dejando Salir Un Gran Suspiro

 **MARÍA:** Sera Mejor Que Hables Si Es Que Eres La Doctora Ryoko De Lo Contrario Tsubasa Se Hará Cargo / Dijo María Con Voz Firme Mientras Veía A Tsubasa La Cuál Asintió

 **RYOKO:** Veo Que La Tsubasa De Aquí Es Más Observadora A Su Entorno Además De Mostrar Cierta Fuerza Y Confianza / Dijo Ryoko

 **MARÍA:** ¿La Tsubasa De Aquí?...

 **TSUBASA:** ¿Qué Quieres Decir Con Eso? / Pregunto Tsubasa Con Curiosidad

… **..¡Tsubasa-San…María-San!...…..¡Senpai!...¡María!...**

Pero Justo Antes De Que Tsubasa Terminara De Hablar Se Oyeron Varios Gritos A Lo Lejos Llamando La Atención De Ambas Idols, Solo Para Ver Como Aparecían Hibiki, Chris, Kirika Y Shirabe Todas Rodeando A Ryoko

 **MARÍA:** Llegan A Tiempo Chicas

 **TSUBASA:** No Tuvieron Problemas Con Fi-Ryoko

 **HIBIKI:** No Para Nada Tsubasa-San De Hecho Nos Sorprendió Que Fuera Una Ryoko Con La Armadura De Nehustan Pero Al Parecer No Es La Misma Fine Pero No Pudimos Preguntarle Más / Decía Hibiki

 **TSUBASA:** Ehh….¿Porque?

 **KIRIKA:** En Cierto Momento De Que Nuestra Platica Con Fine Se Volvió Un Tanto Extraña Nos Salió Con Que Conocía A Una Chris Que Podía Cocinar Deliciosamente…Luego Chris Senpai Le Dio Un Fuerte Puñetazo Que La Mando A Volar Lejos De Nosotras…Fue Asombroso…¡Dess!... / Dijo Kirika Con Emoción

 **TSUBASA:** ….O_O…

 **MARÍA:** …..O_O…..

 **RYOKO:** Chris-Chan Tiene Buen Puño…Pero A Un Me Duele… **…TWT….**

Todas Miraban A Chris Como Si Le Hubieran Salido 2 Cabezas Mientras Las Presentes Tenían Varios Gotones En La Cabeza

 **CHRIS:** ¡¿Qué Por Que Esas Miradas?! / Preguntaba Chris Algo Avergonzada

…..(Actitud Tsundere Tsun Tsun)…. / Pensaban Todas Incluso La Propia Ryoko Después De Unas Intensas Miradas A Chris Y Una Pequeña Charla Entre Todas Ellas Referente A Que Tenían A Una Ryoko Frente A Ellas Cuando Eso Debería Ser Imposible

 **TSUBASA:** Bien Por Lo Que Tachibana Y Yukine Nos Han Contado Creemos Que No Eres Fine Si No Ryoko….Si Eso Es Cierto ¿Exactamente Quién Es Usted Ryoko-San? / Pregunto Tsubasa

Ryoko Dejo Salir Un Suspiro Más Ya Que Este Era El Momento De Explicarles Su Presencia En Este Mundo Alterno Cosa Que La ponía Un Poco Nerviosa Al No Saber Las Reacciones De Todas Ellas, Pero No Había De Otra Manera Kanade Y Serena Necesitaban Toda La Ayuda Posible

 **RYOKO:** Como Ustedes Lo Dicen No Soy Fine, Bueno No La De Este Mundo Y Antes De Que Me Interrumpan Déjenme Decirles Que Si Existen Otros Mundo Alternos O Como Los Conocen Mundos Paralelos…Yo Provengo De Uno De Ellos Donde Fui La Contenedora De Fine Al Igual Que En Su Mundo Fine Se Vio Enfrentada A Las Usuarias Symphogear De La 2da División Las Cuáles Eran La Usuaria De Gungnir Kanade Amou, La Usuaria Del Airgetlamh Serena Cadenzavna Eve, La Usuaria De Ichaival Chris Yukine Y Por Último La Otra Usuaria De Gungnir Hibiki Tachibana Todas Ellas Lucharon Contra Fine Y El Cañón Kadinguir La Batalla Fue Dura Y Fatal Pero Después De Todo Eso Pudieron Derrotar A Fine Gracias A Hibiki Pero El Precio Fue Alto…En El Último Momento De La Batalla Fine Había Cargado Un Disparo Más Contra El Fragmento Que Estaba Despedazado De La Luna, Hibiki Tomo La Decisión De Destruir El Cañón De Kadinguir Y Lo Logro…..Auto Destruyéndose Cuando Hibiki Impacto Contra El Kadinguir Usando Su Canto Del Cisne Junto A Su Bersek Mode….Con Sus Últimas Palabras Hibiki Logro Inspirar A Las Demás Accediendo Momentáneamente Al Ex Drive Pero Sin Que Este Estuviera Completo… / Decía Ryoko Mientras Mostraba Una Expresión De Dolor A La Vez Que Apretaba Sus Puños Hasta Que Estos Comenzaran A Sangrar

Todas Y Por Decir Todas….Estaban En Shock Y Sumamente Sorprendidas Ante Tal Revelación Por Parte De Ryoko….Tsubasa No Tenía Palabras Su Mejor Amiga Y Senpai Vivía En Aquel Mundo Y Al Parecer No Luchaba Sola Como Cuando La Conoció, Por Otro Lado María Tenia Un Nudo En La Garganta Pero De Felicidad Al Saber Que Su Pequeña Hermana Viviera Y Que Esta Estuviera A Salvo, Hibiki No Sabía Que Decir De Alguna Manera Kanade A Quien Idolatraba Estaba Viva Junto A Chris Y Aun Que Poco Conocía De La Hermana De María Le Alegraba Que Ellas No Hubieran Muerto…Pero Le Sorprendió Que Ella Misma En Aquel Mundo Se Sacrificara Por Ellas A Un Que Eso La Dejase En Shock…Entre Tanta Sorpresa Y Shock Cierta Albina Noto Algo En Ese Relato

 **CHRIS:** ¡Esperen Aquí Hay Algo extraño!... ¿Por Qué No Escuche Nada De Tsubasa Senpai O De María-San…Además ¿Cómo Tomo Eso Miku? Que Yo Sepa Esta Siempre Pendiente De Esa ¡Idiota! / Dijo Chris Señalando Ciertos Detalles Importantes

 **HIBIKI:** Ahora Que Chris-Chan Lo Dice ¿Por Qué No Menciona Nada De Tsubasa-San O María-San?...Y Exactamente ¿Qué Paso Después De Que Yo Morí En Ese Mundo? / Pregunto Hibiki

Cosa Que Llamo La Atención De Todas Haciendo Que Ryoko Se Tensara Al Ver Como Todas Ellas Estaban Frente A Ella Esperando Lo Que Les Fuera A Decir Ryoko A Lo Que Tragando Duro Miro A Las Demás

 **RYOKO:** Eso Es La Otra Parte Triste De Mi Mundo Lo Que Les Voy A Decir Puede Que Las Perturbe Un Poco / Dijo Seriamente Y A La Vez Triste

 **TSUBASA:** Dígalo Señorita Sakurai La Escuchamos

 **MARÍA:** Además Con Lo Poco Que Nos Ha Dicho Confirmamos Que No Es Fine Así Que Hable Con Confianza / Decía María

 **RYOKO:** De Acuerdo…..Para Comenzar El Por Qué En Mi Relato No Mencionaba A Tsubasa O A María Es Por Que Ambas Lamentablemente Murieron En El Mundo Del Cuál Provengo…..María Cadenzavna Eve Murió Hace 4 Años Luchando A Lado De Su Hermana Serena Ella Había Usado Un Prototipo Del Gungnir Pero En Versión Negro Y Serena El Airgetlamh….Habían Logrado Para Al Nephilim Pero Para Evitar Que Serena Entonara Su Canto Del Cisne, María Tomo La Dolorosa Decisión De Golpear Fuertemente A Su Hermana Serena En El Estómago Y dejándola Fuera De Esa Batalla Momento En El Que Aprovecho Para Alejarla De Una Patada Hacía Una De Las Compuertas Donde Había Aparecido La Profesora Nastassja Y Con Un Gesto Por Parte De María La Profesora Nastassja Saco De Ese Lugar A Serena Quién Gritaba Mientras Lloraba Al Ver Como María Entonaba Su Canto Del Cisne Destruyendo Casi En Su Totalidad Al Nephilim Lamentablemente María Después De Ese Último Canto Su Cuerpo Se Volvió Cenizas Mientras Estas Eran Sepultadas Debajo De Varios Escombros En Llamas…..Después De Ese Accidente Serena Abandono El F.I.S. Y Se Unió A La 2da División Tiempo Después Conociendo A Kanade Y Tsubasa…

Lo De Tsubasa Bueno Ella Además De Ser Un Chica Un Poco Tímida Y Linda Siempre Fue Fuerte Pese A Los Problemas De Su Familia (Suspiro) Ella Lamentablemente Murió En El Último Concierto De " **Zwei Wing"** Pero Esa Tragedia Fue Muy Diferente Ya Que Al Contar Con Serena Y El Airgetlamh En Aquel Momento Lograron Salvar A La Mayoría De Los Espectadores A Un Que Pese A Eso Perdimos A La Minoría Que Había Sido Atacada Previamente Por Los Noise Pero Esos Noise Se Estaban Concentrando Sobre Tsubasa Y Kanade Quien Cargaba A Una Moribunda Hibiki Por Lo Que Se En Los Reportes Kanade Iba A Cometer Un Ataque Kamikaze Contra Los Noise Usando Su Canto Del Cisne Cuando Estaba Lista Para Hacerlo Fue Detenida Por Tsubasa Quien Estaba Llorando Amargamente Mientras Le Daba Una Cálida Sonrisa A Kanade Para Luego Abrazarla Y Susurrarle Algo A Kanade Para Luego Comenzar A Asfixiar A Kanade Con Todas Sus Fuerzas Hasta Que Logro Dejarla Inconsciente Por Falta De Aire…Fue Tsubasa La Que Murió Al Ejecutar Un Poderoso Canto Del Cisne Que Destruyo A Todos Los Noise Del Lugar Dejando A Tsubasa Agonizando Mientras Su Cuerpo Se Volvía Polvo Pero Murió Con Una Dulce Sonrisa….

Todas Estaban Sin Habla En Un Completo Silencio María Era La Que Tenia La Cabeza Agachada Mientras Apretaba Los Puños Al Saber Que Tsubasa Había Muerto Al Igual Que Ella Protegiendo A Las Personas Importantes Para Ellas, Por Otro Lado Tsubasa Tenía Los Ojos Tapados Por Su Cabello Como Si Meditara Lo Que Había Escuchado…..Chris Dejo Salir Una Pequeña Lagrima Al Igual Que Kirika Y Shirabe Al Escuchar Lo Relatado Por Ryoko….Hibiki Solo Apretaba Sus Puños Por Escuchar Eso Ya Que Viéndolo No Había Mucha Diferencia Con Su Mundo Y Ese Otro Mundo….Pero Dicho Silencio Fue Roto Por María

 **MARÍA:** Señorita Ryoko…Serena ¿Es Feliz En El Mundo Del Que Viene Además Se Encuentra Bien?... ¿Mi Sacrificio No Fue En Vano Verdad? / Pregunto María Con Determinación A Lo Que Ryoko Respondió

 **RYOKO:** Para Nada Todo Lo Contrario Gracias A Tu Sacrificio Serena Evito Una Serie De Calamidades De Haberse Quedado Más Tiempo En El F.I.S. Además Gracias A Eso Quedo Bajo La Protección De La 2da División E Hizo Amigas Como Kanade, Tsubasa, Hibiki, Chris Y Miku…..Si Que Eres Una Buena Hermana Mayor Eso No Lo Olvides…. : )

 **MARÍA:** Gracias Señorita Ryoko / Decía María Mientras Se Limpiaba Una Lagrima

Ryoko Estaba Bien Consigo Misma Ya Que Se Había Quitado Un Peso De Encima Al Poder Decirle Acerca De Su Hermana A María, Nuevamente Miro A Tsubasa La Cuál Levando Su Rostro Mostrando Una Serenidad Que Cualquiera Envidiaría

 **TSUBASA:** Gracias Señorita Sakurai No Cabe La Menor Duda De Que Es Usted

 **RYOKO:** ¿¡Ehh!?

 **TSUBASA:** Tal Vez Mi Muerte No Haya Sido La Más Honorable Como Centinela Pero Me Dado Cuenta De Que En Ese Mundo Morí Con Valor Y Esperanza Protegiendo A Aquellos Que Me Importan Al Menos Sé Que Kanade No Está Sola Gracias Ryoko-San / Dijo Con Sinceridad Tsubasa Mientras Enfundaba Su Espada A Lo Que Todas Asentían

 **CHRIS:** Bueno Al Parecer No Sera Necesario Apalearte Como Un Saco De Papas / Dijo Chris

 **SHIRABE:** …También Opino Lo Mismo….

 **KIRIKA:** **…..¡Dess!...¿** Por Cierto Que Pasa Con Nosotras En Tu Mundo?... / Pregunto Kirika

 **HIBIKI:** Ryoko-San ¿Qué Paso Después De Que Morí? / Pregunto Hibiki

 **RYOKO:** Eso….Es A Lo Que Voy Después De Que Kanade, Serena Y Chris Derrotaran A Fine La Cúal Había Recibido Un Poderoso Golpe Del Gungnir De Hibiki Eso Hizo Inestable Su Estadía En Mi Cuerpo Por Lo Que Comenzó A Por Decirlo Así "Diluirse" De Mi Cuerpo Como Una Bruma A Sumado Al Ex Drive Incompleto Lograron Desvanecerla….Lo Único Que Se Es Que Kanade Le Dijo A Fine Unas Palabras Que Hibiki Le Hubiera Dicho, Desconozco Que Le Dijo…Después De Esa Batalla Mi Cuerpo Quedo En Estado Vegetativo, Luego En Estado De Coma Por Año Y Medio Fue Durante El Incidente De Frontier Que Desperté A Un Que Eso Solo Me Sirvió Para Ver Como Las Demás Desconfiaban Un Poco De Mí Cosa Que Era Aceptable Desde Mi Punto De Vista A Un Así Apoye A La 2da División En Contra Del F.I.S. Pero Lo Que Me Sorprendió Fue Saber Que Entre Sus Usuarias Gear Se Encontraba Kohinata Miku Siendo La Portadora De Una De Las Reliquias Más Letal Para Los Symphogear.

 **HIBIKI:** ….. **Shengshou Jing** …. / Dijo Hibiki Con Los Ojos Abiertos

 **RYOKO:** Por Tu Expresión Veo Que Lidiaron Con Esa Reliquia…..Bueno Cuando Paso Ese Incidente Las Usuarias Se Vieron Superadas Por Ese Poder Letal A Un Que De No Ser Por La Kirika Y Shirabe De Ese Mundo Todas Hubieran Terminado Hechas Polvo, Además Con El Idiota Maniaco De Ver El F.I.S. Se Fue Patas Arriba Para Cuando Miku Se Dio Cuenta Ya Era Tarde Ver Había Hecho Que El Fragmento Restante De La Luna Comenzara A Caer Hacia La Tierra

 **MARÍA:** Y ¿Qué Sucedió Con El Idiota De Ver?...Digo Yo Lo Intente Matarlo Por Lo Que Hizo En Este Mundo Que De No Ser Por Hibiki Lo Hubiera Hecho / Dijo María Recordando Los Hecho En Frontier

 **RYOKO:** Pues Digamos Que El Imbécil De Ver Quedo Desfigurado Del Rostro, Le Fragmentaron Un Brazo Derecho A Tal Punto Que Se Lo Terminaron Por Arrancar Además De Que Le Quebraron Ambas Piernas….Saben Quién Le Hizo Eso A Ver **…..Miku….** Ella A Darse Cuenta Que Había Sido Utilizada Como Una Marioneta No Se Lo Tomo Muy Bien Pero Lo Peor Fue Que El Imbécil De Ver Insulto A Hibiki Frente A Miku Además De Insinuar Ciertas Cosas Asquerosas Eso Provoco Una Ira Y Rabia A Miku Por Lo Que Comenzó A Apalear A Ver Hasta Que Lo Dejo Medio Muerto Que De No Ser Por Serena Y Chris Lo Hubiera Matado / Dijo Ryoko Dejando Sorprendida A Hibiki Principalmente

 **MARÍA:** Maldito Imbécil…Pero Al Menos Le Dieron Su Merecido

 **CHRIS:** Yo Lo Hubiera Terminado De Liquidar Al Menos La Amiga De Esta Idiota Lo Apaleo / Dijo Chris Con Una Sonrisa Mientras Shirabe Y Kirika Asentían

 **HIBIKI:** ¿Qué Paso Después? / Pregunto Nuevamente Hibiki

 **RYOKO:** De No Haber Sido Por Que Shirabe Decidió Darle La Espalda Al F.I.S. No Hubiéramos Podido Salvara A Miku Y A Kirika Además De Encontrar Un Modo De Detener El Frontier

 **KIRIKA:** **…..¡Dess!...** Shirabe Traiciono Al F.I.S. ¿Cómo? / Pregunto Una Sorprendida Kirika Llamando La Atención De Todas

 **RYOKO:** Hmmm…..Creo Que Fue Después De La Batalla En Donde Ver Mostro A Un Nuevo Nephilim Inconcluso En Esa Batalla Kanade Accedió A Un Modo Bersek Como El De Hibiki A Un Que Este Solo Oscureció Su Rostro Mostrando Unos Ojos Rojos Pero Fue Por Unos Instantes Para Luego Caer Exhausta Pero En Ese Pequeño Lapso De Tiempo Ella Junto A Serena Y Chris Lograron Exterminar A Ese Nephilim Días Después Durante Una Persecución Del Doctor Ver Quién Traía El Corazón Del Nephilim, Durante Esa Batalla Invoco A Varios Noise Con El Bastón De Solomon Escapando Cuando Apareció Un Avion-Helicoptero Del F.I.S. Emprendiendo Una Huida Con El Doctor Ver Mientras Nosotras Veíamos Como Se Alejaba…..Pero Ocurrió Algo Que Nadie Esperaba….Fue Como Shirabe Atacaba A Ver Por La Espalda Quitándole Así El Bastón De Solomon Para Después Lanzarse Por La Borda Hacia El Suelo Mientras Estaban A Una Gran Altura, Shirabe Sufrió Varios Rasguños Y Heridas Menores Pero Sobrevivió Después Nos Comentó El Por Qué Su Traición Al F.I.S. Al Principio Ni Genjuurou-Kun Ni Yo Le Creíamos Pero Fue Serena Quién Abogo Por Ella Además De Mostrarnos Las Pruebas Que Traía Con Ella Además De Que Ella Misma Nos Comentó Que Era La Siguiente Contenedora Del Alma De Fine Cosa Que Nos Sorprendió Y A mí Me Aterro Pero Eso No Paso Como Yo Esperaba..

 **MARÍA:** Sorprendente No Pensé Que Shirabe Pudiera Hacer Semejante Hazaña Me Alegro Que Fuera La Primera Al Abrir Los Ojos / Dijo María Con Alegría

 **CHRIS:** Era De Esperarse De Una De Mis Kohais / Dijo Chris Palmeando La Cabeza De Shirabe

 **KIRIKA** : …¡Eres Asombrosa Shirabe **!...¡Dess!...** / Dijo Kirika Mientras Abrazaba A Una Shirabe Roja De Vergüenza Al Ser Alagada

 **SHIRABE** : Kiri-Chan No Es Para Tanto Si Lo Hubiera Sabido Con Mayor Tiempo Las Cosas Hubieran Sido Diferentes / Contesto Ella Abrazando A Kirika

 **CHRIS:** ¡Oye! Si Shirabe Traiciono Al F.I.S. Dándoles La Espalda, Llevándose Varios Planes Y El Bastón De Solomon…..En Ese mundo No…Hubo…Necesidad…De Que …Yo. Yo Traicionara Temporalmente A Todas Ellas / Decía Chris Un Poco Nerviosa Al Recordar Aquella Vez Que Ataco A Tsubasa Por La Espalda

Casi La Mayoría De Los Presentes Recordaban Eso Pero En Ese Momento Tsubasa Puso Una De Sus Manos Sobre El Hombro De Chris Mientras Esta Negaba Con La Cabeza Diciendo Como Si Lo Olvidara…..Pero Fueron Interrumpidas Por Ryoko

 **RYOKO:** Que Yo Sepa En Ningún Momento Hubo Alguna Traición Por Parte Tuya De Hecho Peleaste Codo A Codo Con Kanade Y Serena Durante Al Asalto A Frontier No Ibas A Dejar Que Tu Senpai Y Amiga Lucharan Solas / Dijo Ryoko Con Una Sonrisa Haciendo Sonrojar A Chris Pero Molestando Un Poco A Cierta Peli Azul

 **TSUBASA:** …..¿Cómo Está Eso De Otra "Senpai" Yukine? / Pregunto Chris Con Una Sonrisa Nada Agradable Aterrando Un Poco A Chris

 **HIBIKI:** ¡Genial Chris Tiene Amigas!... ¿Pero A Quién Llama Senpai La Chris De Ese Mundo? / Pregunto Inocentemente Hibiki

 **RYOKO** : A Te Refieres A Eso Bueno A Quien Llama Senpai Es A Kanade Ya Que Ella Fue Quien La Instruyo Un Poco En Ciertos Sentidos Y Serena Se Volvió Su Amiga Al Tener Las 3 Ciertas Semejanzas Ellas Habían Perdido A Sus Familias Y A Sus Amigos, Luchaban Al Principio Por Venganza Pero Fueron Descubriendo Que Debían Forjar Un Nuevo Comienzo Eso Las Hizo Muy Unidas…..A Un Que A Veces Chris-Chan Tiende A Llamarme Pervertida O En Ocasiones Kanade Toma Un Poco De Distancia De Mí / Dijo Ryoko Con Una Sonrisa Forzada Mientras Todas Tenían Una Cara De Palo Mientras La Miraban Intensamente …. **.-_-** ….

 **HIBIKI:** Supongo Que Podemos Creerle Ryoko-San Nos Ha Dado Motivos Por Que Creerle / Dijo Hibiki Mientras Tomaba Las Manos De Ryoko Sorprendiéndola

 **RYOKO:** (Sonrisa) Tal Parece Que Miku No Se Equivocó Al Decirme Que No Importa Que Mundo O Cuáles Mundos Sean Hibiki Siempre Sera Hibiki Eso Es Innegable / Contesto Ryoko

 **HIBIKI:** ¡ **Uuuee**!...¿Miku Dijo Eso De Mí?

 **RYOKO:** Sí Fue De Hecho Ella Quién Me Dijo Que En Caso De Ninguna De Sus Alter Yo Me Creyera Que Te Buscara A Ti Posiblemente Me Escucharas E Intentaras Ayudarme, Al Parecer A Un En Otros Mundos Miku Te Tiene Confianza / Dijo Ryoko Mientras Sonreía Levemente

 **HIBIKI:** …..Miku…Jeee…..

 **TSUBASA:** No Quiero Arruinar El Momento Señorita Sakurai Pero Necesitamos Saber Por Qué Esta Aquí Ya Sabemos Que No Es Fine De Eso Estamos Seguras / Dijo Tsubasa Cosa Que Hizo Ponerse Muy Seria A Ryoko

 **RYOKO:** Entiendo Tsubasa…De Hecho El Que Yo Este A Aquí ….Es….Porque….Necesito….Ayuda…De….Las Usuarias Del Symphogear….Originalmente Pensaba En Pedir Ayuda A Los Yo Alternos De Kanade, Serena Y Chris Pero Al Parecer No Fue Lo Que Esperaba….. / Decía Ryoko Quién Había Comenzado A Sudar Un Poco Cosa Que No Paso Desapercibida Para Las Demás

 **HIBIKI:** Ryoko-San ¿Se Encuentra Bien? / Preguntaba Hibiki

 **RYOKO:** S…Sí Solo Un Leve Cansancio Por Haber Viajado A Otro Plano Existencial….Estaré…Bien / Decía Ella

 **RYOKO:** B..Íen ….Como Decía Esa Era Mi Intención…..Ya Que Tenemos Una Amenaza Contra Las Hordas De Noise Que Comenzaron A escapar Del Tesoro De Babilonia Cuando Encerraron Al Nephilim Allí Antes De Que Explotara…Pero Cuando Estábamos Cerrando La Entrada El Bastón De Solomon Sufrió Un Daño Severo Debido A Eso La Entrada No Se Cerró Completamente….. / Decía Ryoko Un Poco Cansada

 **MARÍA:** A ¿Qué Se Refiere Con Eso?...Nosotras Lo Logramos Encerrarlo Sin Dañar El Bastón De Solomon Ya Que Sellamos Al Nephilim Dentro Del Tesoro Con Todo Y Bastón Y Desde Ese Entonces No Hemos Sabido Nada De Los Noise / Dijo María

 **CHRIS:** Conociendo Mejor Ese Artefacto Debió Sufrir Un Gran Daño En Algún Momento Y Cuando Se Forzó Al Abrir La Entrada Al Tesoro De Babilonia Eso Debió Dañarlo En Su Totalidad…¿Qué Sucedió Después? / Pregunto Chris Con Un Rostro Serio

 **RYOKO:** (Mueca) Alrededor De 2 Meses Después De Que "Supuestamente" Todo Eso Terminara Varias Hordas De Noise De Diversos Tipos Comenzaron A Aparecer Por Todo El Pacifico En Lugares Como: El Sur De Japón, Indonesia, Taiwán, Pilipinas, Malasia, Nueva Guinea, Australia, Nueva Zelandia Y Cerca De Hawái, Sin Perder Tiempo Los Diversos Gobiernos Trataron De Enfrentar Y Repeler A Los Noise Pero Como Todos Saben Las Armas Convencionales No Sirvieron Mucho Solo Sirvieron Para Retrasar Un Poco A Los Noise, Por Lo Que Se Tomó La Decisión De Que La 2da División Desplegaran A Todas Las Usuarias Symphogear Que Estuvieran Disponibles Para Repeler Y Eliminara A los Noise Al Principio Fue Sencillo Pero Con El Paso De Los Días Las Hordas De Noise Iban Incrementando Tanto Así Que Fue Necesario Que Las Usuarias Symphogear Que Habían Sido Del F.I.S Fueron Liberadas Del Centro De Detención Y Estas Accedieron A Ayudarnos Bajo Ciertos Términos Básicos Que Les Fueron Concedidos Con La Ayuda De Miku, Kirika Y Shirabe Pudimos Organizar Una Contra Ofensiva Al Tener A 6 Usuarias Symphogear Disponibles Y Desplegadas Al Principio Fue Una Buena Estrategia Pero Con El Paso De Unas Semanas Más Y Más Hordas Comenzaron A Llegar Así Todas Se Vieron Obligadas A Luchar Día Y Noche Hasta El Cansancio Kirika Y Shirabe Fueron Las Primeras Al Caer Debido Al Extremo Cansancio, Kanade Y Serena Eran Las Que Más Lesiones Presentaban Al Luchar Por Horas Contra Los Noise Sin Descanso Alguno Las Únicas Que Se Mantenían En Pie Eran Chris Y Miku Por Esa Razón Decidí Usar El Poder Que Me Quedaba De Fine Y Buscar Alguna Forma De Ayudarlas Debido A Que A Un Me Costaba Mantener Y Controlar Este Poder No Podía Entrar Directamente A La Batalla Por Lo Que Busque Otra Opción De Apoyarlas En Eso Se Me Vino A La Mente De Buscar A Otras Usuarias Gear Pero En Mi Mundo Para Que Hubiera Más Usuarias Symphogear Mínimo Necesitábamo Años Tiempo Que No Teníamos Disponible Por Los Noise Y Sus Constantes Ataques Así Que Usando Otra Reliquia Que Había Escondido Fine Logre Saber En Base A Una Teoría Que Podía Ir A Otro Mundo Alterno Y Pedir Ayuda A Los Alter De Kanade, Serena, Chris E Incluso De Mi Misma Pero No Salió Bien Es Por Eso Que Me Encuentro En Este Momento Aquí…Jeee…Al Parecer No Puedo Hacer Mucho Por Ellas….. / Decía Ryoko Mientras Le Costaba Mantenerse De Píe Comenzando A Sudar

 **HIBIKI:** ….Ryoko-San…

 **TSUBASA:** (Apretando Los Puños)…..No Sabíamos Por Lo Que Estabas Pasando

 **MARÍA:** _(Entonces Serena Se Encuentra En Problemas Y Peligro….¿Que Haremos)_

 **CHRIS:** ¡Demonios Sabía Que Ese Maldito Bastón Seria Un Dolor De Cabeza!

 **KIRIKA:** …..Chris Senpai….

 **SHIRABE:** ….María….

Todas Y Ninguna Se Esperaban Eso Que Ryoko Les Acababa De Decir Ni La Situación Que Su Mundo Vivía Ahora Entendían Porque Había Viajado A Este Mundo….Había Venido A Buscar Ayuda…

 **RYOKO:** …Jee….Creo Que…Las Deje En….Shock Nue...Va mente…..Pero….No…Se…Pero…Cu-

Ryoko No Pudo Seguir Hablando Cuando De Repente Todo Su Cuerpo Brillo Revelando Como La Armadura De Nehustan Desaparecía Dejando A Ryoko Con Su Bata De Científica, Una Blusa Verde Escotada Junto A una Falda Corta Negra Y Unos Zapatos De Tacón Negros, Mientras Esta Caía Lentamente Al Suelo…

… **..TROOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…..**

 **HIBIKI:** …¡Ryoko-San! / Grito Hibiki Al Ver Como Ryoko Yacía En El Suelo Inconsciente Mientras Chris Y María Se Acercaban Rápidamente A La Inconsciente Científica

 **CHRIS:** ¡Oí Idiota Despierta!... / Decía Chris Mientras Levantaba A Una Ryoko Inconsciente Y Sudorosa

 **MARÍA:** Esto Es Malo ¡Está Ardiendo En Fiebre!...¡Tsubasa!... / Grito María A Tsubasa Quien Se Contactó Con El Cuartel De **S.O.N.G.**

 **Tsubasa:** ¡Aquí Tsubasa Hemos Contactado Con "Fine" No Hay Peligro Alguno….De Que Preocuparse….Solicito Un Equipo De Primeros Auxilios! / Dijo Rápidamente Tsubasa Con Voz Sería A Lo Que En Su Comunicador Contestaron

" _No Te Preocupes Tsubasa Hemos Estado Monitoreándolas Desde El Momento Que Hibiki Y Las Demás Hicieron Contacto Con Esa Ryoko Por Lo Que Os A Relatado Ese Debe Ser Un Serio Problema, Ya Hemos Enviado Un Equipo Médico A Su Ubicación…Tenemos Mucho Que Hablar Con Ryoko…"_

 **TSUBASA:** Entendido Comandante Genjuurou / Contesto Tsubasa

 **HIBIKI:** ¿Qué Dijo El Comandante Genjuurou?

 **TSUBASA:** Tranquila Están Al Tanto De La Situación Solo Esperemos A Que La Señorita Sakurai Nos Pueda Aclarar Cierto Detalle / Dijo Tsubasa Mientras Todas Las Demás Se Hacían Una Idea De Lo Que Pasaba…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

….

…

….

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En Lo Que Parecía Ser Una Habitación De Paredes Blancas Y Con Olor A Cloro Y Alcohol Había Una Cama Donde Se Encontraba Cierta Castaña De Lago Cabello Recostada Mientras Comenzaba Despertar Poco A Poco Dándose Cuenta Donde Se Encontraba

 **RYOKO:** …Ehh…¿Dónde Estoy?... / Se Preguntó Así Misma Pero Su Pregunta Fue Contestada Por Cierta Rubia Pequeña

-Se Encuentra En La Enfermería Del Cuartel General De S.O.N.G. Ryoko-San

Ryoko Se Giró Un Poco A Su Derecha Topándose Con Cierto Ex Homúnculo Conocido Que La Miraba Con Curiosidad….Ryoko Hizo Lo Que Normalmente No Haría

 **RYOKO:** **¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...¡** Que Monada De Lindura Eres Tú!...¿Cómo Te Llamas?...¿De Dónde Eres **?...¡KYAAAAAAAA!** / Eran Los Gritos De Ryoko Mientras Le Daba Unos Fuertes Abrazos A Elfnein Quién Estaba Siendo Sofocada Entre Los Grandes Pechos De Ryoko Y Haciendo Un Gran Esfuerzo Elfnein Pudo Liberar Su Rostro De Entre Los Pechos De Ryoko A Un Que Algo Sonrojada

 **ELFNEIN:** Ryoko-San Por Favor Cálmese Un Poco Además…Me Podría Bajar… / Dijo Elfnein Algo Sonrojada

Ryoko Parpadeo Unas Cuantas Veces Solo Para Darse Cuenta De Que Se Encontraba De Pie En Vistiendo Únicamente Una Bata Medica Mientras Alzaba A Elfnein Con Ambos Brazos

 **RYOKO:** Eh….Jeee…..Lo Siento Es Que Me Emocione / Dijo Ella Mientras Bajaba A Elfnein

 **ELFNEIN:** Gracias Ryoko-San Por Cierto Su Ropa Se Encuentra A Un Lado De Su Cama

 **RYOKO:** Ahh. Gracias…Por Cierto ¿Cómo Llegue Aquí?

 **ELFNEIN:** Fueron Las Chicas Quienes La Trajeron Junto A Un Equipo Médico Estaba Demasiado Débil Y Sufría De Una Alta Fiebre Al Parecer Causada Por Un Sobre Esfuerzo Físico, Mental Y De Usar Demasiado Su Gear…. / Dijo Elfnein Como Toda Una Doctora Experta

 **RYOKO:** (Lo Suponía)….Bueno Al Menos Unas Cuantas Horas De Descanso Parecen Haberlo Arreglado…¡Me Siento Como Nueva! / Dijo Ryoko Dado Vueltas Sobre Si

 **ELFNEIN:** ….. ¿Horas?...Ahhh….Ryoko-San Usted A Estado Inconsciente Por Casi Una Semana… / Dijo Elfnein Esperando Una Reacción De Ryoko Cosa Que No Atrdo En Pasar

 **RYOKO:** …. **EHH…¡EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...¡Una Semana!...**

…

Un Poderoso Grito Resonó Por Todo El Lugar Del Submarino Incluso Hasta En El Centro De Mando Donde Se Llevaba A Cabo Una Reunión Entre Todas La Usuarias Symphogear, El Comandante De S.O.N.G. Entre El Personal De Control.

 **CHRIS:** Al Parecer Ya Se Despertó…Ahhh…Como Hace Escandalo Solo Paso Una Semana Inconsciente Ya Ni Nosotras Que Estuvimos 2 Semanas Encerradas En Una Habitación / Decía Chris Algo Irritada

 **TSUBASA:** Además Si Despertó De Seguro Debe De Estar Preocupada Por Las Otras Chicas Quienes Están Luchando Contra Los Noise

 **MARÍA:** Si No Me Equivoco En Estos Momentos Debe De Estar Un Poco Histérica / Dijo María

 **HIBIKI:** ¿No Creen Que Deberíamos Ir A Ver Como Le Va A Elfnein? Recuerden Como Se Pone Ryoko-San Cuando Ve Cosas Lindas Y Pequeñas **….W…W** … **…**. / Decía Hibiki Recordando Las Tendencias E Indirectas Sexuales De Ryoko

 **Miku:** ¡Hibiki!...No Pienses Que Ryoko-San Es De Esa Clase De Persona…A Un Que Si Es Como La Anterior….Bueno / Decía Miku Un Poco Cohibida

 **GENJUUROU:** ….Iré Yo A Ver Qué Sucede….Mantengan Un Ojo Sobre Toda La Información Que Ryoko Traía Consigo / Dijo El Comandante Mientras Abandonaba La Sala De Control

 **FUJITAKA:** A Un No Me Puedo Creer Que Todo Eso Este Sucediendo En El Mundo De Donde Proviene La Señorita Sakurai

 **AOI:** Pienso Lo Mismo Por Todo Lo Que Hemos Visto Y Analizado Esa Chicas Están En Su Limite

Ambos Decían Lo Mismo Mientras Analizaban Toda La Información Que Traía Ryoko En Cierta Mochila-Maletín, Junto A Unos Reportes, Informes Y Videos De Grabación En Los Que Mostraba La Situación Que La 2da División Estaba Viviendo Todo Esto Vista Por Todas Las Usuarias Symphogear Esa Era El Porqué De Toda Esa Reunión

 **KIRIKA:** El Que Sepamos Esto Y No Hagamos Nada Me Deja Mal Sabor De Boca Además De Que Me Irrita **….¡Dess!** / Decía Kirika Un Poco Seria

 **SHIRABE:** Pero ¿Qué Podemos Hacer? / Dijo Shirabe Quien Se Mantenía Estoica Mientras Sostenía Un Pequeño Vaso De Agua

 **HIBIKI:** Chicas No Se Ustedes Pero Yo Ya Tome Mi Decisión Y Miku Me Apoya Yo…

…

De Regreso A La Enfermería Se Podía Ver A Una Ryoko Ya Vestida Con Todo Y Bata Mientras Estaba Sentada En Una Silla Con Una Pequeña Aura Depresiva Siendo Observada Por Elfnein Quién Ladeaba Un Poco La Cabeza Haciéndola Ver Tierna Pero Antes De Que Ella Hablara Nuevamente La Puerta De La Enfermería Se Abrió Mostrando Cierto Moreno Pelirrojo De Gran Físico

 **GENJUUROU:** Al Parecer Haz Despertado Ryoko / Dijo Genjuurou Quien Entraba A La Enfermería

 **RYOKO** : ¡Genjuurou-Kun!...¿Pero Cómo Supiste Que Había Despertado?

 **GENJUUROU:** Si Te As Dado Cuenta Tus Gritos Resuenan Por Todo El Submarino No Es D Esperar Que No Escuchemos Tus Gritos Desde La Sala De Control…Por Cierto Elfnein Puedes Irte Con Las Demás Aoi Necesita Ayuda En Cierto Asunto / Dijo Genjuurou Mientras Le Hacia Una Ademan A La Pequeña Alquimista

 **ELFNEIN** : ¡Hai!...Suerte Con Su Meta Ryoko-San / Dijo Ella Mientras Salía De Allí

 **RYOKO:** Supongo…¿Espera Dijiste Submarino?...¿Que Acaso No Nos Encontramos En La Cede De La 2da División? / Pregunto Ryoko Un Poco Desorientada

 **GENJUUROU:** Ryoko Acompáñame Hay Que Ir A La Sala De Control / Dijo Genjuurou Ayudando A La Sakurai A Levantarse Del Asiento

Sin Más Ambos Salieron De La Enfermería Hacia La Sala De Control En El Transcurso Genjuurou Le Explico A Ryoko Todo Lo Que Sucedió Desde Que Fine Ósea La Ryoko De Este Mundo Los Engaño El Como La Descubrieron, Su Ataque A Lidyan Donde Libero En Cañón Kadinguir Así Como La Feroz Y Letal Batalla Que Tuvo Fine Contra Hibiki, Tsubasa Y Chris, El Como Chris En Un Acto De Valor Desvió El Primer Disparo Hacia La Luna "Muriendo" Por Unos Instantes Al Igual Que Tsubasa Al Destruir El Cañón Kadinguir, El Como Hibiki Lucho Sola Contra Fine A Un Sin Su Bersek Mode Y Como En El Último Momento Hibiki Con Ayuda De Quienes La Apoyaban Logro Liberar El Ex-Drive En Su Totalidad Con El Cuál Lograron Hacerle Frente A Fine Ya Que El Ex-Drive Mode Logro "Revivir" A Chris Y A Tsubasa, Relato Como Fue Una Batalla Épica Donde Al Final Lograron Derrotar A Fine Y Como Antes De Morir Hibiki Hablo Con Ella Y Como Ryoko Retomo Su Cuerpo Pese A Que Murió Unos Minutos Después Dándole A Hibiki La Frase: **"Escucha A La Canción De Tu Corazón",** El Como Ellas 3 Detuvieron Un Fragmento Que Amenazaba Con Destruir La Tierra, Genjuurou Le Había Informado Acerca De Eso Y Más, Ryoko Estaba Asombrada Y Sorprendida Las Usuarias De Este Mundo Eran Mucho Más Fuertes Que A Las Que Ella Conocía Pero Para Hacerse Fuertes Pasaron Por Muchas Calamidades Además De Problemas Personales…Después Vino Lo Del Incidente De Frontier Así Como El De Las **"Queen Of Rock"** Ryoko Se Sorprendió Mucho Al Ver Una Similar Casi Igual A La Que Ellas Lidiaron El Que María Fuera La Antagonista No Se Lo Espero, Los Altos Y Bajos Que Tuvieron Durante Esos Momentos Uno De Los Más Peligrosos Fueron El Problema Que Hibiki Tenía Al Tener Una Fusión Inconclusa Con Su Reliquia, El Como Ella Sacrifico Su Symphogear Para Salvar A Miku Quién Había Sido Convertida En Una Usuaria Gear Incompleta, El Surgir Del Frontier Así Como Las Batallas Que Cada Quién Libro El Como Hibiki Recupero Su Gear Con Determinación Pero Lo Más Emocionante De Todo Esto Fue Cuando Genjuurou Le Relato La Batalla Que Todas Ellas Tuvieron Contra El Nephilim Y El Como Usaron Un Nuevo Nivel Del Ex – Drive Para Combatirlo, Sellarlo Dentro Del Tesoro De Babilonia Usando El Bastón De Solomon Pero Para Hacerlo Ellas Mismas Tuvieron Que Entrar Al Tesoro De Babilonia Junto Con El Nephilim En Donde Encontraron Miles Y Miles De Noise Pero A Un Así Se Enfrentaron Al Nephilim Y A Los Noise Además De Lograr Abrir Una Salida Desde Adentro Con El Mismo Bastón, Con Un Ataque Combinado De Hibiki, María Y Todas Las Demás Lograron Perforar Al Nephilim Usando Un Poderoso Ataque Al Que Denominaron **"Sinzcrogear"** Regresando De Vuelta A La Tierra Pero Justo Cuando El Nephilim Estaba Por Explotar Aparecio Miku A Lo Lejos Y Tomando El Bastón De Salomón Lo Lanzo Hacia La Obertura De Donde Salieron Todas Ellas Viendo Como Estaba Por Explotar El Nephilim Vieron Como El Bastón De Solomon Entraba Allí Sellando De Una Vez Por Todas A Los Noise Junto A Una Explosión Que Aniquilo A La Mayoría De Los Noise Y Que Hubiera Destruido La Atmosfera De La Tierra…

Tras Esos Sucesos Los Ataques De Noise Habían Cesado Por Todo El Mundo Tuvieron Aproximadamente Un Año De Paz Hasta Que Aparecieron Los **"Arca-Noise", Las "Auto-Scorers"** Y La "Bruja-Alquimista Carol Mars Dienheim" Quién Resulto Ser Un Fuerte Y Poderoso Enemigo Al Que **S.O.N.G.** Había Enfrentado Incluso Llegaron A Destruir Sus Gears Enfrentándola Por Lo Que Se Vieron Forzados A Modificar Sus Gear Con Ayuda De Elfnein Un Ex – Homúnculo Que Carol Creo Y Tiempo Después Desecho, Además De Usar Otra Reliquia **"El Legado De Dains Dwerg"** La Espada Encantada **"Dainsleif"** Reliquia Que Esta A La Par Con **"Durandal"** A Un Que Igual Con Un Peligroso Doble Filo Mortal con La Que Surgió El " **Ignite Mode"** , Cosa Que Sorprendió A Ryoko A Más No Poder Ryoko Estaba Impresionada Ellos Habían Conseguido Un Poder Capas De Perforar Al Mal…..Su Pequeña Platica Se Vio Interrumpida Cuando Ryoko Decidió Preguntar Algo Que Le Carcomí Por Dentro

 **RYOKO:** Genjuurou-Kun ¿Por Qué Confías En Mí Al Igual Que Ellas?...Sé Que Fine Les Hizo Mucho Daño Usando Mi Cuerpo Como Suyo Por Culpa De Ella Kanade Murió, Casi Mueren Tsubasa Y Chris Eso Sin Contar Las Torturas Que Le Hizo ¿Por Qué Confiar En Mi? / Pregunto Ryoko Mientras Contenía Sus Ganas De Llorar

Ryoko Esperaba Alguna Insulto O Que Le Dijeran Que Era Por Lastima Pero Lo Que Recibió Fue Un Abrazo Y Una Palmada En Su Cabeza Por Parte De Genjuurou

 **GENJUUROU:** Tu Misma Lo Haz Dicho Fue Fine Así Que Nuestro Problema Es Con Ella Y No Contigo Yo Al Igual Que Todos Aquí Confiamos En Ti Ya Que Nos Has Dado Motivos Para Hacerlo…No Lo Olvides Así Que Deja De Reprochártelo A Ti Misma

 **RYOKO:** …Siempre Eres Así, Nunca Cambias Verdad….. / Dijo Ryoko Mientras Se Limpiaba Una Lagrima

Después De Que Ryoko Se Calmara Ambos Llegaron A La Sala De Control De S.O.N.G. Encontrándose Con Hibiki, Tsubasa, María Sentadas En Un Largo Mueble Mientras Que Del Otro Lado Estaban Miku, Chris, Kirika Y Shirabe Sentadas En Otro Mueble Y En Medio De Ellas Había Una Mesa Larga Donde Se Encontraba Cierta Mochila Rectangular, Unos Dulces, Galletas, Panes Y Jugos Junto A Varios Planos Y Reportes Que Eran Reconocidos Por Ryoko…

 **RYOKO:** ¿Pero Que Es Esto? / Pregunto Ryoko

 **TSUBASA:** Señorita Ryoko Estamos Al Tanto Del Por Que Ha Venido A Nuestro Mundo

 **MARÍA:** Por Lo Que Nos Pusimos A Pensar Que Haríamos Ante Lo Que Tiene En Mente

 **HIBIKI:** Por Eso Hemos Estado Estos 3 Días Tomando Una Decisión

Todas Estaban De Acuerdo En Lo Que Tsubasa, María Y Hibiki Hablaban Por Lo Que Ryoko Comenzó A Darse Cuenta A Lo Que Querían Llegar

 **RYOKO:** ¡Un Momento! ¿Cómo Es Que Están Tan Informados Si No Les He Comentado Mucho? / Pregunto Ryoko A Lo Que El Comandante Genjuurou Contesto

 **GENJUUROU:** Por Si No Lo Recuerdas Ryoko **S.O.N.G.** Tiene Acceso A Varios Archivos Y Reportes Sin Contar Algunos Proyectos Secretos Esto No Es Nada / Decía Tranquilamente Mientras Se Veía Como Un Feliz Hibiki Cargaba Con Ambas Manos La Mochila Que Traía Consigo Ryoko

 **RYOKO:** Ehhhh?...¡Tonterías Solo Vieron En Mi Mochila!...Creo Que Ahora Te Entiendo Hibiki….Bueno Eso Me Ahorra Tiempo Y Lo Resume Todo / Dijo Ella Dejando Salir Un Suspiro

 **HIBIKI:** Jeeee….Siempre Soñé Con Hacer Eso ….. : )

 **GENJUUROU:** Ryoko Nos Podrías Contar Una Última Vez ¿Por Que Viniste A Nuestro Mundo? / Pregunto El Seriamente Mientras Detrás De Ellos Aparecían Aoi, Fujitaka Y Ogawa

 **RYOKO:** Bueno La Causa Original Fue…. / Durante Cerca De Una Hora Ryoko Relataba A Todas Las Usuarias Symphogear El Por Qué Vino A Su Mundo Buscando Ayuda De Los Alter De Serena Y Kanade Así Como Posible Ayuda De Otras Usuarias Para Combatir La Creciente Amenaza De Los Noise, El Como La 2da División Tenía Problemas Para Repeler A Los Noise, Los Riesgos Que Corría Además De Dejar Solas A Las Demás Chicas Ósea Kanade, Serena, Chris, Miku, Kirika, Shirabe Y La 2da División, Explico Que Con El Poder Restante De Fine Que Había En Su Interior Logro Restaurar La Armadura De Nehustan Pese A Que La Reliquia Seguía Fundida En Su Cuerpo Pero Eso No Le Importo Además De usar Otra Reliquia Para Rastrear A Los Otros Gears Uso El "Mirror Of Alice" Gracias A Ello Logro Ubicar Este Mundo Y Para Cerrar Describió Que El Tiempo Entre Mundo Es Relativo Por Días De Diferencia Por Ejemplo Que Esta Semana Aquí En Su Mundo Fueron 2 Semanas Aproximadamente Eso Era La Razón De Que Estuviera Preocupada Por Las Demás Chicas, Con Esa Explicación Terminada Ryoko Solo Quedo a Esperar Lo Que **S.O.N.G.** Y Las Usuarias Del Symphogear Decidieran **Si Apoyaban O No** A Ryoko Y A La 2da División.

 **GENJUUROU:** Eso Que Acabas De Decir Nos Confirma Lo Que Sospechábamos Pero Al Ser Un Problema De Otro Mundo Dicho Problema No Está Relacionado A Nosotros Ya Que No Nos Afecta En Absoluto / Decía El Comandante Kazanari Tensando A Ryoko

 **OGAWA:** Además Pides Apoyo A Las Usuarias Del Symphogear Poniéndolas En Riesgo Directamente Al Enfrentar A Las Hordas De Noise…¿Qué Nos Garantiza Que Regresen A Salvo? / Preguntaba Ogawa Tranquilamente

 **AOI:** También No Podríamos Comunicarnos Con Ellas Para Saber Su Estado Físico O De Sus Gears

 **FUJITAKA:** Además Nosotros También Tenemos Nuestros Asuntos Ryoko-San No Podemos Desatenderlos Así Como Así

Todos Esos Comentarios Ponían A Ryoko Contra La Pared Ya Que Era Cierto No Les Podía Garantizar Que Ellas Volvieran Sin Algún Daño, No Sabrían Como Estarían Al No Contar Con Una Manera De Comunicarse Con Ellas, De Alguna Manera Ryoko Sabía Que Regresaría Con Las Manos Vacías Les Había Fallado A Kanade, Serena, Chris Y En Especial A Miku Quién Deposito Toda Su Confianza Ella ¿Cómo La Miraría A La Cara? Sin Darse Cuenta Ryoko Comenzó A Llorar En Silencio Mientras Apretaba Sus Manos Sobre Su Falda Hasta Que Escucho Lo Siguiente….Cosa Que Al Dejaría Sin Palabras

 **GENJUUROU:** Bueno Eso Diría Si En Estos Momentos No Estuviéramos En Paz Y Tranquilamente Además Con Los Noise Y Arca-Noise Derrotados No Habría Problema En Que La Fuerza De Ayuda S.O.N.G. Diera Apoyo A La 2da División De Desastres / Dijo El Comandante Genjuurou Con Una Expresión Relajada

 **HIBIKI:** Es Por Eso Que Todas Nosotras Hemos Tomado La Decisión De Ayudarla Ryoko-San / Decía Hibiki Con Determinación

 **CHRIS:** ¡Así Que Tendrás Que Hacer Un Segundo Viaje…Me Escuchaste! / Dijo Chris Con Una Sonrisa

 **MARÍA** : Pese A Que La Serena Que Conozco Murió En Este Mundo Protegiendo Lo Que Más Le Importaba Es Hora De Que Como Hermana Mayor Ayude A Serena Ya Que No Importa Si Es De Otro Mundo Alterno A Un Sigue Siendo Mi Pequeña Hermanita / Decía María Con Una Sonrisa

 **TSUBASA:** Señorita Ryoko Tiene Nuestro Total Apoyo en Esto, Tienes El Apoyo De La Espada De Ame No Habakiri

 **MARÍA:** Cuentas Con El Apoyo De Las Dagas Gemelas De Airgetlamh

 **HIBIKI:** Cuentas Con El Apoyo De La Lanza Y El Puño De Gungnir

 **CHRIS:** Cuentas Con El Apoyo Del Arco Y Las Flechas De Ichaival

 **KIRIKA:** Cuentas Con El Apoyo De La Guadaña De Igalima…..¡Dess!...

 **SHIRABE:** Cuentas Con El Apoyo De Las Sierras De Shul-Shagana

 **GENJUUROU:** Por Último Tienes El Apoyo Total De **S.O.N.G.** En Esto Ryoko

Eran Las Exclamaciones De Todos Los Presentes Ryoko Estaba Sorprendida Que Incluso Lloraba De La Emoción No Solo Tenía El Apoyo De **S.O.N.G**. Si No Que También La Fuerza De Los Symphogear

 **RYOKO:** …Sfñi…Sfñi…Sfñi…Sfñi…Gracías Chicas En Realidad…Muchas Gracias ….Les Prometo….¡No!...¡Les Juro Que Las Traeré De Regreso No Importa Si Me Cuesta La Vida!...Ustedes Están Haciendo Mucho Por Mí / Decía Ryoko Mientras No Paraba De Llorar De Alegría

 **GENJUUROU:** Te Lo Encargo Ryoko….Protégelas A Un Que Ellas Se Puedan Cuidar Por Si Solas / Decía Genjuurou Mientras Miraba A Ryoko A lo Que Ella Sintió

 **RYOKO:** Pero ¿Qué Hay De Tsubasa Y María?...No Quiero Sacarlas De Sus Carreras De Idol

 **TSUBASA:** Descuide Señorita Ryoko Ya Tenemos Eso Solucionado

 **MARÍA:** Digamos Que Cobramos Ciertos Favores / Decían Ambas Idol A Lo Que Ogawa Interviene

 **OGAWA:** Ya Me Encargue De Eso Ryoko-San Ellas Tienen Libre 2 Semanas Ni Más Ni Menos Así Que Tienen En Su Mundo Un Mes Para Regresar Antes De Sus Conciertos Como Idols / Dijo Ogawa Viendo Un Agenda

 **GENJUUROU:** Ya Escucharon Chicas Tienen Exactamente Un Mes Para Que Todo Eso Se Solucione / Grito El Comandante Seriamente A Lo Que Todas Asintieron

 **AOI:** Ryoko-San Exactamente En Qué Momento Pueden Partir / Pregunto Aoi Mientras Tecleaba Unos Comandos

 **RYOKO:** (Pensativa)….Posible Mañana Mismo Por La Mañana Podemos Partir Sin Ningún Inconveniente… /Contesto Ella

 **FUJITAKA:** ¿Quiénes Irán Primero? / Pregunto El A Lo Que Hibiki Levanto La Mano

 **HIBIKI:** Por Ahora Solo Iremos Tsubasa-San, María-San Y Yo / Dijo Hibiki Sorprendiendo A Ryoko

 **RYOKO:** Hibiki No Es Que Me Moleste Tu Idea Pero ¿Cómo Fue Que Miku Te Dejo Ir Primero?

 **HIBIKI:** Ryoko-San De Hecho Ella Fue Quién Me Insistió En Ir Con María-San Y Tsubasa-San / Dijo Hibiki A Lo Que Miku Respondió

 **MIKU** : No Sé Pero Siento Que Hibiki Debe Ir Primero Con Ellas Así Que Ryoko-San Le Encargo A Mi Rayo De Sol El Cuál Ilumina Mi Camino En Las Oscuras Tinieblas / Dijo Miku Un Poco Roja Sonrojando A Hibiki

 **RYOKO:** Te Lo Prometo Miku Y Gracias Por Tu Confianza / Contesto Ella Pero Fue Interrumpida Por Chris

 **CHRIS:** Que No Le Suceda Nada Extraño O Malo A Tsubasa Senpai O Te Pateare El Trasero….Además De Que Tienes Que Venir Por Nosotras…..¡Oíste Idiota! / Dijo Chris Con Sus Tendencias Tsun Tsun

 **KIRIKA:** Lo Mismo Decimos Te Confiamos A María Y Tsubasa…¡Dess!...

 **SHIRABE:** No Se Te Olvide Venir Por Nosotras…..

 **RYOKO:** Es Un Trato Quédense Tranquilas Que Me Encargare De Ambas Vendré Por Ustedes No Puedo Dejarlas Fuera De La Diversión / Dijo Ryoko

 **GENJUUROU:** ¡Bien Entonces Queda Decidido Mañana Mismo Parten! / Dijo El Comandante Genjuurou

Por Fin Ryoko Contaba Con Apoyo Y Ayuda De Todas Las Usuarias Del Symphogear Y De **S.O.N.G.** Mañana Mismo Partirían A Ayudar A Las Demás, De Repente Entre Tanta Bulla Entro Cierta Peli Rubia Mientras Traía Un Especie De Maletín Negro Algo Pesado Por Como Se Veía

 **ELFNEIN:** ¡Esperen Encontré La Manera De Comunicarnos Durante Ese Lapso De Tiempo! / Dijo Elfnein

 **GENJUUROU / RYOKO:** ¿Cómo Es Eso? / Preguntaron Ambos

 **HIBIKI:** Es ¿Posible Eso?

 **ELFNEIN:** ¡Sí He Logrado Crear Esto! / Dijo Elfnein Mientras Ponía El Maletín Sobre La Mesa Revelando Algo Que Nunca Habían Visto…

…

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE 8:30 AM / RUINAS DE KADINGUIR**

Cierto Grupo Compuesto Por Varias Chicas, Un Hombre Peli Rojo Y 2 Miembros De **S.O.N.G.** Estaban Frente A Cierta Castaña De Largo Cabello Quién Estaba Un Poco Más Alejada Mientras Se Preparaba

 **RYOKO:** ….¡Nehustan…..Ven A Mí!... / Dijo Ryoko Fuertemente Para Que En Un Instante Un Fuerte Brillo Dorado La Cubriera Por Unos Instantes Revelando A La Armadura De Nehustan En Todo Su Esplendor

Para Los Demás Ver De Nueva Esa Armadura Les Sorprendía Ya Que Si No Fuera Por Los Rasgos Faciales De Ryoko Hubieran Visto A La Misma Fine.

 **RYOKO:** ¿Están Listas Chicas?...Ahhh…Se Me Olvidaba Si Alguien Quiere Ir Al Baño Mejor Que Lo Hagan De Una Vez… : ) / Dijo Ryoko Mientras Los Demás Tenían Una Gota En La Nuca

 **GENJUUROU:** ¡Bien Ya Oyeron Chicas!...¿Tienen Su Equipo Listo? / Pregunto El Comandante Genjuurou Mientras Solo 3 De Ellas Asentían

 **TSUBASA:** Todo En Orden Y Listo / Dijo Tsubasa Mostrando Una Pequeña Maleta Que Parecía Saco De Boxeo Amarrado En La Punta De Arriba La Cual Sostenía Con Un Solo Brazo, Tsubasa Vestía Sus Largas Botas Que Llegaban Arriba De La Rodilla Y Que Usaba Cuando Iba A La Academia De Lydian Junto A Unas Largas Medias Negras A Medio Muslo Seguido De Unos Pantaloncillos Cortos A Juego Con Un Cinturón Rojo Con Una Hebilla En Forma De Estrella Dorada, Vestía Una Blusa Azul Celeste Y Sobre Esta Una Gabardina Manga Larga Azul Rey, Dándole Una Apariencia Sensual Y Fuerte.

 **MARÍA:** Igualmente Lista Y Preparada / Dijo María Quién Cargaba Una Mochila Deportiva Larga, Vestía Unas Zapatillas Negras Con Tacón Acompañadas De Unos Jeans Blancos Que Resaltaban Sus Piernas, En Su Cintura Un Ligero Cinturón Negro Con Una Hebilla Plateada Con Forma De Mariposa, Vestía Una Blusa Manga Corta De Un Lado Y Del Otro Manga Larga, Dándole Una Apariencia Glamurosa Y Elegante.

 **HIBIKI:** ¡Claro Que Estoy Lista! / Dijo Hibiki Con Emoción Quién Cargaba Una Mochila Ancha En Su Espalda Pese A Que Parecía Ser Pesada La Cargaba Como Si Nada, Ella Vestía Una Camisa Negra De Tirantes Con Una Franja Dorada En El Pecho Y Sobre Esta Una Pequeña Chaqueta Naranja, Tenia Ambas Manos Enguantadas En Guantes Negros Sin Dedos, Una Falda Roja Tableada Algo Corta Que Llegaba A Medio Muslo Acompañada Con Una Calcetas Blancas Y Sus Tenis Amarillos

Tsubasa, María Y Hibiki Se Acercaron A Ryoko Quien Las Estaba Esperándolas, Pero Antes Genjuurou Se Acercó A Ryoko Y A Las Demás

 **GENJUUROU:** Bueno Chicas Sera Mejor Que Cuiden Sus Espaldas Además De Que Tienen Un Determinado Tiempo Para Resolver Ese Asunto…Nos Comunicaremos Con Ustedes En Cuanto Podamos…Ryoko Dejo A Tu Cuidado A Las Chicas / Dijo El Mientras Ryoko Asentía Al Igual Que Las Demás

 **RYOKO:** Supongo Que Nos Vemos Luego Genjuurou-Kun Y No Te Preocupes Mantendré Mi Palabra Estoy En Deuda Con Todos Ustedes….De Verdad Estoy Completamente Agradecida / Decía Ryoko Dándole Una Dulce Sonrisa Al Comandante Genjuurou

Fujitaka Y Aoi Se Acercaron A Ryoko Para Poder Entregarle Algo Con Lo Que Pudieran Ayudar A La 2da División En Su Lucha Contra Los Noise

 **RYOKO:** Ehh?...¿Y Esto Para Que Es? / Pregunto Ryoko Un Poco Desconcertada

 **FUJITAKA:** Es Información Detallada Y Actualizada De Nuestra Base De Datos En Ella Podrán Encontrar Estrategias Contra Las Hordas De Noise A Las Que Enfrentan / Decía Fujitaka Entregándole Un Pequeño Disco Duro A Ryoko

 **AOI:** En Esto Se Encuentran Varias Video Grabaciones De Los Acontecimientos Que **S.O.N.G.** Enfrento Cuando Era La 2da División Tal Vez No Sean De Importancia Pero Puede Que Les Ayude En Su Lucha / Decía Aoi Mientras Le Entregaba A Ryoko Una Pendrive

 **RYOKO:** Gracias Fujitaka – Aoi Estoy En Deuda Con Ustedes 2 No Importa Si Estoy En Otro Mundo Alterno Ustedes Siguen Haciendo Su Trabajo Excepcionalmente / Dijo Ryoko Guardando Lo Que Le Fue Entregado

Sin Más Tiempo Que Esperar Ryoko Regreso Con Las Demás Quienes Esperaban Mientras El Comandante Genjuurou, Ogawa, Fujitaka, Aoi, Elfnein, Chris, Kirika Y Shirabe Estaban Un Poco A Distancia Observando Lo Que Ryoko Fuera Hacer

 **RYOKO:** _**….¡Drive Kadingir Overture!**_ / Dijo Ryoko Con Una Fuerte Voz A La Vez Que La Gema Frente A Su Cabeza Brilla

 **¡FUUUUSSSSSSSS…FUUUUSSSSSSSSS…FUUUUSSSSSSSSSSS…FUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS…!**

De Repente Detrás De Ella Aparecieron Flotando 4 Torres Doradas Triangulares En Miniatura Con Un Diseño Similar A La Destruida Torre De Kadinguir Sin Perder Tiempo Esas 4 Torres Se Posicionaron En Forma Cuadrada Para Que De Repente Comenzarían A Girar En Ambas Direcciones 2 A La Izquierd La Derecha

… **.FASS… FASS…FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS…**

Todos Vieron Como Un Brillo Blanco Acompañado De Varios Rayos Comenzó Hacerse Presente Alrededor De Las Torres En Miniatura Comenzando A Formar Un Especie De Domo Encerrando A Ryoko, Tsubasa, María Y Hibiki Mientras Todas Ellas Comenzaban A Despedirse

 **TSUBASA:** ¡Deséenos Suerte En Esta Misión! / Decía Tsubasa Mientras Alzaba Su Brazo Dando Un Hasta Luego

 **MARÍA:** ¡Las Espero Pronto Kirika Shirabe! / Se Despedía María Con Una Mano Alzada

 **HIBIKI:** ¡Nos Vemos Luego Miku Chicas! / Decía Hibiki Con Emoción Mientras Las Aludidas Correspondían Las Despedidas De Las Demás Chicas

 **CHRIS:** ¡No Se Metan En Problemas Hasta Que Yo Llegue!...En Especial Tu Senpai / Gritaba Chris Con Ambas Manos

 **SHIRABE:** ¡Suerte María-San!

 **KIRIKA:** ¡Saluda De Nuestra Parte A Nuestros Otros Yo **!...¡Dess!...** / Decían Ambas Chicas

 **MIKU:** ¡Cuídate Mucho Hibiki Y Ayuda En Lo Que Puedas A Mi Yo Alterno! / Decía Miku

 **ELFNEIN:** ¡Que Tengan Suerte Estaremos Esperándolas De Regreso!

 **AOI:** ¡Suerte!

 **FUJITAKA:** ¡Contamos Con Ustedes!

 **OGAWA:** ¡Pueden Con Eso!

 **GENJUUROU:** ¡Demuestren Que Se Pueden Anteponer Ante Ese Mal!

Fueron Los Gritos De Ánimo Y De Apoyo Hacía Ryoko. Tsubasa, María Y Hibiki Quién Daba Una Dulce Sonrisa

… **.FASS… FASS…FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS…**

… **¡FRRRUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZ…** Sin Más Un Brillo Explosivo Cegó A Todos Los Presentes Solo Para Ver Como Ryoko Junto A Las Demás Chicas Habían Desaparecido Dejando Un Pequeño Cráter Perfectamente Circular El Cuál A Un Desprendía Pequeños Rayos, El Cuál Era Contemplado Por Los Presentes

 **OGAWA:** ¿Cree Que Hibiki Y Las Demás Puedan Lograrlo? / Pregunto Ogawa De Forma Directa A Genjuurou

 **GENJUUROU:** De Eso No Hay Duda La Pregunta Aquí Es ¿Lo Lograran A Tiempo? / Dijo Seriamente

Eran Lo Que Ambos Hablaban Entre Sí Mientras Las Demás Comenzaban A Retirarse De Nuevo A Los Cuarteles Generales De **S.O.N.G.** Para Poderse Prepara Para Los Siguientes Días En Los Que Las Demás Usuarias Symphogear Deberían Partir Mientras Ciertas Chicas Estaban Pensativas

 **ELFNEIN:** _(Espero Que La Versión Pasiva Intersónica Del Chetaulss Funcione Para Comunicarnos)_ / Pensaba Cierta Ex - Homúnculo

 **MIKU:** _(Si Lo Que Me Conto Ryoko-San Es Cierto Con Más Razón Debe Ir Hibiki Solo Así La Otra Miku Sera Libre De Eso Que La Atormenta…..Jeeeee…Nunca Espere Que Esa Miku Comenzara A Sentir Algo Por Chris-Chan Bueno Era De Esperar…..¿Debí Habérselo Dicho A Hibiki?)_ / Pensaba Irania Miku A La Vez Que Se Tensó Con Ese Último Pensamiento.

…

 **MUNDO PARALEO GS-45G782F63000K6 / BAHIAS DEL NORTE DE SAPPORO**

Justo En Estos Momentos La 2da División Se Encontraba Monitoreando Un Feroz Ataque De Las Hordas De Noise Que Habían Aparecido Nuevamente En La Región De Hokkaido Así Que Sin Más Mandaron A Todas Las Usuarias Disponibles Para Iniciar Un Contra Ataque Mientras Las Diferentes Corporaciones Policiacas Y De Rescate Evacuaban A Los Civiles De La Zona Ya Que De No Haberlo Hecho Muchas Vidas Se Hubieran Perdido Ya Que Al Iniciar La Confrontación Toda La Zona Quedo Envuelta En Destrucción Ya Que Este Era El Ataque Más Grande De Noise Al Que Se Habían Enfrentado..

 **GENJUUROU:** ¡Informen De La Situación!

 **FUJITAKA:** ¡Fuerza Hostil Noise Reducida A Un 65%!

 **AOI:** ¡Tenemos Problemas Las Portadoras De Igalima Y Shul-Shagana…Han Caído!

Eran Los Constantes Gritos Mientras En Varias Pantallas Se Podían Observar La Feroz Batalla Que Libraban Las Usuarias Symphogear Contra Los Noise Los Cuáles No Retrocedían Y Solo La Artillería De Ichaival Los Retenía Al Igual Que Los Láser De La Portadora De Shengshou Jing Por Como Se Veían En Los Rostros De Ambas Mostraban Signos De Cansancio Por Otro Lado Se Podía Ver Como Una Muy Herida Kanade Hacia Un Sobre Esfuerzo Para Mantenerse De Pie Mientras Más Atrás De Ella Se Veía A Una Serena Igualmente Herida De Un Brazo, Acomodar A Unas Inconscientes Y Exhaustas Kirika Y Shirabe Quienes Habían Caído Por Tanto Esfuerzo

 **GENJUUROU:** ¡Rápido Envíen Un Helicóptero Y Sáquenlas De Ahí!...No Hay De Otra No Nos Queda Más Que Retirarnos…. / Dijo Con Pesar El Comandante De La 2da División

 **AOI: ¡** El Helicóptero Va En Camino Para Extraer De La Zona A Las Portadoras! / Dijo Aoi Mientras Tecleaba Varios Comandos

 **FUJITAKA:** ¡Comandante Debemos Retirar A Las Portadoras Ahora!...¡Chris Y Miku Han Llegado A Su Limite!...¡Si Las Presionamos Más…..Morirán!... / Grito Fujitaka Mientras Veía El Estado Físico De Todas Ellas

 **GENJUUROU:** _(Ryoko Debí Haberte Detenido Tal Vez Así No Hubieras Desaparecido)_ / Pensaba Con Pesar El, Ya Que Al Igual Que Todos Y Las Portadoras Pensaban Que Ryoko Había Fallado En Su Misión Tras Haber Pasado 2 Semanas Sin Que Ryoko Volviera Posiblemente Las Usuarias Symphogear No Accedieron A Su Ayuda O En Los Peores Casos Ryoko Hubiera Sido Derrotada Por Las Otras Usuarias Sin Siquiera Lograrles Explicar Su Presencia En Ese Mundo Muriendo Con Ella Sus Esperanzas…..Más Nunca Pensaron En Que Les Había Traicionado Eso Lo Veían En Su Mirada Determinada Pero Eso Tenían Que Dejarlo De Lado Ya Que Tenían Que Atender Muchos Ataques De Noise…..Lo Que Nos Lleva A Esta Actual Situación

 **GENJUUROU:** …Chris Miku Comiencen A Retirarse Gradualmente, Mantengan Ataques Solo Para Alejar Un Poco A Los Noise Ya Hemos Enviado Un Helicóptero Para Extraerlas De La Zona….Hay Que Admitirlo Esta Vez Hemos Perdido…. / Dijo Con Pesar Genjuurou Mientras Chris Y Miku Respondían Afirmando…..Pero Su Orden Fue Contestada Por Varias Quejas

 **KANADE:** _"¡Viejo No Pienso Retirarme, A Un Puedo Luchar No Subestimes!"_

 **SERENA:** _"No Voy A Dejar Que Estos Noise Avancen Más Allá De Este Punto"_

Contestaban Unas Muy Mal Heridas Kanade Y Serena Quienes Estaban Al Frente

… **.¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!...**

De Repente Vieron Como Una S Muy Exhaustas Chris Y Miku Derrapaban Sobre El Suelo Mientras Comenzaban A Levantarse Con Mucho Esfuerzo

 **CHRIS** _ **: "**_ _Maldición ¡Tenemos Que Largarnos De Este Lugar! Son Demasiados Para Nosotras"_

 **MIKU:** _"No Podemos Contenerlos Por Más Tiempo, Kanade-San Odio Admitirlo Pero Hemos Perdido"_

Kanade Apretaba Sus Dientes Y Sus Puños Hasta Que Estos Comenzaron A Sangrar Ante La Impotencia De Evitar Que Los Noise Avanzaran Y Destruyeran Todo A Su Paso, Serena Miraba Con Ira Como Los Cientos De Noise Comenzaban Su Avance Sin Nada Que Los Detuviera Pero Lo Que Más Resaltaba Eran Una Docena De Noise Con Forma De Gusanos Amarillos En 4 Patas Los Cuáles Eran Enormes Como De Unos 10 Metros Todos Ellos En Fila En Dirección Hacia Unas Muy Heridas Y Exhaustas Portadoras Siendo Kanade Y Serena Quienes Encaraban Con Valor A Los Noise Mientras Tras De Ellas Miku Y Chris Protegían A Kirika Y Shirabe A La Vez Que Chris Activaba Su Reflector Para Soportar Un Poco El Ataque De Esos Noise Pero Dentro De Sí Sabía Que Eso No Serviría De Nada No En Ese Estado Muy A Penas Podía Mantenerse De Pie Solo Un Milagro Podía Salvarlas

 **GENJUUROU:** ¡No Seas Estúpida Kanade En Tu Estado No Durarías Más Haya De 2 Minutos!...¡Retírate Es Una Orden!... / Decía El Comandante Genjuurou Mientras Apretaba Sus Puños Sobre Su Tablero Sin Notar Ni El Ni Los Demás Como A Un Lado De Ellos Aparecía La Alarma De Unas Lecturas Aufwachen

 **FUJITAKA:** ¡No Hay Vía Libre Los Noise Las Han Rodeado!... / Dijo Fujitaka Mostrando Un Mapa Donde Las 6 Usuarias Estaban Rodeadas Por Cientos De Noise

 **AOI:** ¡El Helicóptero No Llegara A Tiempo! / Decía Alterada Aoi Mientras Lagrimas Amenazaban Con Brotar De Su Rostro Mientras Se Cubría La Boca

 **GENJUUROU:** ¡Maldición…Maldición!…¿Qué Podemos Hacer Ahora? / Dijo El Comandante Genjuurou Algo Abatido

 **KANADE:** _… "Usemos El Canto Del Cisne"…._

Esa Sola Mención Dejo En Completo Silencio A Todo El Personal De La 2da División Como A Las Demás Portadoras, Era Sabido Por Todos Que Esa Era El Ataque Más Poderoso Del Symphogear Pero A La Vez Era Su Cantar Su Propia Muerte

 **GENJUUROU:** ¡Que Ni Se Te Ocurra Hacer Eso Kanade!...¡Vas A Desperdiciar El Sacrificio De Tsubasa De Esa Manera! / Grito El Comandante

 **KANADE:** ….. _"Si Con Eso Puedo Salvar A Mis Amigas, Compañeras, Ciudad Y A Todos….Estoy Dispuesta A Desperdiciar Esa Oportunidad Que Tsubasa Me Brindo…Jeeee Espero Que No Se Encuentre De Muy Mal Humor Cuando La Vea En El Más Halla"…_

Dicha Afirmación Dejo Sin Palabras A Genjuurou Y A Todos En La Sala De Control De La 2da División Pero Otra Voz También Afirmo Lo Dicho Por Kanade

 **SERENA:** ….. "Comandante Genjuurou, Chicas, Aoi-San, Fujitaka….Gracias Por Todo El Apoyo Que Me Brindaron Cuando Me Uní A La 2da División….Gracias Por Cuidar De Mi Y Ayudarme Cuando Más Lo Necesitaba…..Es Hora De Que Yo Los Proteja"

…

Sin Más Vieron Como Serena Se Posicionaba A Un Lado De Kanade Mientras Esta Se Sorprendía Por La Temeraria Acción De Su Mejor Amiga Toda A La Vez Que Chris Y Miku Las Miraban Con Unas Amargas Lágrimas Recorriendo Sus Rostros Pero Eran Más Las Lágrimas De Chris

 **CHRIS:** ¡¿Por Qué Kanade Senpai?!...¡No Puede Hacerlo Me Lo Prometió! / Decía Chris Mientras Lloraba A Lagrima Viva

 **KANADE:** (Soltando Unas Cuantas Lagrimas)…Lo Siento Chris Pero Es Mi Última Oportunidad No Te Sientas Mal Hiciste Más De lo Que Yo Pude Hacer Gracias Por Ser Mi Adorable Y Tsundere Kohai…. / Fue Lo Que Dijo Kanade A Chris Mientras Se Daba Vuelta

 **MIKU:** Serena ¿Es Necesario Que Tu También Lo Hagas? / Preguntaba Miku Mientras Apretaba Sus Puños A La Vez Que Lloraba En Silencio

 **SERENA:** Sí Sé Que Kanade Es Fuerte Pero El Canto Del Cisne Va A Necesitar Más Potencia Si Queremos Acabar Con Esta Horda De Noise….En Verdad Lo Siento Pero Quiero Agradecerte Miku Por Ser Mi Amiga Y Por Esos Buenos Momentos Con Todas Ustedes….Espero Que Nos Perdones Algún Día En Especial Hibiki Ya Que Tiraremos A La Basura Lo Que Su Sacrifico Nos Otorgó / Fueron Las Palabras De Serena Quién Se Dio La Vuelta Dejando A Miku Llorar En Silencio

Tanto Kanade Como Serena Estaban Frente A Todos Esos Enormes Noise Listas Para Su Último Canto Juntas

 **KANADE:** Supongo Que Este Sera Nuestro Último Dueto…..¿Continuamos Nuestro Dúo En El Más Allá?

 **SERENA:** (Sonrisa) Pienso Que Sí Kanade-San Espero Que Puedas Seguirme El Ritmo / Contesto Serena Y Sin Más Ambas Comenzaron A Cantar Su Última Canción

… **¡Gatrandis Babel Ziggurat Edenal Emustolrozen Finé El Balal Zillz-….!**

… _.… "Eeh…..Tan Pronto Se Estan Rindiendo Kanade Serena"…._

Su Canto Fue Interrumpido Por La Presencia De Una Voz Atreves De Sus Comunicadores Y No Solo Ellas Pudieron Escuchar Esa Voz Familiar Si No Que Toda La 2da División Y Todas Las Portadoras Escucharon A La Perfección

…

 **GENJUOROU:** **….¡Ryoko!...** / Exclamo Genjuurou En Una Mezcla De Emociones Sorpresa Y Felicidad

 **RYOKO:** _¡Hola Genjuurou-Kun Gomen…Gomen….Lamento La Tardanza Digamos Que Sufrieron Contra Tiempos Pero Aquí Estoy He Vuelto…..Y No Sola…_ / Dijo Ryoko Con Alegría A Través De Su Comunicador Mientras Todos Podían Escucharla

 **GENJUUROU:** N….No….Me Digas…Que….

 **FUJITAKA:** ¡Detectamos 4 Señales Potentes Cerca De Las Portadoras!

Genjuurou No Entendían Lo Que Fujitaka Trataba De Decirle Hasta Que Aoi Mostro Lo Que Su Escáner De Reliquias Mostraba En Su Pantalla Holográfica

 **AOI:** ¡Reliquias Detectadas Se Tratan De: Nehustan, Gungnir, Airgetlamh, Ame No Habakiri. / Dijo Aoi En Shock Al Reconocer Dichas Reliquias

 **RYOKO:** Como No Pude Encontrar A Los Alter De Kanade Y Serena Digamos Que Tuve Una Larga Conversación Con Otras Portadoras Del Symphogear Y Con El Comandante De S.O.N.G. Accedieron Aprestarme Su Fuerza Y Ayuda…Sera Mejor Que Saques De Esa Zona A Kanade Y A Todas Las Demás Aquí Esperare Con Ellas /

Dijo Ryoko Cortando La Comunicación Dejando A Genjuurou En Shcok Al Igual Que Todos

 **GENJUUROU:** ¡Ya Oyeron A Ryoko Que El Helicóptero Se De Prisa En Llegar!...¡También Quiero Un Equipo Médico Esperando En La Enfermería! / Dijo Sus Órdenes El Comandante Genjuurou Ya Más Tranquilo Pero Sin Dejar El Toque Profesional

 **FUJITAKA:** ¡Arribó En 15 Minutos! / Dijo Fujitaka

 **AOI:** ¡Equipo Médico Preparado Y Listo! / Dijo Aoi Mientras Mostraba En Pantalla A Todas Las Portadora Y A Cierta Castaña

…..

Kanade Y Serena Al Igual Que Chris, Miku Y Unas Despiertas Pero Débiles Kirika Y Shirabe Habían Escuchado Toda Esa Conversación Entre Ryoko Y El Comandante Genjuurou Solo Para Quedar Sorprendidas Cuando Escucharon A Ryoko Decir **"Aquí Esperare Con Ellas** " Y Volteándose Como Si Fueran Unos Robot Pudieron Observar Como Una Ryoko Envuelta En La Armadura De Nehustan Les Sonreía Dulcemente

 **RYOKO:** Al Parecer Llegue Justo En El Momento Adecuado….Lamento La Tardanza / Dijo Ryoko

 **KANADE:** ¡Ryoko-San!

 **SERENA:** ¡Señorita Ryoko!

 **CHRIS:** ¡¿Dónde Diablos Estabas Idiota?! Nos Tenias Preocupadas

 **MIKU:** ¡Ryoko-San!

 **KIRIKA:** ¡Lo Sabía Sabia Que Volvería Ryoko-San!

 **SHIRABE:** ¡Gracias Ryoko-San Por Volver!

Eran Los Gritos De Alegría Y Felicidad De Todas Al Ver A Ryoko Quién Había Regresado Pero Justo Antes De Que Comenzaran Bombardearla De Preguntas Escucharon Como Los Noise Se Acercaban

 **KANADE:** ¡Demonios! Me Había Olvidado De Ellos / Dijo Kanade Mientras Empuñaba Su Lanza

 **SERENA:** Esto Va Ser Difícil A Un Con La Señorita Ryoko Pero Tenemos La Ventaja De Que Ella Este Aquí / Dijo Serena Empuñando Ambas Dagas

 **CHRIS** : ¡Ni Crean Que Se Van A Llevar Toda La Diversión! / Dijo Chris Quien Se Acercaba A Ellas Con Esfuerzo Mientras Miku Sostenía De Pie A Kirika Y A Shirabe Pero Rápidamente Todas Fueron Detenidas Por Ryoko Quién Tenía Una Mirada Sería Mientras Contemplaba Su Reloj De Pulsera

 **KANADE** : ¿Qué Sucede Ryoko-San?

 **CHRIS** : ¡¿Y Ahoar Que Te Pasa?! / Preguntaron Kanade Y Chris Algo Molesta

 **RYOKO:** ….3….2….1….Sera Mejor Que Se Alejen Un Poco / Dijo Ryoko Mientras Activaba Un Domo De Energía A Modo De Barrera Pero Justo Antes De Que Alguna Replicara…..

… **..¡CRASH!... ¡CRASH!... ¡CRASH!... ¡CRASH!... ¡CRASH!... ¡CRASH!... ¡CRASH!... ¡CRASH!...**

Más De Una Docena De Enormes Espadas Plateadas Con Líneas En Azul Fluorescente Habían Aterrizado Sobre Los Enormes Noise Destrozándolos Como Si Fueran Papel Dejando Sorprendidas A Todas En Especial A Kanade Al Reconocer Esas Espada Y Más A La Persona Que Estaba Sobre Una De Ellas Con Los Brazos Cruzados…Tsubasa Hacia Una Entrada Poderosa Y Imponente

… **.¡ZASSS!... ¡ZASSS!... ¡ZASSS!... ¡ZASSS!... ¡ZASSS!... ¡ZASSS!... ¡ZASSS!... ¡ZASSS!... ¡ZASSS!...**

De Repente Y A Una Increíble Velocidad Una Lluvia Mortal De Dagas Caía Sobre La Mayoría De Los Noise Cercenándolos Al Instante Convirtiéndolos En Mero Polvo Solo Para Ver Como…..María Aterrizaba Elegante Mente Frente A Ellas Seguida De Tsubasa Ambas Con Una Sonrisa De Tranquilidad Ambas Con Sus Gears Activados

 **KANADE:** ¡Imposible!...¿Ts….Tsubasa? / Decía Kanade En Shock Al Ver A Su Primer Amiga Y Kohai Frente A Ella

 **N / A:** Utilizare Negrita Y Cursiva Para Resaltar A Las Amigas De Hibiki Que Vinieron A Ese Mundo Paralelo…

 _ **TSUBASA:**_ Es Bueno Ver Que Estas Bien Kanade

 **SERENA:** …Ma….María One-Sama ¿En verdad Eres Tú? / Decía Serena Mientras Unas Lágrimas Recorrían Su Rostro Igual De Sorpresa

 _ **MARÍA:**_ Me Alegra Verte Serena Has Crecido Un Poco Más

No Solo Kanade Estaban En Shock Al Ver A 2 Chicas Que Supuestamente Estaban Muertas Aparecer Frente A Ellas, Chris Estaba Desconcertada Por Ver A Tsubasa Pese A Que No Al Conocía Bien Sabía De Ella Gracias A Kanade Que No Paraba De Hablar De Ella Al Igual Que De La Hermana De Serena Sí Que Había Similitud

 **SHIRABE / KIRIKA:** **¡Woooo!...¡Dess!** / Decían Ambas Al Ver A Cierta Ex Idol Y A la Hermana De Serena

 **MIKU:** ¡No Puede Ser Ryoko-San Cumplió Con Su Promesa…Sabia Que Lo Lograría! / Dijo Miku En Voz Alta Llamando La Atención De Tsubasa Y María Quienes Se Acercaron A Ella

 _ **TSUBASA:**_ ¿Te Encuentras Bien Kohinata-San? / Pregunto Tsubasa

 _ **MARÍA**_ **:** Descuida Miku Nosotras 3 Nos Encargaremos Del Resto Solo Saca A Kirika Y Shirabe De A Aquí En Cuanto Llegue El Helicóptero / Dijo María Mirando A Unas Cansadas Kirika Y Shirabe Que Las Observaban

 **MIKU:** Gracias Tsubasa-San María-San…¿Pero Por Que Dicen Nosotras 3? / Pregunto Miku Algo Dudosa

A Lo Que Ambas Le Dieron Una Gran Sonrisa A Miku Quién Tardo En Procesar Lo Que Tsubasa Y María Trataban De Darle A Entender….Pero Cierta Albina Abrió Los Ojos Con Suma Sorpresa

 **CHRIS:** ¡No Me Digan Que Esa Idiota Vino Con Ustedes! / Dijo Chris Solo Para Ver Como Miku Habría Los Ojos En Shock

… **..¡CRACKSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!...¡BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!...**

Miku Vio Como Detrás De Ella Todos Los Noise Que Obstruían Su Paso Habían Sido Pulverizados Por Un Tremendo Puñetazo Que Barrio Con Todos Los Noise Dándoles Paso Libre A Las Chicas A Un Que Miku Se Quedó Sin Habla Al Ver A Cierta Peli Castaña La Cuál Sonreía Mientras Traía Activado Su Gear

 _ **HIBIKI**_ **:** Hola Miku Me Alegra Que Estés Bien / Dijo Hibiki Con Una Dulce Sonrisa Todo A La Vez Que Miku Derramaba Unas Cuantas Lagrimas

 **MIKU:** (Llorando) Hibiki Gracias Por Venir A Ayudarnos / Dijo Miku Dándole Una Sonrisa A Hibiki Cosa Que Ella Correspondió Para Luego Caminara Hacia Tsubasa Y María

Frente A Todas Ellas Estaban Tsubasa, María Y Hibiki Ahora Siendo Ellas Las Que Encaraban A Las Hordas De Noise Quienes Al Sentir El Poder Que Ellas Emanaban Comenzaban A Retroceder A La Vez Que Ellas 3 Convocaban Sus Armad Gear, Siendo Vistas Por Las Demás Portadoras Y Por La 2da División

La Verdadera Batalla Comienza Ahora Y Esta Vez Los Noise Tendrán Las De Perder Y Retroceder

¿Cómo Reaccionaran Las Demás Chicas Al Ver El Tremendo Poder De Hibiki, María Y Tsubasa?.

 _ **Continuara…..**_

 **NOTA: Y Con Esto Comienzo A Una Nueva Historia Esta Vez A Symphogear Esperemos Que Las Tramas No Duren En Un Solo Sentido, Veremos Acción, Explosiones, Chicas Sexy, Explosiones Entre Otros Detalles.**

 **Por El Momento Solo Hibiki, María Y Tsubasa Participaran En Los 1ros 2 Capítulos Mientras En Los Demás Esperen Por Ahora Esperemos A Como Se Desenvare La Historia**

 **¡Nos Vemos En El Próximo Capítulo!…..ARXENIX 2.0 Fuera**


	2. CAPÍTULO II: FUERZA RADIANTE

¡Saludos Soy **ARXENIX 2.0**! Y Regrese Aquí, Bueno He Aquí Con Otra Historia….A Un Que Esta Idea Me Surgió Cuando Vi Un Anime De Realidades Alternas Y Bueno Ya Sabrán Que Una Cosa Llevo A La Otra Y El Resultado Esto….

…

 **ACOTACIONES Y REFERENCIAS DE DIÁLOGOS**

 **Kanade:** ¡No…No…Me Rendiré No A Un Tengo Que Levantarme Una Vez Más Por Ella! / Personaje Hablando

 **Serena:** **_(Kanade-Chan No Hagas Ninguna Estupidez Aguanta)_** / Personaje Pensando

" _No A Un No Podemos Darnos El Lujo De Que Ataquen Y Destruyan El Lugar"_ / Comunicaciones, Hologramas, Proyecciones

 **María:** _¡Horizon + Spear!_ / Técnicas Y Ataques

 **Hibiki:** **_…Gatrandis Babel Ziggurat Edenal Emustolrozen Finé El Balal Zillz…_** / Canto Del Cisne

 **Tsubasa** : **….¡Dainsleyf!...** / Activación Modo Ignite

Seki Zessshou Symphogear…..No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores….Sin Más Que Decir Comienza El Fic

…

 _ **CAPÍTULO II: FUERZA RADIANTE**_

Las Usuarias Symphogear De La Segunda División Estaban A Un En Shock En Especial Kanade Y Serena Ya Que En Ningún Momento Creerían Que Volverían A Ver A Tsubasa Y A María Mucho Menos Que Estas Pelearan Nuevamente Por Ellas….Dejando Eso De Lado Justo En Estos Momentos Hibiki, María Y Tsubasa Estaban Frente A Frente Contra Hordas De Noise Todas Ellas Empuñando Sus Armad Gears Mientras Mostraban Sonrisas De Emoción Detrás De Ellas Se Encontraba Ryoko Con Las Demás Usuarias Quienes Estaban Heridas Y Cansadas Todas Ellas A La Espera De Ver El Poder De Hibiki Y Sus Amigas

 **KANADE:** …Tsubasa….¡No Voy A Dejar Que Ella Y Las Demás Luchen Sola! / Dijo Fuertemente Kanade Mientras Se Ponía De Pie Nuevamente Solo Para Ser Detenida Por Ryoko

 **RYOKO:** ¡No Puedes Ir Kanade! En Tus Condiciones Solo Les Vas A Estorbar / Le Dijo Ryoko Con Una Cara Sería Mientras Evitaba Que Kanade Se Lanzara A La Batalla A Lo Que Cierta Castaña Hablo

 **SERENA:** ¡Pero Ryoko-San Son Muchos Noise Incluso Para Ellas Tenemos Que Ayudarlas! / Decía Serena Sumamente Preocupada Por Su Hermana Mayor

 **RYOKO:** No Se Preocupen Ellas Estarán Bien Esto No Es Nada Que Hayan Afrontado / Dijo Ryoko Con Confianza

Tanto Kanade Y Serena Así Como Las Demás Escucharon Como Ryoko Hablaba Calmadamente Acerca De La Situación En La Que Estaban Como Si No Fuera Nada….Y Era Cierto Hibiki, María Y Tsubasa Estaban A Otro Nivel Que Kanade O Serena Esto No Era Ningún Problema Para Ellas Así Que Ante La Pequeña Discusión Que Se Estaba Generando Entre Kanade Y Serena Con Ryoko Decidieron Hablar Un Poco Para Calmarlas

 _ **TSUBASA:**_ ¡Kanade! Sera Mejor Que Escuches A La Señorita Sakurai Ella Sabe Lo Que Dice Esto No Es Nada Con Lo Que No Podamos Lidiar / Dijo Tsubasa Mientras Le Daba Una Mirada A Kanade Mientras Tenia Una Sonrisa De Confianza Cosa Que Sorprendió Mucho A Kanade

 _ **MARÍA:**_ ¡Serena Sé Que Te Preocupas Por Nosotras Pero Estaremos Bien, No Es Por Ofender Pero Estamos A Un Nivel Mucho Mayor Que El De Ustedes Así Que Estaremos Bien! / Dijo María Con Suma Confianza

 _ **HIBIKI:**_ Dejen Que Nos Hagamos Cargo A Partir De Ahora ¡No Se Preocupen Que Estaremos Bien! / Dijo Hibiki Con Emoción Y Determinación

Las Demás Se Quedaron Sorprendidas Por Las Palabras De Tsubasa, María, Hibiki Ellas Mismas Decían Que Podían Con Eso Además De Que Estaban A Un Nivel Mucho Mayor Que Serena O De Kanade Incluso En La Sala De Mando De La Segunda División Todos Quedaron Sorprendidos Ante Dicha Afirmación, Sin Más El Trio De Usuarias Symphogear Encararon Una Vez Más A Los Noise Mientras Se Tomaban De Las Manos.

… _ **.Gatrandis Bebel Ziggurat Edenal Emustolronzen Fine El Zillz**_

 _ **Gatrandis Bebel Ziggurat Edenal…..Gatrandis Bebel Ziggurat Edenal**_

 _ **Emustolronzen Fine El Zillz…**_

…. **.¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!..**...De Repente Una Serie De Brillantes Luces Acompañadas De Unas Ráfagas De Viento Surgieron Alrededor De Hibiki, María Y Tsubasa Las Cuáles Despedían Unas Auras De Colores Azules, Plateadas Y Doradas Muestra Del Poder Que Estaban Liberando

 _ **TSUBASA:**_ …..¡Brillantes!...

 _ **MARÍA:**_ …...¡Artes Combinadas!...

 _ **HIBIKI:**_ …¡Armónicos De Batalla!...

Eran Las Exclamaciones De Ellas 3 Mientras Eran Rodeadas Por Una Esfera De Energía La Cuál Soltaba Potentes Ráfagas De Aire Las Cuáles Comenzaron A Mandar A Volar A Los Noise Que Tenían Cerca Mientras Que Las Demás Usuarias Veían Con Sorpresa Y Fascinación Como Tsubasa, María Y Hibiki Entonaban Sus Canciones Del Cisne Sin Ningún Problema Ellas Estaban Envueltas En Poder El Cuál Era Enviado A Hibiki Quien Lo Recibía Para Ejecutar Uno De Los Ataques Más Fuertes De Gungnir

 _ **HIBIKI:**_ **…..¡S2CA TRIBURST!...**

Habiendo Cargado En Su Totalidad Todo Ese Poder En El Gungnir Hibiki Junto Ambos Brazos Combinando Sus Guanteles Los Cuáles Pasaron A Formar Un Solo Y Gran Guantele En Su Mano El Cuál Tenia En Ambos Lados Del Guanteles 2 Extremos Simulando Unas Cuchillas, Todo Eso Ante La Sorpresa De Las Demás Usuarias Symphogear Y De La 2da División Quienes No Podían Creer Semejante Espectáculo Que Veían

 **KANADE:** ….¿S2CA Triburst?...¿Pero Que Rayos Es Eso? / Decía Kanade Asombrada

 **CHRIS:** Sea Lo Que Sea Eso ¡Está Reuniendo Y Comprimiendo El Poder De 3 Cantos Del Cisne! / Decía La Albina De Un Solo Ojo Mientras Un Sudor Recorría Un Costado De Su Rostro

 **SERENA:** Eso Casi Esta A La Par Del Rayo Del Shengshou Jing De Miku / Dijo Serena Sorprendiendo A Todas Hasta Que Cierta Doctora Castaña Respondió Sus Dudas

 **RYOKO:** El S2ca Triburst…De Hibiki Recibe Las 3 Canciones Del Cisne Y Las Une En Una Sola Y Poderosa Armonía, Es Un Poder Que Solo Hibiki Posee, Ya Que Su Gear Alcanza Ese Poder Al Juntar Sus Manos Sumándole El Hecho De Que Ella Originalmente No Poseía Un Arme Gear…Pero Al Mismo Tiempo Tiene Que Soportar Esa Inmensa Carga Por Si Sola, Es Un Ataque De Doble Filo Ya Que La Presión Ejercida Puede Ser Letal / Termino De Decir La Doctora Ryoko

Todas Quedaron En Shock Al Escuchar Eso Ya Que Ellas Muy A Penas Podían Entonar Una Sola Canción Del Cisne Lo Cuál Las Dejaba Medias Muertas O Muertas, Pero Hibiki Recibía 3 De Estas Canciones Para Ejecutar Semejante Técnica.

Kanade Había Quedado En Shock Nuevamente Ya Que Ni Ella Podía Ejecutar Algo Parecido A Pesar De Que Ella Era Portadora Del Gungnir Era Obvio Que El Gungnir De Hibiki Había Superado Al De Kanade Y No Solo A Ella Si No Que También Serena Y Miku Estaban Sin Habla Mientras Serena No Podía Encontrar Palabras Para Expresar Semejante Muestra De Poder Por Otro Lado Miku No Podía Creer Lo Fuerte Que Era Hibiki Como Para Realizar Semejante Ataque **….¡SFRRROOOOOOOOOOORRRSSSS!...** De Nueva Cuenta Otra Onda De Energía Llamo Su Atención Y Pudieron Ver Como Hibiki Estaba Preparada Para Tacar A Las Hordas De Noise

 _ **TSUBASA:**_ ¡Ahora!

 _ **HIBIKI:**_ ¡Preparadas!

 _ **MARÍA:**_ ¡Mandarlos Al Infierno De Una Vez!

… **.¡SPUMM!...** Sin Perder Tiempo Alguno Hibiki Se Lanzó Hacia Adelante Impulsada Por Los Propulsores De Su Cintura Y Siendo A Un Más Propulsada Por Tsubasa Y María Quienes Saltaron Y Usando Sus Piernas Impulsaron A Un Más A Hibiki **….¡AAHHHHHHH!...**

 _ **HIBIKI:**_ ¡Esta Es…Nuestra Canción Del Cisne! / Dijo Hibiki Impactando Su Poderoso Ataque Contra Las Hordas De Noise.

… **..¡PUMMM!...¡CRASH!...¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!...**

… **¡FROOOOOOOOOOUUMMM!…¡FROOOOOOOOOOUUMMM!…¡FROOOOOOOOOOUUMMM!**

En El Momento Que Dicho Ataque Impacto En El Centro Donde Se Encontraban Los Noise Esta Impacto Como Si Se Hubiera Tratado De Un Meteorito El Cuál Levanto Una Enorme Explosión Seguida De Una Gran Capa De Escombros, Rocas Para Después Esa Misma Energía Fuera Liberada En Un Gran Torbellino Que Se Alzó Imponentemente Hacia Los Cielos Mientras Destrozaba A Los Noise Que Había Arrastrado Dentro De El Reduciéndolos A Mero Polvo.

En El Lugar Donde Hace Unos Cuantos Momentos Se Encontraban Cientos De Noise Había Sido Reducido A Un Gran Cráter De Gran Tamaño De Diámetro Y De Unos 2 Metros De Profundidad Y En Donde Se En Encontraba Hibiki Quien Jadeaba Por El Esfuerzo Que Había Hecho

 _ **HIBIKI**_ **:** (Jadeos) Ven Les Dije Que No Había De Que Preocuparse Jeeeee / Decía Hibiki Mientras Se Ponía De Pie

Pero A Un Así A Un Quedaban Cientos De Noise Tal Vez Ya No Como Antes Pero A Un Quedaba Un Buen Numero De Ellos Los Cuáles Nuevamente Se Estaba Agrupando Pero Ahora Contra Hibiki Quien Al Verlos Se Puso En Guardia

… **¡CLANN!...¡ZAAASSSS!.**...¡Tachibana Estas Bien!...

Tan Rápido Como Los Noise Se Habían Acercado A Hibiki Varios De Ellos Habían Sido Rebanados Por Tsubasa Y María Quienes Saltaron A Defender A Hibiki

 _ **MARÍA:**_ ¿Estas Bien Hibiki? / Pregunto María Empuñando Sus Dagas

 _ **HIBIKI:**_ ¡Hai!...Esperaba Que Ese Ataque Los Hubiera Eliminado A Todos Pero Parece Que Tendremos Que Hacerlo A Nuestra Manera / Dijo Hibiki Con Una Sonrisa La Cuál Aparecía En Los Rostros De María Y Tsubasa

 _ **TSUBASA:**_ Señorita Sakurai ¿Me Escucha? / Decía Tsubasa A Través De Un Comunicador En Su Cascos (Audífonos)

… _. "Claro Que Sí Tsubasa ¿Qué Necesitas?"….._

 _ **TSUBASA:**_ ¿Ya Han Terminado De Sacar A Todas De Este Lugar?

… _. "Estamos En Eso Tsubasa En Estos Momentos Están Subiendo A Kirika Y Shirabe En El Helicóptero Mientras Que A Kanade Y Serena Se Les Aplica Primeros Auxilios Debido A Sus Lesiones Y Heridas Pero Están Fuera De Peligro Si Eso Te Preocupa Solo Faltan Miku Y Chris"….._

 _ **TSUBASA:**_ Es Bueno Escuchar Eso Sera Mejor Que Las Lleven Al Cuartel Nosotras ¡Nos Encargaremos De Terminar Esta Batalla De Un Vez! / Dijo Tsubasa Con Determinación Mientras Hibiki Y María Asentían

… _.. "De Acuerdo Chicas Les Diré A Kanade Y A Serena Que Se Retiren Junto Con Las Demás"….._

 _ **MARÍA:**_ ¿Qué Te Dijo La Doctora Ryoko? / Pregunto María

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : Tenemos Vía Libre Para Derrotar A Todos Estos Noise Que Quedan

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¡Bien Hagamos Lo Que Sabemos Hacer Que Tenemos Mucho Que Hablar Con Las Demás Chicas! / Dijo Hibiki A Las Demás

 _ **MARÍA**_ : En Eso Estoy De Acuerdo Hay Mucho Que Me Gustaría Hablar Con Serena / Dijo María

Sin Perder Más Tiempo Las 3 Se Lanzaron Contra Los Noise Que A Un Quedaban Para Acabar De Una Vez Por Toda Esta Batalla Que Ya Se Había Prolongado Mucho

 **(Insertar Soundtrack – Radiant Force)**

 _Con El Comienzo De Una Canción, Comienzan Los Latidos._

 _Deja Que Los Sonidos Del Anillo De La Esperanza Retumben,_

 _Incitando A Todos Los Que Escuchan A No Renunciar A Su Vida_

 _Muéstrales El Inicio De Un Ardiente Sueño_

 _¡Destrózalo! Este Milagro Es De Verdad_

 _¿Qué Es Lo Que Pueden Hacer Tus Manos?_

 _Probablemente Solo Se Aferren Para No Ser Cortadas_

 _¿Qué Es Lo Que Pueden Hacer Tus Manos Para Proteger?_

 _Puedo Sentir Las Chispas Que Iluminarán Nuestro Futuro…_

Solo Se Vio Como Ellas 3 Se Lanzaron Hacia Los Noise **…¡RAZSSS!...¡RAZSSS!...¡RAZSSS!...** Mientras Tsubasa Los Rebanaba Con Su Espada **,….¡CLANG!...¡CLANG!...¡CLANG!...** María Los Reducía A Pedazos Con Sus Dagas Y Látigo De Dagas Mientras Que Hibiki **…..¡CRASH!...¡CRASH!...¡CRASH!...** Los Reducía A Polvo Todo Ante La Atenta Mirada De Los Que Las Estaban Observando Siendo Estos La Sala De Control De La 2da División Y Las Demás Usuarias Symphogear Que Estaban Alejadas De Ese Lugar En El Helicóptero

…

Las Demás Usuarias Del Symphogear Veían A Lo Lejos Explosiones, Ráfagas De Luz Azul, Rayos Plateados Que Surcaban Los Aires Destrozando A Los Noise Que Elevaba Al Aire Mientras Por Todo El Lugar Se Escuchaba Una Hermosa Canción De Esperanza Y Valor.

 **RYOKO:** ¡Chicas Escuchen!...Ogawa Se Encargara De Llevarlas De Vuelta Al Cuartel Es Necesario Que Traten Sus Heridas / Dijo Ryoko Mientras Contemplaba La Batalla A Lo Lejos

 **KANADE:** ¡Espera!...¿Vamos A Dejar Que Tsubasa Y Ellas Se Encarguen De Eso? / Preguntaba Kanade Con Duda Mientras Era Vendada Por Unos Paramédicos

 **SERENA:** Pero ¿Que Acaso Ellas No Correrán Peligro? / Decía Serena Algo Consternada Mientras Tenía Varias Vendas En La Cabeza Y Brazo Derecho

Ellas 2 Eran Las Que Más Se Preocupaban Por Tsubasa, María Y Hibiki Quienes En Estos Momentos Luchaban Valerosamente Contra Los Noise Pero Cierta Peli Negra De Moño Hablo Calmando A Sus Amigas

 **MIKU:** Kanade-San…Serena-San Es Mejor Hacerle Caso A Ryoko-San Solo Miren Como Nos Encontramos Heridas, Agotadas, Cansadas Y Por Poco **…¡Ustedes 2 Casi Se Mueren!...** De No Ser Por Ryoko-San Quien Llego Justo A Tiempo Y Evito Que Usaran Sus Cantos Del Cisne / Decía Miku Con El Ceño Fruncido Dando Uno De Sus Típicos Regaños A La Vez Que Kanade Y Serena Volteaban Su Rostro Y Apretaban Sus Puños Al Igual Que Kirika, Shirabe Y Chris Hacían Muecas De Impotencia Pero Fue Chris Quien Resalto Otro Detalle Más

 **CHRIS:** (Suspiro De Derrota)…¡Oigan! No Quiero Sonar Pesimista Pero De No Ser Por Que Esa Idiota Viniera Acompañada De La Hermana De Serena Y De La Kohai De Senpai En Estos Momentos Estaríamos Muertas….Además Observen….¡Literalmente Están Haciendo Mierda A Toda Esa Horda De Noise Como Si Nada!... / Decía Chris Quien Señalaba Hacia Donde Se Veían Los Destrozos Y Explosiones

Sin Poder Hacer Nada O Alegar Más, Kanade Y Serena Tuvieron Que Aceptar A Regañadientes Lo Dicho Por Ryoko, Miku Y Chris Ya Que Era Obvio Que Nada Podían Hacer Para Apoyar A Sus Compañeras Y Aliadas, Cierto Castaño De Traje Se Acercó A Ryoko Para Infórmale Que Todo Estaba Listo Para Partir

 **OGAWA:** Ryoko-San Todo Esta Listo ¿Qué Hará Usted Ahora? / Pregunto Ogawa Mientras Estaba A Punto De Subirse Al Helicóptero

 **RYOKO:** Me Quedare Con Hibiki Y Las Demás Pese A Que Son Fuertes Le Prometí Al Otro Genjuurou-Kun Que Cuidaría De Ellas / Dijo Ryoko Con Determinación

 **OGAWA:** De Acuerdo Ryoko-San Yo Me Encargare Que Las Chicas Lleguen A Salv-

… **..¡BLAAAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHH!...¡BLAAAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHH!...** Unos Distorsionados Gemidos Interrumpieron Al Peli Castaño Quien Al Igual Que Ryoko Se Percataron Que Se Trataban De Un Par De Noise Que Parecían Unos Enormes Renacuajos Azules Los Cuáles Se Habían Lanzado Hacia Ellos…..Pero Antes De Que Ogawa Utilizara Alguna Técnica Ninja O Que Alguna De Las Demás Usuarias Hiciera Algo **…..¡ZAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS!...¡ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSS!...¡CRASH!...¡CRASH!...** Un Par De Látigos Violetas Con Puntas Los Azotaron Bruscamente Contra El Suelo Destripándolos Al Instante Debido A La Fuerza Aplicada En Ellos Quien Los Había Eliminado Había Sido Nada Menos Que Ryoko Quien Había Reaccionado Al Ver Como Los Noise Se Acercaban A Ellos E Inconscientemente Uso Una De Las Habilidades De La Armadura De Nehustan Para Pararlos

 **RYOKO:** …Eso Estuvo Cerca…¡Shinji Es Mejor Que Se Vayan De Un Vez Ahora!...Los Veré Después / Dijo Ryoko Mientras Retraía Los Látigos De Su Armadura

 **OGAWA:** Entendido Ryoko-San Suerte Con Lo Demás La Estaremos Esperando A Usted Y A Las Demás / Dijo Shinji Para Luego Hacer Unas Señas A Los Pilotos

Mientras Ryoko Veía Como El Helicóptero De La 2da División De Elevaba Y Comenzaba A Alejarse Del Lugar Hasta Perderse En El Horizonte, Una Vez Lejos Del Alcance De Los Noise

 **RYOKO:** Supongo De Que Es Momento….¡De Que Yo También Luche! / Dijo Ryoko Para Saltar Hacia La Batalla Que Libraban Hibiki, María Y Tsubasa.

…

 _Ahora Tiremos Del Gatillo Para Poner En Marcha Una Nueva Era_

 _Comienza La Cuenta Atrás Para Las Leyendas Del Futuro_

 _No Estás Sola Al Alzar El Vuelo_

 _Cuando Superemos El Pasado,_

 _Podemos Comenzar A Escribir Nuestra Propia Historia_

 _Las Personas Y Sus Corazones Deben Estar Juntos_

 _Deja Que Los Sonidos Del Anillo De La Esperanza Retumben,_

 _Incitando A Todos Los Que Escuchan A No Renunciar A Su Vida_

 _¡Canta! Las Posibilidades Siempre Son Mayores Que Cero_

 _Vuela, Y Deja Que La Luz Brille En Este Milagro_

 _Atraviesa Hacía Un Futuro Todavía No Visto…_

… **.¡CRASH!...¡ZASSSSS!...¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!...** Los Ataques De Hibiki Sumado A Los Letales Y Veloces Cortes De Tsubasa Y María Destrozaban A Todo Noise Que Estuviera Frente A Su Rango De Alcance Reduciéndolos A Mero Polvo Y Trizas De Lo Que Alguna Vez Fueron, El Contra Ataque De Las Usuarias Symphogear Había Sido Devastador Cientos De Noise Habían Sucumbido Ante El Poder Combinado Del "S2CA TRIBURST" De Hibiki Reduciendo Las Hordas De Noise A Unos Cuantos Cientos Que No Superaban Ni Los 200 Noise.

 _ **TSUBASA:**_ ….. "Mil Lagrimas De Luz"... "Gran Destello Azul"...

Cientos De Espadas Hechas De Luz Azul Zafiro Descendían Desde Las Alturas Aniquilando Docenas De Noise Que Parecían Zanahorias Con Patas Además De Una Tsubasa Dejando Caer Una Poderosa Ráfaga De Poder Generando Un Fuerte Explosión **…¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!...**

 _ **MARÍA:**_ …¡Serena!... "Infinite Crime"….

… **¡ZASS! …¡ZASS! …¡ZASS! …¡ZASS! …¡ZASS! …¡ZASS! …¡ZASS! …¡ZASS! …¡ZASS!...** Docenas Y Docenas De Dagas Plateadas Cercenaban Y Destrozaban Con Facilidad Grupos Enteros De Noise Que Parecían Torres Y Conos Con Patas Los Cuáles Eran Reducidos A Mero Polvo

 _ **HIBIKI:**_ ….¡Lanza Perforadora!...¡Gungnir!...

… **..¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!...**.Otra Gran Explosión Sacudió Toralmente El Lugar Aniquilando A Decenas Y Decenas De Noise Que Parecían Renacuajos Ya Que Por El Impacto De Energía Con La Que Los Había Pulverizando Sacudió Todo El Lugar Mandando A Volar Nuevamente A Otros Cuantos Noise Los Cuáles Al Impactar Contra El Duro Suelo Se Hicieron Polvo.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LOS CUARTELES DE LA 2DA DIVISIÓN**

Todos Los Presentes Veían Como Las Otras Usuarias Symphogear Encarnizaban Una Feroz Y Épica Batalla Contra Los Noise Los Cuáles En Un Principio Eran Más 2 Mil 845 Noise, En El Momento Que Kanade Y Serena Junto A Las Demás Los Habían Enfrentado Hasta El Límite Los Números De Los Noise Solo Habían Reducido A 2 Mil 108 Noise….Pero Todo Cambio Cuando Aparecieron Las Portadoras De Gungnir, Ame No Habakiri Y Airgetlamh Quienes Pusieron La Balanza A Su Favor Reduciendo La Cantidad De Noise A Tan Solo Unos Míseros 300 Noise Los Cuáles Caían Como Moscas Por Docenas Todo Esto Monitoreado Por El Personal De La 2da División

 **FUJITAKA:** …Sé Que Las Reliquias Son Capaces De Cualquier Cosa Hasta Hacer Milagros Pero Esto Esta En Otro Nivel Muy Superior / Decía Fujitaka Con Asombro

 **AOI:** Me Imagino Que Debió De Ser Toda Una Odisea Para Ryoko-San Convencer A Estas Chicas De Apoyarnos En Esto Además De Son Sumamente Fuertes / Decía Aoi Mientras Observaba En Pantalla El Desarrollo De La Batalla

 **GENJUUROU:** Me Atrevo A Decir Que Superan Por Mucho A Kanade, A Serena, A Chris Tal Vez Miku Las Iguale En Poder Pero No En Estilos De Combate Y Ni Hablar De Kirika O Shirabe Ambas Están Muy Atrás / Dijo El Comandante Kazanari Quien Observaba A Detalle La Batalla Y Dada Su Experiencia Como Guerrero Podía Ver Como Ellas Tenían Mucha Más Experiencia Y Poder

De Seguir Con Ese Ritmo La Batalla Llegaría A Su Fin En Cuestión De Unos Cuantos Minutos Y Con Las Usuarias Symphogear De La 2da División Lesionadas Pero Estables Estarían En Desventaja Pese A Que A Un Contaban Con Las Portadoras De Ichaival Y De Shengshou Jing Un No Era Suficiente Para Una Contra Ofensiva Pero Con El Apoyo De La Otra Hibiki, Tsubasa Y María Era Cosa Diferente A Un Que Tendrían Que Hablar Seriamente Entre Sí Ya Que Ellas Estaban Bajo El Mando De Otra Organización Similar A La 2da División

 **GENJUUROU:** (Supongo Que Tendré Que Hablar Con Ellas)…..¡Aoi Fujitaka! Voy A Salir A Recoger A Ryoko Y A Nuestras Invitadas Estén Preparados / Dijo El Comandante Genjuurou Mientras Los Mencionados Asentían

 **AOI** : ¡Hai!

 **FUJITAKA** : ¡Hai!

Sin Más En Comandante Genjuurou Había Dejado El Centro De Mando Para Reunirse Con Su Colega Y Sus Invitadas

….

 _No Hay Tal Cosa Como Lo Imposible_

 _Juntas Somos Una Roca En Una Tormenta_

 _Sin Importar Lo Que Venga, Confiaremos La Una A La Otra_

 _Y Lo Romperemos._

 _Incluso Si Somos Empujadas Hasta El Borde_

 _Incluso Si Es Tan Difícil Que Lloremos Lágrimas De Sangre_

 _Hay Una Casa Esperando Nuestro Regreso_

 _¡Lucha Por Ello! ¡Protégelo! ¡Sé Fiel!_

 _Cristaliza El Coraje En Un Milagro…_

… **.¡FRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAASSSS!...¡CRASH!...¡SPAAMM!..**

Tanto Tsubasa Como María Se Percataron De Como Varios Noise Salían Volando Por Los Aires Completamente Despedazados Mientras Que Ambas Podían Ver 2 Largos Látigos Violetas Con Picos

 _ **HIBIKI**_ **:** ¡Ryoko-San! / Dijo Hibiki Con Alegría De Ver Que Ella Estuviera Allí Con Ellas

 _ **MARÍA**_ **:** ¿Ehh?...¡Ryoko-San! / Dijo Con Sorpresa María Al Ver A La Doctora

 _ **TSUBASA**_ **:** Señorita Sakurai ¿Qué Hace Aquí? / Pregunto Tsubasa

 **RYOKO:** Luchando Al Igual Que Ustedes No Iba Dejarlas Pelar Solas Además Le Prometí Al Otro Genjuurou-Kun Que Cuidaría De Ustedes / Decía Ryoko

Eso Dicho Por Ryoko Les Saco Una Sonrisa A Todas Ellas Ya Que Esta Ryoko Se Preocupaba Por Ellas Ya Que Estaban Haciendo Mucho Por Ella Al Venir A Este Mundo Alterno…

… **¡ARHHHH!...¡SPAAHHHHHH!...¡WLUU!... ¡WLUU!... ¡WLUU!... ¡WLUU!... ¡WLUU!...**

Su Pequeño Momento Se Vio Interrumpido Por Los Pocos Noise Que A Un Había Allí, Estos Al Ser Pocos Habían Formado Una Formación En Flecha Contra Hibiki, Tsubasa, María Y Ryoko Quienes Se Pusieron En Forma De Ataque

 _ **MARÍA**_ : Ya Era De Que Dieran La Cara….Jeee Sabía Que Esto Terminaría Pronto / Dijo María Empuñando Su Dagas Gemelas

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : Es Hora De Terminar Esta Batalla Que Tenemos Que Ponernos Al Corriente Con Las Demás / Dijo Tsubasa

 _ **HIBIKI**_ **:** ¡Vamos Ryoko-San! / Dijo Hibiki Mientras Convertía Su Guante Derecho En La Punta De Una Lanza Como La De Kanade A La Vez Que Con Su Mano Izquierda Tomaba La Mano Derecha De Ryoko

 **RYOKO:** (Dándole Una Sonrisa A Hibiki)….Claro Que Sí Hibiki…..¡Bien Sera Mejor Que Terminemos Esto Antes De La Hora Del Almuerzo! / Dijo Ryoko Mientras Soltaba Una Gran Látigo Violeta De Puntas

… **¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...¡SYMPHOGEAR!...**

Las 4 Se Lanzaron En Picada Contra La Última Horda De Noise Mientras Gritaban A Todo Pulmón Su Valor Mientras Una Canción Sonaba Con Mucha Más Intensidad **…..¡ZASSSSS!...¡CLANG!...¡CLANG!...¡FRRRRRROOOOASSS!...¡RASSSSSS!...¡CRASH!...¡CRASH!...¡CLENANN!...¡CLEANNNNN!...¡KA-BOOOOOMMMMMMM!...** Entre Choques De Espada Contra Noise, De Lanzas Que Empalaban Y Atravesaban A Cuanto Noise Tuvieran En Frente, Dagas Que Reducían En Polvo A Los Noise Con Suma Facilidad Y Para Darle El Toque Final Varios Látigos Enormes Y Largos Azotaban A Los Últimos Noise Que Quedaban En Pie Dejándolos Hechos Trizas Sin Que Estos Pudieran Regenerarse.

 _Las Personas Y Sus Corazones Deben Estar Juntos_

 _Deja Que Los Sonidos Del Anillo De La Esperanza Retumben,_

 _Incitando A Todos Los Que Escuchan A No Renunciar A Su Vida_

 _¡Canta! Las Posibilidades Siempre Son Mayores Que Cero_

 _¡Vuela, Y Deja Que La Luz Brille En Este Milagro!_

 _¡Vuela, Y Deja Que La Luz Brille En Este_ _ **Milagro**_ _!..._

… **..¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!...**

Con Una Última Explosión La Batalla Entre Los Noise Y Las Usuarias Symphogear Había Llegado A Su Fin Mientras Podía Ver Como Tsubasa, María, Hibiki Y Ryoko Le Daban La Espada A Dicha Explosión De Manera Cool Y Espectacular Cada Una Empuñando Sus Arme Gear….

…

Después De Una Gran Batalla Contra Lo Que Eran Hordas Y Hordas De Noise Podíamos Ver En Una Banca A Tsubasa, María, Hibiki Y Ryoko Las Primeras 3 Mostraban Leves Signos De Cansancio Pero Por El Otro Lado La Doctora Ryoko Estaba Sumamente Agotada Se Podía Ver Por Como Estaba Sentada Casi Cayéndose De La Banca…Sobra Decir Que Cada Quien Tenía Una Bebida Energética Para Reponer Un Poco De Energía A Un Así Las 4 Conversaban Entre Sí, Ryoko Comentaba Su Primera Batalla Usando Una Reliquia Por Su Propia Cuenta Mientras Las Demás La Felicitaban Por Su Acción

 **RYOKO:** (Suspiro) Si Que El Trabajo Que Ustedes Realizan Chicas Es Extremadamente Agotador Pero Me Alegro Que Mi 1ra Batalla Contra Los Noise Haya Sido Alado De Ustedes…..Gracias Chicas / Decía Ryoko Mirando El Hermoso Atardecer

 _ **TSUBASA**_ **:** A Un Que No Lo Hizo Nada Mal Para Ser Una Novata Señorita Sakurai Eso Se Lo Puedo Asegurar

 _ **MARÍA**_ **:** Además Es Gracias A Usted Que Las Demás Están Bien Y Se Encuentran Fuera De Peligro / Dijo María Recalcando Ese Importante Detalle

 _ **HIBIKI**_ **:** A Mí Me Alegra Que Hayamos Podido Luchar Juntas Ryoko-San Y Con Ello Haber Salvado A La Otra Miku, Serena-Chan, Kanade-San, Chris-Chan, Kirika-San Y Shirabe-Chan / Dijo Hibiki Mientras Abrasaba A Ryoko

… **..¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRÑÑÑÑÑÑ!...** Hasta Que Cierto Chillido De Estomago Por Parte De Hibiki Y María Resonó Por Todo El Lugar Sonrojando Y Avergonzando Un Poco A Hibiki Y A María **….¡Ja…Ja…..Ja….Jajajajajajajajajajajajaj….Jajajaja…..Jjaja!** Lo Cuál Ocasiono Que Ryoko Soltara Una Pequeña Risa Que Casi La Tumba De La Banca En Donde Estaban Sentadas

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ETTO…Ryoko-San…Bu..Bueno Vera Es Que Antes De Que Partiéramos Ninguna De Nosotras Comió Nada Antes De Que Partiéramos / Dijo Hibiki Un Poco Con Pena

 _ **MARÍA**_ : B…Bueno Además De Que Lo Hicimos Para Evitar Terminar Vomitando En Medio Del Camino…..Ya Sabe Como Pasa En Las Películas De Viaje Entre Dimensiones En Las Que Los Personajes Terminan Vomitando / Dijo María Con Un Sudor Frío Aguantándose Las Ganas De Vomitar

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : Es Entendible Después De Todo Viajamos De Un Mundo Paralelo A Otro, Nos Enfrentamos A Cientos De Noise Al Llegar…Nada Que Un Buen Baño Y Una Deliciosa Comida No Solucionen / Dijo Tsubasa Con Estrellitas En Los Ojos Mientras Ryoko Tenía Un Pequeño Gotón En La Cabeza

 **RYOKO** : Supongo Que Estoy De Acuerdo…Pero Descuiden Que Pronto Comeremos Algo Y Tomaremos Un Buen Descanso / Dijo Ryoko Solo Para Señalar Hacia Adelante

Frente A Ellas Un Auto Rojo Todo Terreno Se Estacionaba Y De Este Salía Un Peli Rojo Moreno De Ojos Ámbar Con Una Pequeña Barba Del Mismo Color Iba Vestido Con Zapatos Color Café, Pantalones Blancos, Una Camisa De Manga Larga Roja Junto Con Un Chaleco Negro A Juego Con La Corbata Que Traía…Hibiki, Tsubasa Y María Estaban Sorprendidas Al Ver Una Versión Alterna Del Comandante Genjuurou..

 _ **TSUBASA:**_ …Comandante Genjuurou Se Ve Diferente De Lo Que Se Ve….. / Dijo Tsubasa Asombrada

 _ **MARÍA:**_ Bueno Es Todo Un Caso No Nos Esperábamos Algo Como Esto Supongo Que Unas Cosas Serán Un Poco Diferentes / Dijo María Resignada

 _ **HIBIKI:**_ ¡Pero Que Le Paso Comandante Genjuurou?! / Pregunto Y Grito Hibiki

 **GENJUUROU** : ….¿Que Sucede Algo Con Mi Atuendo?... / Pregunto El Pero Fue Interrumpido Por Ryoko

 **RYOKO** : Bueno Genjuurou-Kun Llegas En Buen Momento Supongo Que Conoces A Estas Chicas / Contesto Ryoko Señalando A Las Demás

 **GENJUUROU** : Creo Que Sí De Hecho Venia Por Ti Y Tus Invitadas…Tenemos Mucho Que Hablar / Dijo El Comandante Genjuurou Con Una Sonrisa….

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE / SUBMARINO DE LA 2DA DIVISIÓN – ALA MEDÍCA 10:30 AM**

Dentro De La Enfermería Se Encontraban 6 Chicas 4 De Ellas En Cama Mientras Otras 2 Estaban Sentadas En Un Pequeño Asiento Acolchonado, Siendo Revisadas Y Checadas Por La Doctora Ryoko Y Por Aoi Quien Recopilaba Los Datos Y Observaciones De Todas Ellas En Especial De Kanade, Serena, Kirika Y Shirabe Quienes Siempre Terminaban Más Lastimadas Y Heridas Que Las Demás

 **RYOKO:** ¡Bien Con Esto Bastara!...Solo No Te Muevas Mucho Kanade / Dijo Ryoko Mientras Terminaba De Vendar Uno De Los Brazos De Kanade Quien Tenía Vendas En La Cabeza, Manos, Cuello Además De Varias Heridas Leves

 **KANADE:** Gracias Ryoko-San / Dijo Kanade Mientras Veía Sus Heridas

 **RYOKO:** De Nada…Bien Sigues Tu Serena Así Que No Te Muevas / Dijo Ryoko Mientras Serena Asentía

Serena Estaba Sobre Su Cama Y Al Igual Que Kanade Ella También Presentaba Varias Heridas En La Cabeza, Torso, Brazos Además De Tener Un Parche En La Mejilla, La Batalla Contra Las Hordas De Noise Las Había Dejado Severamente Heridas A Ellas Y A Cierto Dúo Zababa Completamente Herido Las Únicas Que Presentaban Menos Heridas Eran Chris Y Miku A Un Que Eso No Las Libro De Tener Varios Raspones Y Cortes Por Todo El Cuerpo Los Cuales Eran Cubiertos Por Unas Cuantas Banditas Medicas Y Una Venda En El Caso De Chris.

 **RYOKO:** ¡Listo! Con Eso Terminamos Espero No Tener Que Verlas Así De Nuevo Sumamente Heridas….En Especial Tu Kanade Debes De Dejar Esos Ataques Kamikazes Por La Paz Si No Le Darás Un Ataque A La Pobre Serena Un Día De Estos Además No Olvidemos Que Cierta Espada Esta Aquí / Dijo Ryoko Burlonamente

 **KANADE:** (Suspiro)….Supongo Que Tendré Dejar Esas Tácticas Por Un Largo Tiempo / Decía Kanade Con Pesadez

 **SERENA:** No Te Preocupes Kanade Ya Encontraremos La Manera De Crear Nuevos Estilos De Pelea Sin Que Corras Peligro Te Lo Prometo / Dijo Serena Mientras Le Daba Una Cálida Sonrisa A Kanade

 **KANADE:** Gracias Por Preocuparte Serena / Decía Kanade Mientras Acariciaba El Cabello De Serena A Lo Que Cierta Peli Azul De Cabello Oscuro Se Les Acerco

 **AOI:** Kanade Serena Debo Informarles Que Debido A La Extenuante Batalla Que Libraron Sus Gears Sufrieron Una Leve Sobre Carga Por Lo Que En Estos Momentos Están Siendo Reparados Por Lo Que No Podrán Utilizarlos En Los Próximos 2 Días / Dijo Aoi Mientras Les Mostraba En Un Tablet A Ambas Sus Dañados Gears

 **KANADE:** …Supongo Que Eso Nos Sacamos Por Intentar Un Canto Del Cisne En Ese Estado En El Que Nos Encontrábamos

 **SERENA:** (Suspiro)…Es Razonable Que Nuestros Gears Hayan Sufrido Un Daño Ligero….¿Por Que Tengo La Sensación De Que Voy A Sufrir Un Regaño Un Poco Maternal?

Ambas Idols Sabían Las Consecuencias De Haber Forzado Sus Symphogear A Esos Extremos Que De No Haber Sido Por Ryoko En Este Momento Ambas Estaban Muertas O Hechas Polvo, Por Otro Lado Aoi Se Acercó A Cierto Dúo Zababa Quienes Estaban Terminando De Comer En Una Bandeja Con Varios Platillos La Cuál Estaba En Sus Camas

 **AOI:** Por Otro Lado Kirika Y Shirabe Ustedes Sufrieron Un Severo Retroceso Del Linker Lo Que Les Causo Una Dificultad Para Mantener Estables Sus Gears Que De No Haber Sido Por Que Se Desvanecieron Por El Cansancio De La Batalla En Estos Momentos Ya Estarían En La Morgue / Dijo Aoi Revisando Su Condición Médica En La Que Estaban

 **KIRIKA** : **…¡Dess!...¡En Serio!...**

 **SHIRABE** : Supongo Que No Debimos Abusar Tanto Del Linker A Un No Entiendo Como Kanade-San Lo Puede Usar Como Si Nada / Decía La Pequeña Peli Negra

 **KIRIKA** : ….¿Pero…Como Es Que Estamos Bien Si Sufrimos Un Severo Retroceso Del Linker?... **¡Dess!...** / Exclamo Consternada Kirika Al Igual Que Shirabe Llamando La Atención De L Misma Kanade Quien Estaba Más Familiarizada Con Ese Tema

 **KANADE** : Que Yo Sepa No Existe Algo Que Pueda Contra Restar Los Fatales Efectos Del Linker…..¡Casi Me Muero Varias Veces Por No Tener Cuidado! / Dijo Kanade Dándose Cuenta De Eso

Y Era Cierto Todas Las Usuarias Symphogear Sabían Los Efectos Letales Que Había Al Abusar Demasiado Del Linker Cosa Que Las Podía Matar Ya Que No Había Algo Para Contra Restar Dichos Efectos

 **CHRIS:** Ahora Que Lo Mencionan Además Del Linker….Recuerden Que El Idiota De Ver Utilizo Un Especie De Linker Inverso Que Desestabilizaba Nuestra Tasa De Sincronización Con Nuestros Symphogear….Pero Solo Hacia Eso No Arreglaba Los Efectos Que Generaba El Linker / Decía Chris Con El Ceño Fruncido Dejando A Todas En Un Silencio Hasta Que Aoi Decidió Hablar Acerca De Cómo Lo Solucionaron

 **AOI** : De Hecho Si Hay Una Contra Medida Para Eso A Un Que No Fuimos Nosotros Quien La Desarrollamos / Dijo Aoi Llamando La Atención De Todas Ellas Hasta Que Cierta Castaña De Lentes Hablo

 **RYOKO:** ….. **"Anti Linker Versión 2"** …. / Dijo Ella Seriamente Llamando La Atención De Todas

 **KANADE** : ¡Imposible!...Eso No Puede Ser…Que Yo Sepa No Hay Algo Así / Dijo Kanade Impactada Al Igual Que Kirika Y Shirabe

 **CHRIS** : ¿Qué Acaso El Imbécil De Ver Había Creado Algo Más? / Pregunto Chris A Lo Que Ryoko Negó Con La Cabeza

 **MIKU** : Ryoko-San Si Ustedes Ni El Doctor Ver Crearon Ese Anti Linker ¿Quién Lo Creo? / Pregunto Con Dudas Miku A Lo Que Ryoko Decidió Contarles

 **RYOKO** : Sencillo Miku Ese Anti Linker Que Salvo A Shirabe Y A Kirika Fue Creado Por **S.O.N.G.** Una Organización Especial De Respuesta Ante Fenómenos Sobrenaturales

 **MIKU** : **…¿S.O.N.G.?...** / Dijo Confundida Miku Al Igual Que Kanade Y Chris

 **AOI** : …En Otras Palabras Fue La 2da División Del Otro Mundo Alternativo Del Que Provienen Las Otras Tsubasa, Hibiki Y María Según Tsubasa Es El Nuevo Nombre Que Tiene La 2da División A Un Que Con Mucho Más Poder Y Recursos Que Nosotros / Dijo Aoi Sorprendiendo A Todas Ellas

 **KIRIKA:** ETTO….Ryoko-San ¿Exactamente Que Hace Ese Anti Linker? …Dess… / Pregunto Kirika Un Tanto Dudosa De Saber

 **RYOKO:** Según Hasta Donde Tengo Entendido Lo Que Hace Es Suprimir En Un 67% El Retroceso Del Symphogear Lo Cuál Genera Esos Efectos Letales Y Mortales, Estabiliza La Sincronización Entre Usuario Y Reliquia…..Básicamente Es Un Suero Para Reducir Y Suprimir A Un Que Originalmente Tenia Otro Propósito / Dijo Ryoko

 **KANADE:** Ryoko-San Exactamente ¿Qué Propósito Tenia Ese Anti Linker? / Pregunto Kanade Estrechando Los Ojos

 **RYOKO:** ….No Lo Sé….Lo Que Les Acabo De Decir Es Lo Poco Que Me Dijeron En Los Cuarteles De **S.O.N.G.** Pero Si En Verdad Quieres Saber Sera Mejor Que Se Lo Preguntes Directamente A La Otra Tsubasa / Dijo Ryoko Mientras Se Sentaba En Una Silla Que Había Cerca

Tanto Kirika Como Shirabe Estaban Sorprendidas De Que En Ese Mundo Alterno Encontraran Una Solución Para Su Problema, Por Otro Lado Kanade Estaba Incrédula Al Saber Que Existía Dicho Anti Linker Cosa Que Ella Hubiera Necesitado En Ciertos Momentos…..Habiendo Solucionado Esa Duda Shirabe, Kirika Y Kanade Decidieron Dejar Ese Tema Por La Paz Ya Tenían Mucho De Que Preocuparse Para Tener Eso En Mente.

 **AOI:** Supongo Que Eso Sera Todo Por El Día De Hoy…Ohhhh! Por Cierto El Comandante Genjuurou Ordeno Que Ustedes 4 Estén Exentas De Misiones Por El Momento Hasta Que Sus Gears Estén Reparados Y Ustedes Estén Mejor, Las Únicas Que Estarán En Alerta Son Miku Y Chris Junto A Las Otras Usuarias Symphogear / Dijo Aoi Para Luego Salir De Allí Dejando A Kanade, Serena, Kirika Y Shirabe Apretando Las Sabanas De Sus Camas

 **CHRIS** : De Nada Sirve Que Estén Con Esa Frustración Solo Van Empeorar Y Más Usted Kanade Senpai / Dijo La Albina De Un Solo Ojo

 **MIKU** : Chris-Chan Tiene Razón Es Mejor Que Descansen Un Poco Y Se Recuperen Ayer Tuvimos Una De Las Más Grande Batallas Contra Los Noise Que De No Haber Sido Por Ryoko, Tsubasa, María Y Hibiki Hubiéramos Perdido Además De Terminar Muertas / Dijo Miku Mientras Agachaba La Mirada Al Igual Que Todas

 **CHRIS** : Además Por Lo Que Vi Ellas Están A Un Nivel Muy Superior A Nosotras A Un Que Me Duela Admitirlo….¡Ellas Prácticamente Masacraron A Todos Esos Noise De Una Manera Brutal! En Especial Esa Idiota. / Dijo Chris Mientras A Un Recordaba Como Tsubasa, Hibiki, María Destrozaban A Los Noise Con Una Destreza Y Agilidad Abrumadora

Todas A Un Recordaban Lo Poco Que Habían Visto Antes De Retirarse De Ese Campo De Batalla Las Explosiones Que Resonaban Por Todo El Lugar Así Como Los Diferentes Ataques Que Cada Una Lograba Ejecutar En Especial Todas A Un Recordaban Como Ryoko Se Había Unido A La Batalla Pese A Su Falta De Experiencia Logro Dar Una Buena Pelea Para Ser Una Novata, Lo Admitieran O No Era Un Hecho Que Tsubasa, Hibiki, María Eran Más Fuertes Que Ellas El Que Eliminaran A Todos Los Noise Sin Salir Sin Ningún Rasguño Era Prueba De Ello Cosa Que Las Dejo En Un Incomodo Silencio, Silencio Que Fue Roto Por Ryoko

 **RYOKO** : Créanme Chicas Lo Que Vieron Solo Fue La Punta Del Iceberg Esas Chicas Son Mucho Más Fuertes Que Ustedes Sin Ofender Y Eso Que No Han Conocido A Las Demás…

 **SERENA** : ¿A Quiénes Se Refiere Ryoko-San? / Pregunto Serena

 **RYOKO** : Simple Me Refiero A La Otra Chris-Chan A Kirika Y A Shirabe Por No Hablar De La Pequeña Y Adorable Elfnein….Bueno Creo Que Me Estoy Desviando Del Tema Para Empezar La Otra Chris Es Sumamente Fuerte Además De Cargar ¡Todo Un Arsenal Como Para Destruir Una Ciudad Entera!...Además De Que Tiene Un Temperamento Volátil Que Es Mejor No Tocar Incluso Tiene Una Menuda Fuerza Para Noquearte / Dijo Ryoko Recordando A Un Ese Golpe Que Chris Le Había Dado

Todas Estaban Impresionadas Por Lo Que Ryoko Les Había Relatado Mientras Una Gota Resbalaba En Las Cabezas De Cada Una Incluso De Chris Quien Sonreía Al Saber Que Su Otro Yo Era Fuerte E Indomable, En Los Pensamiento De Las Demás Solo Había Una Palabra Para Describir A Esa Chris….. "Tsun…Tsun…..Tsundere"…

 **KANADE: ¡WOOOWW!...** No Me Quisiera Enfrentar A Esa Chris Completamente Enojada..Jajajajaja / Dijo Kanade Mientras Se Reía Levemente Mientras Las Demás Sonreían…

 **MIKU:** Al Menos Sabemos Que Esa Chris-Chan Es Fuerte Al Igual Que Las Demás.

 **CHRIS** : …Bueno Y Que Esperaban Tratándose De Mí Era Obvio Que Sería La Más Armada Y Explosiva De Todas / Dijo Chris Con Orgullo

 **RYOKO** : Lastima Que Esa Chris No Sepa Cocinar Tan Bien Como Tu Chris-Chan / Dijo Ryoko Con Una Sonrisa Solo Para Ver Como Chris Estaba En Una Esquina Con Un Cuadro De Depresión Mientras Murmuraba Varias Cosas

 **CHRIS** : "Nada Es Perfecto Ni En Otro Mundo Paralelo" / Decía Chris Mientras Las Demás Tenían Uno Que Otro Gotón En La Cabeza

 **RYOKO** : Dejando De Lado Eso Último Las Que Siguen Son Cierto Dúo Zababa Me Refiero A Kirika Y Shirabe Esas Dos Sí Que Son Un Dúo Explosivo E Impredecible / Dijo Ryoko Impresionando A Las Mencionadas

 **KIRIKA** : ¡Vamos Ryoko-San Cuente Más!... **¡Dess!...¡Dess!...**

 **SHIRABE** : Ryoko-San Por Favor Cuéntenos Más Acerca De Ello / Decían Kirika Y Shirabe Algo Enérgicas

 **RYOKO** : Bueno Para Empezar Esas 2 Son Inseparables Y Unidas Son Algo Fuertes Para Su Edad, Pueden Entonar Su Canto Del Cisne Sin Problema Alguno, No Tienen Ese Problema Con Depender Del Linker, Incluso Alcanzaron El Ex-Drive / Dijo Ryoko Como Si Nada

 **KIRIKA: …..¡DEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!...**

 **SHIRABE** : **…..O_O….**

Dejando En Shock A Las Demás Ya Que La Únicas Que Habían Alcanzado El Ex-Drive Solo Eran Kanade, Serena Y Chris, Ya Que Al Ser Inestable Era Imposible Distribuirlo…Pero Ahora Se Enteraban Que Las Otras Kirika Y Shirabe Habían Alcanzado Ese Nivel De Poder Eso Último Las Dejo En Shock A Las Pobres Que Cayeron De Nuevo A Sus Camas Por La Noticia

 **RYOKO** : Además De Ser Las Pequeñas Kohais De La Otra Chris Que A Su Vez Es La Kohai De Tsubasa A Quien Llama Senpai…Jeeee…Irónico ¿No? / Dijo Ryoko Con Un Risa Leve

 **KANADE** : Bueno Hay Cosas Que No Cambian A Un En Mundos Paralelos ¿Cierto Chris-Chan? / Dijo Una Sonriente Kanade

 **CHRIS** : B..Bueno No Es Algo Que Me Moleste Además Mis Kohais Siempre Tendrán A Su Confiable Senpai ¿No? / Dijo Chris Mientras Sonreía

 **KIRIKA** : ¡Eso Es Cierto Chris Senpai!... **¡Dess!...**

 **SHIRABE** : A Un En Otros Mundos Paralelos Siempre Sera Nuestra Confiable Senpai / Dijeron Kirika Y Shirabe Mientras Le Mostraban Unas Sinceras Sonrisas A Su Senpai…

 **SERENA** : Ryoko-San Usted ¿Sabe Cómo Es Que Todas Ellas Se Volvieron Fuertes? / Pregunto Serena A La Vez Que Todas Observaban Como La Sonrisa De Ryoko Desaparecía Y Mostraba Una Cara Sería Y Triste

 **RYOKO** : (Suspiro)….Para Empezar Tsubasa, Hibiki Y Chris Eran Unas Debiluchas Que Muy A Penas Podían Lidiar Con Su Vida Pero Debido A Ciertos Hechos Y Traumas Ellas Decidieron Volverse Fuertes, Pasaron Por Muchas Penurias Para Llegar Al Nivel Que Ustedes Vieron, Fueron Ciertos Traumas Y Dolor Emocional Lo Que Las Hizo Volverse Sumamente Poderosas A Un Hoy En Día Esos Recuerdos Dolorosos Las Persiguen / Dijo Ryoko Seriamente

 **SERENA** : ¿A Que Se Refiere Ryoko-San? / Pregunto Serena Temiendo Lo Peor Al Igual Que Todas

 **RYOKO** : (Mueca)…No Es Algo Que Me Guste Contar Pero Sé Que No Van A Parar Hasta Que Se Los Diga ¿No?...Bueno Empecemos Por La Otra Tsubasa Ella Era Igual De Tímida E Insegura Que La Tsubasa Que Nosotros Conocimos Ella….Presencio La Muerte De La Kanade De Su Mundo Ante Sus Propios Ojos Sin Que Pudiera Evitarlo Y Para Rematar La Kanade De Ese Mundo Murió En Brazos De La Otra Tsubasa Cosa Que Le Genero Un Fuerte Trauma Al Dejar Morir A Su Mejor Amiga, A Partir De Ese Momento Tsubasa Se Volvió Una Chica Fría, Solitaria, Sin Emociones, En Algunos Casos Amargada…Debido A Ese Trauma Se Le Dificulto El Hacer Nuevas Amistades A Tal Punto Que Siempre Se La Pasaba Entrenando Si Descanso Alguno, Incluso Cuando Hibiki Se Unió A La 2 División Además De Portar Un Fragmento Del Gungnir De Esa Kanade, Tsubasa Se Negaba A Ser Equipo Con Ella, A Entrenarla Pese A Que Hibiki Insistía En Un Ocasión Casi Atacaba A Hibiki Con Su Espada…..Pero Después De Un Tiempo Y Ciertos Sucesos Tsubasa Se Comenzó A Abrir A La Amistad De Hibiki A Quien Consideraba Como Una Hermana Pequeña Fue Gracias A Ella Que Tsubasa Volvió A Ser Como Era Antes Además La Otra Chris-Chan Quien En Un Principio Fue Su Enemiga Paso A Ser Una De Sus Mejores Amigas Y Kohai Favorita / Termino De Relatar Ryoko Ante El Silencio De Todas Quienes Tenían Diferentes Expresiones Pero Fue Cierta Peli Anaranjada Quién Hablo

 **KANADE** : ….Tsubasa…Siempre Supe Que Era Una Chica Tímida E Inocente Pero Nunca Creí Que El Ver Morir A Mi Otro Yo Haya Sido Un Trauma Que La Haya Cambiado Por Completo…..Debió Haber Sufrido Mucho Durante Algún Tiempo / Decía Kanade Mientras Apretaba Las Sabanas De Su Cama Al Igual Que Apretaba Los Dientes Mientras Unas Ligeras Lagrimas Recorrían Su Mejilla

 **SERENA:** ….Kanade… / Decía Serena Preocupada Por Su Amiga A Quien Veía Secarse Las Lagrimas

 **KANADE** : Por Favor Continua Ryoko-San / Decía Kanade

 **RYOKO** : Bien Donde Me Quede…..A Sí Hibiki Hasta Hora Es La Que Más Veces A Estado A Punto De Morir Por Muchos Factores Entre Ellos Las Peleas Que Tuvo Contra Chris Cuando Eran Enemigas, La Batalla A Muerte Contra Fine, Aquella Vez Que Ella Junto A Tsubasa Y Chris Pararon Un Enorme Fragmento De La Luna, La Ocasión En Que El Nephilim Le Arranco Uno De Sus Brazos, Su Problema Cuando Su Reliquia La Estaba Comenzó A Fundirse Con Ella A Tal Punto Que Casi La Mata Más De Una Vez, Eso Sin Contar Que Cuando Estaba En Secundaria Sufrió Abusos, Bulling Por Parte De Sus Compañeros Quien Estaban Resentidos De Que Hibiki Hubiera Sido La Única Sobreviviente De Ese Ataque De Noise En El Concierto De Kanade Y Tsubasa, Por Mucho Tiempo Hibiki Oculto Ese Dolor Que La Atormentaba Tuvo Que Lidiar Con Eso Cuando Conoció A Shirabe Quien La Llamo Hipócrita Sin Conocer Por La Buena Hibiki O La Ocasión En Las Que Dialogo Con María Pese A Todo Ese Dolor Que Hibiki A Cargado A Sabido Salir Adelante Y No Sola Ya Que Cuenta Con El Apoyo De Sus Amigas / Dijo Ryoko Mientras Todas Sentían Una Gran Admiración Por Hibiki Al Igual La Respetaban Por Nunca Rendirse

 **MIKU** : (Limpiándose Una Lagrima)…..Tal Y Como Lo Suponía Hibiki Sigue Siendo Hibiki Pase Lo Que Pase / Decía Miku Sonriente

 **CHRIS** : Hmm…..Debo Admitir Que Esa Idiota A Un Se Preocupa Por Notros Tanto Así Que Nos Vino AAyudar Con Este Gran Problema / Dijo Chris Con Respeto

 **RYOKO:** Por Último María, Bueno De Ella No Se Mucho Más De Lo Que Me Pudieron Informar En Los Cuarteles De **S.O.N.G.** Lo Poco Que Se Es Que Formo Parte Del Desaparecido **F.I.S.** Se Le Hizo Pasar Por La Rencarnación De Fine, Fue Enemiga Aserrada De Tsubasa Y Hibiki, Participo Mucho En El Incidente De Frontier….María Esa Chica Fuerte Y Tenaz Por Dentro Era Algo Insegura De Sus Decisiones Incluso De Reprochaba A Sí Misma Su Capacidad De Luchar Siempre Con El Poder De Otros, Al Igual Que Tsubasa María Se Culpaba Por Haber Sido Débil Ya Que Debido A Eso La Otra Serena Tuvo Que Luchar Sola Contra El Nephilim Muriendo En Esa Batalla Pese A La Victoria Que Obtuvo Cosa Que La Volvió Fría, Decidida, Arrogante Y Una Persona Que No Le Importaba Nada Con Tal De Lograr Su Objetivo…A Un Que Su Forma De Ser Cambio Tras La Confrontación Que Tuvo Con Hibiki Eso La Hizo Replantearse Sus Ideales Y Muchas Cosas Con El Tiempo María Formo Una Gran Y Sólida Amistad Con Tsubasa Al Igual Con Hibiki Y Sus Amigas Pasando Ser Parte De S.O.N.G. Formar Un Dúo Con Tsubasa Entre Otros Detalles Pequeños Cosas Como Esas Forjaron La Fuerza De María Y No Solo De Ella Ni De Tsubasa O De Hibiki Si No Que También De Chris, Kirika Y Shirabe Ese Trio No Queda Fuera De Esto No Por Nada Se Han Enfrentado A Enemigos Fuertes Y Letales Y Han Salido Victorias Pese A Los Altibajos / Dijo Ryoko

Todas Estaban En Completo Silencio Procesando Nuevamente Todo Eso Dicho Por Ryoko Reflexionando Acerca De Tsubasa, Hibiki, María Todo Lo Que Tuvieron Que Pasar Para Poder Llegar A Ese Nivel, Cosa Que Kanade Y Las Demás No Alcanzaban..

 **KANADE** : Ahhg…No Pensé Decir Esto…Pero A Lado De Ellas Parezco Una Principiante Y Por No Decir Que Tsubasa Haría Bien El Rol De Mi Senpai…..Bahh / Dijo Kanade Dejando Caerse Sobre Su Cama

 **SERENA** : Yo También Tengo Que Admitir Que María-One San Me Supera Por Mucho, Ya Que Su Dominio Con El Airgetlamh Está Por Encima De Mi Por Si No Fuera Poco Sus Ataques Son Más Potentes / Dijo Serena Mientras Analizaba Lo Que Había Visto En Batalla

 **CHRIS** : Tan Poco Olvidemos Como Masacraron A Todos Esas Hordas De Noise Como Si No Fuera Un Gran Reto Además De Sus Symphogear Son Diferentes A Los Nuestros ¡Tan Solo Vean Los Diseños De Sus Trajes! / Dijo Chris

 **SERENA** : Bueno Eso Es Cierto Que Yo Recuerde El Airgetlamh Que Yo Poseo No Es Tan Blindado Como El De María-One Chan

 **KANADE** : Además El Gungnir De Hibiki Es Muy Distinto Al De La Hibiki Que Nosotras Conocimos, Este Puede Crear Grandes Impactos Explosivos Destructivos, Además No Sabía Que Pudiera Transformar Uno De Sus Guanteles En Una Punta De Lanza Tan Poderosa Como La Mía Y Eso Sin Contar Ese Extraño Ataque **"S2CA TRIBURST"** ¡No Sabía Que El Gungnir Era Capas De Semejante Poder De Ataque! / Dijo Kanade Levantando Un Poco La Voz

 **MIKU** : Chicas Sera Mejor Hablar De Esto En Otra Ocasión No ¿Creen? / Dijo Miku Siendo La Voz De La Razón

 **KIRIKA** : ¡Yo Apoyo Lo Dicho Por Miku Es Mejor Dejarlo Para Luego!...¡Dess!...

 **SHIRABE** : Yo También Estoy De Acuerdo Con Kiri-Chan Y Miku-San Ya Fue Mucho Para Esta Mañana / Dijo Shirabe Soltando Un Suspiro

 **CHRIS** : Opino Lo Mismo Que Miku….¿Por Cierto Donde Se Metió Esa Idiota, La Kohai De Senpai Y La Hermana De Serena? / Preguntaba Chris

 **RYOKO** : Ahh…Te Refieres A Hibiki, Tsubasa Y María Deben De Estar Hablando Con Genjuurou-Kun Y Con Los Demás En La Sala De Control Acerca De La Situación En La Que Estamos….Espero Que A Genjuurou-Kun No Se Le Olvide Que No Debe De Presionar A Las Chicas Demasiado... / Dijo Ryoko Mientras Fruncía El Ceño Siendo Notado Por Todas

 **MIKU** : Ahh…ETTO Ryoko-San ¿Por Que Esa Cara? / Pregunto Miku

 **RYOKO** : Antes De Partir Hacia Acá Le Prometí Al Otro Genjuurou-Kun Que Me Aseguraría De Que Ellas 3 Regresaran A Salvo Por Eso A Un Que Sean Fuertes No Quiero Presionarlas Y Menos A Ustedes Primero Quiero Que Se Recuperen / Dijo Ryoko Mientras Se Levantaba De Pie

 **MIKU** : Es Entendible Eso Ryoko-San / Contesto Miku A Lo Que Ryoko Asintió

De Repente La Puerta Que Daba Al Ala Medica Se Abrió Mostrando A Cierto Moreno Peli Rojo De Ojos Ámbar Que Todas Ellas Conocían

 **SERENA** : ¡Comandante Genjuurou! / Dijo Serena

 **KANADE** : Ya Era Hora De Que Aparecieras Viejo ¿Qué Te Trae Acá? / Dijo Kanade

 **RYOKO** : Oh Genjuurou-Kun ¿Qué Haces Aquí Ya Termino La Reunión Con Los Demás?

 **GENJUUROU** : Bueno Por Momento Hemos Informado A Tsubasa, Hibiki Y María Acerca De La Situación Y Están Dispuestas A Ayudarnos, Por Otro Lado Vine A Ver Como Se Encontraban Y Más A Ti Kanade Conociéndote Te Excediste Otra Vez / Dijo El Comandante Con El Ceño Fruncido

 **KANADE** : TSK….Sabes Que Tenia Que Utilizarlo Para Salvara A Las Demás / Dijo Kanade Volteando Su Rostro A Un Lado

 **RYOKO** : Por Cierto ¿Dónde Están Nuestras Invitadas?

 **GENJUUROU** : Justo En Estos Momentos Se Encuentran En La Cafetería Devorando Varios Platillos De Comida En Especial Hibiki Y María Nunca Pensé En Ver A Alguien Comer Tanto Sin Atragantarse O Engordar / Dijo El Comandante Genjuurou Ante Las Miradas Que Emitían Kanade, Serena Y Kirika?

 **RYOKO** : Eso Es De Esperar Ellas Partieron De Su Mundo Sin Comer Algún Bocado, Lucharon Durante Un Par De Horas Contra Hordas De Noise No Me Sorprende Que No Hayan Caído Agotadas Después De Todo Eso Igual A Mí Me Paso Eso Cuando Llegue A Su Mundo / Dijo Ryoko

 **GENJUUROU** : ¡Bien! Sera Mejor Que Escuchen Ya Que Contamos Con El Apoyo De Las Otras Usuarias Symphogear Y De **S.O.N.G.** Podremos Poner La Balanza A Nuestro Favor Y Solucionar El Problema Con Los Noise Que Salen Del Tesoro De Babilonia, Por Como Se Encuentran Solo Chris Y Miku Son Las Únicas Portadoras Que Tenemos Disponibles En Caso De Un Ataque Así Ellas Trabajaran En Conjunto Con Tsubasa, Hibiki Y María Por El Momento En Lo Que Las Demás Se Recuperan…¿Entendieron?... / Dijo El

 **...¡HAI!...** Contestaron Todas Las Portadoras Captando La Orden Del Comandante De La 2da División Mientras Este Asentía

 **GENJUUROU** : Ahh…Por Cierto Kanade Tsubasa Quiere Hablar Contigo y Por Como Tenia El Ceño Fruncido No Es Nada Bueno…Para Ti… /

 **KANADE** : (Rayos Espero Que No Se Trate De Mis Ataques Kamikaze) Ok Estaré Esperándola / Dijo Kanade Sudando

 **GENJUUROU** : También Va Para Ti Serena Al Parecer Tu Hermana Quiere Hablar Contigo

 **SERENA** : Gracias Por Avisarme Comandante Genjuurou…¿De Que Querrá Hablar María-One San? / Pregunto Serena

 **GENJUUROU** : Posiblemente Quieran Aclarar Algo No Lo Sé / Dijo El

 **RYOKO** : Bueno Chicas Sera Mejor Que Descansen Las Vemos Luego / Dijo Ryoko Mientras Arrastraba Al Comandante Genjuurou Fuera De La Sala Medica

 **MIKU** : Nosotras No Retiramos Kanade-San Serena-San Tenemos Que Regresar A La Academia De Lidian / Dijo Miku Mientras Se Levantaba

 **CHRIS** : Nos Vemos Luego Kanade Senpai…En Cuanto A Ustedes 2 Descansen ¡Me Oyeron! / Dijo Chris A Kanade Y A Sus Pequeñas Kohais

 **KIRIKA** : ¡Ok Chris Senpai!...¡ **Dess!...**

 **SHIRABE** : De Acuerdo Chris Senpai / Contestaron Ellas

 **SERENA** : De Acuerdo Miku Descansaremos Un Poco Más / Hablo Suavemente Serena

 **KANADE** : Bueno…Bueno Entonces Ya Váyanse / Dijo Kanade Con Una Divertida Sonrisa

Una Vez Que Sus Kohais Asintieron Chris Y Miku Fueron Las Últimas En Abandonar La Sala Medica Dejando A Las Demás En Sus Respectivas Camas Para Que Descansaran Y Se Recuperaran De Sus Heridas Dejándolas Un Poco Pensativas….

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CAFETERIA Y COMEDOR.**

Varias Personas Veían Con Asombro Como En Una De Las Tantas Mesas Se Encontraban Tsubasa Comiendo "Moderadamente" Un Tazón De Curry Mientras A Lado De Ella Se Encontraban María Devorando Un Platillo De Filete Con Espagueti Y Especias Como Brócoli Y Lechuga Mientras Que A Lado De María Se Encontraba Hibiki Prácticamente Atragantándose Con Varios Tazones De Arroz Horneado….Pero Eso No Es Lo Que Llama La Atención No, Lo Que En Realidad Llamaba La Atención Fue Que Frente A Ellas Había Varios Platos Y Tazones Todos Vacíos O Con Leves Rastros De Comida, Además De Varias Botellas De Refresco Igualmente Vacías, Cajas De Dulces Y Chocolates Igual Vacías, Los Que Veían Aquello Eran Fujitaka, Aoi, Ogawa Y El Mismo Genjuurou Quienes Tenían La Mandíbula Hasta Los Suelos Y Los Ojos De Fuera. Justo En Ese Momento Aparecían Miku Y Chris Quienes Al Ver Tal Escena Se Quedaron Desencajadas

 **CHRIS:** …¡P…Pe..Pero Que Rayos Está Pasando Aquí!... / Grito Chris Con Un Sonrojo De Vergüenza Llamando La Atención De Las 3 Glotonas Que A Un Así No Pararon De Comer

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¡Ohh! Pelo Shi E Chlis Can…. /Dijo Hibiki Con La Boca Llena De Comida

 **MIKU** : ¡Hibiki!...¡No Se Habla Con La Boca Llena De Comida!... / Decía Miku A Modo De Regaño

… **¡GLOOUNN!...** Pasándose Todo La Comida De Un Solo Bocado Y Bebiendo Un Poco De Refresco Cola Hibiki Pudo Hablar Normalmente

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¡Gomen!...¡Gomen!...Lo Siento Miku Es Que Desde Ayer Que No Habíamos Comido Nada Ni Siquiera Nada Antes De Venir Acá / Dijo Hibiki Mientras Bebía Su Bebida

 **MIKU** : ¿Y Eso Cómo Porque? / Pregunto Miku

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Ryoko-San Dijo Que Si Comíamos Antes De Viajar De Una Dimensión A Otra Terminaríamos Vomitando Todo En El Camino O Cuando Llegáramos / Dijo Hibiki A La Vez Que Chris Ponía Una Mueca De Asco Y Miku Desviaba La Mirada Pero En Eso Cierta Peli Azul Las Llamo

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : ¡Yukine!...¿Qué Fue Lo Que Te Paso? / Pregunto Tsubasa Quien Al Ver Como Una Banda Negra Cubría El Ojo Derecho De Chris Mostrando Levemente Una Cicatriz

 **CHRIS** : ¿Ehh?...No Es Por Ofenderte Pero ¿Cómo Es Que Sabes Mi Nombre? / Pregunto Chris Mientras Se Veía Como Tsubasa Se Volvía Piedra De Manera Cómica

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¡Oh No Chris-Chan Ya No Nos Recuerda!...¡Vamos Chris-Chan Acuérdate De Nosotras! / Decía Hibiki Mientras Tomaba De Las Manos A Chris Quien Se Sonrojo

 **CHRIS** : ¡P..Pero Que Crees Que Haces Idiota! / Dijo Chris Con Un Gran Sonrojo

La Cosa Se Estaba Volviendo Confusa Y Estancada Mientras Hibiki Tenia Tomadas De Las Manos A Una Chris Sonrojada Por Otro Lado María Trataba De Hacer Volver En Sí A Tsubasa, Hasta Que Miku Suspiro Masajeándose La Cien

 **MIKU** : ….¡Hibiki!...¡Chris-Chan!... / Grito Miku Llamando La Atención De Todos

 **MIKU** : ¡Ccof…Cof..! Hibiki Por Si No Lo Has Notado Esta No Es La Chris-Chan De Su Mundo Es Por Eso Que No Sepa Nada De Tsubasa-San Y En Cuanto A Ti Chris-Chan ¡Deja De Gritar Que Aquí Yo Soy La Única Que Grita! / Dijo Miku Para Sorpresa De Todos Mientras Agarraba La Cabeza De Chris Y Comenzaba A Hacerle Varios Coscorrones (Cerillitas)

 **CHRIS** : ….¡Espera!...¡ **WOAAA**!...Basta Miku Ya Entendí…¡Basta! / Decía Chris Mientras Era Sujetada Por Miku Para Vergüenza Suya

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : (Bueno Eso Explica Muchas Cosas Jeee….A Un Que Ahora Entiendo Lo Que Dijo Ryoko Chris-Chan Gracias Por Ayudar A Miku Se Parecen Mucho A Tsubasa Y María)…..¡Tsubasa! / Dijo Hibiki Para Voltear Y Ver Algo Raro

…¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!…¡Esto Es Divertido Nunca Espere Que Yukine Fuera Mangoneada!...¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA J AJ AJA JA!...

Tsubasa Se Reía Sin Parar Mientras Rodaba Por El Suelo Sujetándose El Estómago Ante La Mirada De Hibiki Y María

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Bueno No Es Común Que Tsubasa Se Ría Así / Dijo Hibiki Con Un Gotón En La Cabeza

 _ **MARÍA**_ : Bueno Conmigo Casi Siempre Actúa Así / Decía María Mientras Veía A Tsubasa Rodar De Un Lado A Otro

 **GENJUUROU** : (Estas Chicas Son Algo Extrañas) / Pensaba El Comandante Genjuurou

 **AOI / FIJITAKA:** (Esta Tsubasa Es Algo Peculiar) / Pensaban Ambos Con Un Gotón Rodando En Su Cabeza

 **OGAWA:** Soy Solo Yo O Esta Tsubasa Es Algo Peculiar / Dijo Ogawa

…

Después De Calmar A Tsubasa Y De Evitar Que Miku Dejara Calva A Chris Y Aclarar Ciertos Detalles Entre Tsubasa Y Chris, Las 5 Caminaban Acompañadas Del Comandante Genjuurou Mientras Discutían Ciertos Detalles

 **GENJUUROU** : Hmmm Así Que También Traerán A La Otra Chris, A Kirika Y Shirabe…Con Toda Esa Fuerza Combinada Tal Vez Podríamos Solucionar Todo Este Problema Dentro De Un Mes / Dijo El Comandante Ante Lo Dicho Por Tsubasa

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : Así Es Comandante Genjuurou Solo Es Cuestión De Un Par De Días Para Que Las Demás Lleguen Pero También Son Los Días Que Se Necesitan Para Activar El Transmisor Especial De Comunicación Que Creo Elfnein / Explicaba Tsubasa

 _ **MARÍA**_ : También Necesitamos Que Todas Las Portadoras Symphogear Estemos Presente Para Poder Trazar Algún Plan O Estrategia Ya Que El Tiempo Con El Que Contamos Es Limitado / Decía María Seriamente

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Pero Primero Tenemos Que Hablar Entre Nosotras Para Poder Conocernos Un Poco Aun Que Más O Menos Sepamos Algo De Una De La Otra Para Poder Así Entendernos Entre Nosotras Creando Un Gran Equipo / Decía Hibiki Mientras Sonreía

 **MIKU** : ¿Desde Cuándo Puedes Dar Palabras Motivadoras Hibiki? / Dijo Miku Pese A Que Conocía Bien Y Se Llevó Bien Con Esta Hibiki Había Cosas Que No Entendía Bien De Ella

 _ **HIBIKI:**_ Ah…Siempre Digo Eso Para Poder Animar A Todas Cuando Más Lo Necesitan Y Siempre Me A Servido…¡Así Que Hagamos Nuestro Mejor Esfuerzo Miku! / Dijo Hibiki Tomando Las Manos De Miku Y Dándole Una Sonrisa

 **MIKU:** …Claro Que Sí Hibiki… / Contesto Miku Igual Con Una Sonrisa

 _ **Hibiki:**_ ¡También Tu Chris-Chan Esforcémonos Juntas Ok! / Dijo Hibiki Tomando Una De Las Manos De Chris Quien Se Sonrojo Ante Las Muestras De Cariño Por Parte De Hibiki

 **CHRIS:** (Suspiro)…..Nunca Cambias Idiota…Pero Me Agradas De Esa Manera Así Que Cuenta Conmigo / Dijo La Albina De Un Solo Ojo

Una Vez Llegado A Cierta Sala Medica El Grupo Se Detuvo Unos Instantes Para Que Tsubasa Y María Cogieran Un Poco De Confianza

 **GENJUUROU** : Bueno Llegamos ¿Están Seguras De Esto? / Pregunto El Comandante Genjuurou Mirando A Cierto Par De Idols Quienes Asintieron

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : Tengo Que Aclarar Varias Cosas Con Esta Kanade Ya Que Mi Presencia Puede Ser Incomoda Para Ella…Lo Digo Por Experiencia / Dijo Tsubasa Dando Una Leve Mirada A Hibiki Quién Estaba Callada Ya Que Sabía Que Eso Era Cosa Sería Y Personal

 _ **MARÍA**_ : En Cuanto A Mí Debo De Hablar Con Serena De Seguro La Pobre Esta Emocionalmente Confundida Y Eso Es Algo Que Tengo Que Solucionar Como Su Hermana Mayor A Un Que Sea De Un Mundo Alterno / Dijo María Con Determinación

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Animo Tsubasa-San María-Sam Sé Que Podrán Aclarar Muchas Cosas Entre Ustedes / Animaba Hibiki Mientras Empujaba Al Par De Idols

 **CHRIS** : Conociendo A Kanade Senpai Entenderá Lo Que Le Digan A Un Que Es Una Terca Como Todas Nosotras / Dijo Chris

 **MIKU** : No Sabrán Hasta Que Lo Intenten Animo Que Nosotros Estaremos Con Ustedes / Alentó Miku

 _ **TSUBASA / MARÍA:**_ …Bien Estamos Listas / Dijeron Ambas

 **GENJUUROU:** De Acuerdo…..¡Kanade!...¡Serena!...Voy A Entrar / Dijo El Comandante Genjuurou Mientras Abría La Puerta

Una Vez Abierta La Puerta Kanade Y Serena Junto A Kirika Y Shirabe Que Estaban Jugando Cartas Vieron Como El Comandante Genjuurou Entraba Pero No Solo Si No Que Acompañado De Cierto Trio Además De Chris Y Miku Quienes Se Mantenían Un Poco Atrás

 **KANADE** : Oh Pero Si Es El Señor Genjuurou…¿Tsubasa?... / Dijo Kanade Para Luego Posar Su Mirada Sobre La Mencionada Quien Trataba De Mantener Bajo Control Sus Emociones Al Ver A Su Difunta Amiga Y Senpai

 **SERENA** : ….M…María-One San ¿En Verdad Eres Tú? / Fue Lo Que Dijo Serena Quien Al Ver A María Comenzó Llorar

 **MARÍA** : De Alguna Manera Sí Y No Pero Me Alegra Que A Un Me Recuerdes Serena Veo Que Has Crecido Mucho En Estos Años / Dijo María De Forma Maternal Quien Ya Estaba Sentada En La Cama De Serena Y Le Revolvía El Cabello

Tanto Kanade Como Serena No Sabían Como Reaccionar Ante La Presencia De Tsubasa Y María Quienes Estaban Cerca De Ellas Las Cuáles Ya Querían Empezar A Hablar Con Ellas Pero No Sabían Cómo Empezar…Hasta Que De Repente Sucedió Algo Que Ninguna De Las 2 Espero **…..¡BUAAAAAAA!...¡María-One San!...¡BUUAAAAAAAAHHHH!...** Serena Se Había Lanzado Hacia María Abrasando A Una Sorprendida María Quien No Esperaba Esta Reacción Por Parte De Su Pequeña Hermanita A Quien Le Correspondió El Abrazo

 _ **MARÍA**_ : Ya…Ya….María-One San Esta Aquí / Dijo María Mientras Apapachaba A Serena Quien No Dejaba De Llorar Al Abrasar A Su Hermana

 **SERENA** : **…..¡BUAAAAAAA!...¡** María-One San!...¡Te Extrañe Mucho! / Decía Serena Apretando Más A María

 _ **MARÍA**_ : Yo También Te Extrañe Mucho Serena No Sabes Como Me Alegra Que Estés Sana Y A Salvo / Decía María Mientras Que Por Su Rostro Rodaban Lagrimas De Felicidad Al Ver A Su Pequeña Hermanita

Los Demás Véase El Comandante Genjuurou, Miku, Chris, Hibiki, Kirika Y Shirabe Las Cuáles Estas Últimas Tenían Una Caja De Pañuelos Con Los Cuáles Se Limpiaban Las Lágrimas Al Ver Este Conmovedor Reencuentro Entre Ambas Hermanas Cadenzavna Eve Cosa Que Alegro A Chris, Miku Y Al Comandante Genjuurou Al Ver Como Serena Se Reunía Con Lo Poco Que Quedaba De Su Familia Incluso Hibiki Soltaba Unas Cuantas Lagrimas, Mientras Que Por El Otro Lado Kanade Tenía Los Ojos Cubiertos Por Su Cabello Mientras Tsubasa La Observo Un Momento Para Luego Poner Una Mano Sobre Uno De Sus Hombros

 _ **TSUBASA:**_ Si No Sabes Cómo Empezar No Te Preocupes Kanade Esperare, Lo Más Importante Es Que Estas Bien / Dijo Tsubasa Comprendiendo Un Poco A Kanade

… **¡UUPS!...** Sin Decir Algo Kanade Se Levantó Para Darle Un Fuerte Abrazo A Tsubasa Quien Solo Se Dejó Abrazar Dándose Una Idea De Lo Iba A Pasar

 **KANADE:** ….Gomen….Nunca Debí Dejarte Sola Y Perdóname Por No Haber Salvado A Tu Yo De Este Mundo…Perdóname Tsubasa / Fue Lo Que Dijo Kanade Mientras Gruesas Lagrimas Rodaban Por Sus Ojos Mientras Abrasaba A Su Mejor Amiga

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : No Tienes Nada Por Que Disculparte Kanade Sé Que Hubieras Tratado De Hacer Hasta Lo Imposible Por Salvar A Mi Otro Yo Además Me Alegra Que Estés Bien / Dijo Tsubasa Mientras Dejaba Salir Una Leve Lagrima De Felicidad Al Poder Hablar Nuevamente Con Su Mejor Amiga Y Senpai

 **KANADE** : Supongo Que Tenemos Mucho Que Hablar No Tsubasa / Dijo Kanade Limpiándose Su Lagrimas Y Dándole Una Sonrisa A Tsubasa

 **TSUBASA:** De Hecho Sí Pero Primero…..¡Tenemos Que Hablar Seriamente De Tus Tendencias Kamikaze Que Realizas Últimamente!...¡Kanade! / Dijo Tsubasa Seriamente Mientras Su Mirada Se Oscurecía Y Ponía Una Sonrisa Un Poco Tétrica Que Asusto Un Poco A Kanade Y A Cierta Albina De Un Ojo

 **KANADE** : ¡Oi..Oi..Oi!...¡Espera Tsubasa!...¿Cómo Es Que Te Enteraste De Eso? Y ¡Desde Cuando Eres Tan Sería! / Decía Kanade Un Poco Asustada Mientras Caía De Sentón En Su Cama Y Retrocedía

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : Vamos, No Digas Eso….Kanade / Dijo Tsubasa Mientras Un Tétrico Fondo Aparecía Detrás De Ella

 **KANADE** : ¡Serena Ayúdame!...¿Serena?... / Decía Kanade Solo Para Ver Como Serena Se Reía Mientras María Le Hacia Unas Cuantas Cosquillas

 **SERENA** : ¡Ja…Ja…Ja…Ja…Ja…Ja!...¡Lo Sie….Nto Ka…Nade…Per..O…Es..Toy….Un..Poc…O Ocu…Pa..Da! / Decía Serena Quien No Dejaba De Reir

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : …Bien Es Hora Del Castigo Kanade… / Dijo Tsubasa Mientras Se Acercaba A Una Asustada Kanade

 **KANADE** : ¡Espera Tsubasa!... **¡KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...**

Fue Un Pequeño Grito El Que Soltó Kanade Al Recibir Un Pequeño Castigo De Su Verdu…(Digo) Dulce Amiga Mientras Una Aterrada Chris Observaba Lo Que Su Senpai Sufría A Manos De Su Otra Senpai Alterna, Además No Era La Única Ya Que Detrás De Una Pequeña Barricada De Almonedas Kirika Y Shirabe Veían Eso Un Poco Asustadas, Hibiki Y Miku Veían Eso Con Un Gotón En Su Cabeza Y Una Leve Sonrisa Forzada Y Por Último El Comandante Genjuurou Veía Eso Con Leve Sorpresa

 **GENJUUROU** : Tsubasa…..Siempre ¿Actúa Así? / Pregunto El A Lo Que Hibiki Respondió

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : En Ocasiones A Un Que A Veces Hace Eso Con María-San Y Chris-Chan / Dijo Hibiki Con Una Sonrisa

 **CHRIS** : ¡ **EHHHHHHHH**!...¡¿También Paso Por Esos Momentos Vergonzosos?! / Dijo Chris Roja De La Vergüenza Al Imaginárselo

 **MIKU** : Al Parecer Tsubasa-San Lo Está Disfrutando / Dijo Miku Al Ver Las Expresiones De Tsubasa

 **KIRIKA** : Eso Da Un Poco De Miedo…..¡Dess!

 **SHIRABE** : Pero La Senpai De Chris Senpai Se Tiene Merecido A Un Que Sea La Senpai Alterna De Chris Senpai Quien De El Castigo / Dijo Shirabe Mientras Bebía Un Pequeño Jugo De Cartón

 **KIRIKA** : …Ahhh….¿ **Dess**?... / Expreso Kirika Algo Confundida

 **SHIRABE** : No Te Esfuerces Mucho En Entenderlo Kiri-Chan Solo Observemos Lo Gracioso Que Es / Dijo Shirabe Con Una Leve Sonrisa Mientras Veían Como Tsubasa Estiraba Las Mejillas De Kanade

…¡Shirabe-Chan!...¡Kirika-Chan!.../ Escucharon Ambas Para Luego Sentir Como Alguien Las Abrasaba A Ambas Siendo Nada Menos Que Hibiki

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Me Alegra Ver Que Estén Bien / Dijo Ella Mientras Soltaba A Ambas

 **SHIRABE** : Hmmm…Gracias Por Preocuparte Pero…

 **KIRIKA** : ¿Quién Eres Tú?... **¡Dess!...** / Pregunto Kirika Mientras Señalaba A Hibiki

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Así Se Me Olvidaba Que Ustedes Y Yo Nunca Nos Llegamos A Conocer En Este Mundo Alternos ¡Jeeee!...¡Gomen!... Me Llamo Hibiki, Tachibana Hibiki Portadora De La Reliquia Gungnir Un Gusto Conocerlas De Nuevo Chicas / Dijo Hibiki Riendo Un Poco Para Presentarse Con Emoción

 **KIRIKA** : Hmm…Si Es Así Entonces Yo Soy Kirika Akatsuki Portadora De La Reliquia Igalima / Contesto La Rubia De Ojos Bicolor

 **SHIRABE** : Eres Algo Expresiva…Me Caes Bien, Shirabe Tsukuyomi Portadora De La Reliquia Shul-Shagana / Contesto Ella Con Una Leve Sonrisa

 _ **HIBIKI:**_ ¡Ariga-To!...Chicas ¡Ohh!...Casi Se Me Olvida Sus Yo Alternos Les Mandan Saludos Y Que Pronto Vendrán A Ayudarnos / Dijo Hibiki

 **KIRIKA / SHIRABE: ¡WOOO!...¡** Eso Es Genial! / Exclamaron Ambas Con Emoción De Conocer A Sus Otros Yo

Como Si Se Conocieran Hibiki, Shirabe Y Kirika Comenzaron A Hablar Entre Ellas Primero De Postres, Dulces Y Comida Cosa Que No Podía Faltar En La Conversación De Cierto Par De Glotonas (Hibiki Y Kirika) Quienes Comentaban Y Halagaban La Comida De Shirabe, Quién Se Ponía Roja Ante Los Cumplidos De Ambas Chicas Después Su Conversación Se Convirtió En La Narración De Sus Historias Su Pasado De Como Kirika Y Shirabe Conocieran A Miku, Su Tiempo En El F.I.S., La Batalla Que Libraron Entre Ellas Y El Nephilim Donde Todas Unieran Sus Fuerzas Para Derrotarlo, El Cómo Se La Pasaron Encerradas En Un Reformatorio Hasta Llegar Al Momento Actual, Por Otro Lado Hibiki Les Relato Su Versión De Cómo Fue Que Ellas Se Conocieron, Sus Primeras Peleas Cuando Eran Enemigas, El Como Hibiki Les Salvaba La Vida Al Evitar Que Cantaran Su Canto Del Cisne, La Batalla Entre Shirabe Y Kirika En Donde Casi Shirabe Muere Cosa Que Ambas No Les Gusto Oír, El Que Shirabe También Fue Uno De Los Contenedores Del Alma De Fine, Después De Eso Hibiki Les Conto De Las Aventuras En Las Que Se Divertía El Cuarteto Al Imaginarse Las Muecas Que Hacia La Otra Chris Tan Emocionadas Estaban En Su Pequeña Charla Que No Notaron O Se Percataron De Que Un Poco Más Alejados Estaban El Comandante Genjuurou, Chris Y Miku Quienes Estaban Jugando Póker Sobre Una Mesa (A Saber De Dónde Sacaron Eso)

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON MARÍA Y SERENA.**

Después De Un Emotivo Y Sentimental Encuentro Entre Ambas Hermanas Cada Una Se Tomó El Tiempo Para Pensar En Que Hablar Ya Que Para Ambas Fueron Años Desde La Muerte De Una De La Otra A Un Que Fueran De Mundos Alternos, La Primera En Hablar Fue Serena Quien Después De Haber Abrazado A Su Hermana Mayor Y Haberse Calmado Un Poco Comenzó A Relatarle A María Como Fue La Vida De Ambas A Un Que María Ya Sabía Eso Hasta Cierto Punto Donde Todo Fue Diferente A Partir De Ese Fatídico Día En El Que El Nephilim Se Reactivó Sin Aviso Alguno, Serena Relato Que Al Ser La Única Usuaria Symphogear Con Un Alta Tasa De Sincronización Con Su Gear Podía Suprimir Al Nephilim…Pero Como En Todo Plan No Todo Salió Según Lo Previsto Ya Que El Nephilim Pese A Su Estado Beta Resulto Ser Una Amenaza Potente Y Estuvo A Punto De Asesinar A Serena De No Haber Sido Por La Intervención Inesperada De María Quien Portando Un Symphogear Parecido Al Gungnir Se Lanzó A La Batalla Para Poder Ayudar A Serena Con Ambas Usuarias Pudieron Hacer Retroceder Al Nephilim Después De Una Agotadora Lucha Que Dejo Destrozado El Laboratorio Donde Se Encontraban El Cuál Había Comenzado A Incendiarse Y Venirse Abajo, María Al Ver Que De Seguir Así No Lograrían Suprimir Al Nephilim Y Viendo El Estado Físico De Su Pequeña Hermana Serena Decidió Tomar Una Dolorosa Decisión Y Esa Sería Usar Por Primera Y Última Vez Su Canto Del Cisne Usando Su Fuerza Vital Y De Voluntad Como Un Catalizador Extra Potencializando Su Canto A Un Nivel Superior Sabiendo Que Si Eso No La Mataba Lo Haría La Sobre Dosis De Linker Que Había Usado Para Activar Su Reliquia Así Que Dándole Una Última Sonrisa A Su Hermana Esta Le Dio Un Fuerte Puñetazo En El Estómago Haciendo Que Serena Perdiera La Transformación De Su Gear Para Lugo Darle Una Patada Que La Lanzo Contra Una De Las Puertas Quedando Serena Algo Aturdida Para Luego Ver Como Su Hermana Comenzaba A Entonar Su Canto Del Cisne.

A Con Las Suplicas De Serena Quien Comenzó A Llorar De La Desesperación, María No Se Detuvo….En Eso Serena Vio Como Detrás De Ella Aparecía La Profesora Nastassja Y Viendo A Serena Lejos De María Entendió Lo Que La Cadenzavna Mayor Pretendía Así Que Con Una Mirada Silenciosa De Ambas La Profesora Nastassja Tomo A Serena Para Sacarla De Ese Lugar Lo Último Que Serena Vio Antes De Salir Fue Como Su Hermana María Le Dedicaba Un Sonrisa Mientras Lloraba Lagrimas.

Después De Eso Vino Un Canto Del Cisne Acompañado De Los Rugidos Del Nephilim Para Luego Todo El Lugar Se Viniera Abajo A Un En Llamas Mientras Afuera Serena Daba Unos Desgarradores Gritos…..Después De Esa Tragedia Serena Abandono El **F.I.S.** Con Una Pequeña E Indirecta Ayuda De La Profesora Nastassja Dirigiéndose Con Rumbo Hacia Oriente Para Ser Precisos Japón En Donde Conoció A Kanade Y Tsubasa Durante Un Ataque De Noise En El Cuál Serena Intervino Revelando Su Reliquia Desde Ese Momento Serena Había Pasado A Formar Parte De La 2da División En Donde Formo Nuevas Amistades Con Kanade, Tsubasa, Hibiki, Miku, Chris, Entre Otros Más.

Serena Relato Cada Aventura Que Vivió Con Sus Amigas Desde El Concierto De Kanade Y Tsubasa, El Enfrentamiento Contra Chris Así Como Su Cambio De Bando, La Batalla Contra Fine Y Su Cañón Kadingir Así Como La Muerte De Tsubasa Y De Hibiki, También Relato Los Acontecimientos Que Siguieron Después De Eso La Aparición De Los Noise, El Bastón De Salomón, El Como Aparecio Miku Siendo Una Portadora Symphogear Las Batallas Contra Kirika Y Shirabe Que Pese A Ser Viejas Conocidas No Cambio Mucho El Que Se Hayan Conocido Igual Fue Una Batalla Terriblemente Agotadora, Como Vencieron Al Nephilim Combinando Todo El Poder De Sus Reliquias Y Para Terminar Le Relato Hasta La Situación Actual, Fue Como Serena Termino Su Relato Mientras Bebía Un Pequeño Vaso De Agua Dado Por María

 _ **MARÍA**_ : Eso Fue Una Larga Historia Serena Pero Me Enorgulleces Pese A Lo Que Viviste Lograste Salir Adelante Además De Que No Te Encuentras Sola Y Por Todo Eso Me Has Demostrado Que Eres Fuerte Serena No Pude Haber Pedido Un Gran Hermana Menor A Un Que Sea De Un Mundo Alterno / Dijo María Mientras Acariciaba La Cabeza De Serena

 **SERENA** : María One-San Ya Que Te Conté Mi Historia ¿Me Podrías Contar La Tuya En Ese Mundo Paralelo? / Pregunto Serena Mientras Le Daba Una Mirada De Suplica Como La De Un Cachorrito A María Quien No Pudo Resistir

 _ **MARÍA**_ : Ash….Esta Bien Serena Te Contare Mi Versión De La Historia Puede Que Suene Un Poco Oscura Y Triste Al Principio Pero Te Pido Que La Escuches De Principio A Fin / Dijo María Mientras Dejo Salir Un Suspiro

 **SERENA** : De Acuerdo María One-San / Contesto Serena Mientras Se Ponía Atenta A Lo Que Dijera Su Hermana Mayor

María Comenzó A Relatarle A Serena Como Ella Quedo Marcada Por La Muerte De Su Hermana Menor Lo Cuál Pudo Superar Después De Años Pero A Un Con El Fresco Recuerdo De Lo Que Había Pasado Ese Día Desde Entonces María Tuvo Una Ideología Algo Peculiar, Ideología Que Surgió A Raíz De La Muerte De Serena Cosa Que La Llevo A Adentrarse Más Adentro Del F.I.S. El Cuál Tenia Como Plan El Detener Los Fragmentos Lunares Que Amenazaban Con Caer A La Tierra Pero Usando Métodos Muy Cuestionables Ya Que Al Mismo Tiempo El **F.I.S.** Usaba A Los Noise Como Catalizador De Caos Y Destrucción Mediante El Bastón De Salomón Siendo Este Proyecto Encabezado Por El Dr. Ver Y La Profesora Nastassja Apoyadas Principalmente Por María Además Uso Su Carrera De Idol Para Poder Acercarse A Los Centinelas De La 2da División E Iniciar Un Ataque A Su Cede, También María Explico Que Ella Soltó A Varios Noise En Pleno Su Concierto Con Tsubasa Generando Un Caos Ante La Repetición De Una Tragedia Similar Y Fue Cuando Se Revelo Así Misma Como Una Portadora Fuera Del Gobierno De Japón Con Una Intensión Desconocida Así Que En Pleno Concierto María Comenzó Una Batalla Contra Tsubasa Sin Que Esta Pudiera Activar Su Gear Y Para Empeorarlo Los Noise Comenzaron A Acercarse A Los Espectadores A La Vez Que Kirika Y Shirabe Aparecían Uniéndose A María Contra Tsubasa De No Haber Sido Por La Intervención De Hibiki Y Chris Y La Contra Medida De La 2da División Hicieron Retroceder A María Y A Su Equipo Mientras Tsubasa, Chris Y Hibiki Lidiaban Con El Problema Que María Les Había Dejado. María No Se Reservó Nada Con Serena Y Le Relato Como Shirabe Y Kirika Fueron Enviadas A La Academia De Lydian Para Hacerse Con Los Gears De Tsubasa Y Chris Cosa Que No Salió A La Perfección Por Ciertos Descuidos Del Dúo Zababa.

No Solo Eran Los Constantes Ataques De Ellas Contra Hibiki Y Sus Amigas Si No Que El Dr. Ver Hacia De Las Suyas Mientras Alimentaba Al Corazón Del Nephilim Con Restos De Reliquias Y Con El Carbón Orgánico De Los Humanos Que Los Noise Asesinaban Por Otro Lado María Relato Sus Batallas Contra Hibiki, Chris Y Tsubasa Pero Más Contra Tsubasa En Esas Batallas Como Sus Enemigas Siempre Llevaban Las Cosas Al Extremo A Tal Grado Que En Una Ocasión Bajo La Recomendación Del Dr. Ver Hicieron Que El Nephilim En Su Estado Beta Enfrentara A Hibiki, Tsubasa Y Chris En Una Emboscada Donde Estuvieron A Punto De Ser Devoradas Por El Nephilim De No Haber Sido Por Hibiki Quien Encaro Al Nephilim Fue En Esa Ocasión Que Tanto María, Shirabe, Kirika Y La Misma Profesora Nastassja Vieron Una Impactante Y Sangrienta Escena Donde El Nephilim Prácticamente Le Arrancaba Un Brazo Entero A La Pobre Hibiki Quien Grito En Shock Al Sentir Que Uno De sus Miembros Le Fue Arrancado Esa Noche María Ni Nadie De Las Anteriores Puedo Dormir Ya Fuera Por Lo Que Vieron, La Culpa, El Estado De Salud De La Profesora Nastassja Pero Eso Dejo Un Leve Trauma A María Que Nuca Olvidaría Al Ver Como Sus Actos Causaron A Hibiki Un Gran Problema Que Casi La Mata, Eso No Fue Lo Único Que María Cargaría En Su Conciencia Si No Que También El Hecho De Sus Manos Fueran Manchadas De Sangre Durante Una Ocasión En La Que Los Estadounidenses Quisieron Hacerse Con Los Proyectos Del F.I.S. Pero Todo Se Fue A La Mierda Con La Intromisión De Ver.

María Relato Una De Sus Mayores Batallas En La Que Todas Se Vieron Envueltas En Contradicciones, Dudas, Traiciones, Acciones Y Esperanza En Esa Batalla El . Había Logrado Emerger Las Ruinas Del Frontier Y No Solo Eso Si No Que Habían Usado A Miku Como Una Portadora Desechable Con La Reliquia Del Shengshou Jing Haciéndola Enfrentar A Hibiki, La Situación Cambio Cuando Se Supo De Las Verdaderas Intenciones Del Dr. Ver Quien Quería Crear Una Destrucción Global Con El Nephilim Para Luego Ser El Héroe De La Situación Cosa Que No Ocurrió Cuando Perdió La Cordura Fue Gracias A Hibiki Que María Puedo Aclaras Sus Ideas Y Pudo Redimirse A Un Que Fuera En El Último Momento En El Que Ella Junto A Kirika Y Shirabe Unieron Fuerzas Con Las Demás Para Derrotar Al Nephilim Y Salvar A Su Mundo De Una Tragedia…Al Final María Termino Pagando De Alguna Manera Sus Errores Al Ayudar A Hibiki Y A Las Demás Para Que Tiempo Después María Junto A Kirika Y Shirabe Pasaran A Formar Parte De S.O.N.G. Y María Forjara Una Gran Amistad Con Tsubasa Quien Le Ayudo A Relanzar Su Carrera Como Idol…

Con Eso María Finalizo Su Relato A Serena Quien Había Quedado Impresionada Por Todo Lo Que Su Hermana María Tuvo Que Soportar Desde Un Principio

 **SERENA** : Lo Siento María One-San…Siento Que Hayas Tenido Que Soportar Tremendo Dolor / Dijo Serena Apretando Sus Manos

 _ **MARÍA**_ : No Tienes Nada De Que Disculparte Serena Fue Gracias A Que Hubo Amigas Que Se Preocuparon Por Mi Puede Ver Mis Errores Y Remediarlos A Un Que Fuera Un Poco / Dijo María Dándole Una Maternal Sonrisa A Serena Cosa Que Logro Calmarla

 **SERENA** : Por Cierto María One-San ¿No Vas A Detener A Tsubasa-San Antes De Que Termine Por Arrancarle La Cabeza A Kanade-San? / Pregunto Serena

 _ **MARÍA**_ : Ah…Si Es Por Eso No Te Preocupes Al Parecer Tsubasa Ya Se Calmó Y Dejo De Castigar A Kanade-San Tan Solo Mira Hacia Allá / Dijo María Señalando Hacía Donde Apuntaba Su Mano

Para Sorpresa De Serena Kanade Y Tsubasa Se Estaban Riendo Para Después Darse Una Abrazo Entre Ellas Alcanzando A Escucharlas Charlar Un Poco

 **KANADE** : Me Sorprendes Más De La Cuenta Tsubasa Y Más Con Todo Eso Que Me Haz Contado Hasta El Momento Ya Veo De Donde Viene Tu Fuerza Me Alegra De Que Hayas Madurado Más Que Yo Y Hayas Salido De Esa Triste Soledad / Dijo Kanade Sonriendo Como Sabe

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : Eso Es Mucho Viniendo De Ti Pero Te Lo Agradezco Kanade Además Me Alivia De Que Hayas Dejado Atrás Tu Obsesiva Venganza Contra Los Noise / Dijo Tsubasa

 **KANADE** : Bueno Después De Que Haya Dejado Morir A La Otra Tsubasa Decidí Cambiar Y Jure A Mi Misma Nunca Dejar Que Otra Amiga Y Compañera Muriera Frente A Mis Ojos Por Eso Deje Atrás Mi Venganza Ya Que Gracias A Eso Pude Salvara A Chris-Chan Y A Las Demás / Dijo Kanade Con Determinación

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : Es Bueno Oír Eso Kanade Espero Que Cuando Te Recuperes Podamos Tener Un Pequeño Duelo Espero Que A Un Estés En Forma / Dijo Tsubasa De Forma Simple Pero Dando A Entender Quien Retaba A Quien

 **KANADE** : …¡Ohh!...Así Que La Kohai Quiere Retar Finalmente A La Senpai... De Acuerdo Tsubasa Espero Que Así Como Ladres Te Hayas Vuelto Sumamente Fuerte Ya Que No Te Lo Voy A Dejar Fácil / Contra Ataco Kanade Sonriendo

Ambas Cerraron El Trato En Cuanto Sus Puños Chocaron Levemente Entre Sí Acordándolo Con Las Miradas, Mientras Que Serena Vio Todo Ese Desarrollo Entre Ambas Chicas Cosa Que Le Dio Una Buena Idea Y Mirando A Su Hermana Mayor Le Pidió Un Pequeño Favor

 **SERENA** : María One-San…..¿Me Podrías Entrenar Y Ayudarme A Dominar El Airgetlamh? / Le Pidió Serena Haciendo Los Legendarios Ojos De Cachorrito Apaleado Bajo La Nieve

 _ **MARÍA**_ : (Como Quiere Que Resista Ante Eso) Bah…De Acuerdo Serena Te Ayudare Con Eso / Dijo María Con Una Sonrisa

 **SERENA** : ….¡Genial!...¡Gracias María One-San! / Exclamo Serena Abrazando A Su Hermana Alterna

Tanto Tsubasa Y María Sabían Que Era Bueno Que Ellas Entrenaran A Kanade Y A Serena Para Poder Mejorar Su Estilo De Lucha Para Así Poder Enfrentar Fácilmente A Los Noise Y Regresarle Esa Paz A Ellas

-¡Espero Que Con Todo Eso Hayan Podido Encarar Y Explicar Su Situación…Chicas!...

La Gruesa Voz Del Comandante Resonó Por Todo El Cuarto Despertando A Cierto Par De Peli Negra Y Peli Rubia Quienes Habían Quedado Dormidas Hace Unas Horas

 **GENJUUROU** : Bueno Chicas Si Eso Es Todo Por Hoy Iré A Analizar Si Hay Más Amenazas De Noise / Dijo El Comandante Saliendo Por La Puerta Pero Fue Detenido Por Tsubasa

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : Comandante ¿Por Cierto Ha Visto A Hibiki? / Pregunto Ella

 **GENJUUROU** : Bueno…Salió Hace Como Una Hora Con Miku Y Chris A Comprar Algunas Cosas / Dijo El Moreno Peli Rojo A Las Presentes

… **..¡QQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUÉEEEEEEE** ….Exclamaron Ambas Idols Mientras En Sus Cabezas Aparecía Cierta Frase Matemática

… **. "Hibiki + Miku + Chris = A Desastres Y Problemas"…..**

 _ **TSUBASA:**_ (Suspiro)…..Espero Que Tachibana No Cause Ningún Problema Solo Espero Que Yukine O Kohinata Le Hayan Puesto Algo Para Disfrazar Su Imagen

 **MARÍA:** (Suspiro)…..Solo Espero Que Ya No Tengamos Más Problemas De Los Que Ya Podríamos Tener….¡Espera!...¡Si A Un Faltan Kirika, Shirabe Y Chris!...

Dijeron Ambas Idols Mientras Las Demás Las Observaban Con Un Gotón En Sus Cabezas Ante La Actitud De Tsubasa Y La De María Ante Sus Conocidos Y Amigos.

…

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON HIBIKI, MIKU Y CHRIS.**

Cierto Trio Conformado Por Una Peli Negra De Ojos Verde Con Un Moño Detrás De La Cabeza Y Unos Clics Para El Cabello Con Forma De "N" Salía De Una Tienda De Cosméticos Junto A Una Peli Blanca De 4 Coletas En 2 Pares, Tenía Un Solo Ojo Color Violeta Mientras El Otro Era Ocultado Por Una Venda Negra Bajo Su Cabello, Ambas Chicas Salían Sonrientes Mientras Se Detenían Un Momento Y Esperaban A Que Alguien Más Saliera Del Local…Y No Tuvieron Que Esperar Mucho Ya Que De Pronto Salió Una Chica Peli Azul De Cabello Largo Oji Roja Con Unos Clics En Forma De "N" Quien Vestía Una Camisa Negra De Tirantes Con Una Franja Dorada En El Pecho Y Sobre Esta Una Pequeña Chaqueta Naranja, Tenia Ambas Manos Enguantadas En Guantes Negros Sin Dedos, Una Falda Roja Tableada Algo Corta Que Llegaba A Medio Muslo Acompañada Con Una Calcetas Blancas Y Sus Tenis Amarillos Quién Se Acercó Al Otro Par De Chicas

 **CHRIS** : Debo Admitir Que Con Esa Peluca Y Esos Lentes De Contacto Te Vez Diferente / Dijo Chris Mientras Le Daba Varias Vueltas A Hibiki Revisando Su Tapadera

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Chris-Chan A Un No Entiendo ¿Por Qué Debo De Usar Una Peluca Para Ocultar Mi Identidad? / Pregunto Hibiki Viendo Su Apariencia

 **N / A:** Para Darse Una Idea De Como Se Ve Hibiki Imaginen Que La Peluca Tiene El Mismo Estilo De Peinado Que El Cabello De María Solo Que En Azul Y Sus Lentes De Contacto Son Rojos Claros Dándole Un Toque De Misterio

 **MIKU** : Por Si Se Te Olvida Hibiki Tu En Este Mundo Estas Dada Por Muerta Así Que No Podemos Andar Por Allí Con Una Chica Que Supuestamente Esta Muerta Desde Hace Casi Un Año / Dijo Miku Con Un Poco De Seriedad Mientras Hacía Un Bufido

 **CHRIS** : Además De Que Así Evitaremos Que Llames La Atención Pro Si Alguna De Nuestras Compañeras De Clase Te Llegaran A Reconocer O Peor Que Tu Propia Familia Te Reconociera / Dijo Chris Seriamente Cosa Que Llamo La Atención De Hibiki

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Nee…..Chris-Chan Dime ¿Sabes Cómo Reacciono Mi Familia Al Enterarse De Que Morí Más Bien De Que Mi Yo De Este Mundo Murió? / Pregunto Hibiki Con Un Expresión Dolorosa

 **CHRIS** : (Suspiro) Es Mejor Que Miku Te Lo Explique Ya Que Ella Junto Al Comandante Y Aoi Fueron Los Que Tuvieron Que Decirle A Tu Madre Y A Tu Abuela Sobre El Que Habías Muerto / Dijo Chris Mientras Desviaba La Mirada

 **MIKU** : Hibiki Por Favor Sígueme Busquemos Un Lugar Donde Podamos Hablar / Dijo Miku Con La Mirada Oculta Por Su Cabello

Ambas Chicas Comenzaron A Caminar Hacía Cierta Dirección Siendo Seguidas De Chris Quién Apretaba Sus Puños Ya Que Por Lo Que Miku Le Había Comentado Esa Vez, La Noticia Sobre La Muerte Fue Demasiado Impactante Para Los Padres De Hibiki, Y El Que Miku Estuviera A Punto De Comentarle Eso A Hibiki No Le Gustaba Mucho Por Que Miku Recordaba Claramente Ese Día

Después De Unos Cuantos Minutos El Trio De Chicas Llego A Un Pequeño Parque Conocido Para Todas Ellas En Especial Para Chris Ya Que En Ese Lugar Fue Derrotada Por Kanade, Serena Y La Hibiki De Ese Mundo, Una Vez Que Llegaron Todas Ellas Se Acomodaron En Una Pequeña Banca Mientras Observaban Como Varios Niños Jugaban A Acompañados De Varios Adultos Y Parejas Quienes Estaban Ocupados En Sus Que Hacer…..A Lo Que Miku Comenzó A Relatarle A Hibiki

 **MIKU** : ….Ese Día No Lo Podre Olvidar Hibiki Ya Que Fue Cuando Fui Con El Comandante Genjuurou Y Aoi-San A La Casa De Hibiki Para Poder Darle Una Terrible Noticia A La Familia De Hibiki, A Un Recuerdo Como La Madre De Hibiki Tenía Una Cara Completamente Pálida Mientras Gruesas Lagrimas Rodaban Por Su Rostro Para Luego Soltar Un Desgarrador Grito Que A Un Hoy En Día Recuerdo A La Perfección, Todos Nosotros 3 Vimos Como La Madre De Hibiki Caía De Rodillas Para Llorar Amargamente De Dolor Mientras Tratábamos De Consolarla Fue Terrible Para Ella Que Incluso En Aquel Entonces Aoi-San Pidió Una Ambulancia Para Trasladar A La Madre De Hibiki Al Hospital Y No Solo A Ella Si No Que También A Su Madre Ósea La Abuela De Hibiki Quien Al Enterarse De La Terrible Noticia Comenzó A Tener Problemas Para Respirar, Según Aoi-San La Abuela De Hibiki Estuvo A Punto De Sufrir Un Infarto Fulminante Que De No Haber Sido Por La Rápida Atención Que Recibió En El Hospital Hubiera Muerto….Pero Lo Peor Fue Cuando La Madre De Hibiki Despertó Del Shock Que Le Genero La Noticia Ella Entro En Una Terrible De Presión En La Que Incluso Trato De Suicidarse En Unas 2 Ocasiones…

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¡Que!...¡¿Acaso Mamá Intento Suicidarse Debido A La Muerte De Mi Yo De Este Mundo Cuando Murió?!...¡Por Favor Miku Dime Que Mamá No Lo A Intentado Nuevamente!... / Decía Hibiki Sumamente Preocupada Mientras Sostenía Los Hombros De Miku

 **MIKU** : Afortunadamente No Hibiki, Fue Gracias A Que Cierta Persona Que Aparecio Semanas Después Esa Persona Logro Calmar A Un Que Fuera Un Poco El Dolor De Tu Madre A Un Que También Sirvió Para Que Tu Madre Descargara Toda Su Frustración, Impotencia, Rabia Y Dolor En Esa Persona

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¿Exactamente Miku Quien Fue Esa Persona Que Ayudo A Mi Madre? / Pregunto Hibiki Sabiendo Más O Menos Por Donde Iba El Asunto

 **MIKU** : Eso Es Sencillo Hibiki Quien Salvo A Tu Madre De Sus Intentos De Suicidio Fue Tu Padre

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¡Papá!...¿Pero Que En Esos Momentos No Estaba Lejos De Casa Huyendo De Lo Que Mi Otro Yo Sufrió?... / Pregunto Hibiki Algo Sorprendida

 **MIKU** : Solo Sé Que Cuando Se Enteró De La Muerte De Tu Yo Alterno El Regreso De Inmediato A Ver A Tu Madre A Pedirle Perdón Por Haberlas Dejados Solas A Ella Y A Tu Otro Yo Y Pese A La Paliza Que Recibió Por Parte De Tu Madre Ella Lo Perdono Ya Que Admitió Sus Errores Al Huir De Sus Problemas Cuando Debió Haberlos Encarado De Frente Además De Que El Mismo Se Culpaba Por La Muerte De Tu Yo Alterno Al Haberla Dejado Sola Con Tu Madre.

La Última Semana Que Vi A Tu Madre Ella Salía Del Hospital Algo Demacrada Pero Estable Iba Acompañada De Tu Padre Y De Tu Abuela Fue En Ese Momento Y El Último Que Hablamos Entre Nosotras Yo No Sabía Cómo Mirarla A La Cara Ya Que Yo Le Había Prometido Que Iba Ayudara A La Otra Hibiki A Superar Su Problema Que Tuvo Hace 3 Años Pero…..¡No Pude Le Falle!...¡Había Dejado A Hibiki Morir!...¡Esperaba Que Ella Se Acercara Y Me Abofeteara Y Comenzara A Gritarme De Cuantas Maneras Se Le Ocurrieran!...Pero Ella Solo Se Acercó Me Abrazo Y Me Dijo: "Muchas Gracias Miku Por Estar Siempre Con Hibiki En Todo Momento Y Ayudarla A Superar Sus Problemas Te Lo Agradezco Mucho Así Que No Te Culpes Por Lo Que Paso, Sigue Hacia Adelante Y Continua Tu Vida Sé Que Hibiki Se Pondría Triste Si Te Viera Así….Gracias Por Todo Miku"…. Eso Fue Lo Que Me Dijo Mientras Vi Sus Lágrimas Derramare Esa Fue La Última Vez Que Vi A La Madre De Hibiki…..Desde Entonces Me Propuse Volverme Fuerte A Cualquier Costo…. / Dijo Miku Finalizando Su Relato Mientras Hacia Un Esfuerzo Por No Soltara A Llorar Frente A Hibiki Y A Chris Quienes La Veían Preocupadas

… **¡UMPPSS!...** De Repente Miku Sintió Como Era Albarazada Repentinamente Dándose Cuenta De Que Se Trataba De Hibiki Quien Comenzó A Sollozar Sobre Uno De Los Hombros De Miku Mientras La Abrazaba A Un Más

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¡Gomne…Gomen!….Miku No Sabía Por Lo Que Habías Pasado A Causa De Lo Que Mi Otro Yo Hizo….¡Perdón Miku!...¡Si Quieres Abofetearme O Golpearme Hazlo Me Lo Merezco Por Ser Mala Amiga Ya Que Pese A Que No Soy La Hibiki De Este Mundo Alterno Yo Tengo La Culpa A Un Que Se A De Manera Indirecta Así Que ¡Lo Siento Miku!... **BUAAHHHHHHHH…BUAHHHHHHHHH…BUAHHHHHHH…**

Fue Lo Que Dijo Hibiki Mientras Comenzó A Llorar Como Una Niña Pequeña Sobre El Hombro De Miku Quien Al Ver Como Hibiki Lloraba Por Lo Que Miku Sufrió Y Soporto Sin Más Miku También Comenzó A Llorar **BUAAHHHHHHHH…BUAHHHHHHHHH…BUAHHHHHHH…SÑIF…SÑIF…SÑIF…SÑIF**

 **MIKU** : Baka…No Tienes Por Que Disculparte Conmigo Hibiki Baka…Tonta… **Sñif** / Contesto Miku Mientras Ambas Chicas Lloraban Abrazadas Entre Sí Para Vergüenza De Cierta Albina

 **CHRIS** : Ask….Pero Que Tontas Se Ven Así / Dijo Chris Con Un Pequeño Sonrojo De Vergüenza

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : … **Sñif…Sñif** …..Vamos Chris-Chan Ven Y Llora Con Nosotras… **BUAHHHHHHH**

 **MIKU** : …Sñif…Sñif…..Ven Chris-Chan Por Favor….. **BUAHHH** …

Dijeron Ambas Chicas Quienes A Un Llorando Como Niñas De Prescolar Se Acercaron A Chris Para Abrazarla Por Ambos Lados Mientras Enterraban Sus Rostros Entre Los Pechos De Chris

 **N / A:** Eso Se Escuchó Como Un Poco Yuri…Pero En Fin Un Poco De Yuri Indirecto No Hace Daño Jeee. : )

 **CHRIS** : Fuuu…En Verdad Si Que Son Unas Tontas Sentimentales….Que….Van Hacerme…Llorar….… **Sñif…Sñif** …Baka… / Dijo Chris Quien Se Unía Al Pequeño Llanto De Hibiki Y Miku

 **MIKU** : Gracias Hibiki Gracias Por Ayudarme A Superar Mi Problema En Verdad Eres Una Gran Amiga….Y Gracias A Ti También Chris-Chan Que Has Estado Allí Para Consolarme Y Ser Una Gran Amiga Íntima En Qué Pueda Confiar / Dijo Miku Mientras Enterraba Más Su Sonrojado Rostro Entre Los Pechos De Chris Quien Estaba Un Poco Sonrojada Por Lo Dicho

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : También Te Quiero Dar Las Gracias Chris-Chan Por Cuidar De Miku Y Salvarla De Su Oscuridad Te Lo Agradezco Mucho Ya Que Miku Es Una De Mis Amigas Pese A Que Se A De Otro Mundo Alterno Gracias Chris-Chan….¡Tienes Mi Apoyo Para Confesarle Tus Sentimientos A Miku! / Dijo Hibiki Quien Alzo Su Rostro Para Levantar Un Pulgar En Apoyo A Ambas Chicas.

… **.…¡HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!...**

Fue La Exclamación De Ambas Tanto De Miku Como De Chris Quienes Tenían Los Rostros Completamente Rojos Mientras Un Poco De Vapor Salía De Las Orejas De Chris Y Del Rostro De Miku Quien Se Cubría Con Ambas Manos Para Evitar Su Vergüenza Al Ver Descubierta La Relación De Ambas Portadoras Gear, Después De Que Ambas Se Calmaran Un Poco Comenzaron A Interrogar A Hibiki Arrinconándola Contra Un Árbol Cercano…..¡ **ZASF**!...Mientras Miku Con Una Cara Un Poco Dulce Azotaba Su Palma Contra El Árbol A La Vez Que…..¡ **CRAK**!...Chris Se Tronaba Los Dedos De Las Manos A Modo De Preparar Un Puño

 **MIKU** : ….Bien Hibiki Como Es Que Bue. No…Sabes Acerca…De….Eso….De Mi Y Chris-Chan

 **CHRIS** : Bien Idiota Contesta Antes De Que Te Mande A Volar / Dijo Chris Roja De La Vergüenza O De La Ira

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : TEHEEE…A ETTO…Como Se Los Explico Sin Que Se Enojen Tanto… **HMMMM** A ¡Sí!...El Como Supe De Eso Fue Viéndolas A Simple Vista Miku Y Chris-Chan Son Un Poco Empalagosas De Manera Indirecta Cosa Que Ninguna De Las 2 A Notado, Otro Detalle Es Que Antes De Partir A Este Mundo Alterno Logre Escuchar Como Ryoko-San Le Decía A Miku Acerca De La Pequeña "Amistad" Que Ustedes 2 Tenían Entre Manos Así Que No Se Preocupen Chicas Las Únicas Que Sabemos Eso Son Ryoko-San, La Otra Miku Y Yo Así Que Cuentan Con Mi Apoyo…¡Animo Chris-Chan! / Dijo Hibiki Con Una Sonrisa Alegre Sin Percatarse De Como Chris Se Acercaba A Hibiki Roja De Vergüenza Mientras Su Único Ojo Temblaba Con Un Tic Fruncido

 **CHRIS** : ¡Arggg!...¡Idiota!...¡Idiota!...¡Idiota!... / Decía Chris Mientras Zarandeaba A La Pobre De Hibiki Quien Tenía Remolinos En Los Ojos

 **MIKU** : Ahh…Por Cierto Hibiki…Si La Otra Miku Lo Sabe ¿Qué Opina Ella Es Decir Mi Otro Yo? / Pregunto Miku Algo Apenada

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Que Te Apoya Y Que No Te Culpes A Ti Misma Que Sigas Hacia Adelante Ya Que Puedes Encontrar Tu Propio Rayo De Sol O En Este Caso Flecha De Luz / Dijo Hibiki Con Una Sonrisa

 **MIKU** : Gracias Hibiki Y Espero Que Le Des Las Gracias De Mi Parte A Mi Otro Yo Alterno / Dijo Miku Libre De Un Peso Más Que Cargar

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Ok Miku Y Descuida Tu Y Chris-Chan No Son Las Únicas Empalagosas Del Grupo También Están Tsubasa-San Y María-San Esas 2 Si Son Unas Empalagosas Indiscretas Como Diría La Otra Chris-Chan Que Siempre Les Dice: _"Hagan Esas Cosas En Casa"_ / Fue Lo Que Hibiki Dijo Riéndose Un Poco

 **MIKU** : Jeee…Típico De Chris-Chan / Decía Miku Riendo Levemente Mientras Se Cubría La Boca Con El Dorso De La Mano

 **CHRIS** : (Suspiro De Fastidio)…..Bueno Creo Que Ya Tuvimos Suficiente De Tontos Lloriqueos Y De Restregarme En La Cara Lo Empalagosa Que Son Sin Que Me Dé Cuenta….¿Vamos Por Algo De Comer?...Yo Invito / Dijo Chris Con Media Sonrisa

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Yatta…¡Vamos Por Algo De Odón Y Arroz! / Dijo Hibiki Con Estrellas En Los Ojos

 **MIKU** : Supongo Que Si Chris-Chan Tanto Hablar Y Tanto Lloriqueo Me Abrió El Apetito / Dijo Miku Mientras Tomaba Una De Las Manos De Chris Sonrojándola

 **CHRIS** : Oi…Oi…Oi…Espera Que La Idiota Nos Puede Ver Más De Lo Que Ya Nos Ve / Dijo Chris Algo Sonrojada Pero Con Una Sonrisa

Sin Más El Trio De Portadoras Se Dirigieron Hacia El Restaurante Favorito De Chris Para Ponerse Al Día Con Unos Cuantos Bocadillos…

 **UN RATO DESPUES / FAMILI RESTAURANT.**

En Uno De Las Tantos Restaurantes Que Había En El Centro De La Ciudad Nos Centramos En Uno Que Esta En Las Cercanías Del Parque, Justo Por Una De Las Ventanas Se Podía Ver A Una Albina De Un Solo Ojo Devorando Un Platillo De Espagueti Y Algunos Champiñones Mientras Que Aun Lado De Ella Cierta Peli Castaña Devoraba Un Tazón De Miso Con Fideos Y Por Último A Lado De La Albina Se Encontraba Una Peli Negra Oji Verde Con Un Moño Detrás Del Cabello Y Unos Clic Con Forma De "N" Comiendo Tranquilamente Un Poco De Curry Picante Sin Problema Alguno, Una Vez Que Ambas Terminaran De Haber Comido Y Atragantado En El Caso De Hibiki Comenzaron Una Pequeña Charla Entre Amigas Hablando De Cosas Sin Mucha Importancia

 **CHRIS** : Deja Ver Si Entendí Esa Tal Tsubasa En Tu Mundo Fue La Kohai Y Amiga De Kanade Senpai Que A La Vez Es Mi Senpai En Tu Mundo Y Que Siempre Le Digo Senpai En Vez De Su Nombre / Dijo Chris Comprobando Lo Dicho Por Hibiki Quien Asintió Con La Cabeza

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¡Claro Que Sí! Además Tsubasa-San No Come Nada Después De Las 9 Pm Según Es Para Cuidar Su Figura, A Un Que La Chris-Chan Que Conozco Come Tanto Como Yo, María, Kirika Y Sabes Qué Es Lo Curioso Es Que Ninguna De Nosotras Engorda O Sube De Peso Cosa Que A Tsubasa-San Le Aterra / Dijo Hibiki Una Sonrisa

 **CHRIS** : ¡Ja…Ja…Ja…Ja… !...Ni Siquiera Kanade Senpai Es Así Y Eso Que Come Como Una Bestia A Un Me Pregunto Cómo Es Que No Se Come A Serena….¡Ja…Ja…Ja…Ja…Ja…Ja!...Pero Ya En Serio Al Parecer Tengo En Tu Mundo Una Senpai Algo Peculiar Por No Decir Extraña / Decía Chris Quien A Un Seguía Riéndose Un Poco

 **MIKU** : No Seas Así Chris-Chan Recuerda Cando Ryoko-San Te Obligo A Probar Tus Propias Comidas Las 1ras Veces Que Comenzaste A Cocinar / Dijo Miku Con Una Sonrisa Un Poco Maliciosa Poniendo Azul A Chris

 **CHRIS** : ….¡No Me Lo Recuerdes Que A Un En Las Noches Tengo Pesadillas Por Eso!... / Dijo Chris Un Poco Temerosa Mientras Sudaba En Frío

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¿Tan Mal Cocinabas Las Primeras Veces Chris-Chan? / Pregunto Con Curiosidad Hibiki

 **CHRIS** : Créeme No Quieres Saberlo Idiota / Dijo Chris Un Poco Avergonzada

 **MIKU** : Si Hubieras Visto Hibiki Que A La Pobre De Chris-Chan Se Quemaban Desde Lo Ingredientes Hasta La Propia Olla…¡Ja…Ja….Ja….Ja!…A Un Me Pregunto Cómo Es Que Nunca Incendio Todo Su Departamento / Dijo Miku Mientras Picaba Los Costados De Una Avergonzada Chiris

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : A Un Así Te Felicito Chris-Chan Por Aprender Y Saber Cocinar, Me Gustaría Probar Un Día De Estos Tu Comida / Dijo Hibiki Con Alegría

 **CHRIS** : ¡Oh! Así Que La Idiota ¿Probar Mi Comida? Pues Bien Prepárate Hibiki Que Voy Hacerte Morder El Polvo / Exclamo Chris Con Orgullo Y Confianza

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Pues Me Declaro Que Estoy Ansiosa Chris-Chan / Contesto Hibiki

 **MIKU** : Espero Que No Te Atragantes Hibiki Y En Cuanto A Ti Chris-Chan Nada De Picante Extremo O Laxantes En La Comida Que Le Darás A Hibiki / Dijo Miku Con Un Puchero

 **CHRIS** : ¡Pero Eso Solo Fue Una Vez Y Eso Fue Porque Kanade Senpai Me Disfrazo De Conejita Play-Boy! / Decía Chris Con El Ceño Fruncido

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¡Heeee Chris-Chan Se Disfrazó De Conejita Eso Debió Ser Fantástico! / Dijo Hibiki Con Emoción

 **MIKU** : ¡Hubieras Visto Lo Linda Y Adorable Que Se Veía! / Dijo Miku Sumándose A La Risa

 **CHRIS** : ¡Ya Cállense Ustedes 2 Y Dejen De Hurgar En Esos Recuerdos Vergonzosos!

Fue Lo Que Dijo Unan Chris Completamente Roja De La Vergüenza Lista Para Comenzar Una Batalla De Gritos Con Sus Amigas Hasta Que De Repente Varias Voces La Interrumpieron…

-¡Oh! Yukine Que Alegría Verte Aquí No Nos Habíamos Visto Desde Hace Una Semana

-Vaya Al Parecer Coincidimos En El Mismo Restaurante Cuando Nos Vemos En El Día

-De Seguro Que Viniste A Una Cita Como En Los Anime Con Miku…Hmm… ¿Quién Es Ella?

Tanto Chris Como Miku Y Hibiki Voltearon A Ver Y Se Encontraron Con 3 Chicas Frente A Ellas, Las Cuáles Vestían El Uniforma De La Academia De Lydian La 1ra Era Una Rubia De Cabello Largo Con Una Delgada Diadema Blanca Que Tenía Un Pequeño Moño, Oji Café. La 2da Chica Era De Pelo Corto Color Pistache-Café Oji Violeta Y La 3ra Chica Era Peli Castaña Con Dos Coletas Laterales Amaradas Con Pequeños Moños Rosa, Oji Verde, Estas Chicas Eran Amigas Las Amigas De Miku, Chris Y La Difunta Hibiki.

Shiori, Kuriyo Y Yumi Quienes Salían Detrás De Una De Las Mesas En Donde Estaban Sentadas Hace Unos Momentos

 **MIKU** : ¡Chicas!... / Dijo Miku Dándoles Una Sonrisa

 **CHRIS** : Oh Son Ustedes ¿Qué Las Trae Por Aquí? / Pregunto Chris Dándoles Media Sonrisa

 **KURIYO** : Nada En Particular Yuki…Solo Habíamos Pasado Por Unos Cuantos Bocados…Y Por Cierta Promoción De Una Figurilla Anime / Dijo Ella Con Un Pequeña Risa

 **YUMI** : ¡Oye No Es Una Figurilla Anime Es Una Piezas De Colección Limitada De Un Anime De Si-Fi Que Adoro! / Contesto Con Un Rubor La Fan Anime

 **KURIYO** : Ah…Bueno Como Sea…..¿Por Cierto Interrumpimos Algo? / Pregunto Ella A Lo Que Miku Y Chris Respondieron

 **MIKU** : No Realmente Chicas A Un Que Me Alegra Verlas Después De Varios Días

 **SHIORI** : Ahora Que Lo Mencionan Habían Faltado Unos 4 Días Seguidos ¿Se Encuentran Bíen Todas Ustedes? / Pregunto La Peli Rubia

 **CHRIS** : ¡Por Supuesto Que Sí!...No Tienen Nada Por Que Preocuparse Solo Hemos Estado Un Poco Ocupadas / Dijo Chris Tratando Que No Notaran A Cierta Peli Azul Oji Roja

 **YUMI** : Me Alegra Saber Eso…Saben Que Nos Preocupamos Cuando Escuchamos Esa Noticia Acerca De Varias Hordas De Cientos De Noise Que Se Acercaban Por El Norte En La Prefectura De Sapporo, Pero Nos Tranquilizamos Cuando Anunciaron Que Los Noise Habían Sido Eliminados…..¡Las Felicito Por Eso Son Como Los Héroes En Los Anime Que Salvan El Día! / Dijo La Fanática Anime

 **KURIYO** : Bikie Estaría Orgullosa De Todas Ustedes / Dijo Kuriyo Con Un Toque De Tristeza Al Igual Que La Peli Café De Coletas También Ponía Una Nostálgica Expresión

 **SHIORI** : Al Menos Están Ayudando A Otros A Otros Tal Y Como Lo Haría Tachibana-San… / Dijo Shiori Tratando De Aligerar El Ambiente

 **MIKU** : Sí No Hemos Desperdiciado Ese Lema Que Hibiki Nos Dejó Ahora Nos Toca A Nosotras Cumplir Con Esas Palabras De Aliento Que Hibiki Decía / Dijo Miku Con Determinación

 **CHRIS** : Que Les Podemos Decir No Me Molesta Seguir El Camino De La Idiota Pero Al Menos Es Una Noble Causa / Dijo Chris Con Una Media Sonrisa De Lado

 **YUMI** : Por Cierto Chicas Ahora Que Lo Noto….¿Quién Es Ella? / Dijo Yumi Mientras Señalaba A Una Disfrazada Hibiki Quien Estaba A Punto De Salir De Allí Haciendo Que Miku Y Chris Se Pusieran Tensas

Hibiki Al Verse Descubierta Decidió Sentarse Para Evitar Ser Descubierta Por Sus Amigas Mientras Que Veía Como Miku Le Guiñaba Un Ojo Y Chris Le Lanzaba Una Mirada De Muerte

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ETTO…Encantadas En Conocerlas Chicas Me Llamo Hib-¡ **AYYY**! / Grito Hibiki Al Sentir Como Chris Le Había Dado Un Pisotón Con Uno De Sus Zapatos De Tacón Mientras Las 3 Veían Algo Confundidas

 **KURIYO / SHIORI / YUMI:** ….¿ **AYYY**?... / Dijeron Ellas Con Un Signo De Interrogación Sobre Sus Cabezas

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Como Decía Chicas Mi Nombre Es…..Carol….Carol Dienheim…Un Gusto En Conocerlas Chicas / Dijo Hibiki Mientras Sudaba A Mares Esperando Que Su Trio De Amigas No Sospechara

 **SHIORI** : Entonces Un Placer Conocerte Dienheim-San Llámame Shiori / Dijo Shiori Mientras Saludaba A Hibiki

 **KURIYO** : Por Lo Que Veo U Nombre Es De Extranjera Pero Se Ve Que Eres Japonesa, Espero Que Nos Llevemos Bien Caro Por Cierto Solo Dime Kuri ¿Ok? / Dijo Kuriyo Mientras Se Señalaba Así Misma

 **YUMI** : Que Nombre Tan Peculiar Se Oye Como El Que Usan Las Brujas O Magas En Los Animes Además Con Esa Apariencia Pareces Un Personaje Anime….¡Pero Te Vez Muy Bien Así! Por Cierto Yo Soy Yumi / Dijo La Fanática Anime Mientras Tomaba Las Manos De Hibiki

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¿Ok?...Pero Me Sorprende Encontrarme Con Las Amigas De Miku Y Chris-Chan Aquí Ya Que Acabo De Llegar Junto A Unas Amigas Hace Unos 2 Días / Contesto Hibiki

 **KURIYO** : Dices Que Acabas De Llegar A Japón ¿Así Que Ya Conoces A Hina Y A Yuki Desde Hace Tiempo? / Pregunto Kuriyo Con Sorpresa

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Digamos Que Más O Menos Nos Conocemos Desde Hace Varios Años / Dijo Hibiki

 **KURIYO** : HMMMM…Ya Veo Espero Que No Te Hayamos Molestado

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Para Nada Me Encanto Conocerlas Chicas / Contesto Hibiki

 **SHIORI** : Si Necesitas Conocer La Ciudad Puedes Pedirnos Que Te Ayudemos Dienheim-San / Dijo La Peli Rubia A Lo Que Hibiki Asintió Sonriendo

 **YUMI** : Bueno Chicas Las Dejamos Con Lo Suyo ¡Ahhh! Por Cierto Carol-San Me Gustaría Que Nos Viéramos En Otra Ocasión Quisiera Probarte Algunos Cosplay De Bruja Y Mahou Shoujo Que Tengo En Mi Closet ¿Ok? / Decía Yumi Con Cara Esperanzadora A lo Que Hibiki Asintió

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : EHHH…¿Por Qué No?...Tal Vez Después Pueda Ayudarte Con Eso / Dijo Hibiki Mientras La Aludida Asentía

Después De Que Las Amigas De Miku Se Despidieran De Ellas Miku Y Chris Dejaron Salir Un Suspiro Mientras Hibiki Decidió Preguntar Cierto Detalle Que Noto Durante Su Pequeña Platica

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Oigan Chicas ¿De Casualidad Yumi, Shiori Y Kuriyo Saben Acerca De La 2da División Y Lo Que Hacemos? / Pregunto Hibiki A Ambas

 **CHRIS** : TSK….Si Que Eres Algo Atenta, Bueno Para Resumir Ellas 3 Estuvieron Presentes Durante Nuestra Batalla Contra Fine Desde El Inicio Hasta El Final Incluso Ellas También Presenciaron La Muerte De Tu Yo Alterno De Este Mundo / Dijo Chris Mientras Mordía Un Palillo Para Dientes

 **MIKU** : Además También Se Vieron Involucradas Durante El Incidente De Frontier Cuando El Dr. Ver Las Secuestro Para Llamar Nuestra Atención A Un Que No Fue Problema Ponerlas A Salvo En El Submarino De La 2da División / Dijo Miku

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Ya Veo…..¡Bueno Supongo Que Hay Que Dar Un Pequeño Paseo!...Según El Comandante Es Bueno Para La Digestión / Decía Hibiki Parándose De Píe

 **MIKU** : MMNN….Creo Que Es Una Buena Idea….¡Vamos Chris-Chan! / Dijo Miku Apoyando La Idea

 **CHRIS** : Bahh…Vayan Ustedes….(Bostezo)….Yo Estoy Algo Llena Y Con Un Poco De Sueño / Contesto Chris Mientras Parecía Quedarse Dormida

 **MIKU** : ¡A No Eso Sí Que No Chris-Chan! / Dijo Miku Mientras Tomaba A Chris De Una De Sus Mejillas Y La Estiraba

 **CHRIS** : ¡HAYYY…..HAYYY…..HAYYYY….WUAAAAA!...!Eso Duele!...¡KYAA!... / Decía Chris Mientras Lloraba Con Su Único Ojo Mientras Tenia La Cara Roja De Vergüenza

 **MIKU** : Humm…..Entonces Vienes Con Nosotras Chris-Chan / Decía Miku Con Una Dulce Sonrisa

 **CHRIS** : ¡Moo!...De Acuerdo Tu Ganas Miku / Dijo La Albina Derrotada Poniéndose De Pie

… **.¡FLASH!...¡FLASH!...¡CLIC!...** Ciertos Sonidos Llamaron La Atención De La Pareja Y Volteando A Su Lado Vieron Como Hibiki Había Grabado Esa Escena Con Su Teléfono Celular

 _ **HIBIKI:**_ **TEHEE** …..Las Chicas No Van A Creer Esto En Especial Kirika Y Shirabe…..Jeee / Dijo Hibiki Con Una Linda Sonrisa…

Sonrisa Que Se Desvaneció Al Sentir La Intención Asesina De Chris Quien Veía A Hibiki De Manera Homicida Mientras Su Único Ojo Se Teñía De Rojo Y Mostraba Una Feroz Sonrisa

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ETTO…¿Chris-Chan?... / Preguntaba Hibiki Un Poco Asustada Al Ver A Chris Enojada

A Un Lado De Chris Miku Escribía Rápidamente En Una Bandeja Con Un Marcador A Saber De Quién Sabe Dónde Saco Para Luego Voltear Velozmente Con Una Cara De Nervios Ya Que Lo Escrito Decía: … _¡Corre Hibiki!...¡Corre Por Tu Vida!..._ Sin Pensarlo 2 Veces Hibiki Salió Huyendo Del Restaurante Despavoridamente Mientras Que Detrás Era Perseguida Por Una Muy Enojada Chris

 **CHRIS** : ¡Vuelve Acá Idiota!...¡Ya Veras Lo Que Te Voy Hacer Una Vez Que Te Atrape Idiota!...¡Idiota!... / Gritaba Una Muy Furiosa Chris Quien Cómicamente Escupía Fuego, Todo Eso Ante La Vista De Una Miku Que Iba Detrás De Ellas

 **MIKU** : HUAAA…Sera Mejor Que Detenga A Chris-Chan Antes De Que Apalee A Hibiki O La Use Como Tiro Al Blanco / Dijo Miku Dando Un Suspiro Mientras Corría A Socorrer A Su Amiga Alterna….Pero Sin Que Se Percatara De Un Par De Enormes Sombras Que Habían Pasado Sobre Ella.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CUARTEL DE LA 2DA DIVISIÓN / SALA DE CONTROL.**

Se Podía Ver Como Todo El Personal Trabajaba Con La Información Que La Doctora Ryoko Había Recibido De S.O.N.G. En La Que Había Información Valiosa Sobre Los Noise De Todo Tipo Hasta De Los Arcanoise Cosa Que Nadie Había Visto, En Todo Esa Información Venia Detallada El Comportamiento De Los Noise En Toda Su Jerarquía Así Como Las Maneras De Retenerlos Y Para Asombro De Todos Los Presentes Había Datos Acerca De Un Armamento Ligero Que Era Efectivo Contra Algunos Noise A Un Que Solo Especificaba En Armas De Manos Y Pequeñas

 **GENJUUROU** : ¡ **WOOW**!...Si Que El Grupo **S.O.N.G.** Esta Bien Informado Y Avanzado En Ciertas Áreas Nunca Pensé Que Nos Podrían Apoyar Con Semejante Información Valiosa / Dijo El Moreno Peli Rojo

 **FUJITAKA** : Al Parecer Nos Quieren Ayudar En Todo Lo Que Puedan, Es Lo Que Creo Al Ver Toda Esta Información / Dijo Fujitaka Al Escanear Tanta Información

 **AOI** : ¡Increíble! Con todo Lo Que Esta En Este Disco Duro Que Le Dieron A La Doctora Ryoko Podemos Incluso Hasta Descifrar El Patrón De Ataque De Los Noise Con Anticipación / Decía Aoi Quien Veía Varios Archivos Acerca Del Comportamiento De Los Noise

Eran Las Exclamaciones De Todos Los Presentes Ya Que Con Semejante Y Valiosa Información tenían Ahora La Balanza A Su Favor Y No Solo Eso Si No Que Contaban Con La Ayuda De Las Otras Usuarias Symphogear A Un Que Por El Momento Solo Contaran Con 3 Más….Pero Entre Tanta Información Que Había Encontraron Ciertos Archivos Que Estaban Altamente Encriptados En Códigos Difícil De Descifrar Entre Ellos Había Algunos En Clave Como: "Auto Scorers", "Legado Dwerg Dain", "Lines Ley" Y Por Último El Que Más Les Llamo La Atención "Proyecto Ignite" Todos Esos Archivos Estaban Entrelazados Entre Sí

 **GENJUUROU** : Ahora Que Lo Pienso ¿Qué Es Eso De "Proyect Ignite"? ¿Y Por Que Se Esforzaron En Bloquearlo? / Se Preguntaba El Comandante Genjuurou Para Sí Mismo Hasta Que Oyó Como Cierta Castaña De Lentes Hablo

 **RYOKO** : Es Mejor Que No Indagues Mucho Genjuurou-Kun Al Manos Por El Momento / Dijo Ryoko Quien Hacia Acto De Presencia

 **GENJUUROU** : Déjame Adivinar Es Algo Que A Un No Se Nos Puede Revelar Pero Sera Necesario Más Adelante ¿O Me Equivoco Ryoko? / Dijo El Comandante Seriamente Con Una Leve Sonrisa A Lo Que Ryoko Asintió

 **AOI** : Señorita Sakurai ¿Usted Sabe De Qué Se Trata Ese Proyecto? / Pregunto Aoi Con Cautela

 **RYOKO** : ¡Por Supuesto Que Se De Que Se Trata!...Pero Es Un Secreto Además Le Prometí Al Otro Genjuurou-Kun Que Tenia Mi Palara De Que De Mis Labios No Saldría Información Alguna No Hasta Que Llegara El Momento Ya Que Esos Fueron Algunos Acuerdos Entre Mi Y **S.O.N.G.** / Dijo Ryoko Con Un Poco De Seriedad

 **Aoi** : Ya Veo Y Es Comprensible Que Deba Guardar Algunos Secretos Al Menos Por Ahora / Dijo Aoi

 **FUJITAKA** : Por Mis Suposiciones Se Trata De Alguna Clase De Apoyo Para Las Usuarias Symphogear O Un Nuevo Prototipo De Symphogear / Decía Fujitaka Algo Pensativo

 **RYOKO** : (Risita) Bueno Digamos Que Casi Aciertas Fujitaka Pero Es Algo Mucho Más Que Eso….Tal Vez Tsubasa, María O Hibiki Les Puedan Mostrar Un Poco De Eso / Dijo Ryoko Con Una Sonrisa Traviesa

 **GENJUUROU** : Ya Escucharon Por El Momento Dejen Eso Y Concéntrense En Sacar Provecho De Toda Esa Información Cuanto Antes / Dijo Seriamente El Comandante Genjuurou A Lo Que Todos Siguieron Con Lo Suyo

 **RYOKO** : Gracias Genjuurou-Kun / Agradecía Ryoko

 **GENJUUROU** : De Nada ¿Por Cierto Dónde Estabas? Toda Esta Mañana / Pregunto El

 **Ryoko** : En Mi Laboratorio Haciéndole Algunos Ajustes A La Armadura De Nehustan Y Preparándola Para Mi Siguiente Viaje Recuerda Que Tengo Que Ir Por La Otra Chris-Chan Además De Kirika Y Shirabe Esas Niñas Han De Estar Desesperadas / Dijo Ella

 **GENJUUROU** : ¿Segura Que Podrás Hacerlo Ahora En Menos Tiempo? Y ¿Cómo Esta Tu Estado Físico? / Pregunto El Peli Rojo

 **RYOKO** : Digamos Que Recibí Ayuda De Cierta Alquimista Por Lo Que Ya Solucione Ese Pequeño Detalle Además De Que Me Encuentro En Plena Forma Gracias A Que Ella Y Las Demás Me Ayudaron / Dijo Ryoko Con Nostalgia

 **GENJUUROU** : Al Menos Es Una Buena Noticia Escuchar Eso-

… _¡"Alarma Amenazas Detectadas"!… … ¡"Alarma Amenazas Detectadas"!…_

Su Charla Se Vio Interrumpida Cuando De Repente Sonaron Varias Alarmas Por Todo El Cuartel Alertando A Todos Los Presentes

 **GENJUUROU** : ¡Rápido Informe! / Dijo El Comandante Genjuurou

 **FUJITAKA** : Detectamos Varias Señales De Noise En Los Alrededores De La Tokio Sky Tower Y Están Acercándose

 **AOI** : Análisis Confirmado ¡Son Noise Voladores Del Tipo Acorazado!

 **GENJUUROU** : ¡Contacten Con Los Operativos De Seguridad Que Comiencen A Evacuar Y Que Alguien Contacten Con Chris, Miku Y Hibiki / Dijo El Comandante Genjuurou

 **RYOKO** : Déjamelo A Mi Genjuurou-Kun / Dijo Ryoko Mientras Se Ponía En Contacto Con Las Usuarias Symphogear Que Estuvieran Cercanas

…

Mientras Tanto En La Sala Medica Todas Las Presentes Escucharon Las Alarmas Haciendo Que Tsubasa Y María Fruncieran El Ceño Ya Que Conocían Ese Tipo De Alarma

 **KANADE** : ¡AHHHHHH!...¿Otro Ataque De Noise Justo Ahora? / Dijo Kanade Con El Ceño Fruncido Tratando De Ponerse De Pie

 **SERENA** : ¡Tenemos Que Hacer Algo! / Dijo Serena Mientras Hacia Muecas Al Ponerse De Pie

 **KIRIKA** : ¡Kanade-San…Serena!...¿Que Hacen? / Dijo Kirika Preocupada Por Sus Amigas

Pero Antes De Que Si Quiera Ambas Pudieran Ponerse De Pie Fueron Detenidas Por Tsubasa Y María Quienes Tenían Una Mirada Sería

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : ¿A Dónde Creen Que Van?...¡Que No Ven Que A Un Están Heridas! / Dijo Tsubasa Tomando De Los Hombros A Kanade

 **KANADE** : ¡Tenemos Que Detener A Los Noise Cuanto Antes! / Decía Kanade Tratando De Pararse

 _ **MARÍA**_ : ¿Y Creen Que En Su Estado Físico Puedan Hacer Algo?...Además Sus Gears A Un Están En Reparación / Dijo María Mientras Detenía A Serena De Uno De Sus Brazos

 **SERENA** : ¡Pero María One-San No Podemos Dejar Que Chris-San Y Miku Luchen Solas! / Decía Miku Mientras Forcejeaba A Lo Que María Suspiro Por La Terquedad De Su Pequeña Hermana

 _ **MARÍA**_ : Serena….A Un Si Te Dejara Ir No Podrías Hacer Nada A Un Si Te Prestara Mi Airgetlamh Ya Que Esta A Un Nivel Diferente Y Sumando Tus Heridas No Estas En Condiciones Ni Tu Ni Kanade / Dijo María De Manera Cortante

 **SHIRABE** : Tsubasa-San Y María-San Tienen Razón, A Un Que Odie Admitirlo En Estos Momentos Solo Seriamos Unos Meros Estorbos / Dijo Shirabe Con Una Expresión De Frustración

A Lo Que Kanade Y Serena Solo Apretaron Sus Puños Con Enojo Y Frustración Volviendo A Sus Camas A Regaña Dientes, Pero Cierto Par De Idols Las Animaría Para Levantar Sus Ánimos

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : ¿Acaso Ya Se Les Olvido Que Ya No Se Encuentran Solas Peleando Contra Los Noise? / Dijo Tsubasa Dándoles Una Sonrisa A Kanade Y A Serena

 _ **MARÍA**_ : Además Chris Y Miku No Están Allá Fuera Solas También Esta Hibiki Así Que No Tienen Por Qué Preocuparse Y Si Las Cosas Se Salieran De Control Nos Tienen A Nosotras Para Poder Hacerle Frente A Los Noise / Dijo María Calmando A Ambas

 **SERENA** : Supongo Que Tienes Razón María One-San Me Había Olvidado De Eso Ya Que Me Preocupo Por Mis Amigas Y Por Las Personas Que Me Importan / Dijo Serena Un Poco Relajada

 **KANADE** : JEEEE…..Creo Que Tantas Semanas En Constante Combate Con Los Noise Nos Están Volviendo Paranoicas / Dijo Kanade Mientras Se Reía Un Poco

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : Por Cierto Tsukuyomi….Akatsuki No Es Necesario Deprimirse Por Eso Una Vez Que Se Hayan Recuperado Podrán Ser De Gran Apoyo Para Las Demás / Dijo Tsubasa Con Seguridad En Sus Palabras

 _ **MARÍA**_ : Por Cierto No Se Olviden De Las Otras Kirika Y Shirabe Ellas Junto A Chris Van A Venir A Ayudar Así Que Tal Vez Se Puedan "Divertir" Un Poco / Dijo María Con Una Sonrisa Un Poco Forzada

 **KIRIKA** : ¡En Serio!...¡Que Bien!... **¡Dess!...** / Exclamo Kirika Con Emoción

 **SHIRABE** : Que Bien De Seguro Nos Llevaremos Bien / Dijo Shirabe Con Una Sonrisa

Mientras Que María Pensaba Si Había Sido Buena Idea Que Kirika Y Shirabe Junto A Chris Vinieran Al Igual Tsubasa Pensaba Lo Mismo.

…

Mientras Tanto Con Los Demás En La Sala De Control, Todos Estaban Tratando De Ubicar La Trayectoria Que Tomarían Los Noise En Sus Ataques

 **GENJUUROU** : ¡Aoi Fujitaka Informe! / Exclamo El Comandante

 **AOI** : ¡Hemos Confirmado La Presencia De oradores Cerca De La Torre Sky! Y No Solo Eso ¡Hay Otro Grupo De Noise Que Vienen Del Suroeste!...Número Estimado De Noise En Ambos Puntos 200 Noise Ubicados / Dijo Aoi

 **FUJITAKA** : Se Nos Ha Informado Que La Evacuación En Ese Punto Esta A Punto De Terminar / Dijo Fujitaka

 **RYOKO** : ¡Genjuurou-Kun He Contactado Con Chris-Chan, Miku Y Hibiki! / Dijo Ryoko Mientras Tecleaba Algunos Comandos Y Códigos

 **GENJUUROU** : ¡Ponlas En Línea Ryoko! / Dijo El Comandante Genjuurou Mientras Que Frente A El Por Medio De Una Pantalla Holográfica Aparecían Ciertas Chicas

 **CHRIS** : …. _"Supongo Que Ya Se Enteraron De Lo Que Sucede ¿Cierto?"…_

 **MIKU** : … _"Nosotras Podemos Encargarnos De Ellos"….._

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ….. _"Hagámoslo Tenemos Que Detenerlos Antes De Que Lleguen Al Centro De La Ciudad"_

Todas Ellas Tenían Miradas De Valor Mientras El Comandante Genjuurou Asentía Al Igual Que Ryoko Sonreía

 **GENJUUROU** : ¡Bien Escuchen Chicas!...Los Noise Son Del Tipo Volador-Acorazado Ese Grupo Se Dirige Hacia La Sky Tower Mientras Que Otro Grupo No Identificado De Noise Se Acerca Por El Sur Oeste / Dijo El Comandante Seriamente

 **MIKU** : _…."¡Pero Hacia El Sur Oeste Se Encuentra La Academia!"…._. / Exclamo Miku Preocupada

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : _¡No Podemos Dejar Que Avancen Hasta Ese Punto!...¡Shisho!.._. / Dijo Hibiki Con Determinación

 **RYOKO** : Genjuurou-Kun Podemos Dividirlas Chris-Chan Puede Neutralizar A Los Noise Voladores Con La Artillería Del Ichaival Mientras Que Miku Y Hibiki Interceptan A Los Noise Que Se Dirigen Por El Sur Oeste, Ya Que Con El Shengshou Jing De Miku Es Posible Detenerlos A Distancia Con Sus Rayos Laser Y Por Último El Gungnir De Hibiki Los Pondría Triturar Al Contacto…..Gomen….Pero Al Ser Un Gungnir Muy Diferente No Sé Cuáles Son Su Propiedades / Dijo Ryoko Mientras Se Ajustaba Los Lentes

 **GENJUUROU** : ¡Ya Oyeron!...Así Que Chris-Kun Tu Ve Hacia La Sky Tower Y Derriba A Todos Los Noise Mientras Que Miku Y Hibiki Vayan E Intercepten A Los Noise Que Encuentren.…¡Andando! / Exclamo El A Lo Que Las 3 Asintieron Cortando La Conexión.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON HIBIKI Y LAS DEMÁS**

Tanto Chris, Miku Y Hibiki Se Encontraban Corriendo Por Varios Callejones Y Calles, Según Chris De Esa Manera Acortarían Tiempo Para Llegar A Una Parte Cercana…Hasta Que De Repente Llegaron A Una Especie De Cancha

 **CHRIS** : ¡Bien Llegamos Sera Mucho Más Rápido Si Nos Movemos Sobre Volando La Ciudad / Dijo Chris

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¿Cómo?...¡No Esperaras A Que Miku Nos Lleve Volando A Ambas!...Sé Que Con El Shengshou Jing Puede Volar Pero Que Nos Lleve A Las 2 Es Mucho / Dijo Hibiki Con Duda A Lo Que Chris Respondió Con El Ceño Fruncido

 **CHRIS** : ¡Claro Que No Idiota!...Lo Haremos A Mi Modo / Dijo Chris Mientras Sacaba Su Coldige Y Comenzaba A Entonar Cierto Canto

… _ **..Killiter Ichaival Tron...**_

… **.¡FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!...** Tan Pronto Como Chris Había Recitado Su Canto Fue Envuelta En Una Esfera De Luz Que Después De Unos Momentos Chris Aparecio Usando Su Armadura Symphogear

 **N / A:** El Symphogear De Chris Es Como El Que Usa En La 2da Temporada Al Igual Que El De Miku

Sin Perder Tiempo De La Espalda De Chris Emergieron 2 Enormes Cohetes De Los Cuáles Uno Fue Puesto En Una Posición Con Declive Como Si Fuera A Despegar

 **CHRIS** : Con Estos Llegaran Antes De Que Esos Malditos Noise….¡Rápido Suban De Una Buena Vez! / Grito Chris A Lo Que Miku Y Hibiki Se Treparon A Uno De Los Cohetes Mientras Se Sujetaban

 **MIKU** : Por Favor Ten Cuidado Chris-Chan / Dijo Miku Con Preocupación

 **CHRIS** : De…..De Acuerdo Miku Tu También Ten Cuidado….¡En Especial Tu Idiota! / Exclamo Chris Mientras Le Dirigía Una Mirada A Hibiki

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¡Moo A Un En Este Mundo Alterno Chris-Chan Actúa Como Una Bravucona! / Exclamo Hibiki Con Temor

 **CHRIS** : ¡Eres Muy Irritante! ¡Una Verdadera Idiota!...¡Ya Váyanse De Una Vez! / Dijo Chris Haciendo Despegar El Cohete Donde Iban Miku Y Hibiki

… **.¡FUSSSSSSSSSSS!...¡AHHHHHHHH!...¡UEEEEEHHHHHHH!...** Eran Las Exclamaciones De Miku Y Hibiki Mientras Salían Disparadas Sobre Un Cohete Hacia Las Cercanías De La Academia Lydian

 **CHRIS** : (Hibiki Te Encargo A Miku)…¡Pero Qué Demonios Estoy Pensando!... / Se Decía Así Misma Chris Mientras Se Ponía Roja De Vergüenza

… **..¡FUSSSSSSSSSSSSS!...** Sin Perder Más El Tiempo Chris Disparo Su Otro Cohete Y Con Un Veloz Movimiento Se Paró Encima De Él Mientras Sonreía Lista Para La Acción… Así Chris Se Perdió En El Horizonte Mientras A Los Pocos Minutos Se Pudo Observar Decenas De Pequeñas Explosiones A Lo Lejos.

…

Varias Cuadras Cercanas A La Academia Musical De Lidyan Se Podía Ver Como Decenas De Personas Estaban Siendo Evacuadas Hacia Los Refugios Subterráneos Mientras Otras Dejaban El Lugar En Vehículos, Un Poco Más Alejado Para Ser Preciso En La Entrada De La Academia De Lidyan 3 Chicas Veían Con Unos Binoculares A Lo Lejos Como Una Gran Multitud De Personas Huían Despavoridamente Dejando Atrás Cosas Y Objetos

 **KURIYO** : ¿Qué Vez Shio-Chan? / Pregunto Kuriyo Mientras Con Ambas Manos Trataba De Visualizar A Lo Lejos

 **SHIORI** : Veo Que Una Gran Multitud De Personas Que Corren En Dirección A Los Refugios Al Parecer Huyendo De Algo…..¡Oh No Los Noise! / Dijo Aterrada La Rubia

 **YUMI** : ¡Queee!...Presta Aca…..¡Demonios Son Los Noise! / Dijo La Peli Café Arrebatándole Los Binoculares A Su Compañera Para Luego Exclamar Aterrada

… **¡CRASH!...¡CRASH!...**..A Lo Lejos El Trio De Chicas Observaron Como Los Noise Se Dirigían En Línea Recta Ignorando Los Refugios Donde Cientos De Personas Pudieron Ponerse A Salvo, Lastima Que Ellas Se Habían Quedado Ayudando En La Evacuación De La Academia

 **YUMI** : ¡Kuriyo Llama A Miku Y A Chris Ahora! / Dijo Rápidamente La Fanática Anime A Lo Que Su Amiga Asintió Sacando De Su Uniforme Un Transmisor

Pero Justo Antes De Kuriyo Pudiera Contactar Con Miku O Chris Vieron Como Un Auto Fue Lanzado Hacia Ellas **….¡CRASH!...¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...** El Impacto Había Sido Tan Rápido Que Muy A Penas Pudieron Evitarlo A Un Que Eso No Evito Que Salieran Rodando Por El Suelo Mientras Se Levantaba Una Gran Capa De Polvo Y Escombros

 **KURIYO** : ¡Cof…Cof….Cof…..Cof!...¡Chicas!...¿Están Bien?...¡Yumi…Shio-Chan! / Grito Kuriyo Entre Tanto Polvo Y Algo Golpeada Buscando A Sus Amigas Hasta Que Obtuvo Respuesta

 **SHIORI** : ¡Cof…Cof….Cof…..Cof!...¡Por Acá Andou-San! / Contesto Una Rubia Que Salía De Entre El Polvo Toda Sucia Y Magullada

 **KURIYO** : ¿Te Encuentras Bien Shiori? Y ¿Yumi Donde Esta? / Pregunto La Peli Pistache A Su Rubia Amiga

 **SHIORI** : No Lo Sé…..Estaba Conmigo Antes De Que Ese Auto Nos Cayera Encima / Dijo Shiori Preocupando Más Kuriyo

Pero Antes De Que Alguna De Ellas Comenzara A Buscar Como Locas Escucharon Unos Gritos Dolorosos De Ayuda Por Parte De Cierta Chica

… **.¡Ayuda!...¡Alguien Ayúdenme!...¡Auxilio!...** No Paso Ni Un Instante Para Que Ambas Lograran Identificar A La Propietaria De Esa Voz

 **KURIYO / SHIORI** : **….¡Yumi!...** / Exclamaron Ambas Con Preocupación Mientras Buscaban De Donde Provenían Esos Gritos

No Paso Mucho Para Que Ambas Chicas Encontraran A Su Pobre Amiga La Quien Estaba Tirada En El Suelo Tratando De Sacar Su Brazo Derecho El Cuál Estaba Atrapado Debajo De Un Gran Pedazo De Concreto

 **KURIYO** : ¡Yumi!...¡Resiste Te Sacaremos De Allí! / Dijo Kuriyo Mientras Se Acercaba A Ella

 **SHIORI** : ¡Shibata-San Aguanta Ya Estamos Aquí! / Dijo Shiori Tratando De Tranquilizar A Su Amiga Quién Lloraba De Dolor

 **YUMI** : Sñif….Sñif….Kuriyo….Shiori….Me Alegra Verlas / Dijo Yumi Mientras Lagrimas De Alegría Recorrían Sus Mejillas

 **KURIYO** : ¡Tsk!...Esto Sí Que Esta Realmente Pesado…. / Dijo Kuriyo Mientras Trataba De Levantar Ese Trozo De Concreto Que Aplastaba El Brazo De Yumi Sin Resultado Alguno

 **SHIORI** : ¡Espera Andou-San Yo Te Ayudo! / Dijo Shiori Quien Con Ayuda De Kuriyo Trataban De Remover Ese Gran Trozo De Concreto Del Brazo De Yumi Quien Gemía De Dolor

Durante Varios Momentos Ambas Chicas Trataban En Vano De Mover Ese Enorme Trozo De Concreto Que Aprisionaba A Su Amiga, Pero Por Más Que Trataban Con Todas Su Fuerzas El Concreto Solo Se Movía Levemente Haciendo Que Ambas Chicas Comenzaran A Sollozar De Impotencia Al No Poder Ayudar A Su Amiga **…¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA!...¡BLUUUAAAAAAAAAAHHH!...** Hasta Que Repentinamente Ellas 3 Escucharon Varios Rugidos Y Gemidos Provenientes De Entre La Espesa Capa De Polvo Que Poco A Poco Comenzó A Disiparse Revelando Algo Que Les Helo La Sangre A Todas Mientras Que Yumi Solo Podía Dejar Salir Más Lagrimas De Terror Frente A Ellas A Unos 200 Metros De Distancia Podían Ver Como Varias Docenas De Noise Que Parecían Renacuajos Azules, Torres Con Patas Con Una Bola Encima Y Otros Que Parecían Ser Un Racimo De Uvas Con Patas Y Brazos Además De Un Par De Antenas Que Sobresalían Todas Quedaron En Shock Pero Fue El Grito De Yumi Lo Que Las Trajo A La Realidad

 **YUMI** : ¡Chicas Váyanse De Aquí! / Dijo Yumi Mientras Lagrimas Recorrían Sus Mejillas Ante El Asombro De Kuriyo Y Shiori

 **KURIYO** : ¡Pero!...¡¿Que Estas Diciendo Tonta?!...¡No Te Podemos Dejar Aquí Con Todos Esos Noise! / Grito Kuriyo Mientras Hacia Intento De Remover El Trozo De Concreto

 **SHIORI** : ¡No Te Dejaremos Por Nada Del Mundo Itaba-San! / Dijo Fuertemente Shiori Sumándose A Kuriyo Para Tratar De Mover Ese Trozo De Concreto

 **YUMI** : …..Kuriyo…..Shiori…/ Decía Yumi Conmocionada Por El Esfuerzo De Sus Amigas Para Tratar De Salvarla

…..¡BUAHHHHHHHHHHHH!...Un Solo Gemido Por Parte De Varios Noise Fue La Señal Para Que Varios Noise Se Lanzaran Velozmente Contra Las Aterradas Chicas

 **KURIYO / SHIORI: ….¡Yumi!...**

 **YUMI:** ¡Kuriyo!...¡Shiori!...¡ **¡Corran!...**

Al Ver Como Los Noise Se Acercaban A Ellas Estas Se Arrojaron Sobre Su Amiga A Modo De Cubrirla Mientras Ellas 3 Cerraban Los Ojos Esperando Su Inminente Final…...Hasta Que Escucharon Cierta Melodía.

… **.** _ **Rei Shenshoujing Rei Zizzl**_ **…**

… **¡CRAAAAAASHHH!...¡ZASSSSSS!...¡ZASSSSSSSSSS!...¡STAND!..**

En Un Instante Algo Se Había Interpuesto Entre Kuriyo, Shiori, Yumi…..Y Era Nada Menos Que Miku Quien Portaba Su Symphogear Y Había Sido Ella Quien Había Mandado A Volar A Los Noise Despedazándolos Al Golpearlos Con Sus Látigos Y Su Bate-Hacha

 **KURIYO** : ….¡Hina!... / Dijo Kuriyo Con Alegría Al Ver A Una De Sus Amigas Protegiéndolas

 **SHIORI** : ¡Kohinata-San!...¡Gracias Por Llegar Pronto! / Agradecía Shiori A Miku

 **YUMI** : …¡Miku!... / Exclamo Con Alegría Yumi A Lo Que Miku Asintió Mientras Dejaba Ver Sus Ojos A Través De Su Visor

 **MIKU** : Lo Siento Por La Tardanza Chicas / Dijo Miku A Modo De Disculpa

 **KURIYO** : No Importa Hina Lo Importante Es Que Viniste Pero ¡Hay Que Sacar A Yumi De Aquí Y Llevarla A Un Lugar Seguro / Dijo Ella Señalando El Trozo De Concreto Que Aplastaba El Brazo De Yumi

 **MIKU** : ¡Yumi!...¿Estas Bien?...¡No Te Preocupes Te Sacare De Allí! / Dijo Miku Mientras Se Acercó Para Levantar Ese Enorme Trozo De Concreto Con Sus Lazos

 **SHIORI** : ¡Cuidado Kohinata-San! / Dijo Shiori Gritándole A Miku Quien Volteo Solo Para Ver Como Varios Noise Estaban Por Caerle Encima

Miku Sabía Que Si Se Movía Los Noise Atacarían A Sus Amigas O Sí Ataca A Los Noise Dejaría Expuestas A Su Amigas, En Otras Palabras Miku Estaba Entre La Espada Y La Pared…Pero Cierto Grito De Batalla La Hizo Sonreír

… **...¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...**

… **¡FUUUUUSSSSSS!...¡SPAMMMM!...¡BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!...**

Todas Vieron Como Un Gran Misil-Cohete Paso Sobre Ellas Con Una Chica Peli Azul Encima De Él Para Luego Ver En Segundos Como Esta Salto Dando Vueltas En El Aire Al Mismo Tiempo Que El Misil Despedazaba A Los Noise Que Se Le Atravesaron Para Impactar Finalmente Contra Las Docenas De Noise Que Estaban Enfrente, Las Amigas De Miku Estaban Que Jadeaban Ante Lo Que Habían Visto

 **SHIORI** : ¿Dienheim-San?... / Fue Lo Primero Que Dijo Shiori Al Ver A Hibiki Con Su Disfraz

 **KURIYO** : ¡Espera Si Carol-San Esta Aquí He Hizo Esa Espectacular Entrada! ¿Entonces Ella Sabe Acerca De Lo Que Hace Miku? / Dijo Kuriyo Quien Señalaba Lo Que Había Visto Hace Unos Momentos

 **YUMI** : ¡Eso No Es Posible Para Una Chica Normal!...¡Solo Los Personajes Anime Que Son Fuertes O Misteriosos Pueden Hacer Eso! / Dijo Yumi Ante Lo Que Sus Ojos Habían Presenciado

Mientras Que Hibiki Únicamente Les Podía Dar Una Sonrisa Un Poco Tonta Mientras De Su Ropa Sacaba Cierto Coldige Que Miku Conocía Bien Y Alarmada Quiso Parar A Hibiki

 **MIKU** : ¡Espera! ¿En Serio Usaras Tu Symphogear Frente A Ellas? / Pregunto Miku A Lo Que Hibiki Asintió

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Sí Miku Recuerda Que Nosotras Vinimos A Ayudarlas Además Revelar Mi Tapadera A Ellas No Creo Que Sea Un Problema Después De Todo A Un Son Nuestras Amigas Y Las Amigas Siempre Están En Las Buenas Y En Las Malas / Dijo Hibiki Sorprendiendo A Las Demás Quienes Estaban Confusas Pero Fue Hasta Que Escucharon Un Canto Similar Al De Miku

…. _ **Balwisyall Nescell Gungnir Tron**_ …..

 **KURIYO** : (¡No Puede Ser!)

 **SHIORI** : (¡Ella También Tiene!)

 **YUMI** : (¡Un Symphogear Como Miku!)

Eran Los Pensamientos De Todas Ellas Cuando Vieron Que La Peli Azul Entonaba Un Canto Similar Al De Miku Y A La Vez Les Resultaba Familiar Entonces Vieron Como Una Luz Y Un Circulo Brillante Envolvía A La Peli Azul Para Que Luego Vieran A Cierta Persona Y Amiga Que Ellas Conocían Muy Bien…..Frente A Ellas Se Encontraba Hibiki Portando Su Symphogear Mientras Se Acercaba A Unas Kuriyo, Shiori, Y Yumi Todas En Shock Al Ver A Su Supuesta Amiga Muerta, Entonces Vieron Como Hibiki Tomo Con Una Sola Mano Tomo El Trozo De Concreto Que Tenia Aprisionado El Brazo De Yumi Y Sin Más Lo Lanzo Hacía Uno De Los Noise Que Habían Dispersos Allí **….¡SPLASH!...**

…¡Hibiki / Bikie / Tachibana!...Exclamaron Las Amigas De Miku Al Ver De Cerca Hibiki A Lo Que Esta Contesto

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Digamos Que Si Y No….Lo Siento Chicas Sé Que Tendrán Sus Preguntas Y Dudas Pero Sera En Otra Ocasión Por Ahora ¡Tienen Que Salir De Aquí! / Dijo Hibiki Mientras Miraba Hacia Los Noise Que Se Estaban Reagrupando

 **YUMI** : ¡¿Pe….Pero Como Es Que Estas Viva?!...¡Auch!... / Dijo Yumi Pese A Su Brazo Herido Al Igual Que Las Demás Tenían Su Dudas

 **MIKU** : Es Una Larga Historia Chicas…Les Prometo Que Se Las Explicare Más Tarde Chicas Pero Por Ahora Vayan A Un Lugar Seguro / Dijo Miku Con Algo De Preocupación

 **KURIYO** : (Suspiro)….Hina Vas A Tener Que Explicar Mucho Y Tu También Bikie… / Dijo Kuriyo Mientras Ayudaba A Yumi A Ponerse De Pie

 **SHIORI** : Realmente No Entiendo Lo Que Está Pasando Pero Sé Que Más Tarde Nos Explicaran Lo Que Sucede Así Que Tengan Cuidado Kohinata-San…..Tachibana-San Que Las Estaremos Esperando / Dijo Shiori Poniéndose A Lado De Yumi

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Gracias Chicas Les Prometo Que Más Tarde Les Aclararemos Lo Que Está Sucediendo / Dijo Hibiki A Lo Que Miku También Asintió

….¡ **YIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**!...De Repente Un BMW En Negro Con Placas Privadas A Aparecio A Un Lado De Ellas Y De Este Salió Ogawa

 **OGAWA** : ¡Miku…Hibiki!...El Comandante Genjuurou Me Envió A Ver Si No Había Más Heridos / Dijo El Maneger De Kanade Y Serena

 **MIKU** : Llegas A Tiempo Ogawa ¡Por Favor Lleva A Yumi Y A Las Demás A Un Lugar Seguro A Que Atiendan Sus Heridas! / Dijo Miku A Lo Que Ogawa Rápidamente Asintió

 **Hibiki** : Te Lo Encargamos Ogawa-San / Decía Hibiki

 **OGAWA** : Déjenmelo A Mí Chicas Ustedes Luchen Sin Preocupación Alguna / Dijo El Castaño Haciendo Que Las Amigas De Miku Y Hibiki Subieran Al Auto Pero Antes De Eso Yumi Saco La Cabeza De La Ventanilla

 **YUMI** : Miku Tu Y Hibiki Tienen Mucho Que Explicar….¡Esto No Es Un Anime Si-Fí Como Si Se Tratara De Revelaciones! / Dijo La Fan Anime

Sin Más Vieron Como Ogawa Se Alejaba Lejos De Ambas Portadoras Quienes Tenían A Una Cantidad Considerada De Noise Frente A Ellas

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Bueno Miku Al Parecer Va Ser Nuestra Primera Vez Que Luchemos Juntas Codo A Codo / Dijo Hibiki Tomando Una Pose De Pelea

 **MIKU** : Supongo Que Si Hibiki Hay Que Pararlos ¡Ahora! / Contesto Miku Mientras Se Elevaba Y Hacia Aparecer Pequeños Espejos Redondos Y Su Bate-Hacha

… **¡AAAAHHHHHHH!...¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...** Sin Más Hibiki Y Miku Se Lanzaron Contra Los Noise En Un Ataque Frontal

 _ **(Insertar Soundtrack – Genkai Toppa G-Beat)**_

 _La Resolución De Mi Mano Derecha Rompe Las Barreras Delante De Mí_

 _El Sonido De Los Anillos De La Determinación Retumban En Mis Oídos_

 _Dame El Valor Para Enfrentar Al Futuro, Incluso En La Desesperación_

 _Antes De Siquiera Dudar, Mis Puños Han Volado_

 _Sin Importar Lo Que Te Espere, Valientemente Sigue Adelante…._

… **¡SPAAMM!...¡FUSS!...¡FUSS!...¡FUSS!...** Se Podía Ver Como Hibiki Y Miku Destrozaban A Los Noise Que Tenían Enfrente Mientras Miku Los Llenaba De Agujeros Con Sus Rayos Laser Hibiki Los Destrozaba Con Sus Puños Y Patadas, Pese A La Diferencia De Números Ambas Estaban Haciendo Retroceder A Los Noise Poco A Poco **…¡BRUUUUAAAAAAAAGGGGGG!...** De Repente Frente A Ellas Aparecio Un Gran Noise Con Forma De Renacuajo El Cuál Tenia Una Gran Boca Con Dientes Cuadrados Y Lo Que Parecía Ser 2 Patas Delanteras, El Cuál Se Lanzó Contra Miku Quien Estaba Luchando Contra Varios Noise Que Parecían Babosas….Pero Sin Embargo Hibiki Logro Intervenir

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¡MIKU!...¡HOOOOOAAAAAAAA!...¡ **¡BAAAAMMMM!...¡SPAAAMM!...¡PUNMM!...¡CRASH!...**

Con Una Excelente Combinación De Golpes Y Puñetazos Hibiki Había Destrozado Al Enorme Noise Sin Problema Alguno, Sin Perder Más Tiempo Hibiki Se Lanzó En Picada Contra Los Noise Al Mismo Tiempo Que Sus Guanteles Adquirieron Una Potencia Devastadora Como Si De Una Turbina De Trataran Destrozando Completamente A Los Noise Que Tenia Frente A Ella.

… **¡GUASS!…¡GUASS!…¡GUASS!…¡GUASS!..**.De Repente Detrás De Hibiki Varios Noise Que Parecían Amebas Con Colmillos Saltaron Hacia Ella.

 **...¡FUSS!...¡FUSS!...¡FUSS!...¡FUSS!...¡FUSS!...¡FUSS! ...¡FUSS!...¡FUSS!...¡FUSS!...** Pero Su Intento Fue Frustrado Al Ser Vaporizados Por Varios Rayos De Luz Violeta A Lo Que Hibiki Se Dio Vuelta Rápidamente Para Ver A Una Miku Con Quien Sostenía Ser Lo Que Parecía Ser Una Especie De Abanico Redondo Con Forma De Flor Del Cual Habían Salido Todos Esos Rayos

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¡Gracias Miku! Te Debo Una / Agradecía Hibiki A Su Amiga

 **MIKU** : No Es Nada, Tú Me Ayudaste Con Ese Enorme Noise Que Quería Atacarme / Dijo Miku Mientras Transformaba Su Abanico En Su Bate-Hacha

Dijeron Amabas Para Luego Ponerse Espalda Con Espalda Mientras Mitraban Como Los Noise Que Aún Quedaban Habían Formado Un Circulo Alrededor De Ellas…Sin Perder Tiempo Las 2 Saltaron Hacia La Misma Dirección **…¡CRASH!...** Siendo Hibiki La Primera En Asestar Un Gran Golpe Hacia Donde Estaban Varios Noise Destrozándolos Por El Impacto Despejando El Lugar Para Que Miku Atacara A Los Restantes Noise Con Varios Latigazos Usando Sus Lazos Negros Los Cuáles Tenían En Las Puntas Una Especie De Hebilla Plateada Con Tonos Violetas Que Al Momento De Azotarlos Los Hacia Trizas **…¡FUZZ!...¡ZASS!...¡SPAAMMM!...¡CRASH!...¡RASSSH!...¡BOOM!...** Tanto Hibiki Como Miku Destrozaban A La Mayoría De Los Noise Con Una Perfecta Sincronización En Sus Ataques Y Golpes Ya Que Mientras Miku Atacaba A Medio Alcance De Distancia Con Sus Rayos De Luz Y Su Bate Hibiki Atacaba Cuerpo A Cuerpo A Los Noise Que Tenían A Lado Y Atrás O Estos Eran Pulverizados Por El Impacto De Sus Puños Y Golpes.

 _Solo Toma Mi Mano Y Estaremos Bien_

 _Yo Misma Romperé Las Paredes Con Mis Puños_

 _Siempre Y Cuando Tenga La Canción En Mi Corazón_

 _Cree En La Justicia Y Mantente Firme_

 _Prepárate Para Convertirte En La Lanza De La Perforación._

…

Mientras Tanto El La Sala De Control De La 2da División El Comandante Genjuurou Estaba Mirando A Través De Una Pantalla Las Batallas De Chris Y Miku Siendo Apoyada Esta Última Por Hibiki

 **GENJUUROU** : ¡Informe De La Situación! / Dijo El Comandante Genjuurou

 **AOI** : Hemos Confirmado La Evacuación De Civiles En Su Totalidad Sin Ninguna Baja Solo Leves Heridas Superficiales / Dijo Aoi

 **FUJITAKA** : Los Noise Que Venían Del Sur-Oeste Están Siendo Reducidos Rápidamente Por El Shengshou Jing Y El Gungnir / Contesto El

 **GENJUUROU** : Ya Veo ¿Cuál Es El Estado De Chris-Kun? / Pregunto Nuevamente

 **RYOKO** : Nada Bueno Al Parecer Los Noise Que Habíamos Estimado Resultaron Ser Más De Los Que Esperábamos En Estos Momentos Chris-Chan Se Encuentra Repeliéndolos Con Todo Su Arsenal Pero No Es Suficiente….¡Tenemos Que Enviarle Apoyo! / Dijo Ryoko Un Poco Preocupada

 **AOI** : ¡Podemos Enviar A Tsubasa-San O A María! / Propuso Ella

 **FUJITAKA** : Pero Tardarían Cerca De Media Hora En Llegar / Contesto El

 **GENJUUROU** : ¡Pónganme En Contacto Con Miku Y Hibiki! / Dijo El Comandante A Lo Que Aoi Asintió Poniendo En Línea Un Canal De Transmisión

 **GENJUUROU** : ¡Miku Hibiki! ¿Me Escuchan? / Pregunto El

… " _Lo Escuchamos Señor Genjuurou….¡Jaaaagg!...¿Que Sucede?"…_

 **GENJUUROU** : Al Parecer Los Noise A Los Que Se Enfrenta Chris Son Demasiados Para Ella

… " _¡Que!...¡Debemos Ayudarla Cuanto Antes!..."_

… _¡No Se Preocupe Shisho Nosotras Iremos A Ayudar A Chris-Chan Cuanto Antes….¡Raaaagg!.._

 **GENJUUROU** : Se Los Encargo Chicas / Dijo El Comandante

 **RYOKO** : Me Encargare De Contactar A Chris-Chan Y Decirle Que El Apoyo Va En Camino / Contesto Ryoko Mientras Se Ponía En Contacto Con Cierta Albina De Un Solo Ojo

…

Volviendo Con Hibiki Y Miku Ambas Al Escuchar Que Chris Necesitaría Apoyo Aceleraron Su Batalla Contra Los Noise Comenzándolos A Despedazar Y Vaporizar Haciendo Una Combinación Rápida Y Letal

 **MIKU** : ¡Tenemos Que Darnos Prisa Hibiki Hay Que Reunirnos Con Chris-Chan Pronto! / Dijo Miku Mientras Flotaba Y Evadía A Varios Noise Mientras Los Vaporizaba Con Sus Rayos De Luz

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¡Entonces Tenemos Que Llegar Con Chris-Chan Ahora! / Dijo Hibiki Mientras Mandaba A Volar A Varios Noise Destrozándolos Por El Impacto.

 _Espero Que Hayas Dicho Tus Oraciones_

 _¡Mantente Fuerte!_

 _Rompe (Boom) Todos Los Indicadores_

 _Te Protegeré Con Mis Manos Y Mi Canción_

 _No Renunciaré A Lo Que Creo_

 _Arde Y Calienta Como El Sol_

 _¿Limites? ¡No Gracias, Eso No Es Para Mí!_

 _Nunca Renunciaré A Lo Que Creo._

Noise Siendo Destrozados, Vaporizados Y Destripados Eran Lo Que Se Veía Mientras Ambas Portadoras Trataban De Eliminarlos Lo Más Rápido Posible Que Podían….Fue En Ese Momento Que A Hibiki Se Le Ocurrió Un Idea

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¡Miku!...¡Tengo Una Idea De Como Acabar Con Todos Los Noise De Un Solo Golpe! / Dijo Hibiki Mientras Pateaba A Unos Cuantos Noise Lejos De Ella

 **MIKU** : ¿Qué Tienes En Mente Hibiki? / Dijo Miku A La Vez Que Con Sus Lazos Negros Destrozaba A Varios Noise Poniéndose De Espaldas Con Hibiki Mientras Abría Su Visor Mirando A Hibiki Por Los Hombros

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Dime Miku…¿A Un Puedes Usar Ese Disparo Para Borrar Reliquias? Y ¿Cuánto Tiempo Te Tomara Dispararlo? / Pregunto Hibiki A Su Amiga Quien Se Estremeció Un Poco Al Recordar Como Aquella Vez Casi Acaba Con Su Amigas Usando Ese Ataque

 **MIKU** : ….Sí A Un Puedo Hacerlo Y Me Tomara Como Unos 2 Minutos Cargar La Energía Tal Vez Menos ¿Por Qué? / Pregunto Miku Con Duda

 **HIBIKI** : Simple Miku Vamos A Hacer Un Ataque Las 2 Al Mismo Tiempo En Direcciones Contrarías…..A Ver Como Lo Llama Tsubasa-San…..Ahh…Sí….Haremos Un ¡Doble Lairet!... / Dijo Hibiki Con Emoción Mientras Alzaba Sus Puños

 **MIKU: ¡WUOOOO!**...¿Crees Que Funcione Hibiki? / Dijo Miku Un Poco Motivada

 _ **HIBIKI:**_ ¡Por Su Puesto Que Sí Miku Eres Fuerte Además Yo También Hare Mi Parte!...¡Así Que Luchemos Juntas! Así Que Prepara Tu Disparo Mientras Yo Te Cubro / Dijo Hibiki Con Confianza Mientras Tomaba Las Manos De Miku

 **MIKU** : ¡De Acuerdo Hibiki!...¡Luchemos Juntas!... / Dijo Miku Mientras Cerraba Su Visor Y Desplegaba Con Sus Lazos Una Estructura Desde Sus Piernas Hasta La Parte Superior De Su Cabeza, Comenzando A Cargar Su Ataque Mientras Comenzaba A Cantar Una Melodía….(Waikyou Shenshoujin)….

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¡Bien Miku! ¡Yo Me Encargare De Que Ninguno De Ellos Se Libre De Nuestro Ataque Combinado! / Dijo Hibiki Mientras Hacía Que Sus Guanteles Se Transformaran En Una Versión Más Compleja Haciendo Que Estos Desplegaran Unos Extremos Alargados A Modo De Turbinas Triangulares Mientras En Las Muñecas De Estos Se Veían Adentro Como Varios Engranes Comenzaban A Girar A Varias Revoluciones

….¡Aquí Vamos **!...¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!...** Y Con Solo Decir Eso Hibiki Se Precipito Contra Todos Lo Noise En Línea Recta A La Vez Que Se Impulsaba Con Su Propulsores **…¡BUUUMMM!...¡BUUMM!...** Comenzando A Destrozarlos De Una Manera Rápida Y Brutal Sin Siquiera Que Estos Pudieran Evitarlo Ya Que Hibiki Los Impactaba Con Suma Fuerza Usando Su Puño Izquierdo Mientras Cantaba Su Canción En La Cuál Su Poder Era Dirigido A Su Puños Y Propulsores **…..¡CRASH!...¡BLOACM!...¡RASSSS!...¡ZASS!...¡CRACK!...¡FIRRRSSS!...¡FRUUUAAARRRRR!...** En Una Sola Estocada Hibiki Había Eliminado A Decenas De Noise Por Ambos Flancos Laterales Dejando A Una Gran Cantidad De Noise En Línea Recta Cosa Que Ella Quería **…..¡FUUUUAAASS!...** Dando Un Gran Salto Hibiki Cayo Al Otro Lado De Todos Los Noise Para Luego Exclamar Con Fuerza

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : …¡Armónicos De Batalla!...¡Estas Lista Miku!... **¡Ahora!...** / Exclamo Mientras Partes De Su Symphogear Se Desplegaban Con Un Brillo Dorado A La Vez Que Juntaba Ambos Puños Formando Un Gran Guantele De Impacto

Con Miku Habiendo Terminado De Preparar Y Cargar Su Potente Ataque El Cuál Comenzó A Brillar Con Fuerza Al Mismo Tiempo Que El Guantele De Hibiki Comenzó A Brillar Con Fuerza Mientras Ambos Ataques Despedían Su Propia Energía…Y Sin Más Ambas Dispararon Sus Ataques Más Poderosos Contra Todos Los Noise

 **MIKU** : **…¡LIUXING RAISUT!...**

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : **….¡S2CA DRIVER!...**

… **..¡FRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRR!...**

… **..¡FRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!...**

 _¡Mantente Fuerte!_

 _Rompe (Boom) Todos Los Indicadores_

 _Te Protegeré Con Mis Manos Y Mi Canción_

 _No Renunciaré A Lo Que Creo_

 _Arde Y Calienta Como El Sol_

 _¿Limites? ¡No Gracias, Eso No Es Para Mí!_

 _Nunca Renunciaré A Lo Que_ _ **¡**_ _ **Creo!...**_

De Miku Salió Un Poderoso Y Gran Disparo De Luz Violeta La Cuál Con Solo Salir Disparada Comenzó A Destruir Desde El Suelo Hasta Todo Lo Que Estuviera En Su Rango De Alcance, Mientras Que De Hibiki Un Poderoso Torbellino De Colores Salió Disparado Contra Los Noise Llevándose Entre Ello Varios Autos, Bancas, Estera, Ambos Ataques Recorrían Su Trayectoria Destruyendo A Todos Los Noise Sin Que Alguno Pudiera Mientras Otros Eran Vaporizados Hasta Que Estos Eran Reducidos A Mero Polvo Lo Cuál Sucedía A Una Increíble Velocidad Dejando A Su Paso Solo Destrozos Y Para Terminar Ambos Ataques Se Alzaron Hacia El Cielo Para Luego…

… **...¡FIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!...¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!...**

Explotar En Una Increíble Explosión De Luz Que Fue Vista Por Toda La Ciudad Al Mismo Tiempo Que Se Terminaba De Escuchar Una Hermosa Canción….

Por Otra Parte En La Sala De Mando De La 2da División Todos Los Presentes Habían Presenciado Ese Increíble Despliegue De Poder Los Que Más Habían Quedado En Shock Y Sin Palabras Habían Sido Aoi Y Fujitaka Los Pobres A Un Trataban De Procesar Lo Que Había Ocurrido

 **GENJUUROU** : ¡Im…Imposible Esas Chicas Combinaron Sus Ataques Más Devastadores En Un Solo Golpe Para Destruir A Cientos De Noise!...Debo Admitir Que No Mentías Cuando Dijiste Que Hibiki Está Muy Por Encima Con Su Gungnir / Dijo El Comandante Genjuurou Mientras Unas Gotas De Sudor Resbalaban Por Su Cabeza

 **RYOKO** : ¡Oohh!...Creme Genjuurou-Kun Y Eso Que Solo Has Visto La Punta De La Lanza De Hibiki… / Dijo Ryoko Con Enigma

Saliendo De Su Shock Sorpresivo Tanto Aoi Como Fujitaka Comenzaron Escanear La Zona En Caso De Más Noise

 **FUJITAKA** : ¡Cero Rastro De Noise!...¡No Se Detecta Ninguna Clase De Noise En Esa Zona! / Dijo Fujitaka Con Alivio

 **AOI** : ¡Los Únicos Noise Que Quedan Son Los Qué Están Combatiendo Contra Chris! / Dijo Aoi Mientras Mostraba Algunas Imágenes En Pantalla

 **GENJUUROU** : (Solo Aguanta Un Poco Más Chris) / Pensaba El Comandante Genjuurou

Mientras En El Ala Medica Las Allí Presentes Habían Visto La Batalla De Miku Y Hibiki A Través De Una Pantalla Que tenían Allí, Siendo Las Más Sorprendidas Kirika, Shirabe Y Kanade Al Ver Tal Despliegue De Poder

 **KIRIKA** : ¡Viste Eso Shirabe…Fue Increíble Lo Que Miku Y Hibiki Hicieron!... **¡Dess!** 7 Decía Emocionada Kirika Saltando En Su Cama

 **SHIRABE** : Eso Fue….¡Increíble Kiri-Chan!... / Dijo Shirabe Sumamente Sorprendida Para Luego Saltar Un Poco En Su Cama Como Kirika

 _ **MARÍA**_ : ¡Kirika! ¡Shirabe!...Dejen De Saltar Sobre Las Camas O Se Van A Lastimar / Dijo María Regañándolas Como Toda Una Madre

Kanade Estaba Estupefacta Ante La Muestra De Poder De Miku Y De Hibiki Ella Conocía El Poder Y Nivel De Miku Pues Ya La Había Enfrentado En El Pasado Pero La Otra Hibiki Estaba A Un Nivel Muy Arriba De Miku Y Ni Se Diga De Su Gran Maestría Con Su Gear Que Pese A No Tener Un Arma Gear Directa A Un Así Era Fuerte Y Poderoso Con Todo Ese Despliegue De Poder, Tan Pensativa Estaba Que No Notaba Como Era Sacudida Por Serena

 **SERENA** : ¡Oí Kanade!...¡Reacciona Kanade!...¡AMH!... / Decía Serena Quien Se Hartó De Sacar De Trance A Su Amiga A Lo Que En Su Desesperación Tomo Su Mano Y La….Mordió…

 **KANADE: …¡KYYYAAAA!.**...¡¿Por Qué Hiciste Eso Serena?!... / Dijo Kanade Una Vez Que Había Reaccionado Producto Del Dolor

 **SERENA** : ¡Sera Por Que No Respondías! / Dijo Serena Con Un Bufido Que La Hacia Ver Linda

 **KANADE** : …Lo Siento Serena Es Que….Ver Lo Habilidosa Y Fuerte Que Es Hibiki….Me Hace Sentir…No…Se…

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : …..Frustrada E Incompetente Por No Poder Estar A La Altura…..Corrígeme Si Me Equivoco Kanade / Dijo Tsubasa Quien Hablo

 **KANADE** : ¿Cómo Te Diste Cuenta? / Pregunto Ella A Lo Que Tsubasa Hablo

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : Tu Rostro Lo Delata A La Vez Que Te Pierdes Mucho En Tus Pensamientos….Dime Kanade ¿Tienes Celos De Tachibana? / Dijo Tsubasa A Lo Que Kanade Se Quedó Callada Y No Solo Eso Si No Que Llamo La Atención De Todas

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : (Fuuu…Lo Suponía Al Parecer Tendré Que Hablar Después Con Tachibana Pero Por Ahora…) / Pensaba Tsubasa Pero Fue Interrumpida Por Kanade Quien Con La Mirada Baja Le Pregunto A Tsubasa

 **KANADE** : ¡Oí Tsubasa! ¿Cómo Fue Que Hibiki Se Volvió Tan Fuerte Co Mo Para Llegar A Ese Nivel? / Pregunto Kanade A Lo Que Tsubasa Contesto

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : Déjame Aclararte Primero Algo Kanade….En Un Principio Tachibana Era Tan Débil Que Muy A Penas Podía Bloquear Uno Que Otro Golpe, No Podía Convocar Su Arma Gear Porque No Tenía El Suficiente Poder Para Hacerlo…Pero Sabes Algo Ella No Quería Ser Una Debilucha Ella Quería Luchar También Para Ayudar A Los Que Le Importa, Para Proteger A Lo Que Ella Llama Familia Y Sus Amigos, Fue Por Eso Que Tachibana Entreno Arduamente Para Poder Luchar De La Manera Correcta, Entreno Hasta Desfallecer, Practico Artes Marciales Hasta Que Cada Una De Sus Manos Sangro De Tanto Que Practicaba, Tachibana Lloro, Grito De Dolor, De Frustración, Canto Hasta Sangrar Para Poder Usar Su Poder, ¡Incluso Fue Tan Lejos Como Para Arriesgar Su Vida! No Una Si No Que Muchas Veces Fue Eso Lo Que Hizo A Tachibana Fuerte Y No Solo Eso Fue El Apoyo De Su Familia, De Sus Padres, De Sus Amigos Y De Las Personas Que Confían En Ella Lo Que Hizo A Tachibana Tan Fuerte O Más Como Yo, O María O Chris Incluso Me Atrevo A Decir Que Posiblemente Sea ¡Tan Fuerte Como Para Encarar Ella Misma A Fine O A Carol!…..En Pocas Palabras Ella Es Igual A Ti Además En Nuestro Mundo Tú Fuiste La Inspiración De Tachibana Para Volverse Fuerte Y Nunca Rendirse Por Esas Razones Veo A Tachibana Como Hermana Menor Que Nunca Tuve Me Hace Sentirme Orgullosa, Así Que No Te Sientas Mal Kanade / Dijo Tsubasa Mientras Tomaba Los Hombros De Kanade

 **KANADE** : Sñif….Sñif…Sí Que Soy Una Completa Idiota Sintiendo Celos De Una Chica Que Se Ha Esforzado Como Yo Lo Hice Una Vez, Una Chica Que Me Ve Como Su Inspiración Y Modelo A Seguir Sí Que Soy Una Estúpida / Dijo Kanade Mientras Se Secaba Las Lágrimas Que Recorrían Su Rostro Siendo Ayuda Por Serena

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : Si Te Hace Sentir Bien Kanade….¿Por Qué No Le Pides Que Entrenen Juntas? No Creo Que Tachibana Se Reúse Al Contrario Le Encantara / Dijo Tsubasa A Una Sorprendida Kanade

 **KANADE** : ¿En Serio Crees Que Ella Quiera? / Pregunto Con Un Poco De Duda Kanade A Lo Que Tsubasa Asintió

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : Te Lo Aseguro…..Si No Pregúntale A María Ella Fue Nuestra Enemiga Pero Gracias A Tachibana Que Le Abrió Los Ojos Y La Hizo Cambiar / Decía Tsubasa Con Una Sonrisa

 _ **MARÍA**_ : ¡Oye Tsubasa No Andes Por Ahí Diciendo El Pasado De Algunas! / Decía Algo Sonrojada María A Tsubasa

 **KANADE** : Jeee….Bueno Es Mejor Que Yo Misma Le Pida Que Si Entrenamos Juntas Creo Que Es Mejor Ir Poco A Poco Además Tal Vez Y Pueda A Prender Algún Truco De Hibiki / Dijo Kanade

 _ **TSUBASA / MARÍA:**_ (Tal Vez Hacer Que Chris Pierda La Cabeza O Que La Cabrees) / Pensaban Ambas Idol Con Un Gotón En La Nuca

 **SERENA** : (¿Por Que Presiento Que Chris-Chan Se Va A Enojar Mucho?) / Pensaba Serena Sin Saber Que Estaba Acertada En Eso…

Regresando Con Miku Y Hibiki Ambas Chicas Habían Visto Como Sus Mejores Ataques Habían Acabado Con Todos Los Noise Sin Dejar Alguno

 **MIKU** : Al Parecer Tu Plan Funciono A La Perfección Hibiki / Dijo Miku Mientras Veía A Hibiki Con Una Sonrisa

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Yai…Yai…Yai…..No Fue Para Tanto Miku Solo Pensé En Que Así Llegaríamos Más Pronto Con Chris-Chan Sin Que Esos Noise Nos Pisaran Los Talones / Dijo Hibiki Con Confianza

 **MIKU** : ¡Es Verdad Tenemos Que Llegar Con Chris-Chan Pronto! / Decía Miku Mientras Cerraba Su Visor Para Luego Flotar Unos Cuantos Centímetros Del Suelo Y Extender Su Mano A Hibiki Quién Miraba A Miku Teniendo Una Idea De Lo Que Planeaba

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¿Qué Haces Miku? / Pregunto Hibiki Ya Sabiendo Lo Que Planea Su Amiga

 **MIKU** : Iremos Volando Para Ayudar A Chris-Chan ¡Así Que Vamos Hibiki! / Dijo Miku

 **HIBIKI** : ¡Entonces Vamos Miku!...¡Vamos Ayudar A Chris-Chan! / Contesto Hibiki Tomando La Manos De Miku

Tan Pronto Como Hibiki Toma La Mano De Miku Esta Se Elevó Rápidamente Al Aire Para Que En Un Instante Comenzara A Volara A Una Gran Distancia Dejando Atrás Un Destello Violeta Y Un Grito De Cierta Castaña Rubia Que Se Perdía A Lo Lejos

… **..¡HUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!...**

Sin Más Tanto Miku Como Hibiki Iban En Dirección Hacia Donde Chris Se Encontraba Luchando Contra Los Noise…

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON CHRIS EN LA SKY TOWER.**

 **...¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!...¡K-BOOM!...¡K-BOOM!...¡K-BOOM!...¡K-BOOM!...¡K-BOOM!...**

En Los Alrededores De La Sky Tower Ciertos Estruendos Y Explosiones Resonaban Por Todo El Cielo Y No Era Para Menos Ya Que En Estos Instantes Decenas De Noise Del Tipo Volador De Encontraban Asechando Alrededor Del Lugar….Pero Eran Retenidos Por Decenas Y Decenas De Flechas De Plasma Que Los Derribaban Con Facilidad A Un Que Pese A Eso Más Noise Seguían Llegando Hasta Que Los Cielos De La Ciudad Se Vieron Cubiertos Por Cientos De Noise Más A Parte De Varias Docenas De Noise Nodriza Los Cuáles Parecían Aeroplanos Siendo Estos Los Que Soltaban Pequeños Grupos De Noise Al Suelo Los Cuáles Apenas Eran Repelidos Por Las Balas De Las Metralletas De Chris.

 **CHRIS** : ¡Maldición!...¿Porque Siguen Llegando Más De Estos Imbéciles? / Decía Chris Mientras Terminaba De Eliminar A Varias Docenas De Noise Con Su Metralletas

Justo En Ese Momento Chris Recibía Una Transmisión A Través De Su Comunicador

… _. "Chris-Chan ¿Me Puedes Oí?...Contesta Soy Yo Ryoko…"_

 **CHRIS:** ¡Te Escucho Claro Y Fuerte! Sea Lo Que Sea Dilo De Una Vez Que Estoy Algo Ocupada / Dijo Ella Mientras Esquivaba El Ataque De Unos Noise

… _. "Que Resistas Un Poco Más Al Menos Hasta Que Miku Y Hibiki Lleguen A Darte Apoyo, Justo En Estos Momentos Van Hacia Tu Posición…¡Así Que Aguanta Chris-Chan!..."_

 **CHRIS:** ¡Y Que Creen Que Estoy Haciendo!...¡Díganle A Miku Y A Esa Idiota Que Se Den Prisa! / Decía Chris Mientras Se Quejaba Y Fulminaba A Varios Noise En El Suelo

… _. "De Acuerdo Chris-Chan Tanto Miku Como Hibiki Arribaran En 10 Minutos Solo Aguanta"…._

 **CHRIS** : (Eso Fue Rápido Al Parecer Esa Idiota De Hibiki Es Mucho Más Fuerte De Lo Que Creía)….De Acuerdo / Dijo Chris Cortando La Transmisión

Una Vez Limpiado Todo El Lugar De Los Pequeños Grupos De Noise Que Habían Caído Cerca De Chris, Esta Sabía Que Necesitaría Algo De Tiempo Por Lo Decidió Usar Todo Su Arsenal En Una Sola Descarga.

 **CHRIS** : ¡Bien Idiotas Espero Que Aguanten La Ira De Ichaival! / Dijo Chris Con Un Gran Grito De Guerra Mientras Comenzaba A Desplegar Sus Ametralladoras Dobles, Sus Cartuchos De Lanzadores, Sus Misiles De Alcance

 **(Insertar Soundtrack – Bye Bye Lullaby)**

 _Como Saludo, Dile Hola A Mi Ametralladora._

 _Eres Basura Que Merece Ser Quemada_

 _Uno, Dos, Tres, Estás Molestándome_

 _Si Quieres Mis Balas_

 _Sera Mejor Que Te Formes_

 _Uno, Dos, Tres, Estás_ _ **¡Molestándome!**_

… **¡FUUUSSSS!...¡FUUUUSSSS!...¡FUUUUSSSS!...¡FUUUUUSSS!...** Con Un Leve Grito Chris Desplego Hacia Los Cielos Todos Sus Cartuchos Explosivos Impactando Contra Los Noise Voladores

… _."Mega Deth Party"….._

… **.¡BOOOOMM!….¡BOOOOMM!….¡BOOOOMM!….¡BOOOOMM!….¡BOOOOMM!….¡BOOOOMM!….¡BOOOOMM!...** Cientos De Explosiones Resonaron Por Toda La Zona Mientras Se Podía Ver Grandes Bolas De Humo Con Fuego Resultado De Pequeñas Explosiones Lo Cuál Había Dejado Varias Áreas Despejadas De Noise.

Pero Con Eso A Un No Bastaba Y Eso La Sabía Muy Bien Chris Por Lo Que Decidió Soltar Sus Misiles Cohetes Contra Los Noise Nodriza Que Dejaban Caer Nuevamente Unos Cuantos Grupos De Noise.

 **CHRIS** : ¡No Molesten Idiotas! / Grito Chris Al Soltar Sus Misiles

…" _Mega Deth Fuga"….._

… **¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOSSSSSSS!...¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOSSSSS!...**

… **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!...¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!...¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!...¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!...**

Los Enormes Misiles De Chris Salieron Volando Por Los Aires Impactando Varias Veces Contra Los Enormes Noise, Mientras De Estos Salían Disparados Pequeños Misiles Que Comenzaron A Impactarse Contra Todos Los Noise Que Estaban Sobre Volando El Lugar.

… **¡K-BOOM!…¡K-BOOM!…¡K-BOOM!…¡K-BOOM!…¡K-BOOM!…¡K-BOOM!…¡K-BOOM!…¡K-BOOM!...**

Todo El Cielo Quedo Lleno De Explosiones Cientos De Ellas Dándole Una Épica Vista Como Si De Una Película De Acción Se Tratara, Tras Todas Esas Explosiones Chris Pudo Observar Como La Mayoría De Los Noise Habían Sido Eliminados De Un Solo Golpe….Lastima Que A Un Quedaban Decenas Y Decenas De Noise Sobre Ella Y En El Suelo Varios Grupos De Ellos Habían Caído Cerca De Ella Haciéndola Fruncir El Ceño.

 _Todos Esos Sentimientos En Mi Corazón_

 _Arden Por Los Lazos Que Atesoro_

 _Enfrenta Mi Abrumador Poder De Fuego_

 _Es Hora De Que Te Conviertas En Cenizas_

 _¡Vete Al Infierno! Es Hora De Pagar Por Tus Pecados_

 _Sumérgete En Las Ardientes Profundidades_

 _Y Pide Disculpas Al Diablo Arrastrándote…_

 **CHRIS** : ¡Maldición…Ya Muéranse De Una Ves! / Exclamo Chris Empezándole A Dispararles Con Su Ametralladoras

…" _Billion Maiden"….._

… **¡RAATATATATATATATATA!...¡RAATATATATATATATA!...¡RAATATATATATATATA!...¡RAATATATATATATA!...¡RAATATATATATATATATA!...¡RAATATATATATATATA!...¡RAATATATATATATA!...¡RAATATATATATATA!...¡RAATATATATATATATATA!...**

Cientos De Noise Eran Cercenados Por El Abrumador Poder De Fuego De Las Metralletas De Chris Quien No Solo Disparaba En Una Sola Dirección Si No Que También Disparaba Hacia Arriba Contra Los Noise Voladores Despedazando A Algunos Cuantos Y Así Estuvo Entre Disparos, Esquivar Alguno Que Otro Noise Con Forma De Taladro, Volver A Disparar, Durante Varios Minutos Chris Se Mantuvo Así Contra Atacando Contra Todos Los Noise Hasta Que El Cansancio Comenzó A Pasarle Factura A Chris Quien De Repente Dejo De Disparar Con Su Metralletas…..¡ **Clic**!...De Repente Las Metralletas De Chris Se Des Transformaron Hasta Convertirse Nuevamente En Unas Ballestas Una En Cada Mano A La Vez Que Chris Caía De Rodillas Al Suelo Jadeando De Cansancio Mientras Miraba Como Varios Noise Se Acercaban A Ella Lentamente

 **CHRIS** : Tsk…Parece Que Llegue A Mi Limite…Geez…Eso Me Gano Por Pelear Contra Todos Ustedes Yo Sola Por Un Buen Rato…..¡Pero No Me Voy A Dar Por Vencida!...¡Ni Ahora Ni Nunca! / Dijo Chris Con Valor Mientras Se Levantaba Nuevamente

… **¡ZAS!…¡ZAS!…¡ZAS!…¡ZAS!…¡ZAS!…¡ZAS!…¡ZAS!…¡ZAS!…¡ZAS!...** Y Sin Más Chris Comenzó A Disparar Decenas De Flechas Contra Todos Los Noise Que Había Alrededor De Ella Comenzando Con Ello Una Gran Lluvia De Flechas De Plasma **…..¡CRASH!...** A Un Así Con Toda Esa Batalla Chris No Dejaba De Esquivar Cuantos Ataques De Los Noise Voladores Que Al Ver Como Sus Números Reducían Comenzaron A Atacara A Chris Convirtiéndose En Taladros Enroscados Los Cuáles Caían Hacia Debajo De Ella Pero Eso Detuvo A Chris Ni Por Ningún Momento Siguió Disparando Ráfagas De Flechas Contra Todos Los Noise Que Se Le Ponían Frente A Ella **…..¡K-BOOOM!...¡RAAAAASSSS!...¡K-BOOOM!...¡RAAAAAAAASSSS!...¡K-BOOOM!...¡RAASSSS!...¡BRUUUUMMMM!...¡K-BOOOOMMMMM!...** Con Eso Chris Dio Su Último Esfuerzo De Batalla Al Momento Que Sus Ballestas Se Hicieron Pedazos Por El Ataque De Unos Noise Voladores, Cayendo Ella De Bruces Al Suelo.

 _¡Vete Al Infierno! No Me Arrepiento De Nada De Esto_

 _Se Lo Que Tengo Que Proteger_

 _Así Que ¡Ya No Huiré Más!..._

Con Eso Finalizo La Canción De Chris Quien Agotada Por La Batalla Trataba Con Las Pocas Fuerzas Que Le Quedaban Ponerse De Pie Una Última Vez Más Mientras Encaraba Con Furia A Todos Los Noise Que Ahora Volaban Alrededor De Ella Como Si Fuera La Presa De Un Depredador

 **CHRIS:** E…Esto…A Un…No…..Acaba… ¡A Volar! **¡Armor Purger!...** / Dijo Chris Cubriéndose Con Un Leve Brillo Rosa

… **¡FROOOOOOAAAASSS!...¡RASS!...¡RASS!...¡RASS!...¡K-BOOOOOOOMM!...** En Una Última Jugada Chris Fragmento La Armadura De Su Symphogear En Cientos De Pequeños Fragmentos Los Cuáles Se Estrellaron Fuertemente Contra Los Noise Que Tenia Cerca Eliminando A Una Gran Cantidad De Ellos A Un Que No Fue Suficiente Además De Que Ese Último Movimiento Dejo A Chris Sin Protección Alguna Solamente Con Su Uniforme De La Academia De Lydian Mientras Caía De Espalda Con Los Brazos Extendidos Mirando Hacia Arriba Con Su Único Ojo Hacia Los Noise Los Cuáles Al Verla Indefensa Estos Se Prese Pitaron Hacia Abajo Mientras Se Volvían Estacas Puntiagudas Listas Para Perforar El Cuerpo De Chris Quien Al Ver Como Los Noise Se Dirigían Contra Ella Quien No Tenía Más Fuerzas Para Moverse

 **CHRIS:** (¡Rayos! También Voy A Dejar A Miku Al Igual Que La Idiota…Lo Siento Miku) / Pensó Chris Mientras Estaba A Punto De Cerrar Su Único Ojo Esperando Su Inevitable Final.

… **¡FIIIIIIIIUUNNN!…¡FIIIIIIIIUUNNN!…¡FIIIIIIIIUUNNN!…¡FIIIIIIIIUUNNN!…¡FIIIIIIIIUUNNN!…**

Pero Entonces De Repente Varios Rayos De Luz Violeta Vaporizaron A Todos Los Noise Que Intentaban Atacar A Chris Quien Al Ver Ese Ataque Supo Rápidamente De Quien Se Trataba Para Después Ver Como Desde Lo Más Alto Como Algo O Alguien Caía Mientras Gritaba Bravamente

… **.¡UUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA!...**

Siendo Nada Menos Hibiki Quien Caía Velozmente Hacia Abajo Empuñando Su Puño Mientras Se Veía Como Una Gran Ráfaga De Aire Era Expulsada De Este **…¡CRASH!...¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!...** Mientras Hibiki Caía Velozmente Había Destrozado Varios Noise Nodriza Dejando Únicamente A Los Noise Voladores Pero A Un Así A Un Había Noise En El Suelo Cerca De Chris **….¡SPPPPPAAAMMMMMMMM!...¡CRASH!...** De Un Momento A Otro Hibiki Había Aterrizado De Pie A Unos Cuantos Metro De Una Cansada Chris Quien Veía En Shock Como Hibiki Había Saltado Dese Tan Alto Como Para Caer De Pie Como Si Nada, Hibiki Sin Perder Tiempo Se Acercó A Chris Rápidamente

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¡Chris-Chan!...¡Estas Bien!...¿Te Duele Algo? / Preguntaba Preocupada Hibiki Mientras Abrazaba Levemente A Chris

 **CHRIS** : ¡I…Idiota!...¡Que No Ves Que Estoy Algo Débil Por Haber Luchado Contra Todos Esos Noise!...Pero Gracias Por Preocuparte….Por Cierto ¿Dónde Esta Miku? / Exclamaba Una Sonrojada Chris A Hibiki Para Luego Agradecerle Y Preguntar Por Miku

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Solo Mira Hacia Arriba Chris-Chan Y Lo Averiguaras / Dijo Hibiki Con Una Sonrisa A Lo Que Chris Observo Hacia Arriba Y Se Sorprendió Al Ver Lo Que Vio

En Los Cielos Se Podía Ver Como Las Decenas Y Decenas De Noise Voladores Eran Completamente Fulminados Y Vaporizados Por Los Rayos De Luz Del Shengshou Jing Chris Podía Ver Como Miku Estaba Destrozando A Los Noise Sin Piedad Alguna Mientras Rápidamente Todos Los Noise Caían Como Moscas Ante El Poder De Miku

… **¡FIIIIIIIIUUNNN!…¡FIIIIIIIIUUNNN!…¡FIIIIIIIIUUNNN!…¡FIIIIIIIIUUNNN!…¡FIIIIIIIIUUNNN!…**

Eran Los Destellos De Rayos De Luz Los Cuáles Salían De Pequeños Espejos Repartidos Al Alrededor De Miku Con El Objetivo De Vaporizar A Todo Lo Que Encontraran Y De Repente Tanto Chris Como Hibiki Vieron Como Miku Se Detuvo Y Tomando Una Pose Conocida Comenzó A Cargar Su Mayor Ataque El Liuxing

 **MIKU:** ¡Esto Es Por Chris-Chan!...¡Desaparezcan!...

… **...¡FUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSS!...** Y Con Eso Miku Soltó Un Poderoso Rayo De Luz El Cuál Sin Piedad Alguna Vaporizo A Todos Los Noise Voladores Sin Que Estos Pudieran Escapar Ya Que El Rayo Que Soltó Miku Iba En Dirección Circular Eliminando A Todos Los Noise Que Habían Quedado A Su Alcance

Una Vez Hecho Eso Miku Comenzó A Descender Poco A Poco Hasta Que Una Vez Que Llego Al Piso Esta Desactivo Su Gear Mientras Caía De Sentón Frente A Hibiki Y Chris, La Primera Alzándole Un Pulgar Hacia Arriba Y La Segunda Dándole Una Sonrisa De Las Pocas Que Chris Mostraba

 **MIKU** : Jee…Creo Que Con Eso Hemos Acabado Con Todos Los Noise Voladores / Dijo Una Exhausta Miku Quien Dejaba Salir Un Largo Suspiro

 **CHRIS** : Hmck…Eso Parece Hemos Eliminado A Los Que Estaban Sobre Volando Al Ciudad No Creo Que Hayan Sobrevivido A Todas Mis Flechas Y Arsenal / Decía Chris Algo Cansada

… **¡BRRRRROOOOOAAAA!…¡BRRRRROOOOOAAAA!…¡BRRRRROOOOOAAAA!...¡BRRRRROOOOOAAAA!**

Lástima Que Su Pequeño Descanso No Duro En Absoluto Cuando De Repente Escucharon Varios Gemidos Extraños Y Mirando Hacia Donde Provenían Miku, Chris Y Hibiki Pudieron Observar Como De Entre Los Alrededores Salían Decenas De Noise Posiblemente Hayan Sido Los Que Habían Caído De Los Enormes Noise Nodriza

 **CHRIS** : ¡Demonios Sabia Que Algunos Noise Que Soltaron Esa Enormes Nodriza A Un Estaban Vivos! / Grito Chris Con Ira Al Ver Como Estos Se Acercaban

 **MIKU** : ¡No!...Tenemos Que Detenerlos Una Vez Más / Dijo Miku También Poniéndose De Pie Mientras Se Tambaleaba

 _ **HIBIKI:**_ ¡Miku! ¡Chris-Chan! ¿Qué Hacen? ¡No Ven Que Se Encuentran Demasiado Cansadas! / Exclamo Hibiki Ligeramente Preocupada Por Sus Amigas Quienes Ignoraban Las Palabras De Hibiki

 **CHRIS** : ….Killiter Ichaiva-…¡ **BLOAHH**!

 **MIKU** : …Rei Shénshóujíng Re-…¡ **BLOAHH**!

Ambas No Pudieron Terminar De Cantar Cuando De Repente Sintieron Como Sus Gargantas Se Atascaron Como Si Dolieran Mientras Se Llevaban Ambas Manos Al Cuello Cayendo De Rodillas Preocupando A Hibiki

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¡Chris-Chan! ¡Miku! ¿Qué Les Ocurre? / Exclamo Hibiki Mientras Se Acercaba A Ambas

Justo En Ese Momento Hibiki Recibía Una Transmisión Por Medio De Su Transmisor A Lo Que Ella Rápidamente Contesto

… " _Hibiki Que Bueno Que Contestaste Tenemos Problemas Al Parecer A Un Quedaron Algunos Noise Tras La Batalla Que Tuvo Chris, Hibiki Tienes Que Evitar Que Chris-Chan Y Miku Utilicen Sus Symphogear O_ _ **¡De Lo Contrario Morirán!...¡**_ _Sobre Todo Chris-Chan Tienes Que Evitar Que Utilicen Su Symphogear Por Lo Menos Por Hoy!"…._

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¡¿Qué?!...No Puede Estar….Hablando En Serio / Dijo Hibiki Aterrada Mientras Venia A Su Mente El Recuerdo De Aquella Vez Que Vio Morir A Kanade Reduciéndose A Simples Cenizas

… _. "Es Comprensible Desde Hace Más De 2 Mese Han Estado Combatiendo Contra Los Noise Sin Parar Era Obvio Que Tarde O Temprano Llegaran A Su Limite Así Que Hibiki Evita Que Ellas Luchen Por Ahora Justo En Estos Momentos Mandaremos A Tsubasa Y A Ogawa Para Sacarlas De Allí"…._

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Ryoko-San….Esta Bien Yo Me Encargare De Esto Yo Sola ¡No Dejare Que Chris-Chan Ni Miku Mueran! / Grito Fuertemente Hibiki Llamando La Atención De Las Mencionadas E Incluso De La Sala De Control Desde Donde Ryoko Se Comunicaba Con Hibiki

… _. "Exactamente Que Tienes En Mente Hibiki…Sea Lo Sea Te Ayudare Desde Aquí Y No Solo Yo Si No Que Cambien Aoi Y Fujitaka Así Que Haz Lo Que Tengas En Mente"…_

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Gracias Ryoko-San Y No Se Preocupen Por Miku Y Chris Yo Me Encargo De Los Noise / Dijo Hibiki Con Determinación Y Valor

 **CHRIS** : P…Pe…Ro De…Que…Diablos Hablas Idiota ¡No Hay Manera De Que Tu Sola Puedas Contra Todos Ellos! / Le Grito Chris A Hibiki Algo Preocupada Por Ella

 **MIKU** : ¡Hibiki No Puedes Espera! / Exclamo Miku Tratando De Pararse De Pie

Ambas Chicas Estaban Sumamente Preocupadas De Que Hibiki Tratara De Enfrentarse Ella Sola Contra Todos Esos Noise Sin Apoyo O En El Peor De Los Casos Usar El Canto Del Cisne Contra Ellos…Pero Sus Dudas Fueron Despegadas En El Momento Que Hibiki Las Volteo A Ver Dándoles Una Sonrisa

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : No Se Preocupen Chicas Ahora Me Toca A Mi Hacer Mi Parte Además ¡Esta El La Canción D Emi Corazón! / Exclamo Hibiki Con Fuerza Mientras Se Dio La Vuelta Encarando A Los Noise….Solo Para Llevar Su Mano Derecha Hacia El Cristal De Su Gear Oprimiéndolo Al Mismo Tiempo Exclamando Fuertemente Mientras Resonó Cierta Voz Robótica.

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : **…¡Ignite Module, Desenvainar!...**

… _."Dainsleif"…._

Tan Pronto Como Se Escuchó Eso Chris Y Miku Vieron Como Hibiki Tomo Su Gear Cristalizado Lanzándola Frente A Sí Misma Al Mismo Tiempo Que Este Desplegaba En Un Especie De Aguja Triangular Con Una Larga Punta La Cuál Brillaba En Rojo Con Algunos Pequeños Rayos Y Ante La Mirada De Todos Los Que Veían Véase Chris, Miku, Ryoko, Genjuurou, Aoi, Fujitaka, Ogawa En La Sala De Control De La 2da División, María, Tsubasa, Kanade, Serena, Kirika Y Shirabe.

… **...¡ZASS!...¡CRUMCK!...¡UUUUAARRRRHHH!...** Todos Los Que Veían La Escena Quedaron Atónitos Cuando Vieron Como Esa Gran Aguja Literalmente Se Enterraba En El Pecho De Hibiki Haciendo Que Esta Gritara Un Poco Pero Al Mismo Tiempo Resistiendo Semejante Dolor Alarmando A Miku Y A Chris

 **MIKU** : ¡Hibiki!...¡Detente! / Grito Miku Viendo Como Hibiki Se Hacía Daño

 **CHRIS** : ¡Pero Qué Demonios Estas Tratando De Hacer Idiota! / Decía Chris Pensando Que Hibiki Pretendía Perder El Control Sin Saber Lo Que En Verdad Pasaba

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN LA SALA DE CONTROL DE LA 2DA DIVISIÓN.**

Todos Veían Con Temor Como Hibiki Se Había Incrustado Esa Enorme Aguja Triangular En El Pecho Mientras Esta Le Atravesaba Al Mismo Tiempo Que Un Brillo Rojo Oscuro Rodeaba A Hibiki.

 **GENJUUROU** : ¡Está Tratando De Perder El Control!...¡Rápido Tenemos Que Pararla Ahora! ¡Envíen A Tsubasa Y A María! / Dijo Rápidamente El Comandante Genjuurou Al Ver El Estado De Hibiki

 **AOI** : ¡Comandante! ¡Hay Un Aumento De Ondas Aufwachen! / Exclamo Aoi Sorprendida

 **FUJITAKA** : Detección De Una Gran Señal De Energía Proveniente Del Gungnir De Hibiki / Dijo Fujitaka

 **GENJUUROU** : ¡Imposible!...No Me Digas Que Lo Que Está Haciendo Hibiki Genero Todo Eso / Dijo Escéptico El Comandante Genjuurou

Todos Estaban Sorprendidos Y Confusos De Como Es Que Hibiki Estaba Logrando Crear Toda Esa Energía, Hasta Que Cierta Castaña Hablo

 **RYOKO** : No Pensé Que Vería Tan Pronto El **"Ignite Mode"** / Dijo Ryoko Mientras Tenia Una Cara Sería Mientras Se Mordía Una Uña Cosa Que Llamo La Atención De Todos

 **GENJUUROU** : ¿Ignite Mode?...Ryoko No Me Estarás Diciendo Que Eso Es De Lo Que Hablamos Antes / Pregunto El Comandante Genjuurou En Shock

 **RYOKO** : En Pocas Palabras Sí / Dijo Ryoko Observando La Pantalla Frente A Ella

 **AOI** : Pero Es Normal Que Hibiki-San Se Apuñale Así Misma / Dijo Un Poco Aterrada Aoi

 **FUJITAKA** : No Quiero Pensar En Lo Debe De Estar Sufriendo Al Hacer Eso / Dijo Fujitaka Con Una Mueca De Dolor

 **RYOKO** : No Realmente Ya Que Hibiki Y Las Demás Están Acostumbradas A Eso, Solo Sigan Mirando Y Lo Entenderán / Dijo Ryoko A Lo Que Los Demás Centraron Sus Ojos En Lo Que Veían.

Por Otra Parte En La Sala Medica Las Demás Veían Aterradas Lo Que Hibiki Estaba Haciendo

 **KANADE** : ¡Pero Que Piensa Hacer Hibiki Tratando De Entrar Su Estado Berserker! / Exclamaba Kanade Apretando Sus Puños

 **SERENA** : ¿Qué Eso No Es Peligroso Para Hibiki? / Pregunto Serena Algo Preocupada

 **KIRIKA** : Pero…¿Qué Es Eso?….Da Algo De Temor. **..¡Dess!..** / Dijo Kirika Levemente Temerosa

 **SHIRABE** : Kiri-Chan ¿Por Qué Hibiki Está Tratando De Hacer Eso? / Decía Shirabe Aferrada A Kirika

Ellas 4 Estaban Confusas Y Preocupadas De Lo Que Estaba Haciendo Hibiki, Hasta Que Cierto Par De Idols Despejaron Las Dudas De Ellas

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : No Se Preocupen Eso Es Normal En Nosotras / Dijo Tsubasa Mientras Veía La Pantalla Que Tenían Frente A Ellas

 **KANADE** : ¡¿Cómo Que Es Normal Para Ustedes?!...¡Hibiki Se Acaba De Apuñalar Así Misma! / Respondió Kanade Histéricamente

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : Simple Kanade Solo Así Se Puede Acceder Al Siguiente Nivel De Nuestros Symphogear / Dijo Tsubasa A Kanade

 **KANADE** : ¡Espera Dijiste Siguiente Nivel! ¿Qué Acaso El Symphogear Tiene Más Niveles Además Del Ex Drive? / Exclamo Kanade Sin Creerlo

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : Por Su Puesto Que Sí / Respondió Tsubasa

 **SERENA** : Entonces Que Es Lo Que Hibiki Está Tratando De Usar / Pregunto Serena

 _ **MARÍA:**_ ….El "Ignite Mode"…. / Dijo María

 **SERENA** : Que Es Eso María-One San / Pregunto Ella

 _ **MARÍA**_ : En Pocas Palabras Es Algo Que Esta Cerca Del Ex-Drive Mode / Dijo María Con Calma

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : Para Que Lo Entiendan Solo Miren Lo Que Verán A Continuación / Dijo Tsubasa A Lo Que Las Demás Asintieron Mirando Hacia La Pantalla Sin Perderse Lo Que Verían A Continuación.

 **DE REGRESO CON HIBIKI, MIKU Y CHRIS.**

Miku Y Chris Veían Como Hibiki Se Retorcía Un Poco Al Tener Incrustada En Su Pecho Su Gear, Miku Y Chris Se Habían Parado Con Sumo Esfuerzo Listas Para Acercarse A Hibiki Pero Justo Antes De Que Pudieran Dar Un Solo Paso Hacia Adelante.

… **¡FRROOOOOOAAAAAAAATTT!...¡FRRRRRRROOOOAAAAAAAAAASSSS!...**

De Un Momento A Otro Todo El Brillo Rojo Oscuro Que Rodeaba A Hibiki Fue Tragado Por La Aguja Cristalizada En Su Pecho Para Luego Extenderse Por Todo El Cuerpo De Hibiki Al Mismo Tiempo Que Todo Su Symphogear Cambiaba A Un Estilo Diferente Desde El Color De Su Traje, Sus Puños, Guanteles, Piernas Etcétera Todo Había Cambiado A Un Tono Negro Naranja Siendo Envuelta En Un Especie De Brillo Anaranjado. Dejando Sorprendidas A Chris Y A Miku Y No Solo A Ellas Si No Que A Toda La 2da División Por La Nueva Apariencia De Hibiki Tan Sorprendidas Estaban Hasta Que Cierta Voz Las Saco De Su Estado De Sorpresa

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Lo Siento Si Las Preocupe Chicas Pero Solo Así Se Activa El Ignite Mode / Dijo Hibiki A Chris Y A Miku

 **MIKU** : ¡Casi Nos Matas Del Susto Hibiki! / Dijo Miku Mientras Se Limpiaba Una Lagrima Que Amenazaba Con Salir De Sus Ojos

 **CHRIS** : ¡Estoy De Acuerdo Con Miku, Casi Nos Sacas Un Susto Idiota!...Pero Nos Alegra Que Estés Bien….Por Cierto Me Gusta Como Se Oye Eso De ¡Ignite Mode! / Dijo Chris

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Lo Se…De Acuerdo Chicas Ahora Déjenmelo Todo A Mí / Dijo Hibiki Mientras Centraba Su Mirada Hacia Los Noise Que Comenzaron A Acercase A Ella

… **¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!...¡SPAAAAMMMMM!...** Con Un Grito De Batalla Hibiki Salió Disparada Velozmente Hacia Los Noise Dejando A Su Paso Todo El Camino Destrozado Y A Sus 2 Amigas Patas Arriba Por El Impulso Tomado

 **MIKU** : ¿Pero Qué Fue Eso?

 **CHRIS** : ¡No Lo Sé Pero Eso Sí Que Es Brutal Y Explosivo! / Dijeron Ambas Chicas Tiradas Al Suelo Con Todo El Cabello Despeinado

 _(Insertar Soundtrack – Radiant Force Ignite)_

… **¡K-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!...** Un Potente Estruendo Se Escuchó Resonar Por Toda La Ciudad Seguido De Varios… **…¡CRASH! …¡CRASH! …¡CRASH! …¡CRASH! …¡CRASH! …¡CRASH!...** Mientras Se Podía Ver Como Varios Noise Por No Decir Decenas De Ellos Salían Volando Por Lo Aires Completamente Hechos Trizas O Hechos Cenizas Las Cuáles Explotaban Al Impactarse Contra Lo Que Fuera, En Su Imparable Embestida Hibiki No Se Contenía Ya Que Todos Los Noise Que Estaban Frente A Ella Quedaban Partidos A La Mitad Antes De Que Estos Pudieran Atacar Y Una Vez Que Los Pasaba De Largo Estos Simplemente Se Caían A Pedazos **…¡CRRRRRRAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHH!...** Nuevamente Otro Gran Estruendo Se Escuchó Esta Vez Hibiki Había Aplastado A Varias Decenas De Noise Contra Una Gran Columna De Concreto Reduciéndolos A Mera Ceniza.

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¡No! ¡Aun No Es Suficiente! / Exclamo Hibiki Con Fuerza

… **.¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...** Con Ese Gran Grito Hibiki Corrió Mucho Más Rápido Contra Los Últimos Noise Que Quedaban Frente A Ella Así Que Empuñando Su Puño Acelero Más Su Devastadora Carrera Hasta Que De La Nada Esta De Misma Se Convirtió En Una Enorme Ráfaga Potente De Fuego Con Forma De Taladro La Cuál Impacto Contra Todos Los Noise De Lleno.

… **..¡FROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!...¡SPAAAAAAAAAMMMM!...**

 **...¡FROAAAT!….¡FROAAAT!….¡FROAAAT!….¡FROAAAT!….¡FROAAAT!….¡FROAAAT!….¡FROAAAT!..**

… **.….¡CRASH!...**

Con Casi Todos Los Noise Eliminados Hibiki Salto Hacia Arriba Tan Alto Desvaneciendo Lo Que Quedaba De Su Remolino De Fuego Para Gritara A Todo Pulmón.

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : **…..¡Lanza Perforadora! ¡GUNGINR!...**

Y Con Un Último Impacto Con Su Puño El Cuál Dejo Caer Sobre Los Pocos Noise Que Quedaban Retorciéndose En El Suelo Y Cerca De Allí.

… **..…¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!...**

Finalmente Los Noise Habían Sido Eliminados Del Lugar Sin Que Quedara Alguno De Ellos Si Alguien Pudiera Ver El Lugar Lo Que Más Resaltaría Sería A Una Hibiki Sobre Un Gran Montículo De Escombros Y Restos De Noise Carbonizados Mientras El Viento Agitaba Sus Lazos Negros Que Parecían Partes De Una Bufanda En Color Negro Con Una Gemas Doradas Y Anaranjadas Mientras Contemplaba El Horizonte Mostrando Una Sonrisa Hacia Unas Impactadas Miku Y Chris Quienes Tenían Una Expresión De Asombro

 **MIKU** : ETTO…Chris-Chan….¿Todo Eso Fue Real?...¿Estamos Soñando No? Ja..Jajaa….Jee

 **CHRIS** : Jee…En Definitiva Que Sí Miku…No Hay Manera De Que Esa Idiota Sea Tan Poderosamente Destructiva…..

 **...¡SPAAM!...** Dijeron Ambas Chicas Para Luego Desmayarse De La Impresión

 _ **HIBIKI:**_ ¡Ohh No!...¡Miku!...¡Chris-Chan!...¡Vamos Despierten!... / Decía Hibiki Mientras Trataba De Reanimar A Sus Amigas Las Cuáles Tenían Espirales En Los Ojos A La Vez Que Hibiki Daba Vueltas Alrededor De Ellas, Y No Solamente Miku Y Chris Eran Las Únicas Que Se Habían Desmayado Ante El Enorme Y Brutal Poder Destructivo De Hibiki Ya Que En La Sala Medica De La 2da División Unas Preocupadas Tsubasa Y Serena Trataban De Reanimar A Una Kanade Completamente Noqueada Por La Impresión Al Ver El Poder De Hibiki Mientras Mostraba Estrellas En Los Ojos Con Una Sonrisa Algo Pervertida Mientras Repetía Una Y Otra Vez "Gungnir Rules" Y "Las Lanzas Mandan"….

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : ¡Resiste Kanade Solo Un Poco Más! / Decía Tsubasa Mientras Que Con Un Abanico Le Lanzaba Aire A Kanade

 **SERENA** : ¡No Vayas Hacía La Luz Kanade No Vayas Hacia La Luz! / Decía Serena Mientras Movía Una Y Otra Vez A Una Inconsciente Kanade De La Emoción

 _ **MARÍA**_ : Busf….Parece Que Todas Se Han Vuelto Locas ¿Qué A Caso Nunca Han Visto Como Pelea Hibiki?...¿Que Piensan Ustedes Kirika Shirabe?...¿Kirika…Shirabe? / Preguntaba María Al No Recibir Respuestas De Cierto Dúo Zababa

Así Que Dándose La Vuelta Hacia Las Camas De Kirika Y Shirabe Solo Pudo Ver Como Una Desesperada Shirabe Zarandeaba A Una Inconsciente Kirika Quien Solo Podía Repetir Una Y Otra Vez Incoherencias Acerca De Explosiones, Acción, Más Explosiones Y Su Clásico **¡Dess!...**

 **SHIRABE** : ¡Vamos Kiri-Chan Reacciona!... **¡PLAF!... ¡PLAF!... ¡PLAF!... ¡PLAF!... ¡PLAF!..**. / Eran Los Intentos De Shirabe Quien Decidió Usar Un Último Recurso Comenzó A Abofetear A La Pobre Kirika Quien Pronunciaba Su Tic Verbal

 **KIRIKA:** **…¡Dess!...¡Dess!...¡Dess!...**

 _ **MARÍA:**_ (Y Es Oficial Todas Han Perdido La Cabeza Si Esto Es Así No Me Quiero Ni Imaginar Como Sera Cuando Lleguen Kirika Y Shirabe Junto A Chris….¡Espera Que Eso No Sera Mucho Peor)…. **¡Oh No!...** / Pensó María Par Luego Darse Cuenta De Su Gran Descubrimiento.

Mientras Que En La Sala De Control De La 2da División Todos Seguían En Shock Al Haber Visto El Poder De Hibiki Y De Su Symphogear Tan Fuerte Había Sido La Impresión Que Aoi Se Desmayó Para Luego Caerse Patas Arriba Con Toda Y Silla, Al Igual Que Los Demás Incluso El Comandante Genjuurou Tenía Los Ojos En Pequeños Puntitos Mientras Ryoko Se Revolcaba En El Suelo De La Risa…

 **RYOKO** : ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JAAAAA!…¡Las Expresiones De Sus Rostros No Tienen Precio!...¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JAAAAAAA!...

 **GENJUURO:** No Se Si Fue Buena Idea Traer A Hibiki Y A Las Otras Portadoras Symphogear Pero….¡Estas Chicas Sí Que Saben Lo Que Es Una Pelea Con Acción! / Decía El Comandante Genjuurou Con Emoción Como Si Hubiera Visto Una Pelea Entre Gozilla Y King Kong….

 _ **Continuará…..**_

 **NOTA: Bueno Como Habrán Visto En Este Segundo Capítulo Por Fin Hubo Largas Charlas Entre Tsubasa Y Kanade, Entre María Y Serena, A Un Que Nadie Se Esperaba Una Especie De Relación Persuasiva Entre Chris Y Miku (Yo No Estoy En Contra De Eso Igual Siempre Hay Combinaciones Para Todos Y Todas) Además La Trama De Ese Mundo Paralelo Es Algo Distinta ¿No?**

 **Bueno Todo A Su Tiempo, Por Ahora Solo Hibiki Mostro Su "Ignite Mode" Dejando A Las Demás En Shock O Inconscientes Por Lo Destructiva De Hibiki (A Un Que Pienso Que Es Lo Que Siempre Hace Primero) Con Esto Cumplo Mi Parte Con Aquellos Que Me Han Dado Buenos Comentarios Seguir Así.**

… **Bueno Nos Vemos Hasta El Próximo Capitulo…..ARXENIX 2.0 Fuera…**

 **PD: "Tal Vez Tarde Un Poco En Actualizar Por Cierto Motivos"**

 **PD2: ¡Ya Salieron Los 1ros Capítulos De Symphogear AXZ! Ya Vi El Primero Y Me Sorprende Que Ahora Usen Alca Noise Y El Hecho De Que Haya Más Alquimistas Locas Como Carol…..Bueno Tan Locas No…A Un….Creo.**


	3. CAPÍTULO III: ¡ARRIVO EXPLOSIVO!

¡Saludos Soy **ARXENIX 2.0**! Y Regrese Aquí, Bueno He Aquí Con Otra Historia….A Un Que Esta Idea Me Surgió Cuando Vi Un Anime De Realidades Alternas Y Bueno Ya Sabrán Que Una Cosa Llevo A La Otra Y El Resultado Esto….

…

 **ACOTACIONES Y REFERENCIAS DE DIÁLOGOS.**

 **KANADE:** ¡No…No…Me Rendiré No A Un Tengo Que Levantarme Una Vez Más Por Ella! / Personaje Hablando.

 **SERENA:** _**(Kanade-Chan No Hagas Ninguna Estupidez Aguanta)**_ / Personaje Pensando.

" _No A Un No Podemos Darnos El Lujo De Que Ataquen Y Destruyan El Lugar"_ / Comunicaciones, Hologramas, Proyecciones.

 **MARÍA:** _¡Horizon + Spear!_ / Técnicas Y Ataques.

 **HIBIKI:** _**…Gatrandis Babel Ziggurat Edenal Emustolrozen Finé El Balal Zillz…**_ / Canto Del Cisne

 **TSUBASA** : **….¡Dainsleyf!...** / Activación Modo Ignite.

Seki Zessshou Symphogear…..No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores….Sin Más Que Decir Comienza El Fic.

…

 _ **CAPÍTULO III: ARRIVO EXPLOSIVO ¡TODAS SE REÚNEN!**_

La Tarde Caía Sobre La Ciudad Después De Que Los Noise Habían Sido Eliminados La Calma Y Tranquilidad Había Regresado A La Ciudad….Bueno No En Todos Lado De La Ciudad, Para Ser Precisos En Los Muelles Donde Se Encontraba Atracado El Submarino De La 2da División.

… **¡Ohhh Por Dios Hibiki Estuviste Estupendamente Asombrosa!...**

Exclamaba Una Feliz Y Contenta Kanade Quién Apretaba A Hibiki Contra Sus Pechos Sin Notar Que Esta Se Estaba Poniendo Azul Y Con Los Ojos En Espiral, No Fue Hasta Que Serena Se Acercó A Kanade Y Tomándola De La Oreja Comenzó A Jalar De Ella.

 **SERENA** : Kanade Deja Respirar A La Pobre De Hibiki Sé Que Estas Emocionada Por Lo De Hace Rato Pero….¡Llevas Apretándola Por Más De 20 Minutos!... / Exclamo Serena A Modo De Regaño Haciendo Que Kanade Soltara A Hibiki.

 **KANADE** : ¡Ohs!...Jeeee…Lo Siento Hibiki. / Dijo Kanade Mientras Se Disculpaba.

 _ **HIBIKI:**_ ¡Assssss!...Tejeee….No Hay Problema Kanade-San De Hecho Yo Debería Ser La Que Este Emocionada. / Dijo Hibiki Con Alegría

 **KANADE:** ¿Eh…Por Que Dices Eso? / Pregunto Kanade A Hibiki.

 _ **HIBIKI:**_ Bueno Por Fin Conozco A Quien Me Inspiro A Ser Una Gran Luchadora Además Fue Gracias A Ti Que Me Convertí En Una Usuaria Symphogear Además De Que Siempre Admire Tu Valor Al Momento De Luchar Contra Los Noise Y Tu Forma Cool De Pelear. / Dijo Hibiki Emocionada

 **KANADE** : Jeeee….Vamos…..No Es Para Tanto Sé Que Soy Buena En Lo Que Hago Además Tú Me Superas, La Que Debería Sentirse Emocionada Debería Ser Yo. / Dijo Kanade Con Algo De Pena Ante Su Antigua Kohai.

Sin Más Ambas Tanto Kanade Y Hibiki Se Rieron Un Poco Para Luego Comenzar A Hablar Sobre Sus Gungnir Y Sobre Como Eran De Diferentes, Sus Formas De Combate, El Que Ambas Fueran Entrenadas Por El Comandante Genjuurou, Tan Enfrascadas Estaban En Su Charla Que Se Olvidaron Del Trio Que Estaba Sentado En Uno De Los Sillones De La Pequeña Sala En La Que Se Encontraban Siendo Estas Tsubasa, Chris Y Miku.

 **CHRIS** : A Un No Puedo Creer Que La Idiota De Hibiki Fuera Sumamente Poderosa Con Esa Transformación…..¡Como Es Que Esta Tan Tranquila Como Si Nada!. / Exclamo La Albina De Un Solo Ojo.

 **MIKU** : Chris…Estamos Hablando De Hibiki A Ella Le Podría Caer Un Edificio Entero Encima Y Al Día Siguiente Te Estaría Comentando Que Se Llenó De Polvo Por Todas Partes Después De Todo Hibiki Es Muy Alegre… / Comento Miku Con Un Pequeño Suspiro.

 _ **TSUBASA:**_ (Mirándolas Con Una Leve Sonrisa)….A Un Están Conmocionadas Por El Despliegue De Poder De Tachibana ¿No?... / Dijo La Peli Azul Mientras Tomaba Un Pequeño Sorbo De Una Tasa De Té.

 **CHRIS** : ¡Y Crees Que No Tsubasa Senpai!... ¡Es La Primera Vez Que Vemos Semejante Poder Desplegado Y En Especial Que Esa Idiota Sea Quien Nos Lo Mostro!... ¡Casi Me Da Un Ataque!... / Exclamo Chris Con Algo De Histeria.

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : Hummm…Bueno Yukine Eso Es De Entender Este Nivel De Poder Las Sobre Pasa Actualmente…..Por Cierto ¿Por Qué Me Llamaste Senpai No Es Que Me Moleste Pero Hay Algún Motivo? / Dijo Y Pregunto La Espadachín.

 **CHRIS** : (Sonrojada)…..Etto….Bueno…Como Sé Que Mi Yo Alterno Es Tu Kohai Creí Que Sería Buena Idea Que Te Llamara Senpai A Un Que De Alguna Manera Sé Que Fuiste La Kohai De Mi Senpai Y Por Último Kanade Senpai Insistió. / Dijo Chris Volteando El Rostro Algo Apenado.

 _ **TSUBASA:**_ Hmmm….Gracias Yukine Eres Una Buena Chica / Agradeció Tsubasa Mientras Le Daba Unas Palmaditas A Una Sonrojada Chris, En Eso Miku Decidió Hacer Una Pequeña Pregunta.

 **MIKU** : Tsubasa-San ¿Es Cierto Que Todas Ustedes Posen Ese Poder Enite Demo?.

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : Es **"Ignite Module"** Y Sí Todas Nosotras Lo Podemos Usar Un Par De Veces Sin Quedar Agotadas / Explico Tsubasa.

Lo Que Llamo La Atención De Ambas Chicas Y No Solo Ellas Si No Que De Serena Quien Estaba Un Poco Cerca De Ellas Sentada En Un Pequeño Sofá Siendo Peinada Por María.

 **SERENA** : ¿A Que Se Refiere Con Eso Tsubasa-San? / Pregunto Serena.

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : Miren Esto Es Algo De Lo Que No Debían Saber A Un Pero Dada Las Circunstancias Tachibana Tuvo Que Usarlo Para Salvarlas En Fin…Este Poder Nos Fortalece Usando Esa Oscuridad Que Hay En Nuestro Gears Mediante El Fragmento De Otra Reliquia Antigua Pero Hay Que Tener Una Fuerte Voluntad Para No Caer En Esa Oscuridad Que Nos Puede Volver En Un Estado De Rabia Y Destrucción / Dijo Tsubasa De Manera Seria.

 **CHRIS** : Por Lo Que Vi Supongo Que No Es Algo Fácil De Usar, Sí Que Debió Ser Duro Poder Obtener Ese Poder Y Que No Las Controlara / Dijo Chris Comprendiendo La Explicación De Tsubasa.

 **MIKU** : Creo Que Eso Responde Mis Dudas Acerca De Ese Poder Que Mostro Hibiki / Dijo Miku Mientras Veía Como Ambas Portadoras De Gungnir Jugaban Unas Vencidas De Mano.

 **SERENA** : Una Duda ¿Por Qué No Debíamos Enterarnos De Dicho Poder Que Ustedes Tienen? / Pregunto Serena A Lo Que Esta Vez Su Hermana María Fue Quien Contesto.

 _ **MARÍA**_ : Sencillo Serena Es Por Que No Queríamos Alterar Mucho La Línea De Acontecimientos Que Están Sucediendo Ya Que Si Lo Hacíamos Ustedes Nunca Obtendrían Este Nivel De Poder….Pero Con Lo Que Ha Sucedido Y Con Nuestra Intervención En Este Mundo Alterno Puede Que Ya Haya Cambios Diferentes A Lo Que Nosotras Vivimos / Dijo María Como Toda Una Experta Sorprendiendo A Chris, Miku Y A La Propia Serena.

 **SERENA** : Sí Es Así Esta Bien Maria-Onesan Confiare En Ti Y En Tsubasa-San / Dijo Serena Con Comprensión.

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : Por Cierto Alguien Ha Visto A La Doctora Sakurai / Pregunto Tsubasa A Lo Que Ninguna Supo Decirle…Hasta Que Cierto Grito Y Crujido Llamo Su Atención.

… **¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAA!...¡CRASHH!...¡Oh Sí Que Eres Fuerte!...**

Lo Que Vieron Fue A Una Hibiki Y Kanade Transformadas Con Su Symphogear Las Cuáles Habían Impactado Sus Puños Guanteles, Mientras Ambas Sonreían De Emoción Ante La Mirada Atónita De Las Allí Presentes.

 **CHRIS** : ¡Grrr!… ¡Pero Qué Demonios Creen Que Están Haciendo Idiotas!... / Grito Chris A Ambas Chicas.

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Ajaaa….Solo Estamos Comparando Nuestros Symphogear Chris-Chan.

 **KANADE** : Vamos Chris No Te Exaltes No Es Para Tanto Solo Nos Estamos Conociendo Mejor Una A La Otra ¿No Es Así Hibiki?

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : …¡Hai!.. (Sonriendo).

Justo Antes De Que Ambas Portadoras Gungnir Continuaran Con Su Encuentro, Una Puerta Cercana A Ellas Se Abrió Revelado A Cierto Comandante Musculoso Quien Venía Acompañado De Aoi.

 **GENJUURO** : Suficiente Kanade…..Hibiki-Kun Dejen Eso Para Mañana…..Necesito Que Me Presten Atención / Dijo El Comandante De La Segunda División.

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : ¿Sucede Algo Comandante Genjuurou? / Pregunto La Portadora De Ame No Habakiri.

 **GENJUURO** : Solo Les Quería Informar Que Ryoko Acaba De Regresar Nuevamente Al Mundo Alterno Del Que Provienen Me Dijo Que Si Todo Sale Lo Planeado Llegara Mañana Por La Mañana / Dijo El Comandante Genjuurou Con Alivio

 _ **MARÍA**_ : Bueno Esas Son Noticias Agradables / Dijo Con Una Sonrisa María.

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¡Yaata!...¡Qué Bueno Que Shirabe, Chris Y Kirika Ya Vienen!... / Exclamo Hibiki Alegremente.

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : Solo Espero Que Yukine No Llegue Con Muy Mal Humor / Dijo Tsubasa Con Una Sonrisa Amargada.

 **KANADE** : Muero De Ganas De Conocer A Tu Kohai Tsubasa Y En Especial A Sus Pequeñas Kohais / Dijo Kanade Con L Pulgar Arriba

 **SERENA** : ….¡Kanade!...Espero Que No Estés Pensando En Retar A Esa Chris-Chan Recuerda Lo Que Sucedió Aquella Vez Que Nos Enfrentamos A La Chris De Nuestro Mundo / Dijo La Cadenzavna Eve.

 **KANADE** : …Jeeeeeee….Bueno Supongo Que No Podre Luchar Con Esa Chris / Dijo Kanade Con Una Sonrisa Mientras Se Rascaba La Cabeza.

 **CHRIS** : (Suspiro)….Tratándose De Ti Kanade Senpai No Estoy Tan Segura…. -_- / Dijo Chris Con Una Cara De Palo Al Igual Que Las Demás Asentían.

 **KANADE** : ¡Ooh Vamos Chicas Se Controlarme Un Poco! / Exclamo La Peli Anaranjada, Siendo Interrumpida Por Aoi Con Una Tableta En Sus Manos.

 **AOI** : Bueno Solo Les Quería Decir Que Kirika Y Shirabe Están Completamente Recuperadas De Sus Heridas Y De Su Sobre Dosis De Linker Por Lo Que Ya Fueron Dadas De Alta / Dijo Aoi Para Alivio De Todas En Especial A Serena Y Chris.

 **CHRIS** : Que Bien….. ¡Solo Espero Que Esas Cabezas De Nabo Aprendan A No Lastimarse Así!... / Exclamo Chris.

 **AOI** : Por Cierto Serena…Me Acaban De Informar Que Tu Gear Junto Con Los De Kirika Y Shirabe Han Sido Reparados Por Lo Que Pueden Pasar Por Ellos / Dijo Aoi

 **SERENA** : ¡De Verdad!...¡Qué Bueno Ahora Si Podre Entrenar Con María One-San! / Exclamo Serena Con Emoción.

 _ **MARÍA**_ : De Acuerdo Serena Mañana Mismo Podríamos Intentarlo….Jeee / Dijo La Peli Rosa Mientras Su Pequeña Hermanita.

 **GENJUURO** : Supongo Que Con Esto Quedamos De Acuerdo, Bueno Chicas Ha Sido Un Largo Día Creo Que Es Hora De Ir A Comer Algo Para Luego Ir A Descansar / Dijo El Comandante Genjuurou Recibiendo Un Sí Por Todas Las Presentes.

Los Primeros En Salir Fueron El Comandante, Aoi, Chris, Miku, Hibiki Esta Última Buscando Algo Que Comer Seguidas De Tsubasa, Kanade, María Y Serena La Cuál Se Acercó Un Poco A Su Hermana.

 **SERENA** : M...María One-San ¿Te Podría Pedir Un Favor? / Pregunto Serena Un Poco Tímida.

 _ **MARÍA**_ : Claro Serena…Cualquier Cosa Que Pida My Dulce Hermanita / Contesto María Como Toda Hermana Mayor Responsable.

 **SERENA** : Q…Qu..Que Si Podrías Dormir Conmigo Como Cuando Éramos Pequeñas….Es Que Siento Que Todo Esto Es Un Sueño Y Tengo Miedo De Que Cuando Me Despierte Ya No Estés Allí / Dijo Serena Un Poco Sonrojada Y A La Vez Triste.

Ante Esta Petición María Se Sorprendió Un Poco A Un Que Entendía A Su Pequeña Hermanita Alterna Quien Tenía Miedo De Perderla Otra Vez.

 _ **MARÍA**_ : (Sonriendo) Por Supuesto Serena Por Mi No Hay Problema Tal Vez Y Leemos Esos Viejos Cuentos De Fantasía Como Antes.

 **SERENA** : ¿En Serio?... ¡Gracias María One-San!... / Exclamo Feliz Serena Abrazando A Su Hermana Mayor.

A Su Vez Ambas Hermanas Fueron Escuchadas Por Cierto Ex Dúo Musical Quienes Sonreían Por Ellas.

 **KANADE** : Entonces En Ese Caso Tsubasa Dormirá Conmigo A Un Tenemos Muchas Cosas Que Contarnos Entre Nosotras… ¿No Tsubasa?...

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : Por Supuesto Kanade Solo Espero Que Ya Tengas Esa Manía De Patear En La Cama / Exclamo Tsubasa Con Una Sonrisa Mientras Kanade Se Ponía Roja De Vergüenza.

 **KANADE** : ¡Como Sabes Eso!...

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : … ¿Qué?...No Es La Primera Vez Que Duermo Contigo En La Cama…..Ahora Que Lo Pienso Espero Que No Seas Libidinosa Como La Kanade Que Conocí / Dijo Tsubasa Recordando Ciertas Noches.

 _ **MARÍA**_ : …¡EHH!...

 **KANADE** : ¡Claro Que No!... ¡No Soy Esa Clase De Pervertida!...Esa Sería La Doctora Ryoko Y Chris / Dijo Kanade…A Un Que Lo Último Sin Pensar.

 **CHRIS** : ¡Kanade Senpai Idiota Pero Que Estas Diciendo!... ¡Eso Es Mentira! / Exclamo Chris Con Furia Y Un Sonrojo Notable

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : ¿Y Eso Por Que Lo Dices Kanade? / Pregunto Tsubasa.

 **KANADE** : ..Ahh Bueno Es Por Que Como Chris Vivió Algún Tiempo Con Fine Se Le Pego La Costumbre De Dormir Des **-…..¡Bruuuaahhh!..** / Kanade No Pudo Terminar Cuando De Repente Cierta Peli Blanca Le Cubrió La Boca Con Ambas Manos.

 **CHRIS** : ¡No Es Necesario Que Todas Ellas Lo Sepan!...¡Senpai Idiota! / Exclamo Chris Mientras Miraba A Todas Las Cuales Dejaron Pasar El Asunto.

Una Vez Que Chris Soltó A Kanade Todas Comenzaron A Caminar Por Los Pasillos Hasta Que Cierta Rubia Amarilla Exclamo.

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¿Ahora Que Lo Pienso?...¡Donde Me Voy A Quedar! / Dijo Hibiki.

 **CHRIS** : ¡Si Serás Idiota!...¡Grrrr!

 **MIKU** : Hmmm…Bueno Hibiki Si No Te Importa Te Puedes Quedar Con Nosotras En Los Dormitorios De La Academia Lydian…Recuerda Que A Un Les Debemos Una Explicación A Las Pobres De Kuriyo, Shiori Y Yumi De Seguro Tendrán Muchas Preguntas / Dijo Miku A Lo Que Hibiki Asintió Alegremente Mientras Chris Suspiro Abatida.

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : De Acuerdo Miku Y Gracias Por El Favor.

 **CHRIS** : (Solo Espero Esa Idiota No Se Lo Diga A Las Demás O Peor Que Las 3 Terminemos Des….¡No!...Eso No Pasara) / Pensaba Para Sí Misma La Albina De Un Solo Ojo Mientras Este Se Crispaba.

Así Sin Más El Grupo De Chicas Salió De Las Instalaciones De La 2da División En Busca De Algún Bocado Y Para Pasar Tiempo Entre Ellas Sin Saber Lo Que Les Esperaría Mañana.

 **A 1730 KILÓMETROS EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL OCÉANO PACIFICO.**

En Medio Del Océano Se Podía Observar Como Un Gran Remolino Violento Comenzaba A Girar Hacia Arriba Con Una Increíble Fuerza Levantando Unas Enormes Olas De 30 Metros De Altura Para Luego Que Esta **….¡SSSSSPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!...** Estallara Violentamente Revelando Algo Que Pareciera Sacado De Un Cuento De Terror Marino Del Viejo Siglo **…¡GWUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...** Con Un Ensordecedor Grito Horrible Se Había Revelado Una Criatura Horrible La Cual Parecía Ser Un Deformado Y Podrido Calamar Combinado Con Algo Con Tentáculos Y Garras Pero Lo Peor Que Este Era Un Especie De Noise Desconocido El Cuál Parecía Cargar Cientos De Noise Tipo Renacuajo En Su Lomo, Sin Más Que Su Instinto Esta Horrible Criatura Comenzó Su Travesía Hacia Cierto País Cercano El Cuál Era El Del Sol Naciente.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL MUNDO ALTERNO - 2456GJ64R8 / JAPÓN / CUARTEL GENERAL DE S.O.N.G.**

Se Podía Observar Como En Una Sala Que Se Encontraba Alrededor Del Centro De Mando Había Varias Personas Sentadas En Unos Muebles Siendo Una Peli Castaña De Largo Cabello La Cuál Estaba Explicando Ciertos Evento Relacionados Con Algunas Portadoras Que Se Llevó A Su Mundo.

 **RYOKO** : Y Eso Ha Sido Todo Lo Que A Sucedido En Estos 2 Días Que Me A Hibiki, Tsubasa Y María / Dijo Ryoko.

 **GENJUURO** : Ya Veo Así Que Con La Llegada De Hibiki Y Las Demás Portadoras Lograron Poner Las Cosas A Su Favor Además De Haber Acabado Con Las Hordas De Noise Que Azotaban El Centro De Japón A La Vez Que Daban Apoyo A Las Otras Portadoras Symphogear…Ya Veo / Dijo El Comandante Genjuurou De Manera Analítica.

 **RYOKO** : Gracias A Las Chicas Sacamos A Todos Los Noise Del Centro De Japón Y Pudimos Salvar A Las Demás…Estoy Muy Agradecida Por Lo Que Han Hecho Por Nosotros / Dijo Ryoko A Lo Que El Comandante Genjuurou Asintió.

 **AOI** : Señorita Sakurai Pudo Aplicar Los Métodos Médicos A Las Demás Chicas Heridas.

 **RYOKO** : Sí Aoi Y Fue Todo Un Éxito Las Chicas Se Recuperaron Rápido Y Mejor Supongo Que Para Estos Momentos Estarán Dadas De Altas…..Gracias Aoi / Agracio Ryoko.

 **AOI** : De Nada Ryoko-San Fue Algo Que Debía Hacer.

 **FUJITAKA** : Entonces Ryoko-San ¿Mañana Partirá Con Las Demás A Su Mundo? / Pregunto Fujitaka A Ryoko.

 **RYOKO** : Sí Ahora Que La Relatividad De Tiempo Se Ajustó Es Momento De Usar Todo Lo Que Tengamos….Por Cierto ¿Y La Pequeña Elfnein?...Es Que Necesito Hablar Con Ella A Cerca De Cierta Aplicación Teórica.

 **GENJUURO** : Bueno Ella Está En Su Laboratorio Ahora / Menciono El Comandante.

 **RYOKO** : Gracias Genjuurou-Kun Por Cierto Me Podrías Decir Donde Vive Chris-Chan Y Las Demás Planeo Pasar Con Ellas Una Pequeña Pijamada Antes De Irnos / Dijo Ryoko Con Una Alegre Y Dulce Mirada Que No Auguraba Nada Santo.

Sin Pensarlo El Comandante Genjuurou Le Dio Unas Cuantas Instrucciones A Una Sonriente Ryoko Con Intensiones Algo Pervertidas.

 **MÁS TARDE ESE DÍA – RESIDENCIA DE YUKINE CHRIS.**

Si Alguien Le Hubiera Dicho A Chris Que A Veces Las Cosas Más Perturbadoras Pueden Ir A Tocar La Puerta De Tu Casa Les Hubiera Dicho Idiotas…..Lastima Que En Este Momento No Sea El Caso….No Cuando Vez A La Persona Que Tuvo Que Ver En Tu Vida Y Lo Peor Que Cargaba Bolsas De Comida Cara, Cremas Corporales Y De Fina Lencería.

 **RYOKO** : … "Chris Esta Noche Va Ser Una Noche Alocada De Chicas"….. / Dijo Ryoko Con Una Gran Sonrisa Pervertida A La Vez Que Chris Estaba En Shock….Hasta Que Reacciono Como Siempre.

 **CHRIS** : …¡Pero Qué Demonios Haces Aquí!... / Exclamo La Peli Gris Con El Ceño Fruncido.

 **RYOKO** : ¡Oh! Vamos Chris No Pongas Esa Cara Y Déjame Pasar Que Vengo Exhausta… / Dijo Ryoko Mientras Chris Con Cierto Pesar La Deja Entrar.

 **CHRIS** : …Tks…..De Acuerdo….¡Pero Nada De Cosas Pervertidas!...Ya Tuve Suficiente Con La Maniaca De Fine.

 **RYOKO** : Sí….Sí Como Digas…

Sin Más Ryoko Paso Al Departamento De Chris Sorprendiéndose Un Poco Por Lo Cómodo Y Lujoso Que Se Veía En Especial La Sala En La Cuál Se Encontraban Cierto Dúo Zababa Viendo La Televisión.

 **RYOKO** : Humm…¿Por Qué Están Aquí Kirika Y Shirabe?...¿Qué No Viven Con María? / Se Pregunta Ryoko.

 **SHIRABE** : De Hecho Vivimos Con Chris Senpai Ya Que María Normalmente Sale En Misiones Con Tsubasa Por Eso Vivimos Con Chris Senpai / Dijo La Peli Negra Shirabe.

 **RYOKO** : Ahhh….¡Que Tierno….Ustedes Quedándose Con Chris-Chan Para Que No Se Sienta Sola!... / Exclamo Ryoko Haciendo Sonreír Tímidamente Al Dúo Zababa Mientras Que Chris Se Ponía Roja De Vergüenza Y Rabia.

 **CHRIS** : ¡Arggg….Pero Que Diablos Crees Que Estas Diciendo Idiota! / Grito Chris Al Momento De Lanzarse Sobre Una Sonriente Ryoko.

 **RYOKO** : Yare…Yare….No Te Lo Tomes Tan Apec-… **.¡SPAAMM!...!HYAA!...**

Antes De Poder Terminar Su Frase Ryoko Se Vio Aplastada Por Una Furiosa Chris Quien Comenzó A Zarandearla Salvajemente Haciendo Que Ambas Cayeran Del Sillón En El Que Estaban, Rodando Por El Suelo.

… **¡CRAK!...¡CEAS!...¡ZASS!.. …¡CRAK!...¡CEAS!...¡ZASS!..…¡CRAK!...¡CEAS!...¡ZASS!...**

Tanto Chris Como Ryoko Rodaban Por El Suelo Envueltas En Un Pequeña Nube De Polvo Mientras Se Podía Ver Brazos, Pies Y Las Cabezas De Ambas Salir De Esa Nube De Polvo Mientras Se Escuchaba Un Pelea De Gatas.

 **KIRIKA** : ¡Chris Senpai Ryoko-San Esperen!

 **SHIRABE** : ¡No Esperen No A La Cocina!

… **¡CRAK!...¡CEAS!...¡ZASS!.. …¡CRAK!...¡CEAS!...¡ZASS!..…¡CRAK!...¡CEAS!...¡ZASS!...**

En Su Pequeña Riña Chris Y Ryoko Terminaron Por Pelear En La Cocina Causando Un Grand Alboroto Por No Decir Que Comenzaron A Estamparse Plastos De Comida Y Sartenazos En La Cara.

 **KIRIKA** : ¡Oh No Nuestras Golosinas!...¡Mis Caramelos!.../ Dijo Kirika Con Unas Cataratas De Lagrimas Mientras Veía Como Sus Preciados Dulces Volaban Por Allí.

 **SHIRABE** : ….. : I Por Que Siento Que No Vamos A Poder Tener Una Cena Esta Noche… / Decía Para Sí Misma Al Ver Como Su Senpai Chris Y Ryoko Estaban Casi Por Arrancarse La Ropa De Tanto Ajetreo.

…

 **UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUÉS EN ALGÚN RESTAURANTE DE LA CIUDAD.**

En Un Popular Restaurante Se Podía Ver A Shirabe, Kirika, Chris Y A Ryoko Comiendo A Un Que Estas 2 Últimas Con Un Cambio De Ropa A La Vez Que Conversaban Animadamente.

 **RYOKO** : Oh Claro Deberían Haber Visto Como Se Quedaron Las Chicas Al Ver Como Hibiki, María Y Tsubasa Hacían Trizas A Todas Las Hordas De Noise, Ellas Quedaron Con Los Ojos De Fuera Y Las Quijadas Abiertas, Nunca Habían Presenciado Tal Poder / Dijo Ryoko Describiéndoles A Las Chicas Lo Que Había Sucedido En Su Mundo Desde La Llegada De María, Tsubasa Y Hibiki.

 **CHRIS:** Jee…..Eso Era De Esperarse Tratándose De Senpai Y María Por No Decir De Esa Idiota Que De Seguro Salto Al Instante A La Batalla / Dijo Chris Mientras Comía Un Pedazo De Carne.

 **RYOKO** : Por Cierto Kirika Shirabe Sus Otros Yo Alternos Les Envían Saludos Y Esperan Conocerlas Pronto / Comento Ryoko Mientras Bebía Un Poco De Té.

 **KIRIKA** : ¡Es Cierto Eso…Que Bien…..Dess!

 **SHIRABE** : Me Alegra Saber Eso Ryoko-San.

 **CHRIS** : Oye…¿Por Cierto Como Lo Tomaron La Hermana De María Y La Senpai De Tsubasa Senpai?…Me Refiero Al Hecho De Aparecer Frente A Ellas Para Salvarlas… / Pregunto Chris Algo Seria.

 **RYOKO** : Bueno Digamos Que La Hermana De María Serena Era Un Completo Mar De Lagrimas Y Felicidad Al Ver A Su Hermana Mayor Viva A Un Que Fuera De Un Mundo Alterno Hubieran Visto Serena Parecía Un Bebe A Un Que Eso Fue Un Gesto De Felicidad, Por Otro Lado Kanade No Supo Cómo Reaccionar No Fue Hasta Que Tsubasa La Abrazo Y Le Dijo Que No Era Su Culpa Después De Eso Kanade Lloro Como Nunca Antes Nunca Vi A Kanade Tan Feliz Y Libre De Dolor Como Ahora….Si Les Soy Sincera La Llegada De Hibiki Y Sus Amigas Fue Algo Bueno.

 **SHIRABE** : (Secándose Unas Lágrimas)….Me Alegro Por María Ya Que Siempre Deseo Poder Volver A Ver Su Hermanita / Dijo Shirabe Con Una Sonrisa.

 **KIRIKA** : ¡Dess!...¡Eso Es Bueno Para María!... / Exclamo Kirika Enérgicamente.

 **RYOKO** : Por Supuesto De Eso No Tengan Duda Alguna Fue Algo Tierno / Dijo Ryoko Con Una Sonrisa.

 **CHRIS** : Ahora Que Lo Dices ¿Qué Tanto Se Emocionó Miku Al Ver A La Idiota De Hibiki Sana Y Salva?...Ya Que Esas 2 Eran Tan Empalagosas Como María Y Tsubasa Senpai / Pregunto Chris Sin Saber Lo Que Vendría A Continuación.

 **RYOKO** : B…Bue….Bueno…Digamos Que Miku Se Puso Alegre De Ver Una Vez Más A Su Mejor Amiga Agradeciéndole De Haber Venido A Ayudarlas Cuando Más Lo Necesitaban Después De Eso Vino La Batalla Contra Los Noise, El Conocerse Unos A Otros Equipos Y Nada Más Ya Que La Miku De Mi Mundo Ve A Esta Hibiki Como Una Gran Amiga, Ya Que Miku Tienen A Alguien Especial… / Dijo Ryoko Con Una Sonrisa Nerviosa…

 **CHRIS** : Jaa?...

 **KIRIKA** : ¡En Serio Cuenta…Cuenta Ryoko-San….Dess!...

 **SHIRABE** : Por Favor Ryoko-San Cuéntenos Quien Es La Persona Especial De Miku… / Decía Shirabe Emocionada.

 **RYOKO** : E…Etto….Bueno…Seria…Precisamente…Un…Ella…..

 **SHIRABE** / **KIRIKA** : Es… ¡Es Una Chica!... **¡Dess!...** / Exclamaron Ambas Con Sorpresa.

 **CHRIS** : ¡Tsk!...¡Ya Dinos De Una Buenas Vez A Quien Tiene Miku!...¿Si No Es La Idiota A Quién Tiene? / Exclamo Chris Sin Notar La Sonrisa De Ryoko Quien Se Contenía De Reírse.

 **RYOKO** : Oh Tontita…Si Lo Quieres Saber Sencillo…La Persona A Quien Miku "Quiere"…..Es Nada Más Y Nada Menos Que…A Ti Chris-Chan…..Para Ser Precisa A La Otra Chris-Chan Jeee… / Dijo Ryoko Soltando Unas Carcajadas Ante La Cara De Asombros De Chris.

….

…

…..

…

…

…..

…..

….

…

….

.

.

.

.

… **.¡HHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!...¡Pero Que Rayos Dijiste Idiota!...**

Fueron Los Gritos Ensordecedores De Unas Muy Rojas Y Coloradas Kirika Y Shirabe Acompañadas Por El Fuerte Grito De Shock De Chris Quien Estaba Tan Roja Como Un Tomate Además De Que Vapor Salía Por Sus Orejas, No So Ella Estaba Sorprendida Si Mo Que También El Dúo Zababa Lo Estaba…Sin Embargo Chris No Perdió El Tiempo En Obtener Respuestas De La Manera Que Mejor Sabia Hacer.

 **CHIRS:** ¡Tú!...¡Quiero Respuestas Ahora!...¡Me Escuchaste Pervertida!... / Exclamo Chris Con Rabia Mientras Zarandeaba A La Pobre De Ryoko Haciendo Que Sus Gafas Y Peinado Se Soltaran Ante La Brusquedad De Chris A La Vez Que Sus Lindas Y Sonrojadas Kohais Intentaban Detener A Su Senpai Suerte Que En El Restaurant Había Pocos Clientes.

 **SHIRABE** : Por Favor Chris Senpai Contrólese Un Poco No Se Ponga Histérica Otra Vez / Exclamaba Shirabe Sujetando A La Peli Gris.

 **KIRIKA** : ¡Menuda Fuerza Que Tiene Chris Senpai!...¡Pero Ya Suelte A Ryoko-Sa!...¡Dess!...

 **CHRIS** : ….¡Grrrr!….¡Bien!...¡Pero Más Te Vale Explicarme Eso Que Mencionaste!...¿Entendiste?... / Dijo Chris Con Tono Autoritario Pero Con Un Ligero Sonrojo y Ceño Fruncido Mientras Soltaba A La Pobre De Ryoko.

 **RYOKO** : Hai…Hai….Como Digas Chris-Chan…Uhhpps.

Habiéndose Acomodado Su Peinado Y Puesto Otra Vez Sus Gafas Ryoko Comenzó Con Su Explicación A Las Chicas Y En Especial A Chris De Como Su Yo Alterno Termino Por Así Decir "Enredada" Con Miku….Ryoko Relato Que Después De La Muerte De Hibiki, Miku Quedo Devastada Emocional Y Psicológicamente Pese A La Ayuda Que La 2da División Le Brindo Fue Tal Que De No Haber Sido Por La Otra Chris Miku Se Hubiera Suicidado Fue Ella Quien Consoló A Miku Cuando Más Lo Necesitaba Formando Una Pequeña Amistad Y Comprensión Pese A Eso Nada Impidió Que Miku Buscara Su Propia Redención, Apareciendo Más Tarde Como Una Usuaria Symphogear Por Parte Del F.I.S.

También Ryoko Relato Como Miku Tuvo La Oportunidad De Matar A Chris Pero No Lo Hizo Al Recordar Como Esta La Había Consolado Cuando Más La Necesito, Durante Sus Enfrentamientos Ambas Se Iban Conociendo Más A Fondo Ya Que Ambas Compartían Ciertos Rasgos Ambas Perdieron A Personas Importantes Para Ellas, Ambas Se Culpaban Por No Poder Haber Hecho Nada Para Evitar Sus Muertes, Las 2 Habían Recurrido A Poderes De Otros Para Poder Fortalecerse, Odiaban Ser Débiles Y Tanto Chris Como Miku Fueron Enemigas Al Principio De Sus Caminos Para Que Al Final Terminaran Luchando Lado A Lado Como Aliadas Para Terminar Luchando Como Amigas Cubriéndose La Espalda Una A La Otra…Hasta Llegar A Una "Amistad" Más Estrecha A Un Que Al Parecer Un Poco Empalagosa.

Ya Que Tanto La Miku Y Chris Alternas Compartían El Viejo Dormitorio De Miku En La Academia Lydian, Ya Que A Veces Chris Terminaba Por Consolar A Miku Quien Se Ponía A Llorar En La Litera De Hibiki, Fue Gracias A Chris Que Miku Pudo Volver A Ser Como Antes Claro Está Que Tanto Ella Como Las Demás Ayudaban A Mitigar El Rencor Que Le Guardaba A Fine-Ryoko Como Causante De La Muerte De Su Amiga Hibiki, Rencores Que Actualmente Desparecieron Cuando La Misma Ryoko Les Conto Sus Planes De Traer A Otras Usuarias Symphogear Para Ayudarlas Siendo Miku La Primera En Apoyarla Y Confiar En Ella Cosa Que Ryoko Cumplió Al Pie De La Letra Al Regresar Con Refuerzos.

Sin Más Con Eso Ryoko Dio Por Terminada Su Pequeña Historia Relacionada Con Cierta Peli Negra De Moño Y Cierta Peli Gris De Un Solo Ojo.

 **RYOKO** : Chris Supongo Que Ahora Enteras Por Que Paso Lo Que Paso / Dijo Ryoko Para Después Beber Un Poco De Café Que Tenia Sobre La Mesa Mientras Chris Tenia Cabeza Baja.

 **CHRIS** : (Soltando Un Suspiro Y Limpiándose Una Lagrima)…Tks…Jee…Nunca Me Imagine A Mi Misma Mostrando Afecto Tan Empalagoso Como Senpai Y María, Supongo Que Conocer A La Idiota De Hibiki Cambio Un Poco Algo En Mi Al Igual Que A Las Demás…Bueno Que Bien Por La Otra Miku Y Chris Alternas…Supongo Que Un Brindis Por Ellas / Dijo Chris De Forma Madura Chocando Su Propia Taza De Café Con La De Ryoko.

 **RYOKO** : (Impresionada)…Ya Veo Estoy Más Que De Acuerdo, Por Que Veo En Ti Chris-Chan Eres Una Mujer Seria Y Madura En El Momento Correcto. / Alago Ryoko A Chris Quien Mostro Una Sonrisa.

 **SHIRABE** : ¡Pero Que Historia Más Hermosa!...Se Ve Que Chris Senpai Es Una Gran Persona / Decía Shirabe Mientras Se Secaba Una Lagrima Con Un Pañuelo Al Igual Que Kirika.

 **KIRIKA** : Sññff…..Sññff….Sññff….Chris Senpai Es Una Gran Chica Con Un Corazón Sincero **….¡Dess!...** / Decía Kirika Con Un Pulgar Hacia Arriba.

 **CHRIS** : ¡Esperen No Lo Digan De Esa Manera Idiotas!...Que Me…Hacen Avergonzar… / Dijo Chris A Sus Pequeñas Kohais Quienes Simplemente Abrasaron A Su Gran Senpai.

 **RYOKO** : Bien Chicas Por Más Que Me Gustaría Seguir Conversan Animadamente, Tenemos Que Irnos Ya Que Mañana Haremos Nuestro Viaje Y Seria Un Poco Recomendable Comer Y Dormir Bien / Dijo Ryoko Mientras Juntaba Sus Palmas A Lo Que Las Demás Asintieron.

Con Una Espléndida Noche Ryoko, Chris, Kirika Y Shirabe Estas 2 Últimas Hablando Entre Sí Iban Camino De Regreso Al Apartamento De Chris Mientras En La Mente De La Albina Había Ciertos Detalles Que No Se Había Perdido Del Relato De Ryoko.

 **CHRIS** : Hey…Ryoko Hay Algo De Lo Que Me Di Cuenta Hace Rato Con Lo Que Me Dijiste.

 **RYOKO** : Sí Chris-Chan ¿Qué Es?.

 **CHRIS** : De Casualidad Miku ¿Sabe De Esto? / Pregunto Algo Incomoda Chris.

 **RYOKO** : …..Sí…..A Un Que No Te Preocupes Por Ello Ella Entiende Eso Al Ser Un Mundo Paralelo. / Dijo Ryoko Para Alivio De Chris.

 **CHRIS** : (Suspiro)…Eso Es Un Alivio Seria Un Dolor De Cabeza Si Esa Idiota Se Enterara De Eso A Un Que Conociéndola Estaría Más Que Feliz De Ayudar A Esas 2 / Dijo Chris Sin Saber Cuánto Había Acertado.

 **RYOKO** : (Sonriendo)…Bueno No Sé Yo…Pero Tengo Una Corazonada De Que Hibiki Puede Que Ya Haya Descubierto Lo Cercanas Y Empalagosas Que Ustedes Son. / Dijo Ryoko Con Pequeña Malicia Haciendo Que Chris Se Tensara Y Pusiera El Ceño Fruncido.

 **CHRIS** : ¡Ohhh!…!Cuando Encuentre A Esa Idiota Le Voy A Patear El Trasero!... / Dijo Chris Soltando Un Grito De Ira Contra Cierta Portadora Gungnir.

 **SHIRABE / KIRIKA:** (Suspiro) Ya Empezó De Nuevo Otra Vez / Exclamaron Ambas Kohais Ya Con Sueño.

 **RYOKO** : (Esto Va Ser Sumamente Emocionante) / Pensaba Con Diversión Ryoko.

Sin Más Y Con Una Chris Muy Enojada Todas Regresaron Al Departamento De Chris Para Prepararse Para Su Viaje De Mañana.

 **AL DÍA SIGUINETE 9:30 AM / RUINAS DE KADINGUIR.**

En Lo Que Eran Las Ruinas Del Cañón Kadingir Se Encontraban Varias Personas Entre Ellas A Ryoko, El Comandante Genjuurou, Fujitaka Aoi, Chris, Shirabe, Kirika Y Elfnein Quien Cargaba Un Especie De Portafolio Pequeño Plateado, Chris Y Las Demás Se Encontraban Ya Listas Con Unas Shirabe Y Kirika Con Unas Pequeñas Mochilas.

 **RYOKO** : Ok…..Chicas ¿Están Listas?... / Pregunto Ryoko Mientras Hacia Aparecer Su Gear Armadura.

 **SHIRABE** : Por Su Puesto Que Sí Ryoko-San / Dijo Shirabe Quien Vestía Un Vestido De Dos Piezas Siendo Lo De Arriba Color Rosa Y Lo Demás Azul A Juego Con Unas Medias Moradas De Borde Negro Acompañadas De Una Zapatos De Tacón Corto, Además De Cargar Una Pequeña Maleta Larga.

 **KIRIKA** : ¡Claro Que Sí!...¡Dess!...No Es Así Shirabe…. / Exclamo Kirika Energéticamente A Lo Que Ella Vestía Una Blusa Negra Manga Larga Con Detalles En Color Verde En Los Brazos, Cuello Y Mangas, Una Falda Corta Amarilla Con Holanes En Los Bordos A Juego Con Unas Medias Blancas A Rayas Verdes Hasta Medio Muslo Y Por Último Unas Pequeñas Botas Con Hebillas, En Su Espalda Cargaba Una Mochila De Tirante.

 **CHRIS** : ¡Ahh!...¡Pues Claro Que Estamos Listas!... / Dijo Chris Con Una Confiada Sonrisa, Ella Vestía Sus Rojas Zapatillas De Tacón Tipo Plataforma, Una Media Blancas De Bordes Rojos Con Ligas Negras Que Le Llegan A Medio Muslo, Unos Pequeños Y Apretados Pantalones Cortos A Juego Con Un Cinturón Negro De Hebilla Plateada, Una Blusa De Mangas Color Rosa Pastel Con Holanes En Las Mangas Y Borde De Esta, Por Último Chris Llevaba Una Mochila Tipo Militar No Tan Grande.

Todas Estaban Ya Preparadas Para Comenzar Su Viaje En Ayuda A Sus Homologas Compañeras En Su Lucha Con Los Noise Del Tesoro De Babilonia, Entonces Antes De Que Ryoko Abriera La Puerta Hacia Su Dimensión, Cierto Homúnculo Se Acercó A Ellas Específicamente A Ryoko.

 **ELFNEIN** : ¡Espere Ryoko-San!...Antes De Que Se Vallan Tome Esto / Dijo Elfnein Mientras Le Entregaba Un Portafolio Metálico Con El Logo De S.O.N.G. A Ryoko.

 **RYOKO** : Ahhh…. ¿Y Estos Que Es? / Pregunto Ryoko Observando El Maletín Metálico.

 **ELFNEIN** : Es Por Así Decirlo La Llave Del Transmisor "Migar" Con El Cuál Nos Permitirá Comunicarnos Durante Ese Tiempo Que Estén En Su Mundo / Dijo Elfnein.

A Lo Que Ryoko Soltó Un Chillido De Alegría Mientras Agarraba A La Pequeña Elfnein Y La Abrazaba Sofocándola Entre Sus Grandes Y Suaves Pechos.

 **RYOKO** : ¡Oh Lo Sabia Qué Además De Pequeña Y Kawai Eras Muy Inteligente! / Exclamo Ryo Mientras Soltaba A Una Despeinada Elfnein Ante La Vista De Todos Quienes Tenían Un Gotón En La Cabeza.

 **GENJUUROU** : Bien Ryoko Te Deseo La Mejor De La Suerte En La Batalla Que Enfrentaran Y Te Encargo Que Cuides De Las Chicas / Dijo Genjuurou Mientras Ponía Su Puño A Modo De Saludo Y Despedida.

 **RYOKO** : Dalo Por Hecho Genjuurou-Kun Han Hecho Mucho Por Mi Y Las Demás Que No Los de Seccionare / Contesto Ryoko Mientras Chocaba Su Puño Con El Del Comandante Genjuurou Para Que Luego Aoi Se Le Acercara.

 **AOI** : Tome Señorita Sakurai Por Si En Algún Momento Los Llegase A Necesitar / Dijo Aoi Entregándole A Ryoko Un Estuches Con 6 Dosis De Linker Y Anti-Linker.

Sin Más Y Agradeciendo A Los Demás Ryoko Decidió Que Ya Era El Momento De Partir.

 **RYOKO** : ¡Bien Acérquense Hora De Irse Chicas **!...….¡Drive Kadingir Overture!** / Dijo Ryoko Con Una Fuerte Voz A La Vez Que La Gema Frente A Su Cabeza Brilla.

 **¡FUUUUSSSSSSSS…FUUUUSSSSSSSSS…FUUUUSSSSSSSSSSS…FUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS…!**

De Repente Detrás De Ella Aparecieron Flotando 4 Torres Doradas Triangulares En Miniatura Con Un Diseño Similar A La Destruida Torre De Kadingir Sin Perder Tiempo Esas 4 Torres Se Posicionaron En Forma Cuadrada Para Que De Repente Comenzarían A Girar En Ambas Direcciones 2 A La Izquierd La Derecha **….FASS… FASS…FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS** …Mientras Chris, Shirabe Y Kirika Veían Asombradas Como Todo Giraba Rápidamente.

 **CHRIS** : ¡Los Veo Luego Tenemos Que Ir A Patear Algunos Cuantos Traseros De Noise!

 **SHIRABE** : ¡No Se Preocupen Estaremos Bien Nosotras!

 **KIRIKA** : ¡Te Veremos Luego Elfnein¡

 **RYOKO** : ¡No Se Preocupen Cuidare De Todas Ellas Genjuurou Y Gracias Aoi!

Eran Las Exclamaciones De Todas Ellas Antes De Que En Donde Estaban Comenzara A Brillar Intensamente.

 **GENJUUROU** : ¡Suerte Y No Se Rindan Peleen Como Todo Un Guerrero!

 **FUJITAKA** : ¡Contamos Con Ustedes Chicas!

 **AOI** : ¡Suerte Y Buen Viaje!

Sin Más Que Decir De Repente Todo El Lugar Se Vio Rodeado Por Un Intenso Brillo Dorado….FASS… FASS…FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS… FASS **…¡FRRRUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZ** …Para Luego Ver Como Este Desaparecía Con Todas Las Demás.

 **Genjuurou** : (Ahora Todo Depende De Ellas Y De Las Demás Usuarias Symphogear) / Pensó El Comandante Genjuurou Mientras Veía Hacia El Cielo Azul.

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MUNDO PARALELO GS-45G782F63000K6 / PUERTO MARÍTIMO – BAHÍA DE TOKIO.**

Era Una Hermosa Mañana En La Bahía Cercana Al Puerto Se Podía Ver Los Primeros Rayos Del Sol, El Hermoso Cantar De Los Pájaros, Los Negocios Siendo Abiertos Para Un Nuevo Día De Ventas Parecía Que Todo Estaba En Una Completa Calma Que Nada Podría Interrumpir Este Hermosa Mañana Nada Execto **….¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!...¡RAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS!...¡BOOOOOOOMMMMM!...**

Unas Sonoras Explosiones En La Había Interrumpido La Hermosa Tranquilidad De La Mañana, Para Ser Precisos En La Arena Cercana A La Playa Se Podía Ver Una Gran Nubes De Polvo Y Arena De La Cuál Salió Una Silueta Femenina Tosiendo Debido Al Polvo Mientras Sostenía Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Lanza Y Estaba Vestida En Un Especie De Traje- Armadura.

 **KANADE** : ¡COF…COF…COF…COF….COF!...Demonios Tsubasa Sí Que No Mentías Cuando Decías Que Habías Mejorado Más De Lo Que Creía / Dijo Kanade Envuelta En Su Symphogear

Mientras Veía Como De Entre El Espeso Polvo salía Una Tsubasa Envuelta En Su Symphogear Con Una De Sus Espadas A La Vez Que Estaba Con Una Sonrisa.

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : Ahh Esto Me Trae Nostalgia De Cuando Luchábamos Juntas Contras Los Noise En El Pasado…¡Bien Siguiente Ronda Kanade! / Dijo Tsubasa Poniéndose Seria Nuevamente.

 **KANADE** : ¡Que!...¡Pero Si Ni Siquiera Hemos Desayunado Nada!...¡ **HUOOA**!... / Exclamo Kanade Solo Para Que Al Instante Bloqueara Una De Las Espadas De Tsubasa Con Su Lanza.

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : ¡Menos Charla Y Más Acción Kanade!...Un Guerrero Siempre Debe Estar Preparado Para La Batalla En Cualquier Momento ¡ **ZASSS**! / Exclamo Tsubasa Con Pasión Y Determinación.

 **KANADE** : ¡Huaaaa!...¡Al Menos Puedo Comer Algo!...(Que Paso Con La Tsubasa Que Yo Conocía) Twt / Pensaba Kanade Mientras Esquivaba Y Contra Atacaba Con Su Lanza Los Ataques De Tsubasa.

… **¡ZAASSSS!...** Con Un Reflejo Rápido Kanade Había Evitado Una De Las Patadas De Tsubasa La Cuál Tenia Un Cuchilla Que Por Los Pelos Casi La Corta Así Que Con Un Giro Excepcional Kanade HABÍA Tomado De Una Sonriente Tsubasa.

 **KANADE** : (Sonrisa)…Tsk…..Supongo Que Tendré Que Ponerme Seria Contigo Tsubasa / Dijo Kanade.

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : Hmmm..Enséñame Lo Que Tienes Kanade / Contesto Tsubasa Tomando Cierta Pose De Batalla.

…¡ **FAAZZZZ**!...En Un Instante Tanto Kanade Como Tsubasa Estaban En Un Combate Cuerpo A Cuerpo Mientras Espada Y Lanza Chocaban Entre Sí **….¡CLANN!….¡CLANN!….¡CLANN!...** Con Cada Golpe Que Kanade Desviaba Tsubasa Ejecutaba Dos Golpes Hacia Kanade Uno Dirigido A Sus Piernas Y Otro Hacia Su Lanza Haciendo Que Esta Perdiera El Control… **.¡CLANN!..**

 **KANADE:** ¡Diablos!...¡ **UPPS**!... / Exclamo Kanade Al Recibir Una Patada Por Parte Tsubasa La Cuál La Mando A Rodar Por La Arena, Solo Para Al Mismo Tiempo Kanade Se Pusiera De Pie Y Comenzara A Lanzar Patas A Tsubasa Quien Las Bloqueaba Con Su Brazo Y La Empuñadura De Su Espada, Lo Cuál Frustro A Kanade Quien comenzó A Dar Puñetazos Hacia Tsubasa Quién Ni Se Molestó Ya Que Con Una Llave De Yudo Logro Usar Eso En Contra De Kanade Haciendo Que Esta Cayera Duramente Contra La Arena **…¡SPAAMMM!..**

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : ¡Trata De No Dejar Que Tu Ira Te Controle Kanade!...¡Ahora Arriba!... / Dijo Tsubasa Con Seriedad.

A Lo Que Kanade Retomo Su Confiable Lanza Y Se Lanzó Contra Una Tranquila Tsubasa **…¡AHHHGGG!...¡CLANN!...¡TSK!...¡CLANN!...¡CLANN!...¡CLANN!...** Durante Todo Un Rato Kanade Siguió Atacando A Tsubasa Hasta Que **…..¡CRANK!...** LA Espada De Tsubasa Cedió, Lo Que Kanade Aprovecho Para Acercarse A Tsubasa.

 **KANADE** : ¡Te Tengo Tsubasa! / Dijo Kanade Acercándose Con Su Lanza Hacia Una Desarmada Tsubasa Quien Solo Sonrió.

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : (Sonrisa)….Pues No Lo Creo.

Justo Al Momento En Que Kanade Asestara Un Golpe Con Su Lanza Sobre La Desprotegida Tsubasa, Esta Se Dejó Caer Unos Segundos Antes Dejando Pasar La Lanza De Kanade Unos Centímetros Cerca De Su Rostro…..Para Que Al Instante Usando Sus Piernas Tsubasa Diera Un Giro De 180 Grados Tomando A Una Impresionada Kanade Del Cuello **….¡AGRRRRHHHHHH!...** Para Luego Lanzarla Por Los Aires A Kanade No Antes De Darle Un Par De Cortes Con Sus Espadas.

 **KANADE** : ¡ARRGG!...Demonios Subestime A Tsubasa….Je..Je…Je…Pero Estos Es Emocionante / Dijo Kanade Estando A Cierta Altura Para Luego Tomar Su Lanza Y Lanzarla Con Toda La Fuerza De Su Brazo Hacia Tsubasa.

… _ **.… "Stardust Infinity Foton"…..**_

Con Un Estallido De Velocidad La Lanza De Kanade Salió Disparada Hacia Tsubasa Al Mismo Tiempo Que Esta Se Duplicaba En Una Decena De Lanzas Iguales **…..¡FASSZS!…..¡FASSZS!…..¡FASSZS!…..¡FASSZS!…..¡FASSZS!…..¡FASSZS!…..¡FASSZS!…..¡FASSZS!…..¡FASSZS!…..¡FASSZS!...**

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : ¡Eso Es Lo Que Quería Ver Kanade Veo Que No Has Perdido El Toque! / Exclamo Tsubasa Con Emoción Al Ver El Ataque De Su Amiga.

A Lo Que Tsubasa Decidió Contestar De La Misma Manera Y Empuñando Su Espada Soltó Un Poderoso Ataque El Cuál Se Dividió En Decenas De Ataques Los Cuáles Tenían Forma De Espadas.

… " **Mil Lagrimas De Luz"….**

… **.¡ZASS! ….¡ZASS! ….¡ZASS! ….¡ZASS! ….¡ZASS! ….¡ZASS! ….¡ZASS! ….¡ZASS! ….¡ZASS! ….¡ZASS!...**

Decenas De Lanzas Contra Decenas De Espadas Colisionaron Entre Sí Al Momento De Que Ambos Ataques Estallaran Crenado Un Leve Explosión Mediana La Cuál Cubrió A Ambas Portadoras.

… **..¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!...**

Una Vez Que Todo El Polvo Y La Arena Se Disperso Pudo Observarse Como Ambas Tanto Kanade Como Tsubasa Estaban De Pie Un Poco Llenas De Hollín, Polvo Y Levemente Chamuscadas Pero Ambas Con Unas Sonrisas Como Las De Toda Amiga.

 **KANADE** : ¡Bien Lo Admito Tsubasa Estas A Un Nivel Muy Distinto Al Mío!...Se Ve Que Ya No Eres Como La Tsubasa Que Yo Conocí…Ahora Eres Como Una Poderosa Espada Fría, Afilada Y Cool. / Dijo Kanade Con Alegría.

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : (Levemente Sonrojada)….Ehh…..Gracias Por Cierto Kanade Tu Tampoco Estas Fuera De Forma Te Hace Falta Entrenar Un Poco Más Solo Así Estarás En Forma, No Te Rindas Sin Haber Luchado Y Por Cierto… / Pregunto Tsubasa Con El Ceño Fruncido.

 **KANADE** : Sí Dime Tsubasa / Pregunto Kanade Inocentemente Sin Saberlo.

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : Por Allí Me Han Dicho Que Sueles Tener Tendencia A Usar Ataques Suicidas Kamikaze Así Que **….¿Por Qué No Hablamos Seriamente Esto?...Kanade…..** / Dijo Tsubasa Con Una Cara De Miedo De Esas Caras Que Te Asustarían Mientras Una Pobre Kanade Se Hacia Chiquita Del Miedo Que Despedía Su Amiga.

 **KANADE** : ¡Espera Tsubasa Ya Lo Entendí!...¡Espera Podemos Hablarlo Sin Esa Cara Que Pones!...¡Espera!...¡Noooo!.. **...¡KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...**

A Lo Lejos Se Pudo Escuchar El Grito De Una Niña Asustada Tal Fue El Grito Que Hasta Las Aves Se Vieron Asustadas Por Dicho Grito.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL SUBMARINO DE LA 2DA DIVISIÓN.**

Para Más Preciso En Una De Las Pocas Salas De Entrenamiento Se Podía Ver A Dos Chicas Una Peli Rosa Mayor Y A Una Castaña Menor Ambas De Igual Color De Ojos Mirándose Una A La Otra Separadas Por Una Pequeña Distancia.

 _ **MARÍA**_ : ¿Estas Segura De Esto Serena?...No Tienes Que Probarle Nada A Nadie.

Eran Las Palabras De María Ante Su Pequeña Hermana Ya Que A Un Que No Fuera Su Hermana Real A Un Era Su Pequeña Hermanita.

 **SERENA** : Estoy Completamente Segura De Esto María-One San Así Que Por Favor No Te Contengas / Dijo Serena Con Determinación.

 _ **MARÍA**_ : (Suspiro) De Acuerdo Pero En El Momento Que Vea Que Ya No Puedes Detendré El Entrenamiento ¿Entendido? / Dijo María Con Seriedad.

 **SERENA** : Comprendido María-One San Y Gracias / Respondió Serena.

 _ **MARÍA**_ : Bien Hagamos Esto De Una Vez.

Sin Más Que Decir Ambas Hermanas Cadenzavna Eve Comenzaron A Entonar Sus Cantos.

 **N / A:** Aclaremos Esto Ya La Mayoría Sabemos Cómo Luce Serena Con Su Symphogear Puesto…(Si No Consulten Al Bendito Google-Sama)…

…" _ **Seilien Coffin Ariget-Lamh Tron"…**_

… _ **."Seilien Coffin Ariget-Lamh Tron"…..**_

Al Momento Ambas Estaban Enfundadas En Su Symphogear A Un Que El "Airgetlám" De María Sobresalía Ante El De Su Hermana Serena Quien Quedo Maravillada Ante La Evolución De Esa Reliquia.

 **SERENA** : ¡Hauuu!...¡Se Ve Hermosa La Armadura De "Airgetlám" Casi Parece Un Ángel! / Exclamo Serena Con Suma Sorpresa.

 _ **MARÍA**_ : Gracias Por El Cumplido Serena…..Bien ¡Ahora Desenfunda Tus Dagas Y Muéstrame De Lo Que Eres Capaz! / Exclamo María Con Voz Firme Al Momento Que Empuñaba Sus Dagas Plateadas.

 **SERENA** : ¡Con Mucho Gusto María-One San!

Sin Esperar Ni Un Segundo Más Ambas Portadoras De Airgetlám Comenzaron A Luchar Entre Sí Usando Solamente Sus Dagas **…..¡CLANN! …..¡CLANN! …..¡CLANN! …..¡CLANN!...** Entre Chispas Y Afilados Cortes Serena Bloqueaba Cada Uno De Los Cortes Y Estoques De María Quien Veía Con Una Sonrisa Los Reflejos De Su Hermana Menor **…..¡CLANN! …..¡CLANN! …..¡CLANN!...¡RASZZZZZ!...** Pero En Un Descuido De Serena, María Aprovecho Para Combinar Sus Dagas En Una Sola Daga Larga Mientras Que Con El Otro Brazo **…..¡SPAAAMMM!...¡AGHH!...** Le Asestaba Un Fuerte Puñetazo A Serena En La Cara Haciendo Que Esta Rodara Por El Suelo….Solo Para Que Rápidamente Esta Estuviera De Pie Al Instante.

 _ **MARÍA**_ : Un Consejo Serena No Concentres Tu Vista En La Mano Que Tiene El Arma De Tu Enemigo, Nunca Sabes Cuando Podrá Atacarte Con La Otra / Dijo María Seriamente.

 **SERENA** : Entendido Y Gracias Por El Consejo ¡Sigamos! / Contesto Serena Mientras Se Limpiaba Un Poco De Sangre Que Tenia En La Mejilla.

… **..¡CLANN! …..¡CLANN! …..¡CLANN! …..¡CLANN!...** Nuevamente Entre Chispas Serena Le Demostraba A Su Hermana Su Habilidad En Combate Pudiendo Contra Arrestar Cualquier Ataque, Corte Y Esto Que De Su Hermana María, Quien Tuvo Que Admitir Que Su Pequeña Hermana Era Todo Un Prodigio Como Kanade O Hibiki…..Pero Por Algo María Era La Hermana Mayor De Serena Ya Que Entre Sus Movimientos Podía Ver Que La Agilidad De Su Hermana Disminuía Mientras Más Pasaba El Tiempo Lo Cuál E Dio A María Una Idea De Lo Que Ocurría **….…..¡CLANN! …..¡CLANN!...¡CRASH!...¡SPAAMM!...¡SPAAAMMM!...** Haciendo Gala De Su Agilidad María Había Quebrado El Suelo Del Piso Con Su Daga En Pequeños Trozos De Rocas Las Cuáles Lanzo A Patadas Hacia Su Hermana.

… **.¡KYAAAA!...** Haciendo Que Serena Perdiera Por Un Instante La Concentración De La Batalla Cosa Que María Aprovecho Para Acercarse A Su Desorientada Hermana Para Luego Hacerle **…¡FRUUUAAAAASS!...** Una Barrida De Pies Acompañada De Un Buen **…..¡SPUUUMMM!...** Rodillazo Al Estomagado Para Luego Terminar **…..¡SPLAANN!...** Con Un Golpe Sonoro En Los Costados Usando La Parte Plana De Su Daga **…¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGHH!...** Lo Cuál Mando A Serena A Rodar Por El Suelo Soltando Sus Dagas En El Proceso.

Al Ver Lo Intenso De Sus Golpes María Corrió Hacia Su Hermana Pero Antes De Siquiera Tocarla **…..¡SPLASS!...** Esta Abofeteo Su Mano Lo Que Sorprendió A María Ya Que Su Hermana Pequeña Se Estaba Levantando Adoloridamente Mientras Se Veía Algo Golpeada Y Con Uno Que Otra Herida Leve, Una Vez Que Estuvo Te Pie Miro A Su Hermana Mayor A Los Ojos.

 **SERENA** : (Limpiándose La Sangre De Labio)….¡Aups!...Eso Sí Que Dolió María One-San Pero Viniendo De Ti Era De Esperar No Por Nada Eres Compatible Con El Gungnir Negro Y El Airgetlám ¡Así Que Sigamos! / Exclamo Serena Con Determinación Cosa Que María Respetaba.

 _ **MARÍA**_ : Cielos ¿De Dónde Sacas Ese Optimismo?...Bueno Como Sea Ten Tus Dagas Serena Y Comencemos Otra Vez / Dijo María Mientras Le Entregaba Sus Dagas A Serena.

… **¡AGHHHHHHHH!...** Con Un Grito De Batalla Serena Se Lanzó Contra Su Hermana **…..¡CLANN! …..¡CLANN! …..¡CLANN!...** Mientras Trataba De Romper La Defensa De Su Hermana María, Serena Se Dio Cuenta De Que Eso No Parecía Funcionar A Pesar De Que Atacaba Desde Distintas Posiciones O Cada Vez Que Daba Vario Giros En El Aire Pero Eso No Podía Romper La Defensa De Su Hermana Ya Que Cada Estoque O Ataque Era Repelido O Desviado Por Lo Que Serena Decidió Tomar Distancia Y A Atacar A Lo Lejos Para Luego Atacar Al Instante De Frente.

 **SERENA** : _**….!Infinite † Crime!...**_ **¡CRAAM!...**

Exclamo Serena Para Que Al Instante Detrás De Ella Surgieran Una Fila De Dagas Plateadas Las Cuáles Lanzo Con Suma Velocidad Hacia María Quien Quedo Sorprendida…. **¡ZASS!...¡CLANN!...¡RAZZS!….¡ZASS!...¡CLANN!...¡RAZZS!….¡ZASS!...¡CLANN!...¡RAZZS!...** María Se Vio Abrumada Ante La Intensidad De Las Dagas Lanzadas Ya Que Algunas Lograron Traspasar Su Defensa Haciéndole Leves Cortes Y Cortando Algunos De Sus Cabellos **.….¡ZASS!...¡CLANN!...¡RAZZS!….¡CLANN!...** Unas Últimas Dagas Hicieron Retroceder A María Cosa Que Serena Aprovecho.

Así Que Lanzándose Con Otra Hilera De Dagas Corrió Lo Más Rápido Hacia Su Hermana Con La Intención De Derribarla **….¡CRAAMM!...** Lastima Que Su Hermana María Tenia La Misma Idea…

… _ **.! Infinite † Crime!...**_

… **.¡ZASS! ….¡ZASS! ….¡ZASS! ….¡ZASS! ….¡ZASS! ….¡ZASS! ….¡ZASS! ….¡ZASS! ….¡ZASS!...**

Decenas De Dagas Fueron Lanzadas Por Una Sonriente María Hacia Serena Quien En Ningún Momento Se Esperó Tal Jugada Por Parte De Su Hermana María, Por Lo Que Reaccionando De La Misma Manera Serena También Lanzo Sus Propias Dagas Contra Las De Su Hermana.

… **.¡ZASS!...¡CLANN!...¡RAZZS!….¡ZASS!...¡CLANN!...¡RAZZS!….¡ZASS!...¡CLANN!...¡RAZZS!...**

A Pesar De Estar En Medio De Una Lluvia De Dagas Destrozándose Unas A Otras Ninguna De Las 2 Se Movió En Absoluto Mientras Que A Centímetros Pasaban Dagas Haciéndose Pedazos Y Chispeando.

 **SERENA** : (Jadeando Un Poco)…Bueno Creo Que Ambas Estamos Al Mismo Nivel ¿No? María-One San / Dijo Serena Tratando De Ocultar Su Cansancio.

 _ **MARÍA:**_ (Suspiro)….¿En Serio Serena?...Tan Solo Mírate Como Estas No Niego Que Tengas Habilidad Y Poder Pero…Tan Solo Mírate Apenas Llevamos 2 Rondas Y Ya Estas Por Desfallecer Creo Que Es Momento De Pa-

 **SERENA** : …¡No Te Atrevas A Decir Que Paremos María-One San!... / Grito Fuertemente Serena.

 _ **MARÍA**_ : ¡Dije Que Ha Sido Suficiente! / Exclamo María Con Autoridad.

 **SERENA** : ¡Grrr!...Por Favor María-One San…..Solo Una Vez Más…Por Favor… / Le Pedía Serena A Su Hermana.

 _ **MARÍA**_ : Ahh….De Acuerdo…..¡Pero Solo Una Vez Más!...¡Y Sera Suficiente! / Contesto María Quien Decidió Utilizar Su Daga La Cuál Alcanzo El Modo Espada.

 **SERENA** : …..Gracias María-One San…

Sin Perder El Tiempo Serena Se Lanzó Contra Su Hermana Con Todo **…..¡CLANN! …..¡CLANN! …..¡CLANN!...** Con Cada Golpe Entre Espada Y Dagas María Podía Ver La Determinación De Su Pequeña Hermana **….¡CLANN! …..¡CLANN! …..¡CLANN!...** En Ella Podía Ver El Anhelo De Ser Tan Fuerte Como Ella Lo Suficiente Para No Perder A Quienes Más Aprecia…Así Que María Lo Había Entendido Ella Era Para Su Hermana Serena….Su Modelo A Seguir Quería Ser Alguien Como Ella… **...¡CLANN! …..¡CLANN! …..¡CLANN!...¡CRASSH!...**

Serena Al Ver Como Todos Sus Ataques Eran Inútiles Decidió Ir Por Un Ataque Directo, Así Que Tomando Sus Dagas Las Combino Para Forma Una Espada Corta Lo Suficientemente Para Lo Que Quería.

 **SERENA** : _**…¡Empress † Rebellion!...**_ / Grito Serena Con Suma Fuerza.

Para Que En Ese Instante Alzara Su Espada Convirtiéndose En Un Poderoso Látigo De Afiladas Hojas Metálicas El Cuál Se Dirigía Hacía Una Imperdurable María Quien Reconocía El Ataque.

… **..¡CRASH!...¡RASH!...¡RASH!...¡RASH!...¡CLANN!...**

Serena Había Quedado En Shock Al Ver Como Uno De Sus Mejores Ataques Fuera Fácilmente Parado Por Su Hermana María Como Si Nada A Un Que Eso No Le Evito Que Sangrara De La Mano Con La Que Había Detenido Dicho Ataque.

 **SERENA: …¡Immmmm….Imposible!...** / Exclamo Serena Ante Tal Acción De Su Hermana.

… **..¡FASSSS!...** Solo Para Que De Repente Serena Se Viera Fuertemente Arrastrada Hacia María Usando Su Propio Látigo De Dagas….

 _ **MARÍA**_ : …¡Serena **!...¡Es Suficiente Por Hoy!...¡SPAAAMMMM!...** / Exclamo María Con Fuerza Y Autoridad Al Tener Cerca A Serena….

… **¡SPLAAMMMMMMM!...** Fue Lo Que Serena Sintió Al Momento Que Su Hermana Gritaba Su Nombre Solo Para Ver Como Un Brazo Izquierdo En Luz Plateada Golpeaba Su Estomago Haciendo Que Esta Soltara Su Daga Y Que Comenzara A Perder El Conocimiento Solo Para Alcanzar A Decir Unas Cuantas Palabras.

 **SERENA** : ….. _**"Sagrado De Airgetlám"**_ _….._ / Fue Lo Último Que Serena Pronuncio Antes De Caer Desmayada Sobre Los Brazos De Su Hermana Mayor.

Con Eso La Primera Práctica De Serena Había Terminado, Sin Más Que Hacer María Decidió Llevar A Su Hermana A Que Descansara En La Enfermería Del Submarino.

 _ **MARÍA**_ : Serena Me Llenas De Orgullo Tenerte Como Mi Hermana Pequeña…Dulces Sueños / Dijo María Depositando Un Suave Beso En La Frente De Serena.

…

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LADO / DORMITORIOS ACADEMIA LYDIAN – CUARTO DE MIKU Y CHRIS.**

Se Podía Observar A Cierto Trio Salir Del Cuarto Siendo Miku, Chris Y Hibiki Quien Se Había Vuelto A Poner Su Larga Peluca Azul Junto Con Sus Pupilentes De Color Rojo Además De Vestir Uno De Los Uniformes Escolar De Su Difunto Yo Alterno.

 _ **HIBIKI:**_ Huaaa….Que Bien Dormí….Por Cierto ¿A Dónde Vamos? / Pregunto Hibiki Bostezando.

 **MIKU** : Por Si Lo Haz Olvidado Hibiki Vamos A Desayunar Algo En La Cafetería De La Academia / Contesto Miku.

 _ **HIBIKI:**_ Hmm…¿Pero No Habrá Problema Conmigo Allí...Al Ver A Una Estudiante Desconocida?.

 **CHRIS** : …Claro Que No Idiota….El Comandante Y Ogawa Inventaron Una Coartada Donde Explican Que Carol Mars Dienheim Es Una Candidata A Transferirse A Esta Escuela Por Lo Cual Se Le Permitió Una Estadía De Prueba Para Decidir Si Es Transferida Permanentemente…..¡Así Que No Vueles Tu Tapadera Idiota!...¡Oíste!... / Exclamo Chris Seriamente.

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Hai….Hai…..No Te Preocupes Chris-Chan Tendré Cuidado / Respondió Hibiki Con Una Sonrisa Haciendo Que La Peli Platino Suspirara.

 **MIKU** : Por Cierto Les Debemos Una Larga Explicación A Las Demás / Comento Miku.

 **CHRIS** : Baah…Espero Que Eso No Las Ponga En Shock O Que Se Desmayen Otra Vez / Dijo La Albina Mientras Hacia Una Mueca.

Sin Decir Más El Trio Tomo Camino Hacia La Cafetería De La Academia, Cuando Llegaron Vieron Como Esta Estaba Llena Como Siempre Con Decenas De Estudiantes Por Y Por Haya Disfrutando Su Desayuno De La Mañana.

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¡Woooo!...Se Ve Delicioso Todo / Dijo Hibiki Mientras Babeaba Un Poco

 **MIKU** : Hibiki…..Estas Babeando / Comento Miku.

 **CHRIS** : Bueno Sera Mejor Que Comamos Algo Que Me Muero De Hambre / Dijo La Albina De Un Solo Ojo Mientras Ella Se Acercaba A La Barra Seguida De Hibiki Y Miku.

Tanto Chris Como Miku Tuvieron Que Ver Como Hibiki Recogía Un Poco De Todo Desde Pastelillos, Platillos Entre Otras Cosas Deliciosas Mientras Miku Y Chris Tenían Sus Propias Bandejas De Comida En Comparación Con La Colmada De Hibiki…Estaban Buscando Una Mesa Donde Sentarse Hasta Que Oyeron A Ciertas Voces.

-Oi ¡Kohinata-San…..Yukine-San…Dienheim-San!...¡Por Aquí!...

Ambas Vieron Como Cierto Trio De Chicas Les Hacían Señas Para Que Se Les Acercaran A La Mesa Donde Estas Estaban.

Sin Más Preámbulos Las 3 Se Sentaron Frente A Las Otras 3 Chicas Quienes A Un Tenían Vendas Y Uno Que Otro Parche En Sus Rostros, Brazos Y Cuerpos Exacto Yumi Quien Tenía Su Brazo Izquierdo Enyesado Y Sujeto, Ambas Estaban Con Un Silencio Incomodo Pues No Sabían Que Decir Ya Que Tanto Yumi, Aoi Y Kuriyo No Sabían Como Preguntar Que Es Lo Que Había Sucedido Un Día Atrás….Al Igual Chris Y Miku No Sabían Cómo Abordar El Tema Dejando Que Un Incomodo Silencio Entre Ambas Se Hiciera Presente….. **Ahmmmuuu…Crosh…Amshhh…Crosh** …Bueno De No Ser Por Que Cierta Peli Azul Estaba Masticando Y Comiendo Su Comida Como Si Nada Haciendo Suspirar A Miku Y Chris.

 **CHRIS** : ¡Al Menos Podrías Masticar Más Bajo Idiota! / Dijo Chris Levemente Molesta.

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : (Tragando Por La Garganta)…Gluu…Lo Siento Chicas…..Pero Como Las Vi Demasiadas Pensativas No Quise Molestarlas…..Pero En Fin Supongo Que Les Debemos Una Explicación / Dijo Hibiki Mientras Tomaba Un Poco De Jugo.

 **MIKU** : Miren Chicas Esto Tenemos Que Hablarlo En Otro Lugar No Podemos Hablar Aquí / Dijo Miku Mientras Miraba Hacia Todos Lados Debido A Los Estudiantes.

 **KURIYO** : ¡Espera Como Que No Pueden Decirnos!. / Exclamo Kuriyo Algo Enojada Llamando Un Poco La Atención.

A Lo Que Hibiki Iba A Responder Solo Para Ser Detenida Chris Quien Dejando Salir Un Suspiro Se Levantó Y Haciéndoles Una Seña Para Seguirla Esta Salió De La Cafetería Siendo Seguida De Miku, Hibiki, Yumi, Aoi Y Kuriyo…Mientras Caminaban Por Los Pasillos Chris Les Dijo Algo Que Las Desconcertó.

 **CHRIS** : Es Una Larga Historia Pero Para No Alargar La Cosa Esta Así La Hibiki Que Nosotras Conocemos…Esta Y Sigue Muerta… / Dijo Chris Mientras Apretaba Los Dientes Y Las Demás Torcían La Cara.

 **SHIORI** : …..Un Momento Yukine-San Pero Si Nosotras Vimos Como Tachibana-San Aparecía Frente A Nosotras…..¡No Lo Entiendo!... / Dijo La Rubia Al Igual Que Yumi Y Kuriyo.

Todas Se Detuvieron Cuando Vieron Como Chris Se Paraba Y Abría La Puerta De Su Dormitorio Dando A Entender Que Pasaran, Una Vez Que Todas Estaban Dentro Del Dormitorio De Chris Y Miku.

 **CHRIS** : Muy Bien Pueden Preguntarnos Como Es Que La Idiota De Hibiki Esta Aquí Cuando Se Suponía Que Esta Muerta / Comenzó Chris Seriamente.

 **KURIYO** : C…¿Cómo Es Que Biquie Está Viva? Si Nosotras Vimos Como Murió En Esa Explosión Hace Año Y Medio….. / Dijo Ella

 **YUMI** : N..No Me Digas Que Hibiki Es Un Fantasma Que Regreso Del Mas Allá Para Buscar Retribución…. / Exclamo Yumi Con Un Poco De Miedo

Todas Ellas Estaban Diciendo Cosas Que Ni Siquiera Estaban Cerca De La Verdad Haciendo Que Miku Y Hibiki Se Rieran Un Poco.

 **MIKU** : (Conteniendo Su Risa)…..Pluuus…..No Es Así Chicas…..¿Díganme Ustedes Creen En La Existencia De Mundos Paralelos?...Pregunto Miku Con Misterio.

 **KURIYO** : Eh?...Bueno La Verdad No Estoy Segura.

 **SHIORI** : Hummmmmm…..¿Eso Siquiera Es Posible?

 **YUMI** : ¡Espera Que!...¡No Nos Tomes El Pelo Miku!...¡Ni Que La Hibiki Que Estamos Viendo Venga De Un Mundo Paralelo!...!Eso Solo Pasa En Los Animes Y Mangas! / Exclamo Con Emoción Yumi.

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¡Bingo!...!Lo Han Resuelto Chicas Como Era De Esperarse! / Dijo Hibiki Con Alegría Mientras Las Mencionadas Se Quedaron Perplejas.

 **KURIYO / AOI / YUMI: EH?...¡EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH**!

El Trio De Chicas Se Quedó Sorprendido Ante Tal Revelación Por Lo Que Antes De Que Comenzaran A Bombardear A Hibiki Con Preguntas Miku Hablo.

 **MIKU** : Chicas Lo Que Van A Escuchar A Continuación Es Altamente Secreto Y Por Lo Tanto Les Pido Que Por Nada Del Mundo Hablen Con Alguien Más De Esto ¿Quede Clara? / Dijo Miku Seriamente A Lo Que Las 3 Asintieron Rápidamente Ante La Seriedad De Miku.

 **CHRIS** : Bueno Que Esperan Pregunten De Una Vez Que No En Balde Perdimos El Desayuno / Gruño Chris.

 **KURIYO** : ¿Exactamente De Donde Viene Esta Hibiki?

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Según Dijo La Doctora Ryoko Nosotras Venimos De Un Mundo Paralelo Al Suyo Un Mundo Donde Por Azares Del Destino Las Cosas Son Muy Distintas De Lo Que Parecen / Dijo Hibiki Con Cara Pensativa

 **YUMI** : ¡Espera!...Dijiste "Nosotras" ¿A Que Te Refieres Hibiki? / Pregunto Yumi Sabiendo Lo Que Quería Decir.

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Eh?...¡Así Me Refiero A Que No Soy La Única Que Vino Aquí A Ayudar A Las Demás Si No Que También Viene A Acompañada De Tsubasa-San Y María-San A Un Que Esperamos En Unos Días La Llegada De Chris-Chan, Kirika Y Shirabe / Contesto Hibiki.

 **SHIORI** : ¡Un Momento Tachibana-San!...Cuando Te Referiste A Tsubasa-San Te Refieres A La Difunta Tsubasa Kazanari Ex - Integrante De **"Zwei Wing"** / Pregunto Aoi A Lo Que Hibiki Asintió

 **KURIYO** : ¡Ohhh Por Dios! Biquie Está Diciendo La Verdad / Exclamo Kuriyo Mientras Aoi Se Cubría La Boca Y Yumi Se Quedaba Sin Palabra Alguna A La Vez Que Ambas Retenían Sus Lágrimas Ya Que Pensaban Que Era La Hibiki Que Ellas Conocían.

Hibiki Al Ver Sus Amigas Alternas Le Hecho Una Mirada A Miku Y Chris Quienes Asintieron.

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Kuriyo, Aoi, Yumi / Dijo Hibiki Llamando La Atención De Sus Amigas.

Sin Más Hibiki Comenzó A Relatarle A Sus Amigas La Situación Por La Que Estaban Pasando Kanade, Serena, Chris, Miku, Kirika, Shirabe Y La 2da División Ante Los Noise Que Habían Comenzado Su Ataque Masivo, El Como Ryoko Sensei Había Utilizado Su Poder De Fine Para Viajar A Otro Mundo Paralelo Y Pedir Ayuda A Otras Portadoras Symphogear.

También Les Conto Como Era Su Mundo De Donde Ella Provenía Como Eran Sus Yo Alternos, Les Relato Como Fueron Las Cosas Diferentes Durante La Batalla Contra Fine Donde Gracias A Ellas Pudieron Ganarle A Fine Y Derrotarla.

Durante Un Buen Rato Hibiki Junto A Chris Y Miku Relataban A Kuriyo, Aoi Y Yumi Muchas Cosas Que Habían Estado Viviendo Estos Últimos Días Agitados.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL MUELLE DE TOKIO / SUBMARINO DE LA 2DA DIVISIÓN.**

Por Los Pasillos Se Podían Ver A Ciertas Peli Azul Y Peli Roja Anaranjada Siendo Estas Tsubasa Y Kanade Quienes Caminaban Mientras Hablaban Casualmente Sobre Su Pequeña Batalla Que Habían Tenido Esa Mañana Basta Decir Que Ambas A Un Tenían Activos Sus Symphogear A Un Que Ambas Llenas De Polvo Y Tierra A La Vez Que Tenían Unos Que Otro Corte Y Golpe En Varias Partes De Su Cuerpo Pero Nada De Eso Les Importaba.

 **KANADE** : Bueno Tengo Que Admitirlo Tsubasa Eres Alguien Fuerte Y Muy Diferente A La Tsubasa Que Yo Conocí Alguna Vez Eres Como Una Espada…..Ya Sabes Fría Y Afilada En Combate / Dijo Kanade Mientras Le Daba Una Palmada Por La Espalda A Tsubasa.

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : Gracias A Un Que Tu Tampoco Te Quedas Atrás Kanade Pero Si Te Sugiero Que Dejes Esos Tipos De Ataque Kamikaze Por La Paz Si No Un Día De Estos Vas A Terminar Muerta Y Créeme…No Estoy Bromeando Kanade…Se Lo Que Te Digo / Dijo Tsubasa Recordando Como Había Muerto La Otra Kanade.

 **KANADE** : Por Cierto Sera Mejor Que Tomemos Una Refrescante Ducha Estamos Hechas Un Asco / Dijo Kanade Mientras Que Caminaba Hacia Las Duchas A La Vez Que Desactivaba Su Symphogear.

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : (Oliéndose A Si Misma)…Supongo Que Sí…¡Hey Espérame Kanade! / Dijo Tsubasa Alcanzando A Kanade Mientras Desactivaba Su Gear…

…

 **EN OTRO LADO DEL SUBMARINO DE LA 2DA DIVISIÓN / ENFERMERÍA.**

Durmiendo Sobre Una De Las Tantas Camas Que Tenia La Enfermería Poco A Poco Serena Había Comenzado Abrir Los Ojos Hasta Que Despertó De Su Pequeño Sueño Solo Para Darse Cuenta De Que Se Encontraba En La Enfermería.

 **SERENA** : Pero ¿Cómo Es Que Llegue Aquí? / Se Preguntó Serena Así Misma Solo Para Ver Como Su Hermana María Entraba A La Enfermería Con Una Pequeña Caja De Pastelillos Y Unas Latas De Jugo.

 _ **MARÍA**_ : Oh Veo Que Ya Despertaste Serena… Traje Unos Pastelillos Para Comerlos Juntas / Dijo María Entregándole Uno Aserena

Ambas Hermanas Estuvieron Comiendo Su Pastelillos En Silencio El Cuál Fue Roto Por María.

 _ **MARÍA:**_ Serena ¿Por Qué No Me Dijiste Que Aun Estabas Agotada? / Pregunto María Seriamente A Su Pequeña Hermana La Cuál Se Tensó.

 **SERENA** : (Suspiro)….Temía Que Si Te Dijera, No Quisieras Entrenarme Por Lo Que Te Oculte Ese Hecho….Lo Siento María One-San / Dijo Serena Mientras Contemplaba Su Pastel A Medio Comer…..Solo Para Sentir Como Su Hermana María Le Revolvía El Cabello.

 _ **MARÍA**_ : No Seas Tonta Serena Claro Que Te Entrenaría Solo Que Me Preocupaste Un Poco Cuando Te Desvaneciste Por Lo Que Me Di Cuenta….Pero No Te Preocupes Serena Para Eso Esta Tu Hermana Mayor….Así Que Una Vez Que Te Recuperes Comenzare A Entrenarte Todas Las Mañana Ya Que Primero Tenemos Que Hacer Que Tu Resistencia Aumente Así Que Tal Vez Le Pida Ayuda A Tsubasa Y A Chris / Dijo María Con Una Dulce Sonrisa Cosa Que No Era Bueno Para Serena.

 **SERENA** : Ehhhtt…..Claro María One-San…( _Sera Tarde Para Volverme A Dormir_ ) / Pensaba Serena Mientras Sudaba Frio Ante La Sonrisa De Su Hermana María

 **MARÍA** : Ahora Que Lo Pienso No Les Pregunte A Las Otras Kirika Y Shirabe A Donde Iban / Dijo María Para Sí Misma A La Vez Que Serena Se Ponía Roja Como Un Tomate Y De Sus Orejas Brotaba Vapor De Manera Cómicamente.

…

 **DE REGRESO A LA ACADEMIA LYDIAN / DORMITORIOS.**

Se Podía Ver Como Todas Las Presentes Estaban Alrededor De Una Mesa Con Botanas, Refrescos Y Pastelillos Hablando Entre Sí De Manera Animada Pero Tranquilas

 **YUMI** : Ya Veo Así Que Eso Es Lo Que A Estado Sucediendo Últimamente Sí Que Las Han Estado Arrinconando Chicas….¡Pero Animo No Se Pueden Rendir!... / Exclamo Yumi Mientras Comía Un Patelillo.

 **CHRIS** : ¡Por Su Puesto No Tenemos La Intención De Rendirnos!... **¡No Ahora!** / Exclamo Chris Dejando Caer Su Vaso De Soda A La Mesa.

 **SHIORI** : Gracias A La Explicación De Tachibana Me Siento Mejor De Que Tengan Ayuda Contra Los Noise Pero Igual Tengan Cuidado Chicas / Dijo Aoi Bebiendo Un Poco De Jugo.

 **MIKU** : Lo Tendremos Aoi No Se Preocupen Pero Gracias Por Los Ánimos / Contesto Miku Mientras Comía Una Botana De Pockis.

 **KURIYO** : Con Todo Lo Que Nos Has Dicho Biquie Estamos Agradecidas De Que Todas Ustedes Hayan Venido A Ayudar A Miku A Chris Y A Todas La Demás Nosotras Las Estaremos Apoyando Con Todo / Dijo Ella Mientras Comía Una Barra De Chocolate.

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Gracias Chicas Por Creerme A Mí A Miku Y A Chris…No Les Defraudaremos Eso Se Los Puedo Asegurar Con Todo Mi Ser….Ahora A Comer Esta Deliciosa Botana…Lastima Que La Otra Kirika Y Shirabe No Vinieron Con Nosotras Me Pregunto ¿Dónde Estarán Esas Dos?... / Se Preguntó Hibiki Para Si Misma Sin Más Comenzó A Comer Lo Que Había Allí Con Las Demás.

…

 **EN ALGÚN EDIFICIO DE APARTAMENTOS / ANTIGUO DEPARTAMENTO 403.**

El Viejo Departamento No Era Distinto De Otros Dicho Departamento Contaba Con Una Hermosa Sala Con Muebles Mesas Y Una Gran Televisión, Reproductor De DVD Entre Otras Cosas Como Un Gran Librero De Películas, Tenía Una Hermosa Cocina Y Un Baño Equipo Además De Un Par De Habitaciones Extras Para Invitados…..A Un Que Eso No Era Lo Que Más Resaltaba En Estos Momentos Era El Rastro De Ropa Tirada En El Suelo La Cuál Parecía Ser Una Blusa Negra De Detalles Y Bordados Color Verde Junto A Unas Faldas Cortas Color Negro Y Amarilla Con Holanes, Una Bufanda Larga Color Rosa, Una Chaqueta Verde Con Cola De Demonio Pegada, El Rastro Que Comenzaba En La Entrada De Cierta Habitación Algo Oscura De La Cuál Se Escuchaban Los Rechinidos Y Sacudidas De Una Cama En La Cual Había Dos Pares De Medias Unas De Encaje Con Borde Negro, Otras Medias Blancas De Rayas Negras A Medio Caer Y Por Último Sobre La Misma Cama Había Un Par De Bragas A Rayas De Colores Verde Y Rosa Tipo Tanga Algo Húmedas Las Cuáles Se Movían Por El Movimiento…¡Aagh!...¡Kyaaahh!...¡N…No..Pa..Ares!...¡Aaahhhhh!...¡Aaahhhhh!...

-"Esto….Esto Se Siente Genial"….¡Aaaaahhhgg!...¡KYAAAAHHHHGGG!...

Entre Sacudidas Y Gemidos Ambas Voces Continuaban Su Desfogue Apasionado Sin Nada Que Las Interrumpiera Solo Ellas Y Los Ruidos De Sus Gemidos.

-"Esto Se Siente Increible"…...¡Uuaaacchh!...¡Aaahhhhh!...

Y Como Si Eso Fura Una Señal Ambas Chicas Comenzaron A Moverse A Un Más Desenfrenadamente Por No Decirlo De Manera Salvaje Haciendo Que Rechinidos Y Gemidos Aumentase Por Toda La Habitación.

-"Ah...Si...Ah Más Rápido...Ah Sí"….Con Cada Grito De Placer Los Cuerpos Sudorosos De Ambas Chicas Chocaba Entre Sí Generándoles Un Placer Que Las Estaba Dejando Exhaustas.

-"Y...Yo...Me Vengo...¡Dess!"…..Exclamo Con Pasión Una De Las Chicas Quien Se Arqueaba Hacia Atrás A La Vez Que Jadeaba De Placer.

-"Aaahhhhh...Yo...Ah...También Me...Vengo"…¡Ahhgg!...Exclamo Con Intensidad La Otra Chica Quien Se Arqueo Hacia Arriba Al Igual Que Jadeaba De Placer.

Sin Más Ambas Chicas Cayeron Una Encima De La Otra Con Sus Cuerpos Sudorosos Y Saciados De Placer Mientras Recuperaban El Aliento Para Luego Terminar Con Un Suave Beso Entre Ambas Chicas Para Finalmente Caer Ambas En Los Brazos De Morfeo, Si La Habitación No Hubiera Estado A Oscuras Se Podría Haber Visto Los Rostros Complacidos De Ambas Chicas.

…

 **UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUÉS / A 10 KM DE LA BAHÍA DE TOKIO.**

… **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!...**

… **.¡CRASH! ….¡CRASH! ….¡CRASH! ….¡CRASH! ….¡CRASH! ….¡CRASH! ….¡CRASH!...**

… **¡ARRGG!...¡GRAAAAAAGHHH!…¡ARRGG!...¡GRAAAAAAGHHH!…¡ARRGG!...¡GRAAAAAAGHHH!...**

Destrucción…Caos…..Y Muerte Eran Todo Lo Que Se Podía Ver Ante La Visión De Un Buque Carguero En Llamas Mientras Cientos De Noise Cubrían Casi Todo El Buque Matando A Cualquier Tripulante Mientras Solo Se Podían Oír Sus Gritos De Terror Y Angustia…Lo Cuál Solo Termino Cuando Unos Enormes Tentáculos Azules Con Pinchos Rojos Sujetaron Violentamente La Embarcación En Llamas Para Luego Sin Piedad Alguna Arrastrarla A Las Profundidades Del Océano….De Entre Los Tentáculos Salió Uno Con Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Gran Ojo El Cuál Miraba A Lo Lejos La Bahía De Tokio Y Sin Más Dicha Criatura Continuo Con Su Camino…

…

…

….

…

…

…

..

.

.

.

En Las Concurridas Calles Se Veía A Cierto Trio Caminar Con Sonrisas En Sus Rostros, Después De Haber Hablado Con Sus Compañeras De Escuelas Estas Habían Entendido Su Situación Y Razones Actuales.

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : Me Alegro Que Las Demás Hayan Comprendido Por Lo Que Estamos Pasando…

 **MIKU** : Bueno Después De Todo Kuriyo, Shiori Y Yumi Han Estado Metidas En Todo Esto….Al Menos Nos Comprenden Y Nos Dan Su Apoyo….

 **CHRIS** : Y Que Esperaban Son Nuestras Amigas Claro Que Entenderían…..

Sin Más El Trio De Chicas Continuo Caminando Tranquilamente Entre Los Peatones Hasta Que En Cierto Momento Notaron Como Todas Las Personas Estaban Allí Paradas Observando Hacia El Cielo, Cosa Que Llamo La Atención De Las Portadoras Symphogear Y Haciendo Lo Mismo Pudieron Observar Con Suma Como Decenas Y Decenas De Aves Y Pájaros Cubrían Los Cielos De La Ciudad…Pero Lo Más Raro Era Que Todas Esas Aves Parecían Huir De Algo Especialmente Todas Huían De Los Alrededores De Las Costas….

 **MIKU: ¡Oh….No!.**...¡Tenemos Que Movernos Ahora! / Exclamo Miku Ante Hibiki Y Chris Quien Comenzó A Correr **.**

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¿Eh?...¡Espera Miku Sabes Lo Que Está Pasando! / Pregunto Hibiki Mientras Comenzaba A Correr.

 **CHRIS** : ¡Esto Es Malo!...¡Tenemos Que Reunirnos Con Las Demás!...

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¿Saben Que Está Pasando Chicas?

 **MIKU** : …¡Se Acerca Un Noise Acuático De Gran Tamaño!...Lo Sé Por Qué Hace Un Par De Meses Atrás Lidiamos Con Uno De Esos Noise En Filipinas Yo Junto A Kirika Y Shirabe….Vamos A Necesitar A Todas… / Dijo Miku Con Leve Temor.

El Trio De Chicas Continuaban Corriendo Con Prisa Por La Calle Buscando Un Lugar Donde Transformarse Hasta Que De Repente **…¡HIIIIIIIIIUUUUAAAAAA!...** Un Auto Todo Terreno Color Negro Tipo Hummer Se Les Atravesó En Media Calle Del Cuál Salió Cierto Peli Castaño De Traje.

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¡Ogawa-San! / Exclamo Hibiki Igual De Sorprendida Que Las Demás.

 **OGAWA** : ¡Suban Rápido Chicas No Hay Mucho Tiempo! / Dijo Ogawa Con Prisa.

Al Instante Todas Ellas Estaban Adentro Del Vehículo A Lo Cuál Ogawa Acelero A Fondo Al Instante Y Como Si Se Tratara De Una Película Ogawa Maniobro Épicamente Entre Las Calles Y Avenidas Incluso Saltando E Impactando Unos Cuantos Vehículos Mientras Manejaba Ogawa Comenzó A Explicarles La Situación.

 **CHRIS** : ¡Exactamente Que Está Sucediendo!

 **OGAWA** : Para Resumirlo Hace Unas 3 Horas Recibimos Un Informe Por Parte De La Marina Japonesa De Que Un Buque Mercantil Fue Atacado Por Lo Que Parecían Ser Tentáculos Con Pinchos….Pero Eso No Fue Lo Pero Ya Que Después De Esos Tentáculos Comenzaron A Salir Decenas De Noise De Todo Tipo Los Cuáles Comenzaron A Matar A Toda La Tripulación Mientras La Nave Era Consumida En Llamas….Pero Lo Peor De Todo Es Que Eso Que Ataco El Buque Mercantil Se Dirige Hacia La Bahía De Tokio….Para Ser Preciso Viene Hacia Acá….. / Dijo Ogawa Seriamente.

 **CHRIS** : ¡Tsk!...Y Justamente En Este Momento Que Apenas Nos Recuperamos / Dijo Chris Mientras Apretaba Sus Puños Siendo Estos Envueltos Por Las Manos De Miku Haciendo Que Dejara De Apretarlos.

 **MIKU** : No Te Preocupes Chris Sé Que Podremos Contra Eso Además Ya No Estamos Solas / Dijo Miku.

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¡Por Su Puesto Que No Están Solas!...Ahora Nos Tienen A Nosotras A Tsubasa, María, A Mí Y Por No Olvidar A Las Otras Kirika, Shirabe Y Chris De Mi Mundo…..¡No Se Preocupen Chicas Vamos A Detener A Ese Noise Todas Juntas! / Exclamo Hibiki Mientras Alzaba Su Puño Frente A Su Pecho.

Mientras Ogawa Manejaba Por Una Auto Pista Cercana A Los Muelles Pudieron Observar A Lo Lejos Del Horizonte Del Mar… **¡KA-BOOOOOOOMMM!…¡KA-BOOOOOOOMMM!…¡KA-BOOOOOOOMMM!…¡KA-BOOOOOOOMMM!…¡KA-BOOOOOOOMMM!...** Decenas De Explosiones Resonaban En El Horizonte Del Mar Como Señal Del Enorme Noise Al Que Enfrentarían.

 **OGAWA** : Esto Es Malo Sea Lo Que Sea Ya Esta Demasiado Cerca De Alcance…Tenemos Que Darnos Prisa Y Reunirnos Con Las Demás En El Submarino / Dijo Ogawa Acelerando A Un Más A Fondo.

En Su Trayectoria Habían Alanzado A Otro Vehículo El Cuál Era Un Especie De Buggi Motorizado De 3 Ruedas El Cuál Era Manejado Por Cierta Rubia De Ojos Verde Y Rosa Y Detrás De Ella Había Otra Chica Peli Negra De Coletas Oji Rosa Verde….

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¡Miren Son Shirabe Y Kirika! / Dijo Hibiki.

Una Vez Que Ambos Vehículos Se Posicionaron Juntos Kirika Hablo A Lo Lejos Con Las Demás.

 **KIRIKA** : ¡También Fueron Llamadas Al Igual Que Nosotras Dess! / Contesto Kirika Mientras Manejaba

 **OGAWA** : Al Parecer También Recibimos La Misma Información / Contesto Ogawa.

 **SHIRABE** : Solo Espero Que Ese Noise No Sea Como Con El Que Luchamos En Esas islas Filipinas / Dijo Shirabe Mientras Se Tensaba Un Poco.

 **CHRIS** : ¡Entonces Ya Sabemos Cómo Luchar Contra Ese Noise! / Dijo Chris Seriamente.

 **MUELLE Y ATRACADERO DE TOKIO / SUBMARINO DE LA 2DA DIVISIÓN.**

Todo El Personal Se Encontraba En Constante Movimiento Mientras Algunos Operaba La Sala De Controles Otros Preparaban Los Distintos Sectores Del Submarino Al Igual Que Los Nuevos Torpedos – Misil Experimentales Que Habían Diseñado Hace Unos Días Cortesía De **S.O.N.G**. En Una Parte De La Sala De Controles Estaban Algunas Portadoras Symphogear Tales Como María, Tsubasa, Serena Y Kanade Las Cuales Estaban Detrás Del Comandante Genjuurou Quien Estaba Hablando Con Cierta Persona De Avanzada Edad Quien Era El Vice Presidente De Ministerio De Relaciones Exteriores De Japón, Masa hito Shibata.

 **GENJUURO** : Estas Completamente Seguro De Lo Que Te Informaron ¿Qué Tan Grande Es Esa Cosa?...

 **MASAHITO** : _Me Temo Que Sí Genjuurou Este Noise Es Parecido A Un Kraken Y Medusa Juntos Además En Su Interior Carga Decenas Y Decenas De Noise Incluidos Los Del Tipo Volador Acorado._

 **GENJUURO** : Por ¿Cuánto Tiempo Crees Que La Marina Pueda Detenerlo? Necesitamos Reunir A Todas Nuestras Portadoras / Pregunto El Comandante Genjuurou Al Ver La Imagen Satelital Del Enorme Noise Impactando A Todos Los Presentes.

 **MASAHITO:** _…..Ya No Te Podemos Dar Tiempo Que No Tenemos En Estas 3 Horas La Marina Japonesa A Perdido 4 Fragatas, 2 Destructores, 1 Acorazado Severamente Dañado Y Por Lo Menos 915 Vidas Perdidas._

Al Momento De Escuchar La Cantidad De Vidas Perdidas Y El Daño Que Había Causado Ese Enorme Noise Todas Las Usuarias Symphogear Se Tensaron Ante Tal Horror Y Lo Peor Era Que Ese Mismo Horror Se Dirigía Hacia Ellas Si No Lograban Pararlo…

Justo En Ese Momento Se Vio Como Una De Las Puertas De La Sala De Control Se Abría Y De Ellas Entraban Chris, Hibiki, Miku, Kirika, Shirabe Y Detrás De Ellas Ogawa.

 **OGAWA** : ¡Comandante Genjuurou Todas Las Usuarias Symphogear Han Sido Reunidas! / Exclamo Ogawa.

 **GENJUURO** : ¡Bien!...¡Esto Es Lo Que Vamos Hacer!...Vice Presidente De Ministerio Ordene A Toda La Marina Retirarse A Unos 5 Kilómetros Y Formar Una Línea De Defensa Con Todos Su Cañones Apuntando A Ese Noise Además Necesitaremos Ese Acorazado Dañado Para Que Nuestras Usuarias Symphogear Lo Puedan Utilizar Como Punto De Apoyo…. / Explico El Comandante Genjuurou.

 **MASAHITO** : Entonces Así Sera Genjuurou Transmitiré La Orden De Retirada Y Reagrupación A Distancia Así Como La Orden De Abandonar El Acorazado (Suspiro)…..Suerte Genjuurou….La Vas A Necesitar…

Sin Más La Video Conferencia Entre Comandante De La 2da División Y El Vice Ministro Termino Con La Elaboración De Un Estrategia, Habiendo Hecho El Comandante Genjuurou Observo A Todas Las Presentes…Viendo Que Todas Estaban Decididas Hablo.

 **GENJUURO:** Como Ya Están Al Tanto De La Situación Nos Moveremos Hacia El Mar Y Detener A Ese Noise…Tendremos Apoyo De Largo Alcance Con Los Cañones De Los Barcos A Un Que No Sean De Mucha Utilidad Servirán Como Distracción…..¿Quiénes De Ustedes Pueden Ejecutar Ataques De Largo Alcance / Pregunto El Comandante Genjuurou.

 **CHRIS** : Je….Supongo Que Yo Puedo Intentarlo Ichaival Tiene En Su Arsenal Misiles Y Cohetes De Largo Alcance / Dijo Chris Con Una Sonrisa Confiada.

 **MIKU** : Puedo Invocar Mis Rayos De Purificación Y Usarlos A Largo Alcance / Dijo Miku.

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : Yo También Puedo Hacer Lo Mismo Con Mis Espadas Y Destellos Relámpagos Puedo Lanzar Ataques Letales / Hablo Tsubasa Seriamente.

 **SHIRABE** : Yo También Puedo Intentarlo Mis Discos – Sierra Serian De Gran Ayuda Contra Los Noise Que Salgan De Allí.

 **GENJUURO** : ¿Qué Hay De Ustedes Chicas? / Pregunto El Comandante

 _ **MARÍA**_ : Kanade, Hibiki, Serena, Kirika Y Yo Atacaremos Después De Que Todos Nuestros Ataques Hayan Impactado / Dijo María Mientras Las Demás Asentían…

 **GENJUURO** : Bien….¡Todos A Sus Puestos De Combate!... / Dijo El Comandante Obteniendo Un….Ha¡…..De Todos.

…

 **A 10 KILOMETROS MAR DEL NOROESTE DE JAPON 5:45 PM.**

En El Mar Los Atardeceres Son Hermosos Por Sus Tonos De Colores Cuando Estos Se Van Apagando…..Lamentablemente La Vista Que Se Veía En Estos Momentos No Era Completamente Hermosa Ya Que Varios Barcos Ardiendo En Llamas Ocupaban Dicha Vista Algunos Incluso A Medio Hundir Se Encontraban Repletos De Noise De Todo Tipo Algunos De Apariencia Humanoide Cuadrada, Otros Con Forma De Renacuajos, De Ranas Cuadradas, De La Forma De Torres Miniatura Y Algunos Con La Forma De Plátano…

Sin Embargo En La Aparente Calma Del Mar Y Sin Que Ningún Noise Se Diera Cuenta Una Docena De Ráfagas De Agua Se Dirigían Hacia Ellos A Gran Velocidad…

… **¡FLASS!...¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMM!...¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMM!...¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMM!...**

De La Nada Surgieron Unas Cuantas Explosiones Medianas Que Dejaron Dispersos Y Desorientados A Todos Los Noise Pero Lo Más Llamativo Fue Que Algunos Habían Sido Destrozados A La Mitad Y Otros Tardaban Mucho Más Para Regenerarse Lo Cuál Era Extraño.

Mientras Tanto A Cierta Distancia Bajo El Agua Se Podía Ver Un Gran Submarino El Cuál Era El De La 2da División.

 **GENJUURO** : Reporte De Estatus…¿Dimos En El Blanco? / Pregunto El Comandante Genjuurou Quien Estaba En El Puente De Control Observando Una Pantalla.

 **AOI** : Impactos Confirmados Todos Los Torpedos Dieron En El Blanco, Análisis Confirmado Efectividad De Los Torpedos En Un 38 % De Efectividad / Dijo Aoi Mostrando Los Resultados.

 **GENJUURO** : ¡Yosh!...¡Rápido Llévanos A La Superficie Fujitaka!...¡Aoi Dile A Todas Que Comienza La Operación Ahora! / Ordeno El Comandante.

 **FUJITAKA** : ¡Entendido Comandante!...Iniciando Ascenso A Superficie.

 **AOI** : ¡Atención A Todas Las Usuarias Symphogear Comienza Operación Todas A Sus Puestos! / Decía Aoi Atreves De Un Comunicador Con Cada Usuaria.

De Entre El Mar Poco A Poco Iba Surgiendo Un Gran Submarino Hasta Que Surgió Completamente A La Vez Que Este Tomaba Una Ruta Cercana Hacia Los Noise, De Una Sección Cercana Una Serie De 4 Compuertas Se Comenzaron A Abrir Mostrando A 9 Chicas Quienes Rápidamente Comenzaron A Entonar Una Serie De Cantos…

 _ **\- Balwisyall Nescell Gungnir Tron…**_

 _ **\- Imyuteus Ame No Habakiri Tron…**_

 _ **\- Seillien Coffin Ariget-Lamh Tron…**_

 _ **\- Croitzal Ronzell Gungnir Zizzl…**_

 _ **\- Killiter Ichaival Tron…**_

 _ **\- Rei Shénshòujìng Rei Zizzl…**_

 _ **\- Seilien Coffin Ariget-Lamh Tron…**_

 _ **\- Seiwoss Igalima Lyzen Tron…**_

 _ **\- Fallian Shul Shagana Tron…**_

Al Momento De Que Esos Cantos Fueran Entonados Un Brilloso Resplandor Ilumino Gran Parte Del Submarino Para Luego Mostrar A Todas Portando Sus Symphogear Listas Para El Combate, Sin Perder El Tiempo Todas Tomaron Posiciones Siendo Chris, Tsubasa, Miku Y Shirabe Las Que Se Lanzaron Hacia El Frente Directo En Un Dañado Acorazado Mientras El Resto Tomaba Sus Posiciones Atrás Listas Para Saltar A La Batalla.

 _-"Bien Como Todas Recuerdan El Plan Dejemos Que Chris Y Las Demás Diezmen A Las Docenas De Noise Para Acercarnos Acabar Con El Resto ¡Entendido!"….._

… **.!HAIII¡…** Contestaron Todas Ellas Ante Las Ordenes Del Comandante Genjuurou.

 **(Insertar Soundtrack – Vitalización Opening)**

 _Dime Tus Deseos…_

 _Estoy Aquí A Tu Lado_

 _No Escondas Tus Sentimientos, Sólo Por Ellos Estas Viva_

 _No Necesitamos Razones Para Que Las Notas Nos Unan Entre Sí_

 _Que El Fuego De Nuestros Corazones Se Propague Con Furia A Través De Los Cielos…_

…

Chris Fue La Primera En Tomar Partida En El Ataque Desplegando Toda Su Artillería De Su **"Mega Deth Party"** Y Sin Contemplación Alguna Chris Comenzó A Disparar Como Toda Maniatica **….¡RATATATATATATATATAT!...¡RATATATATATATATATATA!...¡RATATATATATATATATA!...¡RATATATATATATATATA!...¡BUFFFF!...¡BUFFFF!...¡BUFFFF!...¡BUFFFFF!...¡FIIIUUUUUUUUUUNNN! ...¡FIIIUUUUUUUUUUNNN! ...¡FIIIUUUUUUUUUUNNN! ...¡FIIIUUUUUUUUUUNNN!...**

 **CHRIS** : ¡Traguen Plomo Malditos Bastardos!...¡Ardan Hasta La Muerte!... / Exclama Chris Con Una Sonrisa De Emoción Algo Sádica.

… **¡CRUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM!...¡CRAFHH!...¡CRAFHH!...¡CRAFHH!...¡CRAFHH!...¡CRAFHH!...**

Decenas De Relámpagos Caían Sobre Todos Los Noise Reduciéndolos A Mero Carbón Y Los Pocos Que Habían Evitados Los Peligrosos Relampagos **…..¡ZASS!…..¡ZASS!…..¡ZASS!…..¡ZASS!…..¡ZASS!…..¡ZASS!…..¡ZASS!…..¡ZASS!…..¡ZASS!…..¡ZASS!…..¡ZASS!…..¡ZASS!…..¡ZASS!...**

Eran Completamente Empalados Y Rebanados Por Las Espadas Del Ame No Habakiri Cortesía De Tsubasa Quien Lanzaba A Distancia Cortes Letales.

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : ¡Yukine No Te Lleves Toda La Diversión Para Ti Sola! / Dijo Tsubasa.

Entre Disparos De Artillería Y Lluvia De Relámpagos Dos Enormes Tentáculos Con Púas Salieron Por Debajo Del Agua Alzándose Sobre Los Noise Que Estaban Siendo Acribillados **….¡SPLLLOOOOOOOOAA!….¡SPLLLOOOOOOOOAA!….¡SPLLLOOOOOOOOAA!….¡SPLLLOOOOOOOOAA!….¡SPLLLOOOOOOOOAA!….¡SPLLLOOOOOOOOAA!...** De La Nada Los 2 Enormes Tentáculos Se Tensaron Para Que En Un Parpadeo Estos Estornudaran Todas Sus Púas Las Cuáles De Convirtieron En Noise Voladores Acorazados.

 **MIKU** : ¡Ahí Vienen….Vamos Shirabe! / Exclamo Miku Al Ver Como Los Noise Se Acercaban A Distancia Algunos Incluso Habían Tomado Forma De Taladro Por Lo Que Rápidamente Se Elevó Hacia Los Cielos.

 **SHIRABE** : ¡De Acuerdo Miku! / Contesto Shirabe Al Momento De Que Esta Saltara Al Agua Y Comenzara A Patinar Sobre Esta.

… **¡FUSS!…¡FUSS!…¡FUSS!…¡FUSS!…¡FUSS!…¡FUSS!…¡FUSS!…¡FUSS!…¡FUSS!…¡FUSS!…¡FUSS!…¡FUSS!...** En El Aire Miku Había Convocado Decenas Y Decenas De Sus Espejos Místicos Los Cuáles Destruían A Cuanto Noise Se Les Atravesaban **…..¡CRASH!...¡CRASH!...¡CRASH!...** A Un Que Más De Alguno Eran Destruidos Por El Hacha-Espada De Miku.

…

 _Canción Verdadera_

 _¿Cuándo, Me Pregunto, Buscarte_

 _Se Convirtió En Algo Natural Como Respirar?_

 _Mi Corazón Arde Y Grito_

 _¡Enciéndelo!.._

…

 **¡CUIDADO!...…¡HRRAASS!.…¡HRRAASS!.…¡HRRAASS!.…¡HRRAASS!.…¡HRRAASS!.…¡HRRAASS!.…**

Varios Discos Sierra Habían Cercenado A Unos Cuantos Noise Que Habían Atravesado La Defensa De Miku, Mientras Mas De Estos Discos Sierra Rebanaban Y Cercenaban Sin Compasión A Todos Los Noise A La Vez Que Shirabe Destruía A Varios Noise Voladores Con Su Yoyo Se Sierras Y Alambres Afilados.

… **¡FRAGSS!…¡FRAGSS!...** De Repente Otros 4 Tentáculos Aparecieron Por Los Costados Traseros Del Submarino Tomando Por Sorpresa A Todas Las Presentes Incluso Al Personal De La 2da División.

 **KANADE** : ¡Maldición Ese Maldito Noise Nos Tendió Una Trampa!...¡Todas Tomen Posiciones De Combate! **¡CRASHH!** / Dijo Kanade Al Instante Que Lanzaba Hacia Atrás Su Lanza Contra Uno De Los 4 Noise.

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¡Abajo Kanade-San!... **.¡SPAAMMM!...** / Grito Hibiki Al Ver Como Otro Un Par De Púas Afiladas Se Dirigían Hacia Kanade Haciendo Que Esta Se Agachara Para Que Hibiki Los Destruyera De Un Puñetazo.

… **.¡HYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAADDDD!...** Un Poco Alejadas De Kanade Y Hibiki Kirika Estaba Lidiando Sola Contra Uno De Los Tentáculos Del Noise El Cual Se Había Dividido En Pequeñas Lenguas…..Pero Nada Que Un Corte **"Kill Julieth"** De Su Guadaña No Funcionara Contra Ese Tentáculo.

 **KIRIKA** : ¡Son Demasiado Astutos Kanade-San!...¡Dess! **…¡ZASSS!...¡ZASSS!** / Decía Kirika Al Momento De Partir Por La Mitad Otro Tentáculo.

 **KANADE** : Tks…Esto No Es Como Lo Habíamos Planeado **….¡SPRAPSSS!...¿** Dónde Están Serena Y María? / Pregunto Kanade Mientras Empalaba Otro Tentáculo.

 **KIRIKA** : En La Parte Trasera Donde Se Encuentran Los Motores **…..¡Dess!...** / Respondió Kirika Mientras Seguía Cortando Tentáculos.

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : No Se Preocupen Por Ellas María-San Esta Con Serena Te Puedo Asegurar Que Estarán Bien Kanade-San…Pero Ahora Tenemos Que Ocuparnos De **¡Esto!...** / Dijo Hibiki Al Momento De Reventar En Pedazos Uno De Los Tentáculos A La Vez Que Se Ponía De Espaldas Junto A Kirika Y Kanade.

Viéndose Rodeadas Por 4 Enormes Tentáculos De Púas Afiladas Las 3 Asintieron Entre Sí Mientras Se Lanzaban Con Un Grito De Guerra Contra Los 4 Tentáculos Del Noise.

… **¡Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...¡Orrrrrrrraaaaaaaaahhhh!...¡Deeeeeessssss!...**

Entre Golpes Abrumadores, Empalamientos Letales Y Cortes Asesinos Se Desarrollaban La Batalla De Estas 3 Usuarias Symphogear.

…

Mientras Tanto Dentro Del Submarino El Personal Revisaba Daños Pues La Batalla Entre Usuarias Y Los Noise Estaba Comenzando A Dañar El Casco Del Submarino.

 **GENJUURO** : Daños Y Cuáles Son El Estatus De Las Demás Usuarias Symphogear.

 **AOI** : Daño En Casco Frontal De Un 28% Por Ciento El Resto Solo A Sufrido Ligeros Daños / Espondio Aoi.

 **GENJUURO** : ¡Contácteme Con Las Otras Usuarias! / Ordeno El Comandante.

 **FUJITAKA** : Enlazando….¡Comunicaciones En Línea! / Contesto Fujitaka.

 **GENJUURO** : ¿Chicas Cuál Es El Avance?...Necesitamos Más Apoyo.

 **CHRIS** _: ¡No Tan Rápido Como Tenía Previsto!...¡Estas Cosas Sabían A Lo Que Veníamos!._

 _ **TSUBASA**_ _: Por Ahora Nuestros Ataques Y Defensas Se Mantienen A Un Que No Podemos Ayudar A Las Demás._

 **MIKU** _: ¡A Un Con Mis Espejos Es Difícil Tener Bajo Control Las Cosas Aquí Arriba Con Estos Noise!._

 **SHIRABE** : _A Este Paso Algunas Tendremos Que Dejar Nuestros Combates Para Ayudar A Las Demás_.

 **GENJUURO** : ¡Demonios Fuimos Completamente Engañados!...¿La Cuestión Es Quienes Pueden Abandonar La Batalla Para Apoyar A Las Demás? / Preguntaba El Comandante Genjuurou.

A Un Que Por Eso No Tuvo Que Esperar Cuando De Repente La Voz De Tsubasa Resonó.

 _ **TSUBASA**_ _: ¡Yo Puedo Encargarme Sola!...El Resto Ayuden A Las Demás / Dijo Tsubasa Con Convicción._

 **GENJUURO** : ….Tsubasa….En Que Te Basas Para Poder Afirmar Tu Declaración / Pregunto El Comandante Genjuurou Seriamente.

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : _….(Suspiro)….Sencillo De La Misma Manera En La Que Tachibana Lidio Con Las Hordas De Noise Hace Un Par De Días…_

 **CHRIS** : …. _Eso A Lo Que Llaman…_ _ **"Ignite Mode"**_ _….¿No?..._

 **MIKU** : _Eso Podría Ayudarnos…Pero…._

 **SHIRABE** : _Tsubasa-San…..¿Estaría Bien Con Todos Estos Noise….Sola…?_

Ante Tal Situación El Comandante Genjuurou Sabia Que La Propuesta De Tsubasa Era Eficiente Para Tratar Con Los Enormes Tentáculos De Noise Con Las Que Las Demás Estaban Luchando Y Por Lo Que Sabia De Parte De Ryoko Esta Tsubasa Era Fuerte Así Que Dando Un Suspiro.

 **GENJUURO** : ¡Bien Dejaremos Todo En Manos De Tsubasa!... ¡Así Que El Resto Regrese De Inmediato!...Ten Cuidado Tsubasa…. / Respondió El Comandante Genjuurou.

…

 _El Ruido Omnipresente_

 _Se Ríe De Nuestra Realidad Desde Todas Partes Desde Lejos_

 _La Escaza Luz Que Puedo Ver Es Tan Radiante Que Me Da Esperanza…_

 _Para Proteger Tu Paz_

 _Es Mejor Escoger La Soledad_

 _Quiero Sentir Una Calidez_

 _A La Que Todos Nos Aferremos…_

…

Al Momento De Escuchar Sus Órdenes Chris Soltó Unos Últimos Disparos Y Comenzó A Retroceder, Miku Con Un Potente Destellos De Rayos También Comenzó A Retroceder, Shirabe Habiendo Acabado Con Los Noise Restantes También Retrocedió, Una Vez Que Todas Se Reunieron Con Tsubasa.

 **CHRIS** : ¿Estas Segura De Esto? / Pregunto Chris Un Poco Esectica.

 **MIKU** : Tsubasa-San Sé Que Con Ese Nivel De Poder Son Fuertes….Pero No Es Mucho Incluso Para Usted / También Pregunto Miku Con Preocupación.

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : …Claro Chicas No Se Preocupen Por Mi Estaré Bien… / Contesto Ella Con Una Sonrisa De Confianza.

 **SHIRABE** : Si Es Así Creo Que Yo También Me Quedare / Contesto Shirabe.

A Lo Que Tsubasa Negó Mientras Ponía Una Mano En Su Cabeza Y Le Daba Una Sonrisa A Shirabe.

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : Me Alegra Escuchar Eso….Pero Estaré Bien…Además ¿Akatsuki No Te Necesita Más A Ti? / Dijo Tsubasa Haciendo Que Shirabe Tuviera Que Aceptar.

Sin Más Que Decir Todas Vieron Como Tsubasa Se Caminaba Hacia Los Demás Noise Que Tenia Frente A Ella Al Otro Extremo Del Acorazado En Llamas.

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : **…¡Ignite Module, Desenvainar!...**

Tal Y Como Había Sucedido Con Hibiki Una Aura Roja Oscura Se Desplego Y Comenzó A Rodear A Tsubasa Hasta Que Esta Había Comenzado A Cambiar Los Tonos Blancos Y Coloridos Del Traje De Tsubasa Volviéndolos En Colores Oscurecidos Con Tonos Rojo, Aura La Apariencia De Tsubasa Era Intensa Pues Ese Brillo Rojo Anaranjado Cubría Todo Su Cuerpo **….¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUH!...¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!...** Al Instante Un Poderoso Corte Ascendente Había Acabado Con Decenas De Noise Ante El Asombro De Chris, Miku Y Shirabe Que Seguían Allí.

 **SHIRABE** : _(¡Increíble De Un Solo Golpe Acabo Con Tantos Noise Y Sin Pestañar!)_

 **CHRIS** : _(¡Demonios!...Si Que Senpai Tiene Tremendo Poder Al Igual Que Esa Idiota)_

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : ¡Váyanse Yo Me Encargo Del Resto! / Exclamo Tsubasa Mientras Sacaba Otra Espada.

 **CHRIS** : ¡Bien Ya Escucharon…..A Movernos!... / Exclamo Chris A Lo Que Shirabe Y Miku Asintieron Mientras Comenzaron A Correr Dejando A Tsubasa Con Los Noise.

Una Vez Que Miku Se Alejo Volando Junto Con Shirabe Y Que Chris Saliera Volando Sobre Uno De Sus Cohetes...Ya Estando Sola Tsubasa Afilo Su Mirada Y Tomando Una Pose De Combate **…..¡BRAK!...¡ZASS!...¡ZASS!...¡ZASS!...¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!...** En Un Parpadeo Tsubasa Se Había Deslizado Entre Las Narices De Los Noise Despezándolos En Rebanadas Para Luego Terminar Por Explotar A Un Gran Noise Con Forma De Gusano De 4 Patas.

… **..¡BLAAAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHH!...¡BLAAAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHH!...…..¡BLAAAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHH!...¡BLAAAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHH!...…..¡BLAAAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHH!...¡BLAAAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHH!...** Casí Al Instante Más De Una Docena De Noise Comenzaron A Lanzarse Contra Tsubasa Quien Ya Los Esperaba Con Una Sonrisa En El Rostro.

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : ¡Vengan Y Prueben La Espada De Un Centinela! / Exclamo Tsubasa Con Emoción.

 **!...…¡RASS...¡CRAK!...¡BRAHHHHMMM!…¡RASS...¡CRAK!...¡BRAHHHHMMM!...** Con Cada Noise Que Se Acercaba Tsubasa Los Cortaba Con Una Total E Increíble Precisión Además De Que En Cada Ataque Lo Recibía Con Elegantes Giros De Ataque.

 **.…¡RASS...¡CRAK!...¡BRAHHHHMMM!…¡RASS...¡CRAK!...¡BRAHHHHMMM!...**

Si Uno Podía Ver Desde Lejos Vería Como Decenas De Noise Salían Volando Por Los Aires Completamente Hechos Pedazos Incluso Algunos Envueltos En Llamas Mientras Decenas Y Decenas De Espadas Celestiales Caían Sobre Ellos Como Si Se Tratara De Un Castigo Divino.

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : _(Esto Es Extraño ¿Por Qué Solo Me Están Atacando Así De Sencillo?...¡Maldición!)._

…

 _La Melodía De Mi Vida Está Consagrada Para Ti_

 _Te Mostrare Un Hermoso Arcoíris_

 _Es El Prólogo De La Eternidad…_

…,

Por Otro Lado Chris, Miku Y Shirabe Habían Llegado Con Hibiki Y Las Demás….Pero Justo En Estos Momentos Estaban Pelean Ferozmente Contra Decenas De Noise Que Hace Unos Instantes Eran Simplemente Pedazos Y Trozos De Tentáculos Retorciéndose Se Habían Convertido En Noise Humanoides De Distintos Tipos Lo Que Nos Lleva A Este Momento.

… **.¡RATATATATTAATTAATATTA!...¡RATATATATATATATTAAT!...¡RATATATATTAAT!...¡RATTTATATATATATATATATATTA!...¡RASSS!...¡GRACCCSS!...¡GRACCCCS!...¡GRACCCCCSSS!...¡CRASH!...** Noise Tras Noise Chris Dejaba Como Coladeras A La Ves Que Desplegaba Todos Su Cartuchos Explosivos Contra Los Noise Cercas.

 **CHRIS** : ¡Maldición!...Siguen Llegando Más…¡Kanade Senpai Como Vas Por Tu Lado! / Dijo Chris Mientras Acababa Con Varios Noise Más.

… **.¡CRASH! ….¡CRASH! ….¡CRASH! ….¡CRASH!...¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!...** Una Poderosa Lanza Se Habría Camino Entre Los Noise Destrozándolos Como Si Fueran Papel.

 **KANADE** : ¡Igual De Atareada Como Tú Chris **!...¡HUOOOOAAAHH!...** / Exclamo Kanade Al Evitar A Unos Cuantos Noise Por Los Pelos.

… **..¡SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!...¡CRASHH!…..¡SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!...¡CRASHH!…..¡SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!...¡CRASHH!...**

Un Poco Más Alejado Podía Verse Como Hibiki Lanzaba Feroces Puñetazos Y Patadas Combinadas Con Su Estilo De Lucha, Esta Partía Por La Mitad A Los Noise O Los Despedazaba Al Instante Reduciéndolos A Mero Polvo.

 _ **HIBIKI**_ **: ¡HOOOOAAAAAAAH!**...¡No Paran De Llegar Más Y Más! / Exclamo Hibiki Mientras Seguían Luchando Contra Los Noise Que No Paraban De Venir.

… **¡FRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS!...¡FIZZ!...¡FIZZ!...¡FIZZ!...¡FIZZ!...¡FIZZ!...¡FIZZZZZZ!...** Desde Lo Alto Miku Lanzaba Decenas Y Decenas De Rayos Violetas Caían Como Lluvia Sobre Las Decenas De Noise Que Habían Sobre El Submarino.

 **MIKU** : ¡Los Noise Están Sobre Un Espacio Muy Estrecho!...¡Shirabe…Kirika!.. / Exclamo Miku Al Ver A Sus 2 Amigas Luchar Contra Más Noise Humanoides Que Parecían Ser Boxeadores.

… **¡RASS!...¡ZASS!…¡RASS!...¡ZASS!…¡RASS!...¡ZASS!…¡RASS!...¡ZASS!…¡RASS!...¡ZASS!…¡RASS!...¡ZASS!...¡HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...¡KA-BOOOM!...¡KA-BOOOM!...**

Con Una Excelente Combinación En Equipo Shirabe Destrozaba A Cuanto Noise Se Acercaban A La Vez Que Kirika Los Rebanaba A Con Si Fueran Queso.

 **KIRIKA** : ¡Están Llegando Por Donde Quiera!.. **.¡RASS!...** / Exclamo Kirika Mientras Partía A La Mitad A Otro Noise.

 **SHIRABE** : "Tsk"….¡Estaremos Siendo Abrumadas Si No Hacemos Algo!... / Dijo Shirabe Mientras Que Con Sus 2 Coletas Rebanaba A Más Noise.

Por Toda La Cubierta Del Submarino Se Extendían Batallas Entre Las Usuarias Symphogear Y Las Hordas De Noise, Los Cuáles Intentaban Entrar En El Submarino De La 2da División Cosa Que Afortunadamente No Lograban Gracias A Su Sistema Hermético De Puertas Sumado Al Hecho Que Se Encuentre Siendo Eliminados Por Las Usuarias Symphogear.

Mientras Tanto En La Parte Trasera Del Submarino Se Estaba Desarrollando Otra Batalla Entre Usuarias Symphogear Y Noise…..Solo Que Esta Vez Era Un Noise Un Poco Más Grande De Aspecto Humanoide Color Verde Con Púas Amarillas Un Noise Atemorizante….De No Ser Por Que En Este Instante Se Encontraba Siendo Abrumado Por Una Lluvia De Dagas Plateadas.

… _ **..…..¡Infinite + Crime!...**_

… **¡GRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAA!...** Rugió De Dolor El Noise Al Verde Abrumado Por El Poder Sagrado De Las Dagas De Airgetlám Cortesía De María Y Serena Quienes Con Facilidad Acorralaban Al Noise A Un Que Eso No Les Tomo Tan Fácil Ya Que Este Resistía Al Principio.

 **SERENA** : ¡María One-San!...¿Alguna Idea De Cómo Derribarlo Sin Destruir Parte Del Submarino?... / Preguntaba Serena A Su Hermana Mayor A La Vez Que Esquivaba Un Fuerte Puñetazo Del Noise.

 _ **MARÍA**_ : ….(Pensando)….¡Eso Es!...¡Serena Atácalo Con Todo Lo Que Tengas Directo En La Frente!...¡Yo Me Encargare De Derribarlo!... / Exclamo María Mientras Cortaba Parte Del Torso Del Noise.

 **SERENA** : ¡De Acuerdo María One-San!... / Respondió Serena Para Que Al Instante Esta Comenzara A Lanzarle Varias Ráfagas De Dagas Con Luz.

… **..¡RASSS!...¡FIUUUUUUUNNNNN!...¡RASSS!...¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!...¡RASSS!...¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!...¡BRUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAARR!...**

Ataque Tras Ataque El Noise Bloqueaba Con Menos Efectividad Las Dagas De Serena Una Y Otra Vez Dicho Ataques Se Repetían A Un Que Sin Que El Noise Lo Pudiera Saber Todo Era Una Trampa Por Parte De María….Hasta Que En Cierto Momento Tan Repentinamente **….¡SSSSSSSSPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAMMMMMMMMMMTTTT!...¡RASSSSSSSSSSSSS!...¡BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!...**

El Noise Había Sido Firmemente Apresado Por Un Gran Y Grueso Látigo El Cuál Tenia Pequeñas Cuchillas Por Todas Partes, Las Cuáles Le Habían Causado Severas Heridas Profundas.

 _ **MARÍA**_ : **…¡Serena Ahora O Nunca!...** / Exclamo María Con Fuerza Al Mismo Tiempo Que Hacía Todo Lo Posible Por Retener Al Enorme Noise Ella Sola.

Sin Perder Ni Un Solo Segundo Más Serena Había Dado Un Gran Salto Al Mismo Tiempo Que Daba Unas Volteretas Sobre Si Misma Al Instante Que Decenas Y Decenas De Dagas Plateadas Aparecían Alrededor De Serena Formando Una Cúpula.

…

 _Nadie Removerá El Juramento En Mi Corazón_

 _Volemos Y Unámonos En Una Canción_

 _¡Por Que El Cielo_ _ **Nos Espera!…**_

…

 **SERENA:** _**…¡Perfonmars Empress Rebellion!...**_

… **¡SSSSSSSPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!...** Al Instante Con Ese Fuerte Grito Serena Había Descendido Sobre El Apresado Noise Con La Poderosa Fuerza De Un Martillo **….¡CRASHH!...¡CRAKNN!...** Lo Que Paso A Continuación Con El Noise Fue Como Si La Misma Gravedad Lo Comenzara A Deformar Violentamente Hasta Que Este Cedio **…..¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!...** Explotando En Una Explosión Mediana A La Vez Que Serena Salía Disparada De Esta Siendo Atrapada Por Su Hermana María.

 _ **MARÍA**_ : ¿Te Encuentras Bien Serena?...¿Te Duele Algo?...¡Dime!... / Preguntaba María Preocupada Por Su Pequeña Hermana.

 **SERENA** : (Negando Con La Cabeza)….Je Je Je Je No María One-San Solo Es Que Fue La Primera Vez Que Hice Un Poderoso Y Semejante Ataque….¡Fue Espectacular!... / Exclamo Serena Quien Se Había Puesto De Pie.

 _ **MARÍA**_ : (Suspiro)…..Bien Hecho Serena…Los Hiciste Bien….Estoy Orgullosa… / Dijo María A Su Pequeña Hermana.

 **SERENA** : ¡Jeeee!…Gracias Por El Elogio María One-San / Agradecía Serena Mientras Su Hermana María Le Revolvía El Cabello De Su Cabeza.

Sin Que María O Serena Se Dieran Cuenta Fue Que Detrás De Ellas Den Entre Las Profundas Aguas Del Mar Poco A Poco Y Silenciosamente Emergía Lo Que Parecía Se Una Enorme Por No Decir Gigante Cabeza De Un Noise Con Aspecto De Calamar Gigante Pero Con Protuberancias El Cuál Tenia Abiertas Sus Mandíbulas Listas Para Engullir A Sus Presas... Fue Justo En Ese Instante Que Tanto María Como Serena Se Dieron Cuenta De Estaban A Punto De Ser Tragadas Vivas Y Sin Poder Hacer Nada María Atino Abrazar Protectoramente A Una Serena En Show Ante Su Trágica Muerte A La Vez Que Cerraban Su Ojos Esperando Su Horrible Final…

….

…..

…

…

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… **..¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!...**

Pero Justo En El Último Segundo Una Poderosa Explosión Había Detonado Con Una Tremenda Honda Expansiva Acompañada De Una Fuerte Estática Tan Potente Que Aplasto Prácticamente A Todos Los Noise Haciéndolos Polvo Mientras Las Demás Usuarias Caían Forzadas Al Suelo.

… **.¡SSPAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMNN!...…¡CRASHH!...¡GRUUUUAASSS!...**

Para Cuando María Y Serena Abrieron Los Ojos Ambas Pudieron Observar Como Había Aparecido Tsubasa Usando Su **"Ignite Mode"** Mientras Esta Empujaba Fuertemente Con Su Pierna Una Enorme Espada Negra De Brillo Rojizo Dentro De La Cabeza Del Gigante Noise.

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : **…¡DESAPARACE Y HUNDETE!...**

Y Con Un Simple **¡Clic!...¡BUUUUUURRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!...¡HYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!...** Una Potente Y Poderosa Descarga Eléctrico Comenzó A Electrocutar Violentamente Al Noise Durante Lo Que Parecieron Ser 10 Minutos Hasta Que Este Se Puso Negro Y Tostado Por Todo Su Cuerpo **…..¡SPLAAAAAAAAAM!...** Sin Más Que Hacer Tsubasa Saco Su Espada Y Este Se Hundió De Nuevo En Las Profundas Aguas Completamente Quemado.

Habiendo Hecho Más Que Suficiente Tsubasa Desactivo Su Ignite Mode Mientras Dejaba Salir Un Leve Suspiro De Cansancio Lastima Que No Pudo Disfrutarlo Pues De La Nada María Se Había Lanzado A Abrazar A Tsubasa.

 _ **MARÍA**_ : ¡Gracias Tsubasa!...¡Por Un Momento Creí Que Estábamos Perdidas! / Dijo María Mientras Abrazaba A Tsubasa.

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : Lo Siento María Se Suponía Que Debía Darme Prisa….Pero Me Alegro Haber Llegado Justo A Tiempo / Dijo Tsubasa Correspondiendo El Abrazo De María.

Paso Un Momento Hasta Que Ambas Se Dieran Cuenta De Cuando De Repente Oyeron Una Leve Tos Fingida Y La Queja De Cierta Albina Junto A Unos Cuchilleos Las Devolvieron A La Realidad

 **SERENA** : ….¡Coff!...¡Coff!...

 **CHRIS** : …..¿Y Bien Por Cuanto Tiempo Van A Seguir Abrasadas Par De Tórtolas?... **¡Auch!** / Dijo Chris A La Vez Que Serena Le Daba Un Codazo Disimuladamente.

 **KANADE** : Jee….Ahora Entiendo Por Qué Cambiaste Mucho Tsubasa / Dijo Kanade En Broma.

Después De Que María Y Tsubasa Se Separan Vieron Como Serena, Chris Y Kanade Estaban Ya Presentes Mientras Que Hibiki, Miku, Kirika Y Shirabe Se Acercaban, Poco A Poco Todo El Grupo Se Reunió.

 **SERENA** : Por Cierto Gracias Tsubasa-San Por Salvarnos A Mi Y A Mi Hermana / Dijo Serena Agradecidamente.

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : De Nada Cadenzavna / Contesto Tsubasa.

 **KANADE** : Esa Entrada Que Hiciste Antes…..¡Fue Épicamente Cool!...Tsubasa Deberíamos Hacer Algo Así / Exclamo Kanade Asombrada Haciendo Que Las Demás Tuvieran Un Gotón En La Cabeza.

 **KIRIKA** : ¡Eso Fu Asombros!... **¡Dess!...** / Asentía Kirika También Asombrada.

 **SHIRABE** : (Suspiro De Cansancio)…..Eso Estuvo Cerca De No Ser Por Tsubasa-San Esos Noise Nos Habrían Puesto En Apuros…..Así Que Gracias Tsubasa-San / Respondía Shirabe Con Gratitud.

 **MIKU** : ¡Fuuaa!…..Esto A Sido Una Larga Tarde Por No Decir Noche Productiva / Dijo Miku Mientras Se Recargaba Sobre Chris Quien Se Sonrojo Levemente.

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¡Fuuueeii!….Supongo Que Ya Todo Acabo Por Este Día / Exclamo Hibiki Mientras Se Dejaba Caer De Sentón Sacándole Unas Cuantas Risas A Las Demás.

….

Mientras Tanto Dentro Del Submarino De La 2da División Todo El Personal De La Sala De Mando Respiraban Tranquilamente Después De Que Todos Los Noise Fueran Eliminados Y Sin Que Haya Ni Una Sola Usuaria Herida.

 **GENJUURO** : Que Poder Tan Abrumador Tiene Tsubasa…Al Parecer Ryoko No Estaba Jugando Con Eso / Decía El Comandante Genjuurou Después De Ver El Potencial De Tsubasa.

 **AOI** : No Pensé Que Tsubasa Pudiera Usar El Mismo Modo De Poder Que Vimos Con Hibiki…Es Asombroso / Comentaba Aoi Después De Ver Como Se Acabó Con Los Noise.

 **FJITAKA** : Eso Sí Que Fue Sorprendentemente **-….¡Alerta!...¡Alerta…¡Alerta!...**

De Repente Todos Los Sistemas De Sonar Y Radar Comenzaron A Sonar Rápidamente Por Todo El Submarino Tomando Desprevenidos A Todos.

 **GENJUURO** : ¿Pero Que Está Sucediendo Ahora? / Pregunto El Comandante.

 **AIO** : ¡Los Radares Captaron Algo Enorme Acercándose A Gran Velocidad Hacia Nosotros! / Exclamo Aoi Viendo Su Radar Principal.

 **FUJITAKA** : ¡Sea Lo Que Sea Se Está Acercando Hacia Nosotros Por Enfrente!...¡Trayectoria De Colisión Confirmada!.. / Exclamo Fujitaka.

 **GENJUURO** : ¡Motores En Reversa A Toda Potencia! / Ordeno El Comandante Genjuurou.

…

De Repente Todo Alrededor Comenzó A Temblar Como Si Se Tratara De Una Terremoto Marino, Dicho Temblor Obligo A Todas Las Portadoras A Sujetarse De Algo Firme.

 **KANADE** : ¡Pero Qué Demonios Está Sucediendo! / Exclamo Kanade Mientras Se Sujetaba Con Su Lanza.

No Tuvieron Que Esperar Mucho Cuando De Repente El Temblor Fue Tan Fuerte, Fue En Ese Mismo Instante Que De Lo Profundo Del Mar Surgió La Enorme Cabeza Desfigurada Del Noise Que Tsubasa Había Acabado.

 **MIKU** : ¡Eso No Es! / Exclamo Miku.

 **SERENA** : ¡Pero Tsubasa Había Acabado Con El! / Exclamo Serena En Show.

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : ¡Sabía Que Debí Haberte Hecho Cenizas! / Exclamo Tsubasa Lista Para Entrar En Acción Siendo Imitada Por Las Demás.

… **.¡STAGG!….¡STAGG!….¡STAGG!….¡STAGG!….¡STAGG!….¡STAGG!….¡STAGG!….¡STAGG!….¡STAGG!...¡KYAA!...¡KYAA!...¡HAAA!...¡EHHH!...¡ARRGH!...**

De La Nada Varios Tentáculos Más Delgados Surgieron Velozmente Atrapando A Todas E Inmovilizándolas Mientras Las Alzaba Y Algunas Como Kirika, Tsubasa Y Kanade Habían Dejado Caer Sus Armas Ante La Sorpresa.

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¡Rayos Estas Cosas Sí Que Son Duras De Romper! / Eran Los Quejidos De Hibiki Al Tratar De Liberarse.

 **KANADE** : ¡Gess!...Sin Tan Solo Alcanzara Mi Lanza….¡Rayos!... / Rugía Kanade Intentando Alcanzar Su Lanza.

 **SERENA** : ¡Pero Como Es Que Sobrevivió Si Vinos Como Tsubasa Acabo Con Ese Noise! / Exclamo Serena Con Incredibilidad.

 **KIRIKA** : ¡Esto Es Demasiado Incomodo Además De Viscoso!... **¡Dess!** / Kirika Se Retorcía Tratando De Saltarse.

 **SHIRABE** : ¡Si Tan Solo Pudiera Usar Las Sierras De Mis Coletas!... / Dijo Shirabe Tratan Do De Activar Sus Arme Gear.

 _ **MARÍA**_ : ¡No Cedan Chicas Continúe Luchando!... / Grito María Haciendo Intento De Soltarse.

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : ¡Tsk!...Descuide Mi Guardia….¡Sabia Que Hubiera Acabado Esto Con Mi Canto Del Cisne!... / Se Lamentaba Tsubasa Tratando Se Sacar Otra Espada De Sí Misma.

 **CHRIS** : ¡Grr!...¡Maldición…Suéltame Asqueroso Noise!... / Gritaba De Furia.

…

Todo Personal Veía Como Las Usuarias Symphogear Habían Sido Inmovilizadas Y Restringidas Por Decenas Y Decenas De Tentáculos De Cierto Noise Derrotado Que Había Emergido De Nada.

 **FUJITAKA** : ¿Qué Hacemos Comandante?...Podríamos Tratar De Dispararle Unos Cuantos Torpedos Al Noise Así Liberaríamos A Kanade Y A Las Demás. / Propuso Fujitaka.

 **GENJUURO** : ¡Negativo!...Podríamos Lastimar Severamente A Cualquiera De Las Chicas. / Negó El Comandante Genjuurou.

 **FUJITAKA** : Tal Ves Ogawa Podría Usar Algunas De Sus Habilidades Ninjas Y Sacar A Chris O A Miku Para Que Luego Estas Hicieran El Resto En Liberar A Las Demás / Propuso Otra Vez Fujitaka.

 **GENJUURO** : Tks…Eso Podría Funcionar…..Pero Debido A Las Decenas De Tentáculos Sinji Se Vería Abrumado E Impedido En Su Labor…..¡Rayos Si No Resolvemos Esto Estaremos Estancado!... / Exclamo El Comandante Genjuurou Con Furia.

Tanto El Comandante Genjuurou, Aoi, Fujitaka Y Algún Otro Miembro Del Personal Estaba Pensando En Cómo Ayudar A Las Usuarios Symphogear…Cuando De Repente Su Sistema De Rayas Detecto Algo.

… **¡Alerta!...¡Alerta!...¡Alerta!...¡Misiles Acercándose!...**

 **AOI** : ¡Señor El Radar Detecto 3 Misiles Dirigiéndose Rápidamente Hacia Nosotros! / Exclamo Aoi Mientras Trazaba Su Trayectoria.

 **GENJUURO** : ¡Queee!...¿Quién Nos Esta Atacando?... / Pregunto Alarmado El Comandante.

 **FUJITAKA** : ¡Iniciando Contramedidas Ofensivas!...¡No Podemos Permitir Que Nos Ataquen Y Más Con Las Chicas Allá Fuera! / Respondió Fujitaka Mientras Tomaba El Control Del Lanzadera De Torpedos Y Anti Misiles.

 **GENJUURO** : ¡Prepárense Para El Impacto!...¡A Mi Orden Lancen Todo Lo Que Tengamos! / Ordeno El Comandante Genjuurou.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… _.. "¡Yahooooo Llegamos Genjuurou-Kun!" …..…_

Antes De Que Se Diera La Orden De Ataque Una Frecuencia Cantarina Pero Conocida Resonó Por Todo El Lugar Haciendo Que Todos Dejaran De Tensarse Y Dejar Salir Un Suspiro.

 **AOI** : ¡Señor Detectamos La Señal De 4 Reliquias Acercándose A Nosotros Se Tratan De Nehushtan, Ichaival, Shul-Shagana E Igalima! / Exclamo Aoi Sorprendida.

 **FUJITAKA** : ¡Esas Son…..Acaso Ryoko-San Trajo Refuerzos! / Exclamo Fujitaka Al Ver Como Más Usuarias Aparecían.

 **GENJUURO** : (Suspiro) Así Que No Vienes Sola Supongo Que Las Que Vienen Contigo Son Las Otras Kirika, Shirabe Y Chris…¿Verdad? / Dijo El Comandante Genjuurou Con Una Sonrisa.

 **RYOKO** : ¡Que Comes Que Adivinas Genjuurou-Kun!...Jeeee….Bueno No Importa Solo Prepárate Y Agárrate De Algo Fuerte….. / Dijo Ryoko Con Misterio.

 **GENJUURO** : ¿Huuu?...

Todos Se Quedaron Pensativos Ante Lo Que Dicho Por Ryoko Hasta Que De Repente **…..¡PUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!...** Una Fuerte Sacudida Los Saco De Sus Pensamientos.

…

… **¡FIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!...¡FLUZZ!...¡FLUZZ!...¡FLUZZ!...¡FLUZZ!...¡FLUZZ!...¡FLUZZ!...¡FLUZZ!...¡FLUZZ!...¡FLUZZ!...¡FLUZZ!...¡FLUZZ!...¡FLUZZ!...¡FLUZZ!...¡FLUZZ!...¡FLUZZ!...**

En Cierto Momento Un Enorme Y Gigantesco Noise Quemado Con Forma De Calamar Y Decenas De Tentáculos Esta Tenia Sometidas E Inmovilizadas A Todas Las Demás….Solo Para Que En Un Instante El Noise Fuera Abrumado Por Una Brutal Lluvia De Cientos De Flechas De Plasma Luminosas Las Cuales Se Incrustaron Violentamente Sobre Su Cuerpo Aflojando El Agarre De Sus Tentáculos.

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : ¡Ahora Es Nuestra Oportunidad! / Exclamo Tsubasa Con Una Sonrisa Al Reconocer El Ataque Que Las Había Ayudado.

 _ **MARÍA**_ : ¡Todas Fórmense Juntas! / Exclamo María Al Instante De Que Todas Habían Desplegado Y Empuñado Sus Armas Listas Para Contra Atacar.

A Un Herido El Noise Sus Tentáculos Se Lanzaron Contra Todas Las Chicas Las Cuáles Estaban Listas Para El Ataque Hasta Que….

… **..¡SPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAMMMMMMMMMMMMMSSSSS!...** Un Especie De Afilado Trompo Rosa Enorme Y Con Unas Afiladas Cuchillas Verdes Se Había Estrellado Brutalmente Contra El Noise Haciendo Que Este Retrocediera Un Poco…..

… **¡BRANNK!...¡ZASS!...¡RASSS!…..¡ZASS!...¡RASSS!…..¡ZASS!...¡RASSS!…..¡ZASS!...¡RASSS!...**

Al Instante El Enomer Trompo Se Disipo Y De El Salieron Dos Figura Las Culaes No Perdieron El Tiempo Y Al Momento Había Comenzado A Cortar, Rebanar Y Destrozar Cada Uno De Los Tentaculos Del Noise Para Que Estas Luego Cayeran Frente A Las Demás Revelando A Las Recien Llegadas Como Shirabe Y Kirika Haciendo Una Pose Única. **….¡El Shul-Shagana…Y El Igalima Se Unen A La Batalla!...**

 _ **HIBIKI**_ : ¡Shirabe Kirika Que Alegría Que Hayan Llegado! / Exclamo Hibiki Abrazando Al Dúo Zababa.

 _ **KIRIKA**_ : Gomen…No Pensábamos Que Estuvieran Tan Alejadas Así Que Tuvimos Que Buscarlas Y No Sabíamos Por Donde Jeeee…Dess. / Decía Kirika Con Una Leve Sonrisa.

 _ **SHIRABE**_ : Además Tardamos Por Que Kiri-Chan Había Comenzado A Vomitar En El Momento Que Llegamos A Este Mundo / Dijo Shirabe Con Gracia.

 _ **KIRIKA**_ : ¡Shirabe Dijimos Que Eso Era Entre Tu Yo….Dess! Además Queríamos Saludar A Nuestros Otros Yo Alternos….¡Dess! / Exclamo Kirika Mientras Ella Y Shirabe Saludaban A Sus Otros Yo.

 _ **MARÍA**_ : Me Alegra Que Hayan Llegado Chicas…Pero Me Temo Que Las Presentaciones Tendrán Que Esperar Por Ahora / Dijo María Mientras Todas Asentían.

Hasta Que De Repente Un Montón De Balas, Flechas, Cartuchos Explosivos Y Misiles Cayeron Sobre Un Enorme Y Destrozado Noise.

… **..¡RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!...¡BAMM!...¡BAMM!...¡BAMMM!...¡BOOOOOOOOOM!...¡BOOOOOOOOOMMM!...¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!...**

-¡Senpai Que No Te Dije Que No Te Metieras En Nada Extraño!...

Exclamo Una Voz Que Venia De Arriba Y Antes De Que Alguna Pudiera Darse Cuenta **…..¡CRASSHH!...** Un Cohete Había Caído Frente A Todas Ellas Y Montado En El Mostrando A Una Sonriente Chris De Brazos Cruzados Encima De Él.

 _ **CHRIS**_ : ¡Vaya No Había Visto A Tantas Portadoras Symphogear Desde Aquella Vez Que Nos Enfrentamos A María! / Dijo Chris Mientras Veía A Todas Las Presentes En Especial A Su Otro Yo A La Cuál Le Faltaba Un Ojo Y Sus Kohais Alternas.

 _ **TSUBASA**_ : (Sonriendo)….Digamos Que Pasaron Muchas Cosas Este Día…Pero Me Alegra Que Llegaras A Tiempo Yukine / Dijo Tsubasa Mientras Chocaba Su Puños Con El Chris.

 _ **CHRIS**_ : Ahora Que Veo A Mi Otro Yo…¿Exactamente Qué Diablos Te Paso? / Preguntaba Chris Con El Ceño Fruncido Mientras Estaba Frente A La Otra Chris.

 **CHRIS** : Haa…Larga Historia Linda Pero Para Resumirla Fue Durante La Batalla Contra La Maniaca De Fine / Contesto La Chris De Un Solo Ojo Mientras La Otra Chris Murmuraba Entre Dientes Acerca De Sacerdotisas Maniacas.

 **KANADE** : Por Cierto Chris…¡Me Refiero A La Chris Que Acaba De Llegar!...¿Dónde Esta Ryoko-San? / Preguntaba Kanade Al No Ver A La Científico Loca.

 **CHRIS** : Ahhh….Te Refieres A La Pervertida De Tendencias Sexuales…..Bueno Ella Esta Allí… / Dijo Chris Mientras Señalaba Hacia Un Costado Del Submarino.

Y Para Toda Consternación O Falta De Lógica Se Podía Ver A Una Ryoko San Con Su Armadura De Nehushtan Quien Se Encontraba Literalmente Apretando La Cabeza Del Pobre Noise Como Si Esta Estuviera A Punto De Explotar En Pedacitos A La Vez Que Usaba Parte De Sus Látigos Para Azotar Al Pobre Noise De Una Manera….Bueno Algo Sádica Por No Decir Masoquista Además De Que Ryoko Tenía Una Sonrisa Que Solo Una Dominatriz Tendría.

 **MIKU** : Etto…..Por Que Ryoko-San…..Bueno Actúa Así / Pregunto Miku Algo Incomoda.

 **Chris** : Digamos Que Encontró Algunas Cosas De La Fine De Nuestro Mundo Cosas Que Rayan Lo Sádico Y Lo Sexual **...¡Oh Mierda Todas Cúbranse!...** / Chris Grito De Repente Al Mismo Tiempo Que Activaba Sus Escudos Reflectores.

… **.¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!...**

Al Instante Una Poderosa Explosión Se Desato Por Todos Lado Despedazando Y Eliminando Todo Lo Que Quedaba Del Noise Reduciéndolo A Menos Que Cenizas Las Cuáles Fueron Disipadas Por El Mar.

 **RYOKO** : ¡Vaya Si Que Me Excedí Un Poco!...¡Te Jeeeee!... / Decía Risueñamente Una Feliz Ryoko Algo Chamuscada Quien Había Saltado Sobre Un Abollado Submarino Sin Percatarse De La Pequeña Multitud De Usuarias Symphogear Todas Llenas De Hollín Y Chamuscadas Las Cuáles Tenían Una Mueca Y Una Venita De Enojo Sobre La Cabeza.

… **.¡Perra Maniaca!...** Exclamaron Las 2 Chris Quienes Rápidamente Se Lanzaron A Estrangular Y Zarandear A La Pobre De Ryoko Mientras Detrás De Ellas Las Demás Formaban Una Fila.

Mientras Todo El Personal De La 2da División Veía Todo Eso Con Un Gotón En La Cabeza A La Vez Que Otro Se Reían Levemente De La Desgracia De Ryoko, Y En Especial Cierto Maneger Ninja.

 **Ogawa** : ¿Habrá Sido Buena Idea Que Ryoko-San Haya Traído A Las Demás?... / Se Preguntaba El Pobre Ninja.

 **AOI** : ¿Y Eso Importa?...Esta Vez Ganamos Frente A Una Horda De Noise Y Grandes Noise / Dijo Aoi Mientras Se Estiraba.

 **FUJITAKA** : Pero Ahora Que Tenemos A 12 Portadoras Symphogear Podremos Acabar Con Todo Este Embrollo / Dijo Fujitaka.

 **GENJUURO** : …Corrección Fujitaka…..De Hecho Contamos Con 13 Portadoras Symphogear / Dijo El Comandante Genjuurou Mientras Veía Como Ryoko Era Zarandeada Por Un Par De Chris.

Sin Más Un Nuevo Amanecer Había Llegado Y Con Ello Las Esperanzas De Acabar Pronto Con La Amenaza Que Eran Los Noise Cada Vez Estaba Cerca.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **NOTA: Y Con Esto Doy Por Servido El 3er Capítulo De Este Fic Que Posiblemente Sea Corto (De Tal Vez Unos 10 Capítulos), Como Habrán Visto Hibiki Junto Con Miku Y Chris Alternas Pudieron Aclarar Las Cosas Con Sus Amigas.**

 **Otra Cosa Es La Escena De Seudo Lemmon Conformada Por Nuestro Dúo Zababa Como Algunos Notaron El Razones De Por Que Esta Escena Serán Explicados En Los Siguientes Capítulos Así Como Cierto Detalles A Implementar.**

 **En El Próximo Capitulo S.O.N.G. Y La 2da División Harán Contacto Entre Sí, Veremos Como Ambas Chris Joden Un Poco A Ryoko Y Por Último Cierto Par De Personas Se Encuentran Con Hibiki…**

… **Bueno Nos Vemos Hasta El Próximo Capitulo…..ARXENIX 2.0 Fuera…**

 **PD: …"Tarde En Actualizar X Un Bloqueo Escritor"…**

 **PD2: …."Realmente No Se Si Tuvo Que Ver Con Que Acabe Por Verme Las 15 Temporadas De Pretty Cure"….. (Eso Sin Contar Algunas De Sus Películas)…**


End file.
